


White Light

by MissKansas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angels, Demons, F/F, Fantasy, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 125,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKansas/pseuds/MissKansas
Summary: When pesky ‘demons’ begin to act mischievously, Weiss questions why. It isn’t until a certain blonde opens her eyes to a New World does she get answers that also stem from her past. Priestess & High School AU.





	1. That White Hypnotic Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another fic! You can stop the applause now. Welcome to my new Priestess & High School AU fic! For those who know my style, I based this fic off songs! If you want an idea of what White Light is about, check them out. These four songs are sung by Amalee. You can easily find her on youtube.
> 
> I got the PS4 and a game for Christmas 2017. The game was Tales of Zestiria. Before that, I watched the anime and fell in love with the opening song: 
> 
> White Light
> 
> Other songs this story is based on:
> 
> I’m a Believer from the anime Haikyuu!!
> 
> Here from The Ancient Magus’ Bride
> 
> Cross the Line from Izetta the Last Witch
> 
> All great anime by the way. This fic is not based on the entirety of the songs or anime. These songs just gave me ideas of how the overall plot should go and connect with the story like I’ve done with my other fics.
> 
> The pairings will be updated at chapter 6. Until then, have fun guessing even though it shouldn’t be that hard.
> 
> Huge thank you to Shadow Nightblade for improving this story. He’s read every. Single. Chapter. To make sure White Light is the best it can be. He’s given me suggestions, jokes, ideas, and has been such a great help, so thanks man. Also, thank you to the group I’m in called Legion205. They’ve been a great help, too :D
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy!~

There was a loud, crackling sound. Like someone was rustling through a crinkly bag. This would be acceptable if it was lunch time. But right now, it was dead silent besides the booming voice in the lecture hall.

Professor Port was telling his tales of bravery from back when he was in the military. For once, it was an intriguing story. Too bad the annoying, god-forsaken sound ruined it.

She looked down to notice her friend, who was sitting next to her, had a packet of cookies hidden in her lap.

“Ruby, you dolt!” she harshly whispered, which elicited a slight yelp. “Now’s not the time for snacks.”

Ruby offered her a dry laugh. “Sorry, Weiss. I got hungry.”

A new voice, who sat on the other side of Weiss, chimed in. “For diabetes?”

“Quiet, Yang,” Ruby retorted. 

“Says you,” Yang whispered. “You think you’re bein’ quiet?”

After a sigh, Ruby placed the remaining cookies in her backpack. A gentle hand was then placed on her back. Rarely did Blake say anything during a lecture like this one.

“It’s for your own good,” Blake whispered. “Try to eat something healthy.”

“Ugh, you sound like Dad,” Ruby whined.

“I know,” Blake casually replied.

The girls focused on the lecture for a few more minutes. It was always boring listening to Port’s voice. There was something about his deep tone that almost rocked them to sleep. There could be only so many stories he could tell without repeating himself. It was hard not to fall asleep. Practically everyone in the classroom adorned lifeless eyes. Besides Weiss, who was vigilantly taking notes. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the bell to chime. 

As they began packing notebooks and other supplies, some of their friends appeared by their seats.

“Hey, guys!” Nora greeted. “What’re your plans after this?”

Ren joined her side. “Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha and I are going to get ice cream if any of you are interested.”

Nora heavily sighed. “It’s been a looooong day.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Yang heavily sighed.

“Yes, yes, a million times yes!” Ruby exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. She looked to her friends for approval, but they gave her dead stares. “Come on! Just one scoop? Pwetty pwease?”

There it was. Her signature puppy dog eyes. No one could resist turning down the hopeful twinkle in those silver orbs. Somehow, Ruby managed to be cuter than Zwei sometimes.

“Rubes, what did we just talk about?” Yang asked.

“Wait, I don’t need your permission,” Ruby crossed her arms in victory and announced proudly. “I’m an adult.”

“You’re sixteen,” Blake deadpanned.

Ruby said no more and packed her things. She joined Ren and Nora’s side. “Are you coming or not?”

Blake and Yang grabbed their backpacks and joined them. Before they left, Yang looked over her shoulder. “You comin’, Weiss?”

“No, I have to go. Excuse me,” with that, Weiss left the room.

Nora tilted her head in confusion. It looked as though she was in a hurry. “What’s up with her?”

“Probably her time of the month,” Yang concluded.

“Yang!” Ruby and Blake yelped. 

The comment caused Ren to shyly look away.

“What?” Yang asked. “We’re all synced up, aren’t we?”

“Or,” Blake added. “She has a project to work on. She must be going to the library.”

“Why didn’t you say that before?” the blonde asked.

“I didn’t think your train of thought would jump to menstrual cycles.”

“Then you clearly don’t know me as well as you think you do,” Yang laughed.

***

“Just ignore them,” she said, Weiss bitterly thought. Much easier said than done.

Currently, Weiss was sitting in the library attempting to study. She found herself failing to because of certain, annoying distractions.

Pesky demons. 

All Weiss’ life, she felt cursed. Recently, the demons swarmed her school. Normally, there weren’t that many, but today was overwhelming.

From birth, Weiss could see them. Even though no one else could. These pests she dubbed ‘demons’ were tiny creatures. Ranging from snakes to wolves. Despite being different creatures, the demons all had their appearance in common. Every single one had ominous red eyes and their bodies emanated from the darkness.

Weiss remained poker-faced as she watched a baby wolf demon swat some random student’s cheek. The student remained unaware of its presence. However, she clearly felt something, maybe something akin to a breeze, and she set a hand on her cheek, then went back to studying like nothing happened.

“A gift,” she said. How does Winter stay so positive? Weiss thought as she gazed around the library. The demons sure are making themselves at home. There was even a tiny bird demon chilling on some student’s shoulder. 

“Hey, snow angel,” a guy’s voice grabbed her attention.

Reluctantly, Weiss closed her textbook and noticed it was Jaune, who took a seat across from her.

“Don’t call me that,” Weiss stated. “Do you need something?”

Jaune pointed behind him toward the library’s entrance. “A bunch of us are going to get ice cream. We’d love it if you’d come with us.”

“I have a project, is that not a good enough excuse?”

“It’s perfectly reasonable,” Jaune shrugged. “It just wouldn’t be the same without you, ya know?”

It was then that a tiny bird demon landed on Jaune’s shoulder. Unable to help herself, Weiss stared at the pest as its red eyes locked with hers. Like Jaune was a tree, the demon began pecking the side of his head with its sharp beak. Clearly, Jaune felt something as he rubbed his face. This caused the hatchling to fly away and sit on the front desk instead.

“Something bothering you?” Weiss asked.

“Agh, just an itch,” Jaune dismissed. “So, whaddya say?”

“Jaune, it’s ice cream,” Weiss said bluntly. “You’ll live. I’ll hang out with everyone some other time, okay?”

“Deal,” Jaune accepted and stood. “If you change your mind just text us.”

With a sheepish grin, Jaune left the library and left Weiss in peace...

… Until the same demon bird plopped on her shoulder. 

What the-

This was rare. Normally, the demons steered clear of her. It was unnatural for them to even approach her. From her mere presence the demons cleared the area or made sure to keep their distance. Yet, this bird demon cozied up to her like she was its nest.

Not amused from the unwelcome guest, Weiss sent it a death glare. The bird sent a challenging stare right back with its glowing blood eyes.

Casually, Weiss scanned the large area. Bookshelves skewered anyone from seeing her. From witnessing what she had planned. Luckily, she picked a secluded table to sit. Away from other people.

With quick reflexes, Weiss grabbed the small, sharp beak. It was so sudden the demon bird had no time to squawk and flail. 

Just as she touched the beak, there was a bright, white light. That familiar white hypnotic spark. The bird demon shifted to an iridescent glow that consumed the library. The darkness faded into white, and the demon slowly withered away into nothingness as if it was never there.

From that, the remaining demons fled the scene, not wanting to be her next victim. With that, Weiss was free to go back to studying in peace. 

Consider yourself purified.

***

It didn’t take long for the group to grab their respective ice creams. Since it was a sunny day, the friends elected to sit outside in the bustling city of Vale. 

Ruby happily licked her chocolate cone. “This hits the spot in this weather!”

“Tell me about it!” Nora agreed and practically devoured her cone. “Ya like yours so far, Ren?”

After Ren swallowed his vanilla ice cream, he spoke. “It’s delicious.”

Yang meticulously inspected her coffee flavored ice cream. “It is homemade, so it should be. We deserve this after that lecture.”

Nora slammed her hands on the table. “It was torture!”

After there was a round of laughter, Blake pointed at Jaune’s smaller cup. “You didn’t get much. Upset stomach?”

“He has to limit his dairy intake or he’ll fart non-stop,” Nora informed with a giggle.

“Nora!” Jaune yelped. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“There, there, Jaune,” Pyrrha comforted. “We all have our…” she paused, searching for the appropriate word. “... perks.”

Jaune visibly sunk in his seat. “‘Perks,’” he quoted. “Thanks, Pyr.”

Pyrrha grinned, not realizing that he was being sarcastic. “Anytime.”

When Ruby was done with her cone, she slurped and noticed he still looked downcast. “What’s wrong, Jaune? I can tell you’re sad, but not about the ice cream.”

Before he could answer, Yang replied. “What are you talking about? That’s the face he makes when he’s wondering if he should fart or not.”

“Oh ha-ha,” Jaune fake laughed. “Fart jokes are so clever. Really. In all seriousness, I just wish Weiss could’ve come is all.”

Yang slid her bowl to the side and sighed. “The princess needs to get out more.”

“It can’t be helped,” Blake chimed. “She’s in a lot of AP classes.”

Yang sighed. “All she does is study, study, study. I don’t know how she does it.”

“Probably pancakes!” Nora cheered.

“Probably not,” Yang reasoned. “Although, that would be good brain food.”

When Ruby noticed everyone was done eating their ice cream, she asked. “Who’s paying?”

Instantly, everyone placed their fingers on their noses. The last one to do it was Ren, who lowered his head in shame. There were collective cheers while he sighed.

“I’m going to be cleaned out…”

***

After getting ice cream, Yang made her regular trek through the woods. She’d done this every day after school for about a year now. Her excuse so no one would come with her was that she was going for a jog.

Yang gazed around and checked over her shoulder.

All clear.

Within the depths of the woods, her destination was almost in sight.

Red arches scoured the walkway in a perfect row. Each beamed under the sun’s gentle rays. After Yang glanced around to make sure no one was following her, she went through the walkway.

This part was always so peaceful as she took in the sights. The birds chirped, the leaves were vibrant green, and there was the occasional breeze.

I hope Weiss is okay. She’s been acting strangely lately.

It didn’t take long for a sacred building to appear before her. It was clearly a temple that stood proudly on a small hill. The sacred temple adorned a roof that curved upward and was costed in layers of white stones. From the sunlight, the temple glowed and emitted its own aura.

Just before Yang entered the temple, she was greeted by two old stone lion statues. Each one was cracked in different places, but held that feeling of power. Instantly, she pressed down on the left lion’s head. This caused the giant double doors to slide apart.

It was true she’d seen this a million times, but the beauty never faded. She walked along the pathway of the red carpet. Soon, she was greeted with a golden throne on top of a dozen wooden steps.

On the throne was an older man with a cane, who clearly belonged.

“Yang,” the man greeted. “Is there something on your mind?”

Despite the sacristy of the temple, Yang replied with her natural gusto. “Nothin’ gets by you, huh?”

“My job wouldn’t suit me if I couldn’t read my students.”

“Alright, Oz, here it is..."


	2. Warm and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo go check out the four songs this fic is based on! The information is at the beginning of the first chappy.

“Daaaaaaaaaaad,” Ruby called from the other room.

“Yeeeees?” Taiyang asked.

Glad she got his attention, Ruby requested. “Can you please make me a sandwich? I’m hungry.”

Taiyang’s hands were slimy from the dish he was preparing, so he set the knife on the counter and adjusted his apron. His beloved daughter was sitting on the couch in the living room. To help her, he sauntered in.

The sight caused a grin to form. He loved it when his three daughters spent time together. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were sitting on the cozy couch watching a movie. What made it look more snuggly was the fact that Zwei was curled in Blake’s lap as she subconsciously rubbed his fur.

There were pictures of his family scattered around the family room. Taiyang’s favorite was when all of them went on a fishing trip, and Blake caught a fish too big for her to handle. Back then, she was just a child, so the fish almost flopped out of her hands. Taiyang helped her reel it in and they had it for dinner that night several years ago.

With bravado, Taiyang walked around the three and pretended to throw salt on them without saying a word.

Yang perked an amused brow. “What’re you doing?”

“Poof!” Taiyang exclaimed. “You’re a sandwich.”

Collective groans. Even Zwei did his little doggy sigh.

“Daaaad,” Ruby whined. “I didn’t mean literally.”

Yang didn’t look up from her phone. “Your dad jokes are getting old.”

“They’re not that bad,” Taiyang retorted.

Ruby gazed at him knowingly. “What’s your best one?”

“You.”

That caused Yang to set her phone down. It didn’t take long for her and Blake to crack up.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one,” Yang said, trying not to stammer from giggling.

Even Ruby had to laugh at that. “Had that coming.”

“It’s okay, Ruby, we still love you,” Taiyang said teasingly. “The salmon will be ready in a few minutes, can you wait?”

Yang grinned. “I thought somethin’ smelled fishy.”

“Salmon?” Ruby asked excitedly. “I bet Blake’s-” 

The moment she looked over at the cat faunus, words stopped coming out.

Blake was already drooling from the mere thought of the delectable fish. Her mouth hung open and amber eyes were the size of dinner plates. She was staring at the television, but it was clear that she was off in her own world. Possibly surrounded by thousands of edible fish she could nibble on to her heart’s content.

“-excited,” Ruby finished.

A bark.

“It’s Blake’s night,” Taiyang reminded. “We haven’t had fish in a while, so I figured she’d like that.”

“Thank you…” all Blake could do was mumble, thinking about the pure goodness that would soon be sliding down her throat. The warm, pink fish would soon be hers for the taking. She could hardly wait.

Playfully, Yang gave her little sister a noogie. “We need to get more amino acids in you!”

“Ah, Yaaaang, let go of me!” Ruby tried to wiggle out of her clutches, but Yang was too strong.

When Yang figured she’d teased Ruby enough, she released her.

“Freedom!” Ruby claimed in victory.

After Taiyang chuckled, he gazed down at the three. “I promise it’ll be worth the wait,” he walked into the kitchen and called over his shoulder. “Why don’t you help set the table?”

“Okie dokie!” Ruby replied.

Together, the three followed him into the kitchen. While Taiyang trickled some lemon juice on the fresh salmon, the girls grabbed silverware and placed it on top of the napkins. The small brown, wooden table seated just four people. Although it was small, it allowed a close space and giddy conversations to thrive.

When the table was set, the girls took their seats. It didn’t take long for Taiyang to bring the large plate of salmon and set it on the table. Steam was rising off it and it practically glimmered under the lighting. Next to the main dish was a couple of sliced toasts.

When it was secure, Yang and Ruby had to hold Blake back from pouncing.

“Smaller portions, Blakey,” Yang reminded in a bargaining tone. “We’d like to eat some, too.”

“Yeah, okay.”

When it was safe, the sisters let go of her. Instead of grabbing her portion, Blake was firmly in her seat. When fish was involved, sometimes she’d get a little too excited. So they’d have to cut the ration for her.

While Ruby distracted Blake from the deliciousness, Yang cut off a good chunk of the salmon and plopped it on her plate. After, she slid it over to Blake, who was across from her.

“You can have more when you finish that.”

Without a word, Blake dug in.

“Glad we got through that without incident,” Taiyang recalled. “It could’ve turned out like last time.”

Ruby spoke robotically as if she re-lived a tragedy. “Fish… everywhere…”

On the other hand, Yang burst into laughter. “Zwei got so fat cleanin’ all that up!”

Multiple chuckles.

The blonde leaned down to spot her dog. “You lost the weight, though. You’re not nearly as pudgy.”

A soft yip. This caused Ruby to casually toss a piece of the salmon on the wooden floor. Zwei was there in a second to act as a vacuum. 

After Taiyang swallowed a bite, he asked. “You like it, Blake?”

The cat faunus’ eyes almost rolled in the back of her head as she savored the taste. The flavor burst in her mouth as the warm pinkness slid down her throat. “It’s straight out of the river…”

From that, Taiyang grinned widely. “Glad you like it.”

Yang gave her a worried look. “Get a hold of yourself.”

Ruby stabbed a piece and before she placed it in her mouth, said. “Just let her enjoy it.”

There was the clinking of utensils and the occasional sipping of water.

“How was school today?” Taiyang asked. 

After Blake set her cup down, she gave Yang a smirk. “Yang got an A on a test.”

To hide herself, Yang covered her face with her hands and sank in her seat. The inevitable booming praise was to come-

“Yang!” Taiyang beamed a smile and dropped his fork. “That’s fantastic! It was in physics, right?” he asked, which earned a nod. “I’m so proud of you! Physics was never my best subject and I know it gave you trouble, too. Way to kick some ass! That’s what I’m talking about!”

Whenever the three girls, did well in school, Taiyang would go off on a doting rant. It was almost like a punishment. Taiyang held out his hand, and slowly, Yang high-fived him.

“You don’t look excited,” Taiyang observed.

Yang went back to picking at her salmon. “I am, it’s just you always over-do it.”

“Can you blame me?!” Taiyang beamed. “My kids are the smartest!”

Thinking on her feet, Ruby cut in. “We got ice cream today.”

To go along with it, Yang commented. “It was soooo good. Especially on a hot day like today.”

Silently, Yang mouthed, thank you to her little sister.

“Why didn’t you get me any?” Tai asked, feigning a mock gasp.

After Blake swallowed a bite, she replied. “It would’ve melted. It’s been hot lately.”

“Just giving you crap,” Taiyang laughed.

Curiously, Yang poked a piece of fat she found in her salmon. When she was done cutting it off, she asked her father. “What’d you do today?”

“Ah, the usual. Walked Zwei, washed the dishes, ate some chocolate I shouldn’t have,” Taiyang listed. “I’ve been trying to cut back,” he patted his belly.

Blake’s cat ears flickered. “You say as you eat some toast.”

In a fluster, Taiyang set the toast down. “Carbs get me every single time.”

“And ice cream,” Ruby pointed out.

“Just let me live my life!” Taiyang yelped, roles seeming like they were reversed with his kids.

The three girls faintly giggled from the sudden outburst. There were a few moments of silence besides the sounds of chewing lingering in the air. Jokingly, Ruby slurped her water while staring directly at her dad. Blake and Yang almost giggled again, and Taiyang gave her an annoyed look.

He hated when she did that.

“How’re your friends?” Taiyang broke the silence. “Like Jaune? He’s a great guy. The blonds are always the best.”

From that, Yang grinned broadly. “Damn right we are. Although, he’s still awkward.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Ruby asked. “I’m kinda awkward.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being awkward,” the blonde replied. “Besides, people who know they’re awkward usually aren’t awkward. People who don’t know are doomed. Awkward is adorable on you, Rubes.”

After Blake nibbled on her toast, she chimed. “I-I second that,” it was hard to fight the blush that wanted to be on her cheeks.

“How are your other friends?” Taiyang asked. “Like Weiss? She hasn’t been here in a while.”

Ruby rearranged her food to make it look like she ate more than she actually did. She didn’t look up from her plate when she spoke, seemingly downcast. “She’s been busy.”

“She needs a break if ya ask me,” Yang mentioned, grumbling a bit thinking about how her friend needs to not overwork herself.

Taiyang nodded in understanding. “She’s got a good head on her shoulders. Did you invite her over tonight?”

“Yes,” Blake answered. “This and ice cream.”

“At least you tried,” Taiyang conceded with a shrug. “She’s like my fourth daughter. Be sure to watch out for her.”

Officially, Blake was done with her food and set the fork down. “That doesn’t need to be said.”

Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement after they wiped their faces with napkins.

“Everyone finished?” Tai asked.

“Yep,” Yang answered for them and popped the ‘p’ in the process.

Like a tornado, Ruby swept up all the dishes and headed to the sink. She was about to wash them off, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Let me handle this,” Taiyang said, walking over to deal with the dishes himself. “Any class with Port is a long day.”

Ruby couldn’t help but laugh and gave in. “Alriiiiiight.”

With that, Ruby was free to do as she pleased. 

Her older sister Yang had already vanished. Probably went to the basement to box again. The blonde always liked to get a good workout after dinner. Ruby would join her, but the last time the two sparred she ended up with a bruised face. Of course, Yang was apologetic, but Ruby felt it was better to not get involved again.

Ruby was wondering if she should go to her room, but was pleasantly surprised to see that Blake was in the living room. Normally, the faunus would go read alone in her room after dinner. The television was still on, but she was absorbed in a book already. She was reading in a common area, so Ruby felt free to approach her. Especially since she allowed the little corgi to curl up in her lap.

“Can I join?” Ruby asked somewhat nervously.

With a smile, Blake replied. “Go ahead.”

Giddily, Ruby sat next to her. Their bodies were touching, which caused them to blush. Unintentionally, Blake let out a content purr. This caused Ruby to almost gasp. 

It wasn’t often that she purred!

It was known that Ruby wasn’t a quiet person, but she was always respectful when Blake was reading. Which is why she didn’t try to start any conversation. Even in their previous exchange, she could easily tell Blake wasn’t actually listening and in whatever world her book created.

Every now and then, Ruby skimmed the pages, but she wasn’t able to keep up with Blake’s pace. Blake was a fast reader, so Ruby eventually stopped trying to ‘beat’ her and ended up watching television instead.

Although she would’ve liked to enjoy the story with her, Ruby was perfectly content to be this close to her.

It was warm…

So warm.

***

Finally, Weiss finished her assignments for the night.

To work off some steam, she resided in the training room.

As far as the eye could see, there was white, white, and more white. Despite the bright atmosphere, Weiss felt as though this place, her home, was a never-ending abyss. It was dark and the white was a lie. 

It was cruel.

At least this room gave her privacy. No one was able to point out the flaws in her fencing ability. Practicing swordplay was one of the few positive aspects of her day besides school.

For once, she wished the demons were here so she’d have something to stab. Something to practice with while simultaneously ridding the world of pests. It would be a win-win, but no, demons never ventured close to her home. 

They resided in her school. Everywhere but her home. The one place she wanted them to be.

That was even more irritating. Why would the demons go out of their way to avoid her mansion? Was there something they didn’t like? A smell? The flaunting of wealth? Then again, she couldn’t blame them. If she had a choice, she’d never come near this place, either.

Here, she had to use her imagination. Tightly, she gripped the rapier and poised it. Where would her opponent strike next? Was she leaving any open spots? Should she guard or attack?

For several minutes, she practiced swordplay and defensive stances. Every now and then, she thrusted her thin sword in agile motions as if there was an attacker in front of her.

While practicing, her thoughts kept circling back to Winter.

She wondered how her beloved sister was doing. How the military was treating her. Weiss couldn’t blame her for wanting to get out of their home. As an added bonus, Winter was out of the country. She couldn’t be further away. 

Everything here- from the tiniest glimmer to the luxurious carpet, to the sparkling walls, even to the extravagant bathrooms- was overbearing. Not to mention her father and other sibling.

She wished Winter was here. Just to talk to someone or spare with her again. It’d been a couple of years since she’d seen her in person. Whenever Weiss was home, she felt like she was dwelling in silence.

Winter was the reason Weiss’ swordplay ability was advanced. If her sister didn’t teach her, Weiss was positive she’d still be an amateur. 

Shortly, she took a break. The air was cold.

Not wanting to shiver, Weiss went back to practice. 

However, her attention was elsewhere. The whole time she was thinking of Winter. She wondered if she was receiving her letters. Then again, Winter was busy over in Atlas. It’d take a lot of precious time to read it, write a reply, and send.

The slamming of the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Reluctantly, Weiss lowered her rapier and turned around. She was somewhat surprised from the guest.

“Whitley,” Weiss greeted somewhat irritatingly.

He of all people knew she despised being interrupted from fencing.

“Hello, dear sister,” Whitley replied. “Still working on your barbaric fencing I see.”

While scowling, Weiss crossed her arms. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to deliver a message.”

“Klein can do that.”

Weiss would’ve preferred Klein over her brother any time. 

“He’s busy making crepe,” Whitley informed with a smile. “And my room is on the way here, anyways.”

Weiss sighed. “What is it?”

“Father needs a word,” he said with smug smile. 

That couldn’t be good. 

The room was slowly drawing in on her. It was confining, suffocating... 

Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake lives with Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, and Zwei? And is considered family? Whaaat? You’ll know why eventually! I used some lyrics from White Light by Amalee. “Dwelling in the silence.”
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	3. A Curse of Fate

“I’m just saying, pineapple on pizza is the best,” Yang stated.

Ruby cringed from the mere thought. “Ew! That’s gross!”

“Have you even tried it?” the blonde asked, not backing down. “If not, you’re not allowed to have an opinion.”

“I’m with her,” Blake chimed and pointed to Ruby.

“Blake!” Yang sounded betrayed. “Not you, too!”

“Pineapples are disgusting,” Blake replied. “Putting that on pizza is nothing short of disturbing.”

Yang shook her head in defeat. Noticing her short friend hadn’t chimed in on the debate, she gently elbowed Weiss in the side. 

“Princess, I know we have our differences, and you love to argue with me, but agree with me just this once!”

Weiss let out a short huff and crossed her arms. “You want me to say I like pineapples on pizza?” she asked, which earned a nod. “You think I even like pizza?”

“Of course…” Yang mumbled. “Only you couldn’t like pizza.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss asked, her tone getting defensive. “Pizza is nothing but grease.”

Dramatically, Yang spread her arms out and sunk to her knees. “No!”

“Our side wins!” Ruby cheered, pumping her fist in the air triumphantly. “It’s decided. Pineapples on pizza is nasty!”

Fondly, Blake set a hand on her shoulder. “Only you can get excited by something as trivial as this.”

“Can you blame me?” Ruby said. “I lost the last debate when Yang insisted white chocolate was better in cookies over regular chocolate!”

Weiss gave her a curious look. “I thought you liked both?”

“I do, but regular chocolate takes the cake every time!” Ruby exclaimed. “It’s not rocket science, Yang!”

Blake just playfully rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows white chocolate isn’t real chocolate.” 

“Thank you!” Ruby chirped. “See? I’m not crazy.”

Slowly, Weiss leaned into Yang’s ear. She made sure to be close since other student’s chatters were loud and echoed through the halls. The sound of lockers shutting ringed out along with the zipping of backpacks.

“How many cookies has she had today?”

The gentle breeze from her mouth caused Yang to almost blush. She fought back the involuntary trait and whispered.

“Two so far, aaaand a glass of milk.”

“I suppose that’s progress.”

Yang shrugged. “It’s somethin.”

The school bell chimed. It’d been passing period until that point. The various chatters of the school died down as students headed to their next classes. Multiple lockers slammed shut and the halls warped to near silence in mere seconds.

“Come on, princess,” Yang said. “We only have two minutes to get to class.”

“Since when are you worried about being tardy?” Weiss asked, after adjusting her backpack.

“Believe it or not, I care about my education sometimes.”

Weiss gave her an unamused look.

“Sometimes,” the blonde clarified with a grin.

Together, the four headed to class. By now, most of the hallway was cleared with a few scattered students. 

The girls had almost made it to the door, when suddenly, Weiss tripped forward. The fall was so unexpected she almost face planted. Multiple gasps sounded, but instead of the harsh marble floor, she was caught by strong, supportive arms.

“Woah there,” Yang said hastily, keeping her grip on Weiss’ arm. “You okay?”

While she was still dangling just above the ground, Weiss glared down at the floor.

Bingo.

The trail of slithering black next to her feet confirmed her suspicions.

A snake demon tripped me, Weiss realized. They’re getting mischievous lately. First the bird cozzies up to me on my shoulder, and now this? Why do they keep coming into contact with me? They’re normally good about keeping their distance.

The dim black snake lurked across the floor like it didn’t even touch her and seemed to mind its own business. Like nothing happened. This caused Weiss to almost growl.

Pests.

“I’m fine,” Weiss regained her balance with the help of Yang and dusted herself off. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Yang replied happily. “What’d you trip on, air?”

To spare her some embarrassment, Ruby chimed in. “She was checking gravity, duh.”

“It malfunctioned,” Blake added on to the teasing.

That made Weiss feel a little better. At least no one saw that slip-up besides her friends. She was sure she’d get an earful if say, Nora was to see that. 

It was relieving that the girls could laugh it off as they entered the classroom. It was in the lecture hall with professor Port, so no one was in a hurry to get there. Most of the seats were taken, so the girls had to split up in pairs. 

Not long after they sat down and pulled out their belongings, the bell for class to start rang. On cue, professor Port began another tale of bravery, a story that caused some people to fall asleep.

The whole time, Weiss couldn’t focus on the story. Not that she had to, but she wanted to. 

For once in her life, she felt the demons were a threat to her well-being. The demon snakes curled around door handles. The ominous wolves howled and fought with another just in front of Port as he paced around the room. It was difficult to keep her eyes on him over the sparring demons. Not to mention, the blackbirds glided along the ceiling rafters and made constant noises.

This classroom was starting to feel more like a cursed zoo.

Will they soon be a threat? Weiss shook her head. No, they’re already a threat. I can purify them, but not with so many people around. I have to do what I’ve always done. Ignore them. There’s nothing I can do right now.

However, it was even more difficult to ignore the demons when a few wolves howled. The screech pierced the air more than the demon birds’ squawks. Slowly, Weiss closed her eyes and blocked her ears to escape the irritating sounds.

What caught Yang’s attention was when she deeply exhaled to compose herself.

“You okay, Weiss?” she whispered.

After that, Weiss opened her eyes and let go of her ears. She set her hands in her lap.

“Just a little tired.”

***

Flashback… yesterday...

“Yang,” the man greeted. “Is there something on your mind?”

“It might be nothing… I could be worrying for nothing.” 

“It’s about one of your friends, is it not?”

Despite the sacristy of the temple, Yang replied with her natural gusto. “Nothin’ gets by you, huh?”

“My job wouldn’t suit me if I couldn’t read my students.”

“Ozpin, it’s Weiss,” Yang confided. “She’s been acting strangely lately. I have an idea why. It could be stress or-”

Ozpin interjected. “You have your school life to worry about as well, after all.” 

“You’re tellin’ me,” the blonde replied. 

“You may have other obligations, but be sure to take care of your friends. Be vigilant and watch out for her. In the past, your instincts have never failed.” 

“No need to tell me twice.”

End of flashback...

***

Finally, the last bell rang. School was officially over for the day.

Before going home, the girls were chatting amongst themselves by their lockers. Their lockers were conveniently in a pod area, and all four were right next to each other.

When Weiss was done packing her assignments, she shut her locker and giddily turned toward Yang with a smile.

“Oh, I know that face,” Yang said knowingly.

“Why, whatever do you mean?”

Yang lightly chuckled. “That’s your ‘I’m thinkin’ about Zwei’ face.”

“Tell him I said ‘you’re such a good boy. Such a gooooood boy,’” Weiss drawled. “Drag out the ‘good’ part, he loves that, and make sure he knows it’s from me, understand?”

The only time Yang had seen her act so sweet and innocent was when her dog was on her mind. Whenever Zwei crossed her thoughts, Weiss never failed to smile. Yang wished she’d smile more often. 

She looked kinda cute…

“Understand?” Weiss repeated.

That snapped her out of it. Unknowingly, Yang adorned a blush. “You’re in love with him.”

“Am not,” she pouted.

“Please,” Yang huffed. “Every time you see him or even think about him, you turn to mush.”

Suddenly, Blake grabbed Yang by the shoulders and shook her. “Just tell him he’s a good boy!”

“Oh god, alright, alright!” Yang conceded with a sigh. “I will, but you can do it yourself, you know.”

“He’s such a good boy that even Blake likes him,” Weiss stated, which caused Blake’s cat ears to flicker.

Ruby placed a hand on Blake’s back. “That’s right, he even captured your heart! And you said you hate dogs.”

There was a silence. Besides other students chatting and the lockers slamming. Besides the occasional demon howl Weiss could hear. Besides the cluttering of books. 

“Someone else captured my heart first…” Blake silently said to herself, trying not to look at Ruby while saying it.

This caused Ruby to tilt her head in confusion like an adorable puppy. “Huh?”

A blush. A deep contrast to Blake’s normally pale face.

Yang watched the pair with calculating eyes. To save them some embarrassment, she swooped in and grabbed the red hood under Ruby’s uniform. Without warning, she started to drag her away.

“C’mon, Rubes. I found a vending machine that has cookies in it.”

“Yang, wait! I wanna talk to Blake and W-ah!”

There was no stopping Yang. She was too strong, so Ruby resigned to her fate and let her sister drag her through the animated halls, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t put up a fight. Blake and Weiss could only watch the skeptical with wide eyes as the red hooded girl flailed around.

Ruby’s yelps echoed throughout the entire school.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she held her hand against her forehead. “Remind me, why do I associate with you people?” 

Amber eyes flicked to azure. “Because you love us.” 

There was no denying that. Despite Weiss’ icy exterior, her friends melted some of that shell.

“Accurate.”

***

To rid the stress of the rising demons, Weiss went to practice the piano in the school’s music room. 

In the school, the piano was located in a room attached to the theater. Sometimes, Weiss reserved the area so she could get some alone time and fully enjoy herself. It was true she had her own piano at home, but she didn’t like practicing there. It was constricting. Suffocating. At school like this, she could play any song she chose and also have privacy. Besides singing, this is how she likes to relax. 

After she sat at the grand piano, she noticed the room was practically covered in demons. There were so many that the room almost emitted an ominous aura, but that didn’t scare her. She always felt at peace in this room, no matter how many demons there were.

The demons weren’t doing anything noteworthy. Mainly just doing their own thing like playing around on the stage or perched atop the ceiling rafters. A demon snake tail dangled out of the vent. Since they weren’t contacting her, Weiss was free to play to her heart’s content.

She chose a gloomy song, almost weeping. The notes melted into the air and mixed with the eerie atmosphere. The beautiful melody danced and reverberated through the vast room. The demons didn’t seem to mind it. Quite the opposite. 

It was a sad resonance and Weiss allowed herself to get lost in the song. She was absorbed into the music as her fingers produced magic on the tinkling piano. 

For a moment, it felt like her and the piano became one-

-until a demon wolf dropped on the keys. 

This created one of the most god awful noises she’d ever heard. It was almost worse than the sound of scratching a chalkboard. Almost. The combination of the deep keys and cursed yelps sent her on edge.

That’s it!

She’d had it. There were too many demons lately. Too many that had harassed her by this point. This was the final straw. In a fury, she stood and grabbed the demon wolf before it could scamper away. Muffled howls filled the room, a stark comparison from the previous melancholic melody.

“You can mess with me, but when you mess with my music, that crosses the line.” 

She tightened her grip on the demon. With frustration overcoming her, she closed her eyes and let the waves crash. Her emotions fueled the white light. It was pure, unlike the darkness the demons in the room emanated. Since her emotions sparked the purifying light, it was more powerful than normal. 

Instead of purifying the one demon wolf, the bright light engulfed the entire theater. It was so blinding Weiss kept her eyes closed. In a mere second, every single demon faded as they were consumed by the light.

They’re gone...

It was finally quiet. So peaceful.

A light smile formed.

A rush of exhaustion made her extremely dizzy, which caused her to sway. 

Purified... too many...

Her vision shifted out of focus before going black. Instead of the harsh wooden floor, she was met with a pair of strong, supportive arms. Her vision was black, but she could tell this scent belonged to one person. An aroma she was fond of, but would never admit.

“-ss? -eiss? -ou okay?”

Gradually, her vision shifted back to focus and she blinked hazily. Her savior adjusted her and slowly tilted her upright.

“Yang,” Weiss called, but it came out feeble due to her weakened state.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Yang said softly as she gazed down at her. “Are you okay? Are you tired?”

As Weiss fought the dizziness, she swallowed hardly. “How long have you been here?”

There was a stretch of silence. As if Yang was debating what to say.

“Long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappy title refers to the song Cross the Line from Izetta the Last Witch.
> 
> “It’s a dream that’s been warped by sadness. ‘A curse of fate’ and absurdity, endless.”
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto
> 
> … pineapples on pizza is actually delicious, btw


	4. The One and Only Has Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeello, I’m in Iceland! It’s not that icy… the puffins are cute tho... and taste delish

“Long enough,” Yang whispered.

From the comment, Weiss unintentionally shot out of her arms and hastily stood. When she was on her feet, she swayed precariously. She almost forgot that she was drained from using her purification ability earlier. Quickly, Yang steadied her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder and one around her waist.

“Do you need the nurse? I can take you there.”

Weakly, Weiss shook her head. “I’m okay. Thank you, Yang.”

“That’s the third time I caught you today,” Yang pointed out. “You could say I have even better reflexes than Blakey.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Course, no one can beat the ninja kitty.”

After Weiss nodded, Yang realized she was still holding her. Both girls blushed from the close contact, and the blonde released her. There was a comfortable silence that followed.

“What were you doin’ earlier? Before the song,” Yang asked, trying to break the silence.

She was watching me? Weiss thought. Did she see my purification ability? No, that’s impossible. Normal humans can’t even see demons.

“I was simply…” Weiss paused, searching for the right word. “... stretching.”

Idiotic excuse. It probably looked like I was talking to myself earlier. She must think I’m insane.

Yang nodded. Not only to agree, but to show her there was no doubt in what she said. It was stern as Yang placed her hands on her hips with a broad grin. It was clear she was internally debating what to say, so Weiss could only look at her, expectant.

“Mhm,” the blonde hummed in amusement. “I would buy that if I couldn’t see them, too.”

All signs of Weiss’ poker face faded. Azure orbs that were previously fatigued sparked with recognition. Yang said that so casually it was ridiculous.

Does she know about...

“You- you can see them?” Weiss tried to speak without stammering, but she was still processing what she said.

“Yeah,” Yang admitted, bashfully rubbing the back of her head. “Grimm can be annoying. Especially small ones like that. I don’t know why, but they like bothering you. I’m really glad you purified all of them. I’ve never seen anything like it! One moment, all the grimm are there being stupid and the next, they’re gone!”

“Grimm?” Weiss wanted to clarify. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Yang knew about purification.

“That’s what I call ‘em,” the blonde stated with a shrug. “The little grimm have infested our school like it’s their nest.”

“There are bigger versions of these... grimm?” all Weiss could do was stare, intimidated by the thought. “You refer to the demons as grimm?”

“Oh yeah, there’s lots of bigger ones. Trust me, those are not demons,” the blonde informed and sheepishly rubbed her arm. “Just be glad they aren’t, otherwise, we’d have to evacuate the whole school. That’d be such a pain.” 

She knows? She knows more about them than me.

“Let me get this straight,” Weiss stated sternly. “You see those little wolf demons, birds, and snakes as well?”

Yang nodded. “Grimm. We can go over the types later, but the short version is yes. I’ve been able to see ‘em for about a year now.” 

“So you knew that snake tripped me?” Weiss pointed out, annoyed as she recalled the moment.

Visibly, Yang flinched. “Yeeeeeah. That little taijitu was an ass. Almost punched its lights out. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Taijitu?”

There’s names for specific kinds? How does she know all of this?

The blonde sent her that sunny smile. “Ah, that’s what I call the snake grimm.”

“How do you know so much?” Weiss asked, feeling like there’s more to the story than she’s letting on. “You’re the most boisterous and extroverted person I’ve met, so how you kept this a secret for a year is beyond me.”

“Your praise flatters me, princess.”

Weiss huffed. “Would you take this seriously for once in your life, brute?”

“I’ll explain things when we get there,” the blonde stated with a smile. “There’s someone you have to meet.”

“Who?”

“Come with me,” with that, Yang held out her hand. 

It was clear Weiss was hesitant to accept the gesture. “Why?”

“You sure ask a lot of questions,” Yang teased.

“Can you blame me? This is all so eye-opening for me,” Weiss realized. “What’s worse, you’re the one who opened them.”

Yang dramatically placed a hand over her chest like she’d been shot. “She won’t even admit I’m her savior!”

Weiss gave her a stern look.

“C’mon, princess, do you really think I’d do anything to hurt you? What do you take me for?”

“Of course you wouldn’t, but can you at least tell me where we’re going?” Weiss requested.

“You’ll just have to see,” Yang held out her hand. To which Weiss just stared and kept her arms crossed. “Do you want the grimm to leave you alone or not?” 

A tempting offer. One that Weiss knew she couldn’t refuse. Recently, the grimm have been acting mischievous, and she had no idea why. Yet, Yang had an answer?

“That’s possible?” 

“Your purification power needs to be enhanced is all,” Yang stated firmly. “Grimm will never bother you again. Well, not all grimm, but definitely the little, weaker ones. They would fear your very presence, even though I sometimes do.”

“Hey!”

“My point is that they’d leave you alone if you come with me. Let me help you.”

“What’s in it for you?” Weiss asked, still staring at her empty hand.

“Your well-being,” Yang instantly replied.

This elicited a blush from Weiss, which caused Yang to blush as well.

“A-am I not allowed to care for my friends?” the blonde asked. “Jeez, you make it sound like I have some ulterior motive.”

“Why do I feel as though I’m a child and you’re trying to lure me in your van with promises of sweets?” Weiss asked, teasing present.

It was then that Yang lowered her voice. “Get in the trunk, Schnee.” 

Faint giggles.

After laughing, Weiss placed her hand on Yang’s own. 

***

“Brute,” Weiss addressed. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going-”

Within moments, the sacred building appeared before them. It was the temple that stood proudly on a small hill and was hidden behind a treeline. The sacred temple adorned a roof that curved upward and was coated in layers of white stones. From the sunlight, the temple glowed and emitted its own aura. 

To Weiss, this building was straight out of ancient times. It was absolutely breathtaking.

“You know this place?” Weiss asked Yang, who had a big smirk.

“I can be full of surprises!” Yang gave her a wink.

“That has definitely proved to be true today,” Weiss admitted. “You still haven’t told me how you know about grimm and this place.”

“Hold your horses. I’ll tell ya after we fix you up! That’s top priority right now.”

“‘Fix,’” Weiss quoted somewhat irritatingly. “Like I’m some broken machine?”

“You know I think you’re the most wonderful princess in all the land,” the blonde teasingly replied, which earned a blush. “You also know, since you’re not stupid, what I meant.”

Red arches scoured the walkway in a row. Each beamed under the sun’s gentle rays. The two entered the walkway and enjoyed the serene environment. The birds sang, the leaves were vibrant green, and there was the occasional breeze. It was a beautiful day.

“You’re right.”

“Yes!” Yang pumped her fist in the air with victory. It was rare when Weiss admitted she was wrong. Even more rare to admit that Yang was correct.

“Don’t get used to it, you’re still a brute.”

“There she is!”

Playfully, Weiss elbowed her side. This earned a gentle shove. Besides their chatting, it was peaceful. Too peaceful. That’s when Weiss realized there were no grimm in sight. Just normal birds that adorned various patterns, rather than the solid black she was used to.

“Grimm can’t come within miles of this place,” Yang mentioned, which eased her friend’s nerves. “It’s sacred. They’d vanish if they tried to come near.”

“You’re rather perceptive,” Weiss observed. “I’d never expect that from you.”

“You don’t give me enough credit,” Yang easily replied. “You have this ‘thinking’ face that you do. It’s really cute, actually. It’s when you scrunch it just a little and stare longingly in the distance.”

Of course Yang would know that odd detail. She knew a lot of things about her lifelong friend. The idiosyncrasies Weiss would never even think about.

Weiss looked away to hide the crimson blush that was forming. When Yang tried to sneak a peek, she shoved her away.

“What’s the matter? You flustered?”

“I’ll have you reprimanded.”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough teasing for one day. I get it.”

Just as Yang said that, the two stood in front of the magnificent white double doors. Based on the shining wood, Weiss definitely knew it was of the finest mahogany. 

When Yang just stood there, Weiss gave her a look.

“Are you going to knock?”

“Nope.”

It was then that Yang walked over to one of the lion guardian statues that had seen better days. She pressed down on the left lion’s head. That button caused the double doors to slowly slide apart. Since the doors were so large, when they slid, the ground shook a little.

“That’s one way to do it,” Weiss gazed at the spectacle.

Without warning, Yang grabbed her hand and sent her a smile. “C’mon. He’s waiting.”

This time, Weiss didn’t resist. She allowed her to lead her down the red carpet. It was hard not to get distracted by the ancient paintings along the walls. Or the magnificent chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Even the smell was old. Like aged wood. Despite the temple’s age, it held together nicely.

The only sound in the temple was the thumping of their feet, and the doors sliding shut. This created an echo effect.

“It’s beautiful,” Weiss breathed.

“Right?” Yang agreed. “I’ve never gotten used to it. Every time I come here I find something new to appreciate.”

It didn’t take long to be greeted with the golden throne. As usual, the massive, golden chair was on top of a dozen clean wooden steps.

This structure in itself held beauty, but the golden throne put Weiss off. “This is a little extra.”

“Right?!” Yang blurted. “That’s what I said! He wouldn’t listen.”

It was then that an older man appeared from behind the sparkling chair. He held a cane and stood with poise as he made his way down the stairs.

“Thank you for your input, Ms. Schnee.”

“Headmaster Ozpin?!” Weiss exclaimed and looked to Yang for answers. “What’s going on?!”

“Oh, Oz,” Yang waved him off. “There’s no need to be so formal. Just call her ice queen.”

“Hey!” the squeak from Weiss made Yang chuckle.

Ozpin ignored her jokes and looked to Weiss. “Do you prefer formalities or is your first name suitable?”

Weiss straightened and placed her hands behind her back. “Whichever you prefer, headmaster.”

“Very well,” Ozpin said. “Follow me, students. We’re going to the ritual room.”

“Ritual?” Weiss asked, not liking the idea.

“When the ritual is complete, Ms. Schnee, the weaker grimm won’t contact you.”

That comment eased her nerves entirely. 

“What are we waiting for?” 

“Atta girl,” Yang grinned and playfully slapped her back.

Despite the obvious jest, Weiss scowled. “Don’t do that, brute.”

“Sorry, you must be nervous.”

“So perceptive,” Weiss remarked sarcastically.

The two followed their headmaster in silence. In an attempt to make Weiss less anxious, Yang announced.

“You know, some people spend their whole lives trying to gain purification powers. The princess here can purify grimm with no problem!”

Clearly, Ozpin was intrigued since it snuck in his voice. “Is this true?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at his students.

“You betcha!” Yang beamed. “She’s somethin’ else.”

Listening to Yang boast about her powers caused another blush to form on Weiss’ cheeks. “I can purify a certain amount before I grow tired. I’ve been doing this as a kid, so it’s not very… impressive, so to say. It’s just what I’ve been doing. I know it’s not natural, but it’s my natural.” 

There was something on Ozpin’s mind as he opened a red wooden door to a secluded room. 

“That’s an interesting observation,” Ozpin glanced at the two, mainly at Yang. “She’s in good hands.”

After Yang nodded, Ozpin unlocked the door and the three walked inside the dark room. 

There was an enormous blue circle embedded in the wooden floor. All around, there were lit candles in intricate positions within some smaller circles. The candles coated the room, which created a pleasant aroma. Due to the brown wooden walls and floor, there was an added a ghostly effect.  
Weiss was left speechless and looked to Yang for comfort.

“Reminds you of a cult, huh?”

“I’m convinced you led me here to be murdered.”

“It’s tempting,” the blonde sent a wink.

Weiss pointed at her accusingly. “I will have you reprimanded.”

“Ladies,” Ozpin interjected. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to start soon. My coffee will be ready shortly.”

“Oz, once again worrying about the important things,” Yang smirked. “Alright, work your magic.”

“Are you ready, Ms. Schnee?” Ozpin asked, crossing his arms behind his back as he patiently waited for an answer.

Weiss nodded firmly. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“This ritual will unlock your aura,” Ozpin explained. “When that’s achieved, your mere presence will repel most smaller grimm. Your hands, please.”

Weiss placed her hands over his. Positioned like a game of red hands. From the mere contact, Ozpin’s eyes widened. There was a surge of emotion that rushed through him. It was like a chilly beam that trickled into his bloodstream. It was calming, pleasant, even. 

“Outstanding…” Ozpin murmured in amazement. “There’s no doubt. You have the power of a priestess. The one and only has come.”

“One and only?” Weiss questioned, raising an eyebrow at the headmaster. “Priestess?”

“Hold up,” Yang interjected. “Being a priestess means you have a pure soul. Are you saying that Weiss is pure?”

“She may have a pure heart,” Ozpin stated. “That in itself is rare.”

Pure… Weiss thought. That word doesn’t suit me. Of all words...

“Okay, okay, let me get this straight. You’re saying Weiss Schnee of all people is pure?” Yang almost burst into laughter from the mere thought, Weiss slowly growing more annoyed at her words.

“Her aura…” Ozpin was still in awe from the feelings it provoked in him. 

“Quit being a bumbling brute!” Weiss snapped.

“He said ‘pure’, Weiss!” Yang exclaimed. “The only person I can think of who fits that word is Rubes.” After Weiss sent her daggers, Yang finally calmed down. “I guess that explains why only you can purify the grimm.”

“I’m ready any time now,” it was clear Weiss wanted to get this over with.

“Very well,” Ozpin stated.

To start the ritual, Ozpin tapped his cane twice in the center of the smaller circle. The candle lights flickered for a moment, and that’s when he released her other hand. Knowing the drill, Yang followed him backward, so it was only Weiss who was in the middle of the large blue-outlined circle.

The blonde felt guilty she left her there all alone, but it’d be dangerous if more people stood in the ring during the process.

Somehow, Weiss remained composed as multiple white beams sprouted from the large circle. It was quite the spectacle when the beams began to dance all around her. In seconds, the multiple beams of light swirled around her small form and steadily increased in speed. It was like a whirlpool, and her side ponytail came undone in the process.

Despite the winds, Weiss remained still. She found herself savoring this moment. This feeling.

She was warm.

So warm…

The white beams halted and combined as one, then enshrouded her body to glow brilliantly. The sight was almost blinding and caused Yang and Ozpin to cover their eyes. They’d never seen anyone’s aura so blinding, so white, and so pure as hers. The white engulfed the small room before it was sucked to the center of Weiss’ chest and vanished.

The moment the light disappeared, Weiss fell hardly on her side. Yang gasped and rushed to check her over. 

“H-hey!” Yang called, worry starting to wash over her. “Weiss? Weiss?”

When yelling didn’t work, Yang gently shook her a few times. It was no use.

“She just completely passed out! You didn’t tell me she’d get hurt!” 

To calm her, Ozpin spoke with no doubt. With clarity. “To unlock her aura, I had to drain her energy. She’ll wake up soon. She’s not harmed, merely exhausted.” 

“Thank god,” carefully, Yang adjusted the downed girl in her arms. She wrapped both hands around her back and used her arm to support her head.

A tiny silver locket slipped out of Weiss’ uniform, having become loose and ruffled from the ritual. The little piece of jewelry was safely around her neck. The fragile chain was in place. Nothing was broken. 

Curious, the blonde inspected it and held it in one hand with Weiss in the other. The silver locket adorned an intricate pair of engraved angel wings. 

“I didn’t know she wore this.”

To see what his student was talking about, Ozpin knelt next to them.

To Yang’s surprise, the gorgeous pendant was already unlocked and an item that was previously confined clinked on the floor.

With genuine disbelief, Ozpin grasped the small white shard and inspected it.

It was then that Yang tucked Weiss closely to her chest. Protectively. And leaned over his shoulder in utter bewilderment.

“It’s a piece of the relic?! She has a relic!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Weissy is connected somehow~ The chappy title refers to Here- The Ancient Magus’ Bride. “‘The one and only has come’ and there can only be one.”
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	5. I Am Here

"It's a piece of the relic?! She has a relic!?"

The small, dull white shard glimmered from the candles in the dimly lit room. Ozpin cautiously held the relic as him and Yang stared in awe.

Naturally, Yang was confused as to how Weiss obtained a relic. Not to mention that she conveniently had it on her person. It must've been a habit to wear the locket around her neck.

"There's no doubt," Ozpin replied as he braced his knee. "This is one of the relics."

From hearing that, Yang held Weiss tighter as if she was protecting her from some unknown attacker. "This might explain why the grimm were bothering her."

"It's definitely a factor," Ozpin agreed, taking in the sight of the relic that he didn't believe he'd see anytime soon.

Despite them conversing, neither was gazing at the other. Both pairs of eyes were fixed on the fragile relic.

Yang took a deep breath as the shard sparkled slightly. "Do you know anything about this?"

Ozpin had to have an answer. He always did. The headmaster could figure anything out. Yang looked directly at him for guidance. To her surprise, it looked like Ozpin wasn't in such disbelief anymore.

Everything clicked for him. An epiphany abruptly popped into his mind.

The articles. The news reports. The interviews. The investigation.

A tragedy that occurred over a decade ago flooded his mind in tidal waves.

"I knew her mother," Ozpin revealed.

From that, Yang was stunned into silence. Lilac orbs fixed on the girl's resting face. In all her years of knowing Weiss, family was the subject she avoided at all costs. Not once did Weiss mention her mother. She only mentioned Winter a couple of times, and she had nothing but fond things to say about her.

Now that Yang thought about it, she didn't know about her family life at all.

When Winter moved to Atlas to be stationed in the military, it was obvious to Weiss' friends that she had a difficult time coping. And she didn't speak to them about it, no matter how hard they pressed. Eventually, Ruby, Blake, and Yang stopped. They let her know they were there for her. That was all they could do.

The blonde swallowed the bile stuck in her throat. "You knew her mother before she died?"

That's really all Yang knew about Weiss' mother. That she was no longer alive. She didn't know what she looked like. She didn't even know her name. Weiss hadn't mentioned her a single time. The only reason why Yang even knew her mother was deceased was because she accidentally stumbled upon an old newspaper article.

Heroic mother died in a house fire- after she tossed her baby from a window

Weiss didn't tell her friends about it. They randomly found it while browsing online. The only reason they knew she was connected was when they realized the woman's last name was 'Schnee.' They assumed the baby in the story was, in fact, Weiss since at the time, Winter was a teenager, not a child. Since she was dodgy about the topic, her friends stopped questioning her.

"Willow was my dear friend over a decade ago," Ozpin stated. "It's solely because of her that Weiss survived."

"So Willow's her name…" Yang mumbled, processing his words. "It's pretty."

"Willow was an angel," Ozpin explained, silently sighing to himself, wishing he could've been there for her.

He experimentally placed the relic in Weiss' limp hand. Immediately, a white light roared like it didn't want to be ignored. The two had to cover their eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Holy shit…" Yang couldn't help but curse. The vibrant glow was all she needed to be convinced that Weiss was the daughter of an angel. "It's not odd to say that Weiss isn't at least part angel."

"Precisely," Ozpin confirmed. "Willow guarded the piece of the relic and her child with her life. It's thanks to her efforts that they're both here right now."

Again, Yang swallowed the bile in her throat. She couldn't imagine what the tragedy was like. No wonder Weiss never talked about it. Yang's stomach twisted in a knot from the mere thought.

What have you been through…? What other things don't I know?

"You think she-?"

Ozpin nodded as if he read her mind. "Before Willow died, she must've wrapped the locket around her daughter before throwing her out the window of her burning home. She protected both of her treasures that day. A truly miraculous woman."

"That must've been horrifying…" Yang felt the tears spill over as she gazed down at her. "No wonder why she wears it… It's precious to her… maybe the only thing she has left of her mom…"

I wish you would talk about this with me, Yang thought, brushing the white bangs away from her face. The candle lighting caused the white hair to shimmer. My mom's gone, too. You're not alone. Even though you try to be.

At that moment, Yang made a vow with herself.

I will be there for you. No matter what. I swear it.

"Ms. Schnee is the light we need," Ozpin stated, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "Be sure to let her know that she's free to join us on our mission if she so wishes."

"But-" Yang tried to protest, but was cut off by the headmaster.

"It's up for her to decide, wouldn't you agree?"

Yang sighed heavily. "That doesn't change the fact that what we're doing is dangerous."

"Indeed, however, she would prove to be beneficial and make the process much easier and less tedious," Ozpin informed. "Now that I've unlocked her aura, she'll have more burning questions."

Sadly, Yang gazed back down at Weiss' resting face. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, but ultimately knew he was right. For one, her friend was stubborn. When she finds out what Ozpin and her are up to, she'd want to join no matter what. And nothing would stop her.

"For now, I'd suggest you take her to the guest room and reflect."

With that, Ozpin used his cane to stand. Being uncharacteristically silent, Yang carefully grabbed the relic and adjusted Weiss to a bridal carry. When she was standing, a firm, yet gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I understand your worries, but you must have faith in her," Ozpin suggested. "Her will is strong. Perhaps stronger than yours."

Yang believed that. From the little tidbits she does know about her friend, she figured she was strong-willed. Defiant. If the blonde knew the whole picture about Weiss' past, she was sure she'd be blown away.

"Alright," Yang conceded.

After nodding, Ozpin left the room and the door shut. He was probably going to get his coffee. The man couldn't go two hours without a sip.

Despite the room being lit by dozens of candles, the atmosphere was dark and dreary. Probably because Yang was so nervous about the girl in her arms. Wait, girl in her arms? She almost forgot that she was holding her.

She's so tiny.

It was odd to be this close to her since Weiss was never a fan of physical contact. Yang figured she might as well savor the moment since one like this probably won't happen again.

Fighting the blush from her cheeks, Yang took her leave. She didn't mind the fire hazard. Ozpin would probably go back to check on things later.

The guest room wasn't far, just down the hall. Only her footsteps echoed through the temple. The wooden floor occasionally creaked. The walls were decorated with ancient art, but some sections were barren and dry. She wished Ozpin would let her spice up the place a bit. The smell was overwhelmingly of dry wood. Maybe he'd let her plug in a scentsy.

When Yang felt a bone poke her skin, she adjusted Weiss. Her ribs are attacking me.

At last, she made it to the single red door. After it squeaked open, Yang shut it and turned on the lights. Gently, she placed Weiss in a single bed and pulled up the covers. She was cold. She was always cold. Because of that, Yang tucked her in, making sure no skin was exposed to the outside world.

There was nothing for her to do besides wait for her to wake, so Yang pulled up a chair next to the bed. A few minutes went by and she felt like a creep just watching her sleep, or wait for the barest twitch of her brow. So she decided to inspect the opened silver locket.

Such gorgeous angel wings.

Yang was entranced by the design. She gently rubbed her thumb over the engraved image. Her eyes were soon fixated on the relic in her other hand.

I can't believe I didn't know anything about this. Really anything about her. Does she not trust me enough to tell me about her past? Maybe it's too painful for her to talk about.

After fiddling with the locket, Yang set it in her lap.

This is special to her. Maybe I shouldn't touch it.

A weak groan filled the air, which pulled her out of her thoughts. Weiss stirred a little and her eyes flinched a few times. To coax her awake, Yang leaned in and called out to her.

"Weiss? Weiss? Wake up, sleepy head."

At last, those pools of blue were revealed. There was obvious fatigue swirling in them.

"Yang…?"

From her tone, it was obvious she was confused as to where she was. The ceiling adorned intricate shapes and patterns.

"That's right, I'm here," Yang greeted softly. "You feelin' okay?"

Instead of replying, Weiss drew her hand up to her neck. Obvious panic struck her eyes. Her whole demeanor shifted as she shot up and her breathing hitched. She swayed a little, and Yang was there to help steady her.

"Easy, it's okay. I got it right here."

As proof, Yang allowed the silver locket to dangle from its thin chain.

Recognition and relief sparked in those blue eyes. "Thank goodness. Give it back to me, please."

Definitely means a lot to her, the blonde concluded.

"Relax, of course I will," without hesitation, Yang handed her the precious treasure.

Weiss sighed in relief when it didn't seem to be damaged, but it was-

"It's open? How? I could never open it."

Yang opened her hand, which revealed the relic. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"No, I've never…"

Weiss examined the dull white shard, but her vision shifted out of focus before she felt herself tipping to the side. The world was a dizzying haze as her eyes unintentionally fluttered shut.

Quickly, Yang dove forward and caught her.

"Hey, take it easy," she whispered. "There's no rush. Rest."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to reprimand you…" Weiss mumbled, battling to open her eyes.

A slight chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said softly. "Keep up the tough guy act." Gently, Yang coaxed her to lay down on the soft mattress. "There we go. Snug as a bug in a rug."

From the comment, Weiss furrowed her brow as bleary pools of blue met the patterns on the ceiling.

"Do you want me to fill you in on more things or do you wanna sleep? Your choice."

Slowly, Weiss closed her eyes. "Tell me more. I'm listening."

"Okay, well, the little shard you saw was inside your locket."

"It was in my locket?"

"Yeah, here," carefully, Yang set the relic in her hand.

The moment it made contact with Weiss, the pale pallor sparked like electricity and shined brilliantly. The shard was white before, but now it was glowing so vibrantly it was mesmerizing and alluring.

"Woah…" Weiss breathed.

"It only glows like that when you touch it. Amazing, huh?"

To test that, Weiss set the small shard on the sheets. The moment she lost contact with it, the relic stopped glimmering and retreated to its dull white pallor. It looked like an ordinary piece of glass. Weiss was too fatigued to comment, but it was clear that this change intrigued her.

"Your aura is very pure," Yang remarked. "The glow proves that. The locket must've responded when your aura was unlocked. Which would also explain why you couldn't open it until now. You should try to close it when you're all rested up."

"What is it...? What's it called...?"

Yang could hear the exhaustion laced in her voice. It was laden with enervation. She was tired just from hearing it. She wouldn't be surprised if Weiss drifted off any moment.

"It's a relic," the blonde informed in a soft tone, almost like she was trying to coax Weiss to sleep. "Honestly, it's a long story and can wait until you recover. But what you should know for now is that your mom was an angel," she finished with a gentle smile.

"Mother…"

"That's right, your mom was somethin' else," Yang said as she softly held her hand. This caused her to blush. Maybe holding her hand would upset her, but Weiss didn't seem to mind it. In fact, she gingerly curled her fingers around Yang's own. "She loved you and trusted you enough to take care of her relic."

"Mom…"

Her voice was tinged with fatigue, but more prominent sadness. All Yang could think to do was squeeze her hand. To remind her that she was here. That she wasn't alone. When Weiss' fingers slowly uncurled, Yang was satisfied to know that she was in a much-needed slumber.

She's been through a lot today. She needs to rest. You don't have to handle this alone anymore.

I am here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title refers to Here by Amalee.
> 
> "The one and only has come. And there can only be one. And at last 'I am here.'"
> 
> Since Weiss has awakened her powers, she has 'arrived' in the New World. There is only one priestess and Yang is there for her. Aw, how sweet.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	6. Crimson Oath Deep In Her Veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RTX was amazing! If ya go next year, let me know!

It was another normal day at Beacon Academy. Class was just dismissed, so currently, conversations flooded the school. Some students couldn't wait to go home and others stayed behind to talk with friends.

Multiple friends stood just in front of the row of lockers.

"Doctor Oobleck was more energetic than usual today," Nora said as she bounced with both feet, unable to stay still.

Playfully, Yang rolled her eyes. "Says you. How long has it been since you sipped Ozpin and Oobleck's coffee?"

Nora let slip an amused snort. "That's their fault for trusting me to be their coffee maker."

Ren almost smiled from the memory. "At least she doesn't make pancakes for them."

Jaune looked like he'd seen a ghost. His face was pale and he spoke robotically. "Batter... everywhere..." it probably took him five showers to get all the goop out of his hair.

"It was that bad?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha casually placed a hand on her hip after a nod. "You had to see it to believe it."

Yang slightly adjusted her backpack strap that was on her shoulder. "It's never a good idea to leave Nora alone. Ever."

Blake smirked at her giddy orange-haired friend. "You never know what she'll do."

"Break people's legs!"

Weiss was not amused. "No, thank you."

With glee, Yang slung an arm around her shoulders. "You don't wanna brawl with Nora?"

Instead of forcefully shoving her away, Weiss gently swatted her off. "Against the arm wrestling champion? I'll pass."

"I've reigned supreme!" Nora announced to the heavens.

"That was so awesome!" Ruby chirped as she recalled the memory. She faced her sister with a grin. "I can't believe she beat you!"

Yang grit her teeth in frustration. "It was one time! I'm waiting for that rematch."

"Sometime next week," Nora accepted the challenge. "Just be ready to lose again," she finished with a smirk.

While Yang went off on a ramble as to why she'd win the next one, Weiss glanced around the halls and at her giggling friends.

All day, there were hardly any small grimm. The ones that were around fled when Weiss came near. It was exactly as Yang said. Since her aura was unlocked, the grimm were repelled and avoided her. It was like this all day. And it was... liberating.

Naturally, she was in a particularly good mood today as she laughed from one of Blake's off-handed sarcastic comments.

Thanks to Yang, she was well rested. The grimm didn't bother her like the pests they are. Her purifying ability was enhanced, and she learned more things about her mother.

Subconsciously, Weiss reached for the thin chain around her neck. Her silver locket was always hidden under her uniform, and she went out of her way to hide the chain as well.

She didn't answer any questions about the jewelry. If her father found out where the locket was from, oh, he'd sell it in a heartbeat.

Yang noticed Weiss graze her neck before adjusting her bag. The blonde softly smiled at her. It was obvious Weiss was in deep thought. She was making that face again.

She had burning questions.

I was too tired to ask Yang anything yesterday, Weiss thought. I should pull her to the side when there's an opportunity.

When Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren took their leave, Yang faced Weiss. This was her chance.

"Wanna go to the library?"

"I know just the right table."

It felt as though the two could read each other's minds.

"Can we come?" Ruby asked. "I get the feeling you're plotting something."

Blake agreed. "Yang in a library? Someone pinch me."

"I read sometimes," the blonde defended.

"Comics don't count," Blake retorted.

There was a moment of silence as lilac clashed with amber.

Yang lowered her head in defeat. "Yeah, I got nothin.'"

"She admits it," Blake replied knowingly with a smirk.

"So we can't come with?" Ruby asked, cutting to the chase. "You two seem close lately."

It was true. All day, Yang had stuck to Weiss like glue. Perhaps to show her there was nothing to fear. Yang also pointed out the withering number of grimm hanging around. Oddly, Weiss didn't mind her constant presence. Somehow, the blonde managed to make the day even more enjoyable. More unpredictable. She made her feel safe.

"Yeah, right," Weiss said sarcastically. "Who could stand this brute?"

Yang acted offended. "Excuuuse me if I can't please the most uptight princess to ever live."

She held her hands on her hips, sending a glare to the blonde. "Are you insinuating that I'm high maintenance?"

"Woah, big words."

Something in Weiss snapped, but she wasn't going to entertain her comment. That was enough bantering for now. All Weiss wanted to do was ask her some questions. And she couldn't do that around other people. Quickly, she wrapped her arm around Yang, which caused the blonde to stiffen from the unexpected contact.

"She'll catch up with you guys later," Weiss said to Ruby and Blake. "Sorry, but I'm stealing her."

Yang grinned. "Sharing is caring."

As Weiss dragged her away, Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth. "Be back before dinner!"

One of Blake's cat ears twitched. "What was up with that?"

Ruby shrugged. "No idea."

Swiftly, Weiss pretended to go into the library and went back out. Of course, this confused Yang as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are we goin'? I thought you wanted to talk in the library?"

"And risk people hearing us?" Weiss asked. "You know how curious Blake can be. And Ruby always tags along with her. Do you want them to find out?"

"Curiosity killed the cat..." the blonde mumbled.

Yang allowed her shorter friend to lead. She had a good point. During the brisk walk, Weiss' hand slid down and tugged on her sleeve, which caused her heart to skip a beat.

Not surprisingly, Weiss led her into the piano room. She had a spare key and unlocked the door before going inside. To be cautious, she locked the door again so no one could come in and listen.

"You have a key?"

"What can I say? Teachers love me."

"Such a suck up," Yang commented.

"Suck ups get perks," Weiss said, not at all affected from her comment.

"Good point," Yang replied, not at all surprised Weiss could do pretty much whatever she pleased in this school.

The pair walked down the pathway and climbed a few stairs and reached the wooden stage. In the center was the piano, where Weiss comfortably sat and glanced around.

After her eyes examined the area, they fixed on Yang and Weiss smiled.

"No grimm here, either. How pleasant."

Woah, Yang thought. Not as pleasant as her smile. She should do it more often.

"Because you scare 'em to death," Yang laughed. "I can understand that."

Weiss gave her a look.

Ignoring the glare, Yang fished around in her backpack. "Before I forget, here," she handed her friend a small packet of cookies. "Don't tell Rubes."

Weiss just stared at the food, skeptical.

"Take 'em."

"I don't like most sweets. Cookies included."

"Would you eat some please?" the blonde asked and flaunted them. "Your ribs attacked me yesterday. Do you eat enough? I'd feel a lot better if you ate some."

Blue orbs narrowed. "Unlike you, I don't need to eat truckloads of food to satisfy my hunger."

Yang was left disappointed and dipped her head in defeat. It was obvious to Weiss that she cared for her well-being. Truth is, everything that's happened lately had stressed her out, so she neglected to eat properly.

"However," Weiss continued and Yang perked up a bit. "I won't refuse a couple."

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist in the air.

With that, Weiss held out her hand and accepted the treats. It'd been a while since she had a few cookies. Since she was a child.

Yang was more than happy to hand them to her. She opened the packet and then tapped the seat next to her. Yang joined her on the piano as her friend began to nibble on the delectable chocolate sweets.

"You like it?"

"It's not the worst thing in the world."

"That's the best I'll get, huh?"

"Yes, brute."

Nonchalantly, Yang leaned in with curiosity. "What burning questions does the princess have? Or maybe I should call you priestess from now on."

Instantly, Weiss pulled out the locket around her neck. Without a word, she activated her aura, and the locket glowed white before opening.

"Woah, it works! I was right!"

"For once," when the locket opened, the small, pale white shard fell out and she caught it. "You called this a relic?"

"A piece of it, yeah."

"It was my mother's?" Weiss wanted to clarify.

"Hers to guard," the blonde answered.

"And you need it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"This feels like an interrogation," Yang joked. "Have mercy."

Weiss just gave her a look. Yang understood. No more games. At least not today. After Weiss carefully set the shard on the table, it retreated to its dull pallor.

Yang took a deep breath.

"Oz and I have been trying to hunt them down. A long time ago, he accidentally caused the original relic to shatter into five pieces. It spread all over."

"How did he shatter it?"

"He was in a fight with a half-demon called Cinder," Yang revealed. "The battle took a toll on both of them."

Weiss parted her lips slightly, but Yang beat her to it.

"Since Cinder is only half-demon, she wants the relic's full power. If she gets her hands on it, she can transform into a full-fledged demon. She'd be more powerful that way. Unfortunately for her, Ozpin was guarding it and didn't let her win so easily. Although, now pieces of the relic are scattered all around who knows where."

Weiss nodded every now and then to show she was listening. "How did you get mixed up in this? It sounds like it's not your problem."

A deep sigh.

"What I'm about to say is for real," Yang warned. "Just let me explain before you ask more questions."

Weiss straightened up more if that was possible.

"Ozpin and I have been searching for them, but it's not just us. Glynda has been helping us track them, too."

Weiss remained silent, glad Yang allowed her to process her words.

"Ozpin is old. Really old," Yang revealed. "He's thousands of years old."

"Are you joking?"

Although Weiss asked that, there was an inkling feeling that told her she was telling the truth. After witnessing grimm, the white light, the relic, and ritual, Ozpin's true age was somewhat believable.

"I wish."

"Okay, go on."

"It's my job to retrieve them before Cinder does. If she gets ahold of the five pieces, we'd be in trouble. Oz only wants them back so he can finally be allowed to die since he was cursed. If I gather all the relics and destroy them, he'll get his wish."

"What's in it for you?"

"I made a promise," Yang stated.

She wouldn't betray the crimson oath that remains deep in her veins.

"I want to help him. Oz may be our headmaster, but he's a role model to me and I look up to him. Even though he can be complicated sometimes. Aaaand he has his quirks like everyone else. But it's also for Blake," Yang stated.

For some reason, Weiss' heart dropped.

"What does Blake have to do with any of this?"

"You know she lost her parents because of discriminatory pricks, right?" Yang asked, which earned a nod. "The bastards," her fists tightened. "I remember just hours after they were killed. Blake cried to me and Rubes that she wished she wasn't a faunus. She said that if they weren't, she'd still have her parents. I'll never forget that night."

Weiss dipped her head. She couldn't imagine what Blake must've been through. Sounds of wailing played in the back of her mind. Back then, she hadn't even met the three yet, so she wasn't able to be there for her friend.

"I found a way to make her wish come true if she still wants," Yang continued. "The relic can turn people into demons and faunus, but it can also turn a faunus into a human."

It was a nice sentiment, but Weiss had to point out a critical flaw.

"Have you thought that maybe she wouldn't choose to become human?"

"Of course," the blonde replied. "But if the relic can give her at least an option, I want her to chose. True, she may not even want to be human anymore since she's amazing the way she is, but the fact that it would be an option…"

"That's very thoughtful of you, Yang," Weiss said softly, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

Yang's grin made the compliment worth it. "Thanks."

For once, she didn't ruin the moment. Half of Weiss was expecting her to.

Despite the serene silence, a thought kept running in circles in Weiss' mind. Surely, Yang wouldn't risk her life for just anyone. She couldn't bite back the question.

"D-Do you have a crush on Blake?"

"What?!" Yang yelped, which caused her friend to flinch. "No way! She's a sister to me. I love her, but it's more in a family sense."

"I see..." Weiss murmured.

Why did her heart feel lighter?

For Yang, it was easy to sense her relief that washed over her. To tease her, she leaned in. "Huuuuh, why're you so interested? I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Enough," Weiss growled and fought the blush.

Before that banter could start, she wanted to shut it down.

Yang leaned back in satisfaction. She didn't deny it.

"Is Ruby tied into this?" Weiss asked, showing concern.

"No, it's too dangerous. I'd never let her."

Weiss nodded in understanding. "You mentioned the five pieces earlier. Cinder needs all five to become a demon?"

"Right," the blonde said. "I'll get 'em before she does."

With all her heart, Weiss wanted to join her on this journey. She knew all this information and didn't know what to do with it. Besides, give a helping hand. She could also use her purification ability. Rid the world of more grimm while simultaneously taking down a half-demon? And protect the things she loves? What could be better?

"We'll get them," Weiss corrected. "Face it, you need me."

There was no doubt in her tone. Stern. Spoken with clarity. It was a pain to Yang that she knew that. She'd be an asset. She couldn't deny that. Weiss' abilities as a priestess would help immensely. It would be dangerous, but more safe overall if she had a partner to rely on.

"Someone's full of herself," the blonde smirked.

"Look who's talking."

"It'll be dangerous."

"I'll bring my rapier."

"Sold."

It was obvious Yang had no intentions of denying the request.

"So," Weiss began. "How many pieces of the relic do you have?"

Yang pointed to the shard on the piano.

"Great. Good start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, four to go! What adventures will they get wrapped up in?
> 
> The chapter title refers to the song Cross the Line by Amalee. "I will not betray the 'crimson oath that remains deep in my veins.'" Yang has a promise to keep.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	7. It's a Tough One

The cafeteria was full of animated chatter. Finally, it was halfway through the school day. All day, Yang and Weiss were on the edge of their seats. Mainly because this was the day that they'd be sent to uncover the second piece of the relic.

Because they wanted time to go faster, it felt like school lasted forever.

Classes have never been more boring. Especially considering that the two no longer saw a lot of small grimm lazing around. Weiss didn't want to admit it, but sometimes she liked to observe the grimm out of boredom.

At least lunch was more entertaining.

After Yang swallowed a bite of her roast beef sandwich, she looked to Ren. "PB and J again?"

That was his go-to lunch. She wondered if he ate anything else.

"It lacks nutrients, but the combination is delicious," Ren chirped.

"What do you mean 'again?'" Weiss pointed to Yang's food. "When was the last time you didn't eat meat for lunch?"

"What about you and those salads, huh?" the blonde retorted.

Weiss set down her fork and crossed her arms. "At least I don't eat cookies every day like a certain someone," she glanced to the side.

With her mouth full of sweets, Ruby dryly laughed and swallowed. She'd already finished her sandwich. "Cookies will always prevail!"

"Tuna's better," Blake commented.

"Tuna smells bad," Ruby said as she stared at her fishy sandwich.

That earned a frown.

"U-uh I didn't mean that you smell bad!" Ruby flailed her arms in emphasis. "Your breath always smells nice. Kinda like mint if you ask me. Not that it's just your breath, you smell nice in general- oh my gosh what am I saying?"

A blush formed that was as red as the red cape under her uniform. Ruby shyly glanced away from the flushed faunus.

Yang nibbled on the remains of her sandwich. "Aw, my baby sis is so flustered."

Somewhat annoyedly, Weiss glanced up at the blonde. The girl had at least four inches on her. Possibly five. Unbeknownst to Yang, there were a few crumbs stuck on the corners of her mouth. Without thinking, Weiss used a napkin to gently brush the crumbs away. This caused Yang to flinch from the unexpected contact.

"W-what're you doing?"

When lilac orbs melted with azure, Weiss suddenly realized what she was doing and hastily set the napkin down. "Y-you had a little…"

Yang wiped the crumbs from her mouth, although Weiss already got them all. "Thanks for that, mom."

Despite herself, Weiss smiled. "You're welcome."

To be silly, Ruby did the same for Blake and checked her mouth. "You're all clear."

Blake gave her a slight chuckle. "Thanks, although I could've checked myself. Do you want another one of my strawberries?"

"Do I?!" Ruby chirped excitedly.

"Say no more," with that, the faunus tossed the delectable berry over Ruby's head.

Like an expert, Ruby caught it in her mouth without incident and chewed greedily. "It's-psh delicious."

Blake set her hands in her lap after packing the remains of her lunch. "I'm glad."

After the delectable fruit slid down her throat, Ruby asked. "Do you wanna watch the new episode after school with me?"

"Sure."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "I thought you didn't like it much."

"The show's okay," Blake reasoned. "I wanted to read, but I can wait half an hour."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

Ruby of all people knew how much Blake enjoyed reading. The fact that she was willing to postpone that to watch a show filled her with giddiness. She was definitely looking forward to spending more time with her.

Yang leaned in, curiosity getting the best of her. "Which show?"

"It's called 'Cross the Line,'" Blake answered. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Sounds interesting," Yang said.

"Wanna join us?" Ruby offered.

"Ah, can't today," the blonde replied. "I have my afternoon run."

"That's right," Blake recalled. "Skipping your exercise regimen is unheard of."

"Thanks for the invite though."

Ruby leaned over to ask her friend. "What about you, Weiss? Do you wanna watch it with us?"

"I can't today, I'm sorry."

"Aw," Ruby pouted. "That's a shame."

Blake giggled. "Such a shame being stuck with me."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know what you meant."

***

"Are you ladies ready to go?"

Like a lion watches over his pride, Ozpin stared at the pair as he sat in his glimmering chair. The girls were at the bottom of the steps making some final adjustments for the trip ahead. Only the essentials were packed. Bottles of water, snacks like chips, and weapons.

When Yang was done rummaging in her yellow bag, she swung it around her back. She wiggled around each strap and casually spared a glance at her partner. Weiss just finished strapping her rapier to her skirt, so Yang followed suit and slid her favorite bright yellow brass knuckles over each hand. It was better to be prepared ahead of time. She was thinking ahead. Smart.

The blonde gazed up at the headmaster. "I think we're good to go now."

"That reminds me," Weiss chimed. "How will we get there and where is this place?"

"Oh princess, priestess…" Yang said teasingly. "You have much to learn."

For some reason, Weiss was more focused on the nicknames she called her. Both were endearing in her own way. She supposed she could let that slide… for now. Weiss was too focused on the mission that she cared a little less.

"Excuse me if I don't know how things work around here," the priestess replied.

"You're excused."

"How generous of you," Weiss quipped.

In a huff, Weiss looked away and shifted her gaze to Ozpin. Was he smiling?

"Ms. Schnee," Ozpin called, which caused the girls to give their undivided attention to him. "I want to formally apologize for your mother's death. It was unfair to her that she was involved with the relic."

That certainly caught her off guard. This was obviously a matter her headmaster had been pondering for quite some time. While she processed his words, Yang concernly checked on her. The priestess didn't seem to feel troubled, but rather, confident. Yang couldn't figure out how she attained such poise and stoicness.

"You had no power over what happened to her," Weiss reasoned. "There's no need for an apology."

"Thank you for saying that, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin fully smiled. "To think you're her daughter…"

When he trailed off, Weiss tilted her chin up. "I do have a few questions about her."

"Go ahead."

"My mother was an angel," the priestess paused, and her lips turned slightly upward. She liked that. She had nothing but fond memories of her. Such a kind heart and sweet smile. 'Angel' fit her perfectly.

Ozpin nodded and set his cane in his lap. "Indeed."

Silence. The only thing heard was the flickering of candles that were hanging along the walls. The paintings may have well been screaming. It was obvious Weiss was hesitant to ask the question, but she spoke firmly. With clarity.

"Does that mean I'm not his daughter?"

Another stretch of silence. It was rare that Weiss mentioned her father. In fact, Yang tried to search her mind for one time maybe Weiss made an off-handed comment about him. Never. The blonde could only stare and try to discern what she was thinking. How she felt. That proved difficult since Weiss had mastered the art of the poker face.

Ozpin selected his words carefully. "You are not Jacques Schnee's biological daughter."

"I see…"

Relief washed over her in waves. The tide refreshed her being. There was a chill. A pleasant, calming chill.

Thank goodness. I'm not that monster's real daughter, Weiss thought. At least I'm not related to him. Perhaps that's why he...

"And my real father?"

"Your biological father died long ago."

I wish I could've met my real father. That would have been ideal.

The whole time, Yang kept her eyes glued to her partner. She appeared to be indifferent. Yang just wished she would discuss these things with her. Then again, it was a huge leap forward for Weiss to even ask these questions with her standing there. Yang smiled, taking pride in the fact that she was making progress.

"Is that all?" Ozpin asked.

"For now," Weiss dipped her head politely. "Thank you for answering my questions, sir."

"I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

From that, the priestess smiled up at him. A gentle, yet firm hand was placed on her back. It was Yang, who adorned a wide grin. "We can start by getting the next piece of the relic."

Weiss nodded at her partner.

"We know exactly where it is," Ozpin chimed. "However, the problem is solving the puzzle to reach it."

"Puzzle?" the priestess looked to Yang for an answer.

Yang sighed heavily. "Oz, Glyn and me can't figure it out. It's a tough one."

"Maybe you'll have more luck in solving it, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin stated. "I have a feeling you will."

"What exactly makes you think I can when two intelligent professors can't?"

"More brains in the equation couldn't hurt," Ozpin reasoned. "I'm sure we can all discuss possibilities of the answer. We'll have to see. For now, you need to analyze it."

Yang sighed again just thinking about it. Last time, she'd spent at least three straight hours in that dark and cold place just trying to decode the riddle. She and the professor's got nowhere, so they needed all the help they could get.

"It may as well be impossible," Yang said irritably. "Tell ya what, if you can solve it, I'll do whatever you say for a couple of days."

"You're that confident?" Weiss asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Yep!" the blonde chirped. "Don't get me wrong, you're smart, but it's a tough one."

"Challenge accepted," the priestess stated. "Prepare to make my coffee."

"I look forward to it."

A healthy competition was key. Yang wanted to push her partner's mind to the limits. Truthfully, Yang wouldn't mind if she lost the bet. Weiss would never make absurd requests. Although, she was positive that the riddle would stump her as well.

After the pair nodded firmly at each other, their attention returned to Ozpin. To their surprise, Ms. Goodwitch had managed to slip by and was talking with Ozpin, who now had a steaming mug in his hand.

"Ms. Goodwitch," Weiss greeted. "How nice it is to see you."

Loudly, Yang fake coughed into her hand. "Suck up," another fake cough.

The professor and student ignored the blonde's comment and remained focused on each other.

"You as well, Ms. Schnee," Glynda replied. "Have you started your report? I look forward to reading it."

From the subtle compliment, Weiss straightened up. On reflex, her hands darted behind her back. "It'll be finished tomorrow."

"With a week to spare," Glynda mused quietly. "I'm impressed."

"I try my best."

Before the professor could reply, Yang interjected.

"Sup, Goodbitch."

Dead silence.

The line echoed and even reverberated throughout the sacred temple. The portrait of a screaming egyptian mimicked exactly what Weiss was thinking. Glynda felt her eye twitch when she noticed Yang had a smirk.

"Yang," Glynda stated irritatingly like she was addressing a child. "I swear to god if you call me that one more time…"

Unable to hold back, Weiss pointed accusingly at the taller girl. "How dare you! She is your superior. Treat her as such."

"Pft," the blonde dismissed. "She's just Glyn. As long as I act like her student in school, it's all good."

What is going on? Weiss thought. They have this kind of relationship?

"Please," Glynda mocked. "During class, you pester me incessantly with your strange faces."

"Those are my normal faces," Yang pointed at her knowingly. "Besides, we both know you love it. It's somethin' to lighten up your day! You should be thanking me."

"You're just lucky I don't give you detention," Glynda remarked.

Yang's immune to detention from Ms. Goodwitch? Weiss thought. And I thought I had perks.

The blonde tilted her head. "Didn't you give Cardin detention the other day? Why aren't you there to make his life miserable?"

For once, Glynda smiled. "I got Port to take my place. That's punishment enough, wouldn't you agree?"

"God, are you tryin' to torture the poor guy?" Yang asked jokingly.

Watching their banter was amusing, albeit shocking. Weiss had never seen Yang act this way to an adult before, so the two had to be at least somewhat close.

"What kind of a relationship do you two have?"

"Oh," the blonde chirped. "She was my tutor growin' up, so we got close!"

"We were close until you stole my sandwich," Glynda reminded with an annoyed look.

"Hey, you know I love bologna!"

"I was hungry the rest of the day!"

"I offered you some of my peanuts!" Yang countered.

"You know I'm allergic, you buffoon," their little spat ended.

Unintentionally, Yang laughed. That day, she set herself up to fail. To explain things, Yang turned to Weiss. "Teaching suits her, but it took me by surprise when I found out she was my teacher."

Weiss shook her head. "You're such a brute."

"Brute?" Glynda repeated. "That might be better than buffoon. I might use that one."

"What, so you guys are conspiring against me now?" Yang exclaimed.

Glynda only sighed. "How I put up with her I'll never know."

"What is this?" Yang asked. "Pick on Yang day?"

Simultaneously, Weiss and Ms. Goodwitch giggled just a little. Watching her frustration was definitely amusing.

It was then that Ozpin interjected. They were having a good time, and he didn't want to interrupt, but there was business to take care of. "As much as I love listening to this argument you have going on, we need to send them off. You ladies should try to retrieve the relic before the sun goes down."

"Alright!" that got Yang pumped. "Let's go!"

From atop the stairs, Glynda casually tossed the blonde her special broom. Yang caught it with glee and showed her companion all its glory.

"This thing is the shit."

"Pardon?" was all Weiss could say.

Glynda cleared her throat. "Her name is Wanda, and you will treat her with respect."

"Wanda's a stupid name for a broom. Broomda would've been better," Yang informed with a grin. Suddenly, the broom spasmed violently in Yang's arms. It mercilessly pounded her head as the blonde recoiled. "Ow, ow, ow, I said I got it, I got it already I'm sorry!"

Satisfied, Glynda lowered her fingers with a smirk.

Weiss couldn't take her eyes off the normal looking broom. "How'd it do that?"

To humor her, Yang said. "Magic."

"I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest," Weiss replied with a shrug.

"Hop on," Yang tapped the stick behind her.

Going along with it, the priestess got behind her. Together, they sat sideways on the broom since they were in their skirts- school uniforms.

"Now what-ah!"

A snap.

Unbeknownst to her, Ms. Goodwitch cast a spell on the broom that allowed it to fly. It was much easier to use the broom as transportation rather than walking or wasting gas.

It was obvious Yang had done this dozens of times as she dangled in mid-air. She adorned a smirk as she listened to Weiss' high-pitched yelps. The two were several meters high and the broom was positioned to shoot out the open front doors of the temple.

Before the priestess could fall, Yang grabbed her arm. "Hold tight."

Since Weiss frightened by the sudden events, she didn't protest and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "O-okay."

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights," Yang said.

An annoyed groan. "Shut up!"

"Yang in there," the blonde proceeded to laugh at her own joke.

"Xiao Long, I'm going to murder you."

"Can you hold off on that till later?" Yang asked. "If ya do that now we might fall."

With her finger, Glynda inched the two slowly out the door. When they were outside, she called after them. "The cave is about an hour away via broom. Goodluck ladies."

"Via broom?" Weiss unintentionally whimpered. "How fast does this thing go-ah!"

Abruptly, the two shot out of the temple like a rocket. From this, several birds squawked and abandoned their nests. It was clear Yang had full control as she zoomed around trees and expertly, yet slowly tilted to the sky.

"Hold on."

Meanwhile, Weiss couldn't stop yelping. Yang deliberately slowed the ride to ease her nerves.

It only took a few seconds to soar just above the treeline. It was peaceful in the forest. The birds were chirping, the cicadas were singing, there was a calm breeze that wasn't hot or cold … and Weiss was still screaming.

"Just don't look down," Yang comforted. "I promise you'll be okay."

"D-do you have a license for this?!"

For a moment, Yang gave her a skeptical look as she glanced over her shoulder. Weiss didn't see her reaction since her face was buried in her back. A blush grazed Yang's cheeks from the contact.

"For driving a broom? Hm, lemme think. No, but this isn't my first-time steerin' this thing. I'm pretty experienced. You're in good hands."

Trusting her words, Weiss loosened her grip and looked down. Turns out, they weren't as high up as she'd originally thought, but still high enough to cause discomfort. She tried to focus on the sounds of nature, the fact that no clouds were in the sky, and the warm rays. But she couldn't get rid of that queasy feeling in her stomach.

"This thing should really have seatbelts."

Playfully, Yang tapped one of her arms that was wrapped around her waist. It was a tight grip, but not enough to suffocate her. "Aw, don't like clingin' to me?"

"For safety reasons, brute," Weiss stated. "If I let go-"

"I won't let you fall," the blonde assured. "Promise."

She was very confident in those words. So confident that it eased Weiss just a little. Despite the tense situation, Weiss found herself smiling.

"I trust you."

Yang let out a chuckle. "You're gonna have to."

Several moments went by in silence. The breeze whipped through their hair, so Weiss got several whiffs of her partner's shampoo. She found herself unable to stop smiling as she pressed against Yang. Her hair smelled wonderful. Like lemonade. It was an aroma she'd grown to adore.

"You okay?" Yang asked, looking over her shoulder. "You haven't talked in a while."

"Just trying to get used to things," Weiss admitted and glanced around.

Vibrant green all around. Upward, the sky was a healthy blue. What pulled everything together wasn't the scenery, it was being this close…

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yang asked.

The question snapped her out of her thoughts. "Gorgeous."

"Hate to break the moment, but we're almost there, so I'm gonna tilt it down, alright?"

Time flew, Weiss thought. Oh no, did I just accidentally make a pun? The brute's rubbing off on me.

From the warning, Weiss braced herself and tightened her grip around Yang. "Go on."

It was easy to navigate around the trees. Eventually, the two slowly glided just above the grass, but high enough so their feet didn't touch the ground.

"It's juuuust around the corner," Yang mentioned.

Easily, the blonde steered around a huge mountain full of rocks, mud, and debris. When they rounded a corner, there was a gaping hole in the side of the mountain that looked like it led to nowhere. Deeming it safe, the blonde landed the broom safely on the mouth of the cave.

Carefully, Weiss stepped off the broom and dusted herself off. "This is it?"

An intimidating, gaping black hole.

"Yep," Yang confirmed. "A piece of the relic's in there."

Unmistakable, daunting howls. The sharp sounds rumbled throughout the cave with a ripple and echoed to the outside. This caused the partners to stare into the abyss.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, hesitant.

As Yang adjusted her brass knuckles, she spoke.

"Beowolves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	8. Resilience Remains

"Beowolves."

Since Yang had adjusted her brass knuckles, Weiss poised her rapier as the howls escaped the abyss.

"What are those?"

Calmly, Yang took a protective step in front of her partner. "Imagine those little wolf grimm you normally see and take their size times a hundred."

"I see," she replied. "We need to get rid of them if we're going to retrieve the relic safely."

"Exactly," Yang stated. "We cleaned out the cave last time we were here, but it looks like they came back."

The howls grew fiercer and more reverberated ominously out the cave mouth. With her fists raised, Yang inched deeper within the blackness. Her partner stood closely next to her, not wanting her to act as a shield.

"Don't go too far," the blonde suggested. "We have to keep an eye on each other."

"Good idea."

Each step brought them deeper into the blackness. Their shadows dissolved into the surrounding darkness. There were sounds of rushed shuffling. The grimm were close.

"Careful-woah!"

Abruptly, Yang dodged a swipe from a beowolf grimm. In the process, she pushed Weiss back a few feet to get her out of harm's way. When Yang recovered, she rocketed a vicious punch directly into the beowolf's jaw and launched it backward. Its dark mass eventually faded in the darkness and crashed into the harsh rock wall. This caused tons of debris to tumble to the ground and caused the cave to tremble.

"Yang!" Weiss called, her voice echoed. "Are you okay?"

She rushed to her side. She looked like she was fine. Smirking, in fact.

"I'm all good," the blonde reassured with a thumbs up. "Bastard took a cheap shot."

"Thanks for the save," Weiss replied.

More growls.

"Don't thank me yet," Yang warned, getting Weiss to look over at the remaining beowolves.

To avenge one of the fallen, the rest of the pack jumped to surround the intruders. The only way the girls could tell they were surrounded was because of those burning red eyes. The red eyes pierced the darkness. There were also more threatening low growls, and the hastened shuffling along the dirt ground.

To protect themselves, Weiss and Yang were back-to-back with their weapons raised. The only help to pick the targets were the floating red eyes.

"We brought everything, right?" Weiss asked quietly, trying not to startle the enemy.

"I think so, why?" Yang asked.

More growls.

"Why didn't we, oh I don't know, bring a light?"

Before the pack could pounce, Yang slammed her yellow brass knuckles together. This caused yellow sparks to fly. There was a suffocating rush of heat. Simultaneously, her blonde mane caught on fire, which caused a shockwave so powerful it sent the beowolves tumbling backward.

"Cuz I'ma natural torch!" her shout matched the power of her flames.

In awe, Weiss could only take in her blazing form. Yang's whole body was on fire. It was entrancing in the creepy cave. For being a torch, Yang wasn't hot. She was warm. Pleasantly so. For a moment, Weiss was worried for her, but that signature grin told her there was nothing to fear.

That smile was the brightest. Not the flames.

The priestess found herself mesmerized.

In rapid succession, Yang slugged several beowolves directly in the face. Her punches were so powerful that the grimm's masks chipped and dented in. When they absorbed too many crushing blows, their corpses withered and mixed into the darkness.

Sometimes, Yang would steal a glance behind her to make sure her partner was unscathed. For a moment, Weiss was in a trance just watching her partner fight. She was truly impressive. Adoration for her grew.

That's when she snapped out of it, knowing she had to help, too. There were many more grimm. She couldn't just stand there!

With her rapier poised, she joined the fray. While Yang focused on what was ahead of her, Weiss flanked her sides to prevent any grimm from a possible ambush.

The roaring flames illuminated the darkness around them, which allowed them to see almost perfectly. While Yang concentrated on drawing the beowolves' attention, Weiss was busy picking them off.

Grunts of effort clashed with fierce howls.

Yang had to admit, Weiss was talented in combat. She knew she was experienced with fencing, but didn't know her skill level. Just as a beowolf swung at Weiss, she effortlessly flipped over its form and impaled its chest. After it screeched, she whirled around and pierced another before it could stab.

When Yang wasn't killing the grimm, her eye was on Weiss. She was a natural.

The beowolves towered over the shorter girl, and she narrowly dodged a swipe as she tumbled to the side.

"Careful!" Yang called and lethally uppercut an unfortunate grimm. "They have really sharp claws!"

"I can-" Weiss jabbed a beowolf in rapid succession and it dissipated. "-see that!"

Since lilac eyes were focused on Weiss, Yang was sucker punched in the back. The wind was knocked out of her as she tumbled forward, but she recovered quickly with a somersault. She struggled to breathe for a few moments.

Weiss gasped. "Yang!"

"I'm fine!" Yang reassured the priestess.

Hurriedly, Weiss rushed to her side and skewered her assaulter where its heart should be. After it joined the darkness, she hopped back and helped her partner stand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Weiss examined her for any serious injuries.

"I'm good now."

The beowolves weren't attacking anymore, but rather encircling them. There seemed to be the same amount of them as the beginning of the fight.

Yang took a deep breath to prepare herself for the next onslaught-

Before she could attack, Weiss spoke. "There's no end to them. Distract them."

Trusting she had a plan, Yang went with it. "You got it!"

With that, Yang rushed the enemy and baited as many grimm as possible. The flames were roaring even louder than the beowolves' snarls.

The beowolves were like bowling pins and the blonde was a steel ball, knocking them over and over.

Meanwhile, Weiss clasped her hands together on her rapier and aimed at the area most concentrated with grimm. If this was going to work, she had to focus. Block out all noise. That was nearly impossible since every sound echoed violently.

A deep exhale.

Then-

The white light, her aura, shot out the tip of her rapier. It was a lightning bolt that pricked the air. It struck where most of the grimm were located - around Yang. The moment the bolt ignited inside one of the grimm, the vast majority of beowolves vanished in a mere second.

Yang was temporarily blinded and covered her eyes. There was blissful silence for a moment, and she reopened them. When her vision focused, she noticed there were still some grimm that scattered. The ones that did survive were smart enough to take cover behind some boulders.

"Woah…" Yang breathed as she looked on in awe.

So many disappeared in a second! She looked over her shoulder to check on her partner. The priestess was on her knees, heaving. Purification of that level took a toll as she gulped for air.

"Stay there," Yang said sternly, yet softly. "I got the rest," now more determined than ever to protect the priestess.

Like she did before, the blonde acted as a tank. One-by-one, they went down and withered into nothingness. The few beowolves that remained attempted to flee, but Yang slayed them just before they could leap out of their den.

When it was clear, Yang instantly rushed over to her partner. "I think we finally got them all," the sound of greedy breaths. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," the priestess reassured. She gathered the energy to brace her knees and stood with the help of her partner. "Are they all gone?"

"I don't hear anything," the blonde commented, taking one last look around the area.

"How reassuring."

"You really handled yourself well out there," Yang praised. "I had no idea how skilled at fencing you are!"

Weiss slightly smiled. "I knew you boxed, but that was out of this world, Yang. It was very," she tapped her chin, thinking of how to describe her fighting style. "Brute-like."

"I can never get a normal compliment from you, huh?"

"No," the priestess said teasingly.

It was pitch black, which reminded Weiss to ask the question.

"How did you set yourself on fire? I had no idea you could do that."

Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "You can purify with your aura. I can burst into flames with mine!"

Weiss gave her an unimpressed look. "That makes no sense."

"Take it or leave it."

"Can you do it on command?" Weiss asked, showing more interest in the brawler's abilities.

"Pretty much," the blonde revealed. "Took me a while to master it."

"I'd imagine," the priestess couldn't stop playing the video over and over in her mind. Yang truly was mesmerizing in the midst of combat.

"As much as I'd love to stand here talking in the dark with you- really sets the mood, by the way-"

"Yang!"

Ignoring her scolding, Yang grabbed her hand, feeling the frosty touch, which almost caused her to recoil. "Jeez, so cold."

"W-why are you holding my hand anyways?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We gotta get movin'. It'd be bad if we separate," Yang explained and led the way. "The puzzle is up ahead."

"Hold on," the priestess replied, which caused them to stop in their tracks.

Her pale hand glided under the collar of her uniform and pulled out the silver locket. She trickled a small amount of aura into it, which caused it to unlock. When it opened, a piece of the relic fell onto her palm, which created much-needed light. It wasn't bright enough to be blinding, but it surrounded their forms and several meters into the deep abyss.

"Genius!" Yang cheered. "Now we don't have to worry about tripping over something."

"Go on," Weiss said and stood by her side. "You know where it is, after all."

Since the relic wouldn't shine when it was out of Weiss' touch, they walked side-by-side.

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Slowly, Yang led as the relic glowed brilliantly. Since their adrenaline was still pumping, they'd completely forgot that they were holding hands. This miniscule, yet intimate contact was warm in this cold cave. They helped each other keep their balance as they hopped over rocks that were begging to trip them.

It wasn't until they arrived did they separate in a fluster.

"T-this is it right here," Yang pointed to the stone wall. "The puzzle's hints."

To challenge the riddle, Weiss narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. There was a small patch of sand directly in front of the riddle with a small stick nearby. Meticulously, she examined the stone. It contained three words.

"Lifeblood, Character, Four."

She glanced back at Yang, the small relic was the only reason she could see her confused face.

Yang shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Have you and our professors written on this sand?"

"We didn't know what to write," the blonde replied. "It's weird that sand's there, so it's gotta be part of it."

Curiously, the priestess soothed her cold hands over the surface of the cave wall. The words were lower, so she could reach them. Each word was carved into the stone. While concentrating, Weiss placed her fingers under her chin. Blue eyes never left the words as her brain shifted into overdrive.

"Do you have any clue?" Yang asked.

"Quiet please."

"Woops."

There it was again. That thinking face Yang had grown to adore. The only sound the cave emitted was the dripping of water rivulets. Very muffled and in the distance.

The words… the sand… the stick… were they all connected? Was the sand there to throw them off? No, that'd be such an idiotic trick. One she saw through in a second.

After about a minute, Weiss' face lit up even brighter than the glowing white shard in her hand. Without a word, Weiss sauntered over to the thin stick and lifted it before heading over to the patch of soft sand.

"Such a convenient stick."

"We brought it in here and left it there," Yang mentioned. "Don't tell me you already know the answer," she said in exasperation.

"It's a hunch," from her tone, she was confident. Like it wasn't a mere hunch.

Yang could only stare at her partner as she sketched a symbol into the sand.

"An upside-down triangle? What the heck's that mean?"

"Water," the priestess answered. "The words are lifeblood, character, and four."

"So?"

"So," Weiss drawled. "What makes up Earth?"

"Uh, grass and water, too," Yang guessed.

"I mean, you're not wrong," Weiss replied. "It's the four elements."

"Wha…"

"The things that make up this world are the four main elements," the priestess continued to explain. "The hint 'four' gave 'lifeblood' away. 'Lifeblood' simply means exactly what it says. Things that make up this planet. After, it's clear. It tells you that you need to know the symbols for those four elements, hence the word 'character,' which is the answer that needs to be drawn."

As Weiss continued to sketch the symbols into the sand, Yang's jaw dropped. "Y-you solved it in less than a minute!?"

"We'll see," the priestess sketched a triangle. "This is fire."

"How do you even know the symbols?"

"See, the word 'character' threw me off, but it's another word for, as you said, 'symbol,'" Weiss stated. "I liked mythology growing up. I studied it a lot."

She bit her bottom lip from revealing personal details. Studying was usually her escape. Especially when she was growing up.

"Huh…"

The next symbol, Weiss drew a triangle with a line across the top angle. "This means air."

Yang could only stare.

Finally, Weiss finished sketching the last symbol. It was an upside-down triangle with a line across the bottom angle. "This is Earth."

The second the last symbol was sketched, the walls trembled.

"Holy shit," the blonde couldn't help but curse as she took a step back, pulling Weiss with her just in case. "That didn't happen last time!"

Weiss released the stick as they wobbled and held each other to stay upright.

Knowingly, Weiss smirked up at Yang. "Because I was right."

Yang could only stare at the shorter girl.

She was incredible.

"Damn, you're smart."

"It's hard being me sometimes," Weiss sassily flipped her hair with a smirk.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes as they watched the walls slide apart. Rocks tumbled from the sudden tremors. What was revealed was another deep abyss.

"A black hole inside a black hole. Great," Yang whined.

Slowly, Weiss approached with her relic in hand. The bright light exposed what lurked in the unknown darkness.

Three beowolves. Only this time, these three were bigger, taller, and more intimidating than the rest of the pack.

Low, forewarning growls.

The pair stepped back, eyes the size of dinner plates.

Weiss spoke through quivering lips. "Those aren't like the other ones, are they?"

"Nope," Yang replied, popping the 'p.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is titled after Cross the Line by Amalee. "But its 'resilience remains' as it looks your way." They were resilient this chapter, wouldn't you agree?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	9. Moments Under Pressure

"Apha beowolves."

"Three of them," Weiss observed as she safely locked her relic in the silver locket. This descended the cave into darkness. "Can you become a torch again?"

On command, Yang slammed her brass knuckles together and ignited. From the sudden rush of heat, the three beowolves stumbled backward. Now that there was proper lighting, the girls could grasp just how large these monsters were. The alphas towered over the partners. Cautiously, they approached on all fours.

"Was this a trap?" Weiss asked exasperatedly, taking a look around. "I don't see a piece of the relic."

"Let's handle these guys first. They're harder to take down, so watch yourself."

When Yang raised her fists and Weiss poised her weapon, the grimm pounced.

Instinctively, Yang threw herself into the fray. Meanwhile, Weiss darted around the beasts to lethally stab one from behind. However, the alphas proved to be more intelligent than the rest of the pack. The alpha on the left side whirled around to intercept and parry the rapier.

While the priestess slid backward from the impact, Yang had her hands full with two of them. Luckily, she was experienced with two-on-one fights. After the blonde dodged a potentially lethal blow, she rocketed a punch in its gut. For good measure, she twisted her brass knuckles deeply in its body. This caused one of the alphas to crash into a nearby wall, but it didn't dissipate.

"Strong bastards!" Yang grunted.

The moment she yelled, the other alpha collided roughly into her torso. The wind was knocked out of her as she flew backward. In mid-air, she gained her bearings and flipped over, successfully landing on her feet, albeit a bit wobbly.

When Weiss knew her partner was okay, she refocused on the enemy. Just now, she managed to knock the alpha back a few feet, but it recovered and was angrier than ever, having suffered a stab wound. The jab she just landed was the first. Unfortunately, this alpha was skilled at blocking her attacks, and that was infuriating.

This worthless monster can read me like a book, the priestess thought. I need to be more unpredictable.

With a plan, Weiss rushed to the nearest wall as the sounds of howls rumbled through the cave. As expected, the alpha chased her and almost cornered her like prey. However, Weiss continued to dart forward and ran along the wall, eventually flipping over and landing on top of her opponent.

She strived for a hold on the wriggling alpha and got in position. The large beast screeched and before it could claw her, she jabbed its back in rapid succession with her rapier.

Go down, Weiss thought repeatedly. Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down! Go down so I can help Yang!

The alpha shrieked in a fury and violently ripped her off its back with its hand around her torso. With no effort, it tossed her deeper into the abyss like she was a doll.

She let out a shocked yelp tore from her lungs.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted, worry washing over her as she watched the priestess get thrown.

After the priestess took a rough tumble, she shook her head and firmly stood.

"I'm fine! Focus on yourself!"

Just be okay. Don't worry about me.

"Kay, just-" Yang ducked under a swipe. "C'mere!"

Weiss was already on it. To fight, she needed to see her opponent. She didn't want to be too far from her partner, anyways. In seconds, the two were back-to-back again, neither having defeated any alpha.

"You weren't kidding. They're tougher," Weiss admitted, slightly out of breath. Her school uniform was covered in dirt. A simple wash wouldn't help.

"We can do this," Yang stated.

Having fought an entire pack of beowolves before, exhaustion was setting in. Motivation was running thin, but Weiss believed in her words. As long as Yang was there, she felt like she could take on the world, even after being tossed around like some toy. In these moments under pressure, they felt it closing in...

… But Yang was the one she believed in.

There was stressful silence as the alphas encircled them and giggled like hyenas.

"Duck!" Weiss shouted.

"Goose!" Yang jokingly replied and obeyed, crouching lower.

A pair of hands used her shoulders as a stepping stone to flip in the air and twirl around the alphas. In mid-air, Weiss hoisted her rapier directly into a beowolves' head. When the alpha was stunned in place, Yang used that as an opportunity to rocket a harsh jab in its torso.

That alpha began to wither away before it even smashed into a nearby boulder.

While Weiss hastily retrieved her weapon, the brawler focused on the remaining two alphas. Due to fighting for so long, fatigue was starting to creep in. Yang was slower than normal with her swings and could barely dodge the swift strikes. She hastily blocked any oncoming attacks and switched to a more defensive tactic as her flames withered just a tiny bit.

Just as Weiss stepped in to take on one of the alphas, Yang was swiped directly in her abdomen and gasped from the sudden rush of pain. She had no time to recover as the beowolf smacked her several feet away like she was a mere fly.

"Yang!"

Yang was heaving from the impact and was on all fours, trying to gain her bearings.

"I've…" several pants. "Never been better!"

Despite her obvious suffering, her flames still roared and melted the darkness.

"Rest," the priestess stated. "Leave them to me."

I need to finish this so I can help her. I think she's bleeding.

Eager, Weiss intercepted the alpha that targeted Yang. While she got its attention, she distracted the other one that was chasing its prey. As she thrust her rapier at a vital spot, the alpha parried her attack with its sharp claws.

Die! I need to help Yang!

In her haste, she glided backward and slipped under one of the alpha's legs. Quickly, she impaled it where the heart should be. A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek as she waited for the monster to wither into nothingness. A second felt like an eternity. The head of the beowolf began to dissolve as it let out a sigh. It didn't take long for the alpha to tip over and slump on the ground.

The moment its towering form fled her vision, the other alpha rushed her.

Since her rapier was still embedded in the corpse, Weiss had no way to defend herself. All she could do was hold up her arms to block a vicious swipe-

She expected sharp claws to rip open her skin, but instead, she was plowed in the side. All the air rushed out of her lungs from the sudden collision, leaving her to gasp helplessly. It felt like a boulder rammed into her at full force and rattled her skull. Weiss slowly shook her head to gain her bearings and looked up to see-

It was Yang.

"You okay?"

Silence.

Weiss found herself unable to speak.

Yang was standing there, struggling. She successfully fended off the swipe with her bare hands. The beast and brawler were at a standstill as Weiss stared.

"Yang!"

As Weiss moved to help her, Yang's strength gave out. Her muscles ached from the immense strain she'd put them through the last few hours. The monster squirmed out of her grip and mimicked one of her signature moves- the uppercut.

The strident blow careened directly under her jaw. Yang let out a fragile yelp as she spiraled to the top of the cave and crashed into the rocks above. The impact caused the cave to vibrate violently. The moment the brawler impacted the harsh debris, the flames around her smothered into nothingness.

"Yang!"

The blonde didn't answer. More like couldn't. She was glued to the ceiling, unmoving. Now that it was pitch-black, Weiss couldn't see a thing. She had to see her partner. Had to. She had to be okay!

She grabbed her rapier and with huge energy, knocked the remaining alpha into a nearby boulder. Using that as her chance, she hastily opened her silver locket under her uniform and grabbed the relic.

Now she could see Yang embedded in the cave's ceiling. Seeing her didn't rid the nausea. Debris showered from the top and painted the area an ugly brown.

"Yang! Wake up!"

Eventually, the blonde's arms fell from the rocks and the top half of her form dangled from the top.

Oh no.

Weiss knew she had to act fast, so she positioned herself below.

I won't lose you, too!

Seconds later, Yang fell…

… along with a ton of rocks.

The ceiling caved in along with Yang. The brawler began to plummet with the varied debris. For once, Weiss had no idea of what to do and reacted on instinct as she bolted to her falling form.

At break-neck speeds, Weiss acted as a barrier and blocked her fall. It was like a train ramming into a soda can. For a few moments, her world spun and plunged into darkness as the rocks showered over them. The faint white faded from her vision, and she fought as the blackness threatened to consume her.

What felt like an eternity later, Weiss' vision returned. For a moment, she forgot where she was. She sat up in a daze, but found that hard to do when a limp heap prevented her from doing so. It was Yang, who was dangerously quiet and unmoving. Carefully, she treated Yang like glass and turned her over.

"Yang, Yang! Wake up!" her voice echoed in the abyss.

It was no use. Yang was knocked out cold and what's worse, her uniform had several splotches of red. The little white light engulfed their forms as Weiss fought back tears.

No! You won't die here!

It was then that a few rocks in the distance shook. With a quick glance, Weiss realized it was the remaining alpha's arm sticking up and twitching. If she was going to protect Yang, she had to destroy the last monster inside this cave.

Exhausted, she wobbly stood and walked over to the grimm. By the time she hobbled over, the alpha rose from the rocks and roared.

Weiss just stared at what was supposed to be an intimidating shout. She was done.

Fearlessly, she gathered some aura and shot it out the tip of her rapier. The beast was pulverized and vanished in a second. During the fight, Weiss wanted to save energy, which is why she didn't do that before. That proved to be fruitless as she swayed. Before falling, she caught herself and forced herself to stand.

Yang… Yang...

She stumbled over to the unconscious brawler, who was surrounded by dozens of rocks that'd fallen.

Intending to be her crutch, Weiss lifted one of her limp arms around her shoulders.

I need to get her out of here.

She lost more energy than she'd originally thought, so when she moved to stand, she face-planted next to her downed partner. The adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going until that point. When it wore off, she realized she used up too much aura, leaving her more than exhausted. She'd never felt this drained in her entire life.

No… not here… not now...

She felt herself slipping as her vision turned dark.

No… Yang...

No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she only saw darkness.

***

It was soft…

Why was it soft? Weren't rocks supposed to be rough?

Muffled noises.

Wasn't it silent before? Besides the occasional drop of water.

Needing to find out, she tried to open her eyes, but that was a chore.

It was warm…

It wasn't supposed to be warm, was it? She remembered this feeling of numbness from being so cold, but now she was warm.

More muffled noises. Probably voices. She couldn't tell. They were incoherent and sounded like they were miles away.

With great effort, she pried open her eyes. The feat left her so tired she almost shut them again, but the pit of her stomach bugged her- yelled at her to keep them open. When her vision focused, the patterns and shapes on the ceiling were no longer blurry. They were intricate and familiar.

"Welcome back, Ms. Schnee."

Slowly, Weiss turned her head to the soft voice. It was Ozpin. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, waiting for her to come to. Like a father watching over his child.

"Where's Yang?"

Ozpin smiled, not at all surprised that her main concern was her partner. The star student even skipped formalities and cut to the chase.

"Yang is okay. She's resting over there," Ozpin's gaze trailed behind her.

Weiss believed him, she really did, but she had to check to make sure Yang was safe. As he said, the brawler was sleeping peacefully in the cozy bed. Professor Goodwitch was in a chair next to her bed with dark circles under her eyes.

Thank goodness. Yang's okay.

The blonde had been changed in a robe and was no longer splattered in red. A far cry from what she looked like before.

"How is she?" Weiss asked, not taking her eyes off the sleeping blonde.

After Ms. Goodwitch adjusted her glasses, she spoke. "She's alright now. I healed the worst of her wounds. However, she had a concussion and will feel the effects for a short time after she wakes, which should be soon."

"'Had?'" the priestess quoted.

"I healed most of that as well," Glynda replied. "I'm not a miracle worker. She won't be one-hundred percent for a couple of days."

"I see," Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Glynda only smiled.

"What transpired in the cave?" Ozpin asked. "You were both in bad shape when we reached you."

It took Weiss a moment to search her mind for an answer. "She-she took a hit meant for me."

Guilt welled up in her chest. She'd definitely repay Yang for that.

"Reckless buffoon," Glynda mumbled. Despite her words, she was obviously worried about the injured brawler and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"We came to get you when you took too long to come back," Ozpin informed. "In the process, we retrieved the relic."

"So it was behind the makeshift wall," Weiss mused. "I guess it's good that we didn't destroy an army of grimm for nothing."

"We're very impressed, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin said fondly. "You two did well."

Yeah right, Weiss thought sarcastically. Yang got hurt. If they didn't come along...

Glynda chimed, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "I knew you could solve it. You're my best student, after all."

Weiss dismissed the praise. She didn't feel like the best. She was careless. Because of her, Yang was hurt. More guilt ate her being, but she took solace in the fact that Yang was okay. She was resting. Recovering.

Wait, how long have they been here? Come to think of it, time definitely past since they were taken to the temple. Weiss wondered exactly how long it'd been.

"How long have we been out?"

Ozpin checked the clock on the wall. "Almost a day. It's Saturday now."

The priestess processed his words. It was about to be evening on a Saturday? They left after school on Friday. Yang's family-

"Her family must be worried sick," Weiss realized.

"I'd imagine yours is, too," Ozpin replied. "You should head home. Don't worry, we'll look after her."

From that, Weiss gripped the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white. Azure orbs trailed to the dozing blonde and stuck to her like glue. She spoke softly, yet sternly.

"No, my family is right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah god, that last line makes an arrow go through my heart every time it's so damn sad/sweet. The chapter title refers to the song I'm a Believer by Amalee. "In these 'moments under pressure'- when you feel it closing in you're the one- be the one to believe in."
> 
> The scene showed Weiss believed in Yang since she was so optimistic.
> 
> Mentioned: "It's not easy to keep going motivation's running thin."
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	10. Worry About Yourself For Once

It'd been about an hour since Weiss woke. During that time, she managed to crawl out of bed and watch over her sleeping partner.

Since Glynda and Ozpin worked to heal their injuries all night, Weiss dismissed them, stating that they needed rest as well. Although they were impressive to heal their injuries, they weren't invincible. Everyone needs to sleep. Even the headmaster and professor.

After Weiss changed into her uniform, she securely strapped Myrtenaster to her skirt. The professors were kind enough to clean their dirty laundry. The uniforms used to be bathed in brown, but now they looked good as new, aside from the few rips. That couldn't be helped. Weiss made a mental note to sew her stockings and shirt later.

The mere act of changing outfits drained her. For once, Weiss was looking forward to go home. There were a lot of things she didn't like about her home, but her bed was the one thing she liked. The mattress was so soft and warm, even in her cold room.

In concern, she watched Yang sleep. She looked so peaceful. Like she didn't slam into a ton of rocks just yesterday.

Weiss watched her with a smile, she's not half-bad to look at when she's not bleeding or being a brute.

Her blonde hair was well-kempt like she hadn't destroyed an army of grimm. Glynda must've brushed it and even cleaned her. Carefully, Weiss gathered the blonde mane and placed it on top of her shoulder to prevent her from accidentally tugging on it in her sleep.

It's so soft, Weiss thought fondly. It's a shame she doesn't allow many people to touch it. I bet Ms. Goodwitch washed it. Yang takes pride in her hair above all else. She probably knew that since they're close. Maybe she's one of the few who's allowed to touch her hair.

Since she wasn't given permission, Weiss felt guilty for touching her hair and sat on the nearby chair. For once, Yang looked so fragile just laying there. It was a calm state. One Weiss had never seen her in. She looked so serene, peaceful…

Beautiful.

With a blush, Weiss reached out. It felt odd to not hold her hand. Something in the world told her to. Like it was wrong if she didn't. Her cold hand met Yang's own warm one. The priestess let slip a relieved sigh. She didn't realize how cold she was until their hands met.

Unexpectedly, the frigidness coaxed Yang awake.

In a haze, Yang slowly opened her eyes. This caused Weiss to pull away in a fluster.

"Weiss…?"

Bleary lilac eyes focused on her worried expression. To comfort her, Weiss smiled and spoke softly.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Yang squeezed her eyes shut and blocked them from the lights. "Raging migraine… feels like I'm hungover..."

Quickly, Weiss turned off the lights and returned to her side. She knew a few things about keeping migraines from worsening, so she kept her voice in a whisper. "You had a concussion. Ms. Goodwitch and headmaster Ozpin tried to heal it, but they said it will take a couple of days for you to fully recover."

Not yet ready to open her eyes again, Yang asked. "Are you okay?"

Weiss almost found that humorous. Overall, she mostly came out unscathed. The only thing she was suffering from was exhaustion. Her partner was another story. The last time she saw Yang, she was bloodied and battered.

"I'm fine thanks to you," the priestess murmured. "We did it. We got the relic."

From the news, Yang opened her eyes, pleasantly surprised that the lights were off. To show her, Weiss activated her aura to open her locket. A piece of the shard fell out in her palm. The glowing white shard was a tad bigger than before.

"Ozpin fused mine and the new one together," Weiss explained. "This is two relic pieces in one. Interesting, don't you think?"

Since the relic was so bright that it caused Yang to recoil.

"Sorry," Weiss apologized and turned around to lock the relic inside. "I can't help that it glows when I touch it."

"It's alright."

When the bright light vanished, Weiss turned around to see Yang's gentle fist in the air.

"We did it, partner," despite her fatigue and pain, Yang broadly grinned. It wasn't one where she was hiding pain, but rather genuine.

Gently, Weiss fist-bumped her. "Three more to go."

Slowly, Yang tried to sit up. To make the process easier, Weiss placed a hand on her back to push her up. "Easy, Yang. Sudden movements could make it worse."

"I got it, thanks," when she was fully upright, Yang glanced around in the mild darkness. "What time is it?"

Weiss looked away, not eager to give her an answer. "We've been here for a day. It's Saturday evening."

"Ugh," the blonde groaned. This isn't good. She'd have to face her family and their endless questions, but right now her head hurt too much for her to care.

"We should get back before dark," the priestess suggested.

She didn't want to exert her partner in her state, but there was no way she was going to let Yang stay here any longer. Her family was undoubtedly worried. Yang has people to go home to. People who care for her. It was best to drop her off and show them that she's okay. Well, mostly.

"Yeah, you're right," Yang breathed.

It was clear that it pained her to talk, so Yang kept her words curt and to the point. Weiss didn't mind. If she was her typical boisterous self her migraine would increase tenfold to the point that it'd be crippling.

Determined, Yang set both feet on the warm wooden floor. She moved to stand a little too quickly, so she swayed. Thankfully, Weiss saw that coming and acted as her crutch to keep her upright. Her smaller form was beneath the brawler's.

"Yang, what'd I just say?" Weiss asked, not expecting her to answer. "Move slowly. We can't have you getting worse."

She's in worse shape than I thought. That was a really hard hit.

Weiss bit her lip as she recalled Yang rocketing violently into the cave ceiling. She'd never forget the fragile yelp that ensued, and the radiant flames flickering away.

Yang's head was throbbing too much for her to even realize how close she came to collapsing. In a daze, she looked down to notice Weiss had absorbed most of her weight. "O-oops, my bad."

Carefully, Weiss wrapped one of her arms around her waist. It was true she was smaller than the taller girl, but that didn't faze her. Yang needed support and she was going to get it.

"Can you stand on your own?" Weiss asked quietly. "You need to change."

Yang didn't even notice she was in a robe until she looked down. "Aw, damn."

If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Weiss asked.

"Y-you might need to help."

"Wh-what?"

Weiss only asked to be courteous! She didn't think Yang would actually accept-

"I'm kidding. I got this."

The priestess only sighed. "Even when you're like this, you manage to be insufferable," slowly, she slipped away and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you need me I'll be in the corner."

"Aw, you're so worried."

"Shut up."

Despite her words, it lacked her characteristic bite. Yang was just lucky she was in no condition to be yelled at. Otherwise, Weiss would be chewing her out.

With that, the priestess retreated to the corner of the room to give Yang some privacy. Yang's clothes were on a nearby bed, so she grabbed them and got to work. It took longer than she liked, but she pushed through the violent pounding. Eventually, she slipped on her uniform without incident.

"You can look now."

Weiss turned around with obvious skepticism in those blue eyes. "There's no longer blood on it."

"Glyn probably did that. She's a miracle worker. I can wear it on Monday."

"If you're better," Weiss stated. "Let's get going. First, do you have sunglasses?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're going to need them if you don't want your migraine to worsen."

"Oh right," the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Weiss sure was thoughtful of her needs. "Good thinkin. They're in my bag."

Swiftly, Weiss rummaged around the yellow bag and grabbed the fashionable sunglasses. After, she swung her white bag and her partner's yellow bag around her back.

"Hey, you don't have to-"

"Quiet you," the priestess said lowly.

She'd be a fool if she missed the signs. Yang was suffering greatly even though she was trying so hard to appear okay. Without a word, Weiss set the sunglasses on her face and slipped under her left arm, taking off some of her weight. This would hopefully lessen the burden for Yang in the long haul.

Knowing she'd hurt her pride if she refused, Yang allowed it. "Thanks, Weiss."

First names, Weiss thought. She's definitely not okay.

The normal Yang would've made some joke that would've made her ears hurt. Confidently, Weiss led them out of the room. The temple's lights were still on, so it's a good thing Yang adorned sunglasses. It'd be blinding to anyone with a migraine.

It took longer than Weiss liked to exit the temple. Good thing Yang's house was only about a mile from here. It could be worse.

The sun was setting and peaked over the horizon. There was enough light to cause discomfort, which is why Yang sighed in relief. Sunglasses were a lifesaver. There was no breeze and it was pleasantly warm. The birds had retreated to their nests for the day. Despite the pleasantries, Weiss could only think of the labor ahead.

As the two hobbled through the forest, Weiss focused on absorbing most of the taller girl's weight. It was true that she was exhausted, but this was for Yang. It was obvious that her head was killing her. She had to give Yang credit, though. She was just as determined to get home and pushed on.

The silence ended after several seconds when Weiss spoke.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me," Weiss said just above a whisper. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation."

Weiss will never forget how Yang stood tall like a saint. When she blocked the lethal swipe, she looked like a goddess.

"There's no need for you to apologize," the blonde smiled through the pain. "I just- I never want you get hurt. You mean too much to me."

Those words… they caused Weiss to feel warm. Her heart fluttered and maybe skipped a beat. The atmosphere around her suddenly seemed much brighter and more beautiful. The leaves were greener, the sun was brighter, the rays were warmer...

"Besides," Yang continued. "This is nothin'-" the moment she said that, her free hand gripped her head to prevent it from exploding. "Agh, god…" she groaned through grit teeth.

Weiss worriedly checked her over. "And you tell me not to act tough."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," the blonde dismissed. That was different. Yang didn't care if she herself got hurt. It was her friends she was concerned about. To her, her wellbeing was always secondary. Her friends' was first. "Ah, what'd you want me to do?"

"Pardon?"

"You won the bet," Yang reminded. "You solved the puzzle that no one else could. What do you want me to do for the oh so great princess?"

She's in this condition and is worried about a silly bet? The brute...

Suddenly, Weiss stopped walking, which caused Yang to stop as well. "Get some rest."

Yang didn't even realize she was standing on her porch until they stopped hobbling. Her sense of time felt drastically distorted when her skull was repeatedly being slammed by a gong.

"That's stupid," Yang said softly and leaned in her ear. "What do you really want me to do?"

Weiss' pale face flushed crimson. "I-I owe you for taking a hit meant for me, so we're even. Understand?"

Yang accepted her kind words and slowly separated from the shorter girl. When she stood on her own, Weiss moved away. Worried azure orbs never left lilac.

"You should come in," Yang offered. "It'll be dark soon."

"It's okay," Weiss said. "I'll make it to my house before the sun sets. Try not to worry your father or Blake and Ruby."

"You sure you don't wanna come in?" Yang wanted to clarify. "I guess I can walk you home. I don't want you going back alone."

Weiss gave her a concerned gaze. "You're in no condition to advance another step. Worry about yourself for once. Remember our agreement? Rest."

"Fine… fine," Yang grumbled, wishing she could convince the priestess otherwise. "But I'm not resting until you text me when you make it home."

"Deal," Weiss stated. "Out of curiosity, do you have a heating pad?"

"Uhh, Ruby does," Yang recalled. "Why?"

"It works wonders for migraines. And be sure to take some medicine and a hot shower."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. Thanks, Weiss."

"Just get better."

The priestess turned on her heel and walked away. However, she didn't leave until she watched Yang safely slip inside her home.

The moment Yang was alone, she ditched the sunglasses and covered her head. It was about to explode. The long walk made the throbbing one hundred times worse. However, she didn't have much time alone. From the noise of the door shutting, Ruby and Blake rounded a corner with curious gazes.

"Yaaaang!"

Ruby only stared for a few seconds until she crushed her older sister in an embrace. When Yang yelped, she pulled away in a fluster.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, did that hurt? Where were you? We thought you got kidnapped on your run! There's stories on the news about that all the time! We thought you were in a ditch somewhere, but it hadn't been twenty-four hours so we couldn't report you missing or-"

"Ruby- I'm fine," Yang cut her off, irritation in her tone. The throbbing got worse from the sudden jostle. "Please shut up."

Silver eyes shifted from surprise to concern. "O-okay," it'd been a while since her older sister was short with her. "Sorry, we were really worried. We're glad you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"Where were you?" Blake asked before Yang could answer.

All these questions caused her head to pound and ring mercilessly. She had to make it upstairs to her room. It wasn't that far away, so she forced herself to walk normally.

"I got sidetracked," Yang offered weak protest. "I'm exhausted. I'll explain things later."

Ruby and Blake watched her slowly make her way over to the stairs with confused gazes.

When Yang got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked up. The staircase was a mountain. Before she could take the first step, there was a firm hand on her shoulder. A bigger hand. Tiredly, she glanced back to notice it was her father.

"You better tell us everything, young lady," Taiyang stated. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried we were?"

A bark from the corgi confirmed his distress.

Suddenly, Taiyang's face blurred, and Yang looked back up at the stairs.

"There's nothin' to worry about," the blonde murmured. "I just really... need..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she tipped backward. Multiple gasps rang out. Luckily, Taiyang was already behind her, so he easily caught her. He protectively scooped her in his arms and checked her over. Her eyes had fluttered shut and her face was furrowed like she was in pain.

"Yang?!" Taiyang called, voice rose in a panic. "Yang?!"

Ruby and Blake rushed over to the pair and worriedly checked the downed girl.

"Is she okay?" Blake asked with urgency in her tone, her ears dropping a bit.

"W-what happened?" Ruby voice broke, matching her father's anxiety. "She said she was exhausted but..."

Taiyang placed the back of his hand on Yang's forehead. It wasn't unnaturally warm. Nothing to raise alarm bells.

"She doesn't have a fever," Tai diagnosed. "She probably is just exhausted. I'm gonna put her in bed," he made his way up the wooden stairs with his daughter in his arms. "We'll talk about this with her tomorrow after she feels better, alright?"

"O-okay," Ruby called after him.

Blake and Ruby could only stare, wondering what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Yang! Way to worry your fam! Having a migraine seriously sucks. If you haven't had one I'm jealous.
> 
> P.S. as I write this, canon Weiss is a kabob. Tomorrow maybe she'll be an unkabob.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	11. But Can We Be There For You?

Subtle warm rays crept through the half-closed window and beamed on the yellow bed.

Just her luck. The sun wanted her to wake since the rays were directly on her closed eyes.

After she grimaced, Yang slowly opened her eyes. Lilac absorbed the blinding light and she shut them again. Too sudden. After a few seconds, she turned over and tried again in the dimmer light. Much better.

Yang slowly sat up and lazily glanced around the room. Pictures of her family scoured the area. Images of her friends scattered her bulletin board that was hanging just above her desk. There was a laptop next to her small desk lamp. She was in her room? She didn't remember making it to her room, did she?

From looking around, she set her hand on her head. Wait, why'd she do that…?

Oh yeah!

She had a really bad migraine the last time she was awake. The worst she's ever had. She experimentally moved her head around, but no merciless poundings came. Just a slight ache. A far cry from before.

"Thank god," Yang breathed. "I couldn't stand another second of that."

Mindlessly, she picked up her phone that was resting on the nightstand. To her surprise, she received several texts from Weiss. Most of them were asking if she was okay. These spanned throughout the day. The first one stated that she made it home safely. That was sent over twelve hours ago.

"I slept for half a day?!" Yang's jaw was agape as she processed the thought. "Woops."

She felt guilty for making Weiss wait for a reply, so she texted her back.

Determined, Yang stood. She didn't even realize she was in her pajamas until she looked down. Then again, they were comfy and silky. Not constricting like her uniform.

After Yang scuffled down the hallway, she made her way downstairs. Just below, Ruby, Blake, and her father were eating sandwiches. From her arrival, the three looked up to her in concern as she trudged down. Her blonde mane was wild and unkempt. Yang didn't even bother to fix it and took a seat next to Ruby.

"Hey," Yang greeted.

Blake gave her a look of concern. "Hey."

She's acting casual, Blake observed. I wonder what happened to her.

"Hey to you, too," Ruby spoke softly. "Are you feeling better?"

After Yang snapped at her yesterday, Ruby cut to the point. She wasn't sure if her older sister was in the mood to talk yet or not.

"Yeah, it's gone," Yang replied. "Sorry for snapping at you yesterday, Rubes."

Blake leaned in from across the table as a cat ear flicked. "What's gone?"

"Ah, the migraine," the blonde informed. "I was tired and had a raging migraine when I came home. Sorry if I came off as hostile. I just really needed to lay down."

As Taiyang pet the little corgi in his lap, he worriedly gazed at her. "You passed out not long after you came through the door."

"I did? My bad," Yang said like it was no big deal. "Guess I really couldn't stand it. Sorry about that."

"As long as you're okay now," Taiyang grinned. He stood from his chair and set Zwei on the floor. He was done eating his sandwich and didn't want to keep his daughter waiting. She was probably hungry. "Is there anything you need? What do you want to eat?"

"PB and J would be nice for once," Yang beamed.

"You got it," as Taiyang got to work, Blake and Ruby showered her with concerned gazes.

She didn't realize it, but her stomach was rumbling. It'd been a long time since she ate. How long had it been? Two days? She ate just before her and Weiss headed out to get some fuel. Majority of that time she was asleep. Hunger certainly caused the migraine to worsen. She wasn't too surprised that caused her to pass out.

Blake was more assertive, wanting to get to the bottom of it. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

After she said that, amber orbs were keener than ever. Blake had an edge. She'd known Yang almost her entire life. She could tell when she's lying or not. The idiosyncrasies even Yang was unaware of. The way she lightly bites her bottom lip when she's nervous. Or spits her tongue out when she's focused.

"Yeah. Relax, Blakey. S'all good," Yang eased. "When I was on my run, I ran into my friend."

Ruby perked up. "Who?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone," Yang stated firmly. "I helped her with some… personal problems."

She paused, Blake observed. Then again, she's trying to be vague. She clearly doesn't want us to know who it is, but I have an idea. Might as well try the upfront approach.

Blake's cat ears were alert. "It was Weiss, wasn't it?"

"No," Yang shot the thought down. "It wasn't the princess, so forget that."

Okay, ninety percent sure it was Weiss, the cat faunus thought. She got defensive really quick.

To show her displeasure, Blake leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She didn't look like she bought it one bit. Meanwhile, Ruby was convinced, but she wondered if it wasn't Weiss, then who was it?

A paper plate was placed in front of Yang, so she picked up her sandwich and took a large bite. After she swallowed, she beamed a grin at her father. "Thanks, dad! It's delish," maybe if she acted more chipper they'd be less suspicious and concerned.

"Anything for my little sun dragon," Taiyang said as he sat down at the end of the small four-person table. "I guess we don't have to know who it was. Continue whenever you want."

Yang took his advice and chewed a few more bites. Tai just wanted his daughter to feel better. Prying for answers wouldn't do any good. When Yang was satisfied, she took a deep breath.

"Well," the blonde drawled. "I didn't 'run into' my friend. More like, I saw her from a distance and noticed she looked sad, so I went over to see what was up."

Amber eyes narrowed.

"She was sulking in the forest?" Blake asked, intrigued. Yang couldn't tell if it was genuine curiosity or an act to see just how far she could stretch the lie.

"She was almost crying," it was clear Yang was hesitant to say that, which made her come off as genuine. "She's the type to mask her emotions, so when she noticed I was there, she freaked."

"That sounds a lot like Weiss," Blake pointed out.

Although she's not the type to go to the forest to sulk, Blake thought. Come to think of it, I've never seen her sad. She's pretty stoic.

"For the last time, it wasn't Weiss," Yang was starting to sound frustrated.

Damn, Blake was good.

"Sure, I'll humor you," the cat faunus smirked knowingly.

"Anyways," Yang droned. "I helped her out and ended up crashing at her place for the night."

Why does this sound like that's what really happened? Blake asked herself. It's not like she was homeless for a night. She had to go somewhere.

Taiyang matched Yang's frustration. "You couldn't have texted us this?"

"You know I don't bring my phone with me on runs," Yang reminded.

Jogging allowed her to interact with nature. Listening to the wildlife was her favorite part of her runs. Her phone was a distraction.

"I still don't understand why you don't," Taiyang stated. "What if you actually get kidnapped?"

Yang understood that. Her father worrying for his precious daughter. Since she was trying to cook up a good lie, she had to act like herself to cause less suspicion. From the looks of it, Blake was reading her like a book. Damn her habit of reading books.

"Please, I can take anyone," Yang stated haughtily.

"You may be strong, but you're not invincible," Taiyang reminded. "What'd you do over at her house? That doesn't explain why you passed out."

Yang simply shrugged. "I didn't get much sleep Thursday or Friday. It caught up to me."

"Exhaustion," Blake mumbled.

She accepted that explanation. Yesterday, her friend looked like she hadn't slept in months, but part of her felt like there was another factor. No sleep for two days wouldn't take someone strong out like Yang.

Ruby pointed to her older sister's head. "What about your migraine?"

"Exhaustion and migraines can go hand-in-hand, Rubes," Yang informed. "Again, sorry to worry you all over nothing."

"It's not nothing," Taiyang stated. When it comes to his daughters, everything is important. Especially their health. "We're just really glad you're okay. And that girl is, I hope?"

"Yeah, she's fine now," the brawler smiled. "This girl… she's amazing. She's been through so much and still does her best every single day. After all the hardships she's been through, she keeps her head high. She's always confident and sure of herself-"

Unintentionally, Yang rambled about how great she thought Weiss was. She bit her lip, knowing Blake knew the girl she was talking about was in fact Weiss. Lilac hesitantly met amber orbs. The smirk was her answer.

Yang, are you trying to make me call you out? Blake thought in amusement. Being sly was never one of your qualities. For your sake, I'll stay quiet for now. You must have a good reason to cover this up. I just wish I knew what it was.

Taiyang broadly smiled. "She's lucky to have a great friend like you." He was proud of how his daughters turned out. All great people. People he was immensely proud of.

"I try to be there for everyone," Yang stated. "That goes for you guys, too."

As the blonde beamed her signature smile, Blake couldn't help but wonder.

But can we be there for you?

***

Since there was nothing to do inside her home, Weiss decided to sit outside in the garden. The garden was in her backyard, so she didn't have to venture far.

The aroma of the flowers and vegetation sent her into a state of bliss. The birds' chirps sounded like a sweet melody. The bumblebees buzzed around the plants. It was a shame it wasn't like this in winter. It was her favorite thing her home could offer besides a spacious training room.

The white lilies reminded her of her mom. She remembered that they were her favorite flower and even decorated her room with a few. Weiss vividly recalled her mother having a few lilies on her desk whenever she'd wander inside her office as a child.

She sat at a table with an umbrella above, guarding her from the harmful rays. After she sipped on her green tea, she sighed out of mostly relief. This was the one day she had nothing to do. Time for herself. Her assignments were finished.

And she was alone.

After fighting an army of grimm and waking up in the temple, she decided a day of rest was in order. Perhaps this was for the best. She needed some time to cool down. If her and Yang were going to get the next relic, they had to be in top shape. She wasn't going to drag them down if she could help it.

Speaking of Yang, she hadn't texted back.

I wonder how she's doing. It's been a whole day since I've heard from her.

She would have texted Ruby or Blake, but didn't want to raise suspicion. She was unaware of the story Yang undoubtedly fabricated.

I hope she's okay-

Her phone chimed. Instantly, Weiss picked up her phone off the aluminum table.

Helllloooo princess~

From the first line, Weiss already playfully rolled her eyes. Yang.

are you all good? I am now! I feel way better after sleeping for half a day. The migraine's gone. Still have a slight ache though.

For some reason, the world felt like it was off her shoulders.

I tried to stay awake until you got home but couldn't. Don't worry, my fam accepted my story for the most part. Except Blake. She's one keen kitty. Nothing gets by her.

Blake's suspicious? Weiss thought. If she is, then Ruby might be. The brute. How idiotic of a story did she give? If Blake didn't buy it, I can't imagine Mr. Xiao Long accepting it. This might be troublesome.

Call me later if you want. Ik how much you worry ;D

Typical way for Yang to end a message. The whole text caused her heart to smile.

Her family has taken care of her, Weiss fondly thought. Seems like nothing drastic happened on her end.

"Weiss."

She was so absorbed in the message that she failed to notice him approach.

"Klein!" Weiss exclaimed in exasperation. This was a nice surprise. "What brings you here?"

Normally, he was serving her high maintenance father or annoying brother. Rarely did he have time for her. Weiss didn't like to 'use' him as a butler, even though that's exactly why he worked at the mansion in the first place.

The butler adorned his signature mustache and had an empty plate in hand. Probably just finished serving a member of her family.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," Klein observed.

"Wha-" the priestess was left speechless.

Little did she know, she was smiling at her phone. Yang had a knack for making her happy.

The brute…

"It's nothing important," Weiss dismissed. "I'm so happy to see you. Even though we live here we hardly see each other."

Klein let out a small snort. "It is a tragedy. I just finished serving master Whitley when I saw you through the window. I wanted to ask you a question."

That perked Weiss up. "Anything, Klein."

"What was the reason for your absence yesterday?" Klein asked.

Weiss was left to ponder. It was obvious that this had been on her precious butler's mind since then. Of course he was worried. This man was more of a father to her than her biological father. However, Weiss didn't think anyone at home would notice her absence. Especially since she didn't see Klein every day, so she never prepared an explanation.

If Klein noticed-

"Does father know?" Weiss asked.

"No, don't worry," Klein immediately replied. "He was too absorbed in his work to notice and master Whitley keeps to himself most of the time. However, normally I find you in the training room practicing your fencing, but you weren't there yesterday."

The priestess wasn't at all surprised that her precious butler sometimes sneaked a few peaks at her fencing practices. In fact, she was touched. "I'm sorry I worried you. I was with a friend."

"The one who texted you just now?" Klein asked, which caused Weiss to blush.

"Yes," she replied firmly.

"Anyone who can make you smile is good in my book," Klein grinned. "Keep her, she seems like a nice girl."

"She really is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Yang you and your lovable personality!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	12. Pain Smiles Can't Erase

There was the last chime of the school bell. Students rushed to their lockers to head home. At last, everyone's enemy- Monday- was over.

Weiss had no plans to go home anytime soon. Most of the day was planned so that she'd avoid her home. With her luck, she and a friend were assigned a project together.

"Hiya, Weissy!" Ruby greeted. "How was your AP class?"

"Not too bad," Weiss replied. "We didn't get much homework for once."

"Whew," Ruby said. "Now we can a hundred percent focus on our project."

"I'm overjoyed," Weiss replied blandly.

It was then that Blake slipped into the conversation. After she was done packing she turned her attention to her friends. "I'll try to not let Yang distract you two," she said, no humor in her tone.

"It'd be appreciated," the priestess stated.

"Yang just wants company," Ruby defended her.

Blake just stared at Ruby. "She can handle it for a few hours. I'll be her company for the day. I know she won't complain."

Ruby giggled from that. "If there's one thing you know how to do, it's distracting her."

Blake nodded in agreement. "You two just focus on the project. And Weiss, try not to let Dad overwhelm you. He hasn't seen you in forever."

Weiss smiled from the mention of him. "I miss Mr. Xiao Long. Does he still make snacks every day after school?"

"Never misses a day," Ruby beamed. "I dunno how he does it."

"He must really care a lot about you," Weiss said, fondness laced in her voice.

Blake just watched her shorter friend smile. Why did she say that with a tint of sadness? Shrugging it off, Blake glanced around. There were still plenty of students in the hallways. Curious amber orbs failed to catch a glimmer of yellow. This was her chance.

"I want to ask you a few questions, Weiss."

From the revelation, Weiss focused more on the faunus. Her body turned more toward her and less on Ruby.

Her reactions will tell me everything, Blake thought. This may be a tough challenge. Weiss is a master at the poker face.

It sounded like Blake had been itching to ask this. With confidence, Weiss gazed at the faunus.

"Go ahead."

Oh, she knew exactly what this would be about.

"What happened to Yang over the weekend?" Blake asked bluntly. She didn't even ask if Weiss had been with her, just confidently assumed that her white-haired friend would know. "She claimed to stay at a friend's house on Friday night, but Saturday she came home and passed out."

The last comment took Weiss by surprise. "She passed out?"

She didn't know that, Blake observed as a cat ear flickered. That was genuine surprise. Her tone raised a few octaves.

Blake nodded. "Before she went upstairs. She couldn't even make it to the bed."

"That was scary," Ruby commented as she recalled her sister's form tipping backward.

It was then that Weiss recalled a text she received from the brawler.

I tried to stay awake until you got home but couldn't.

Yang told her without telling her. Probably to prevent her from worrying.

Blake continued. "I'd just like to know why she feels the need to lie."

Skillfully, Weiss neither denied nor entertained her subtle accusations. It was clear Blake was aware her white-haired friend knew something she didn't.

"Yang wouldn't lie without good reason," Weiss defended. "You know that if she could tell you, she would."

"Ohhh," Ruby mumbled. "Maybe she has a secret double life!"

Weiss had never fought harder to keep her poker face. Amber eyes were glued to her expression. The dolt's comical comment was ironically accurate.

"Don't be ridiculous, dolt," the priestess said. "You really think someone like the brute could keep something like that quiet?

As Blake watched the pair chat, she was lost in thought.

There's no other person it could've been. Am I overthinking this? Maybe what Weiss said is true. Yang probably had to lie, but why? Should I just drop this?

There was something about the feline curiosity in her that refused to let the matter go. Watching her precious friend collapse was frightening. Maybe she just wanted someone or something to blame. Did she want to find out for a good cause? Or just herself for personal reasons?

Either way, it was clear that Weiss wanted to move on from the subject. She went out of her way to avoid the cat faunus' gaze. Azure eyes were trained to Ruby's own as they conversed.

She's in on it, Blake concluded. I won't be able to find out anything if they don't flat out tell me. For now, I'll let it go as a sign of trust. They'd appreciate it.

"Hello~" Yang's voice beamed as she slung her arms around Blake and Ruby's shoulders. "Glad ya didn't leave without me!"

Ruby fondly grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder. "We waited for you."

"My Rubes is so thoughtful."

Gently, Blake placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. Concerned amber met lilac. "How's the headache?"

"S'all good now," the blonde reassured. "Could've sworn I felt it coming back in Port's class."

That caused Blake to let slip a chuckle. "Let's be honest, anyone can get a headache in his class."

Yang nodded. "I'm rested and took some meds," she said loudly, making sure her friends knew she was okay. "Even after a day of school I'm good!"

"Thank goodness…" Weiss murmured.

It was just low enough so only Blake caught the entire comment. The hallway was still littered with students, so it was hard to hear. Yang only heard little pieces and then adorned the widest grin.

"What's that?" Yang leaned down to get at her height. "Is the princess worried for a brute such as myself?"

Irritated, Weiss crossed her arms. "I said no such thing."

You're so full of it, Blake thought.

"You excited to see Zwei?" Yang smirked. "I swear, it's like he asks me almost every night where you are!"

"Why do you think I'm going to your place?" Weiss asked. "The project is a facade."

From that, Ruby snickered. "You're just using us, but if it's for Zwei I understand."

"Glad you see it my way," Weiss jokingly agreed.

Yang feigned a sigh. "How could I forget? You like Zwei more than any of us."

"Accurate."

Ruby puffed her cheeks. "You didn't even try to deny it!"

"Why deny the truth?"

Blake only observed her friends, finding that ironic.

Yes, why deny the truth?

***

The moment the four girls entered the humble abode, the excited corgi zipped to the door.

"Zwei!" with open arms, Weiss knelt to greet the giddy ball of fur.

With his tail wagging mercilessly, Zwei leaped directly into her arms. Normally, he would give all his owners some loving, but it was clear he was overjoyed with the unexpected arrival.

On the floor, Weiss scooped the little corgi in her arms. She peppered him with doting kisses. If she was wearing lipstick, marks would be all over the precious pupper's face. He excitedly panted and licked her in return. With each exchange came a series of cooes and giggles.

"Who's a good boy?" Weiss cooed. "Who's a gooooooooood boy?"

A yip.

"That's right! You are! Yes you are!"

Blake fondly watched the scene. It'd been a long time since her dog got this excited about something. "He clearly missed you."

"It's been too long," Weiss sadly replied, but turned to mush when she received another lick. This caused her to giggle like a child as she lovingly stroked his fur.

"Mush," was all Yang said with a smile. "You're mush."

Weiss ignored her words and continued to fawn over the pup. Yang never got used to this. Every time she watched her melt, it sent her heart soaring. It wasn't often that she saw this side of Weiss, which is mainly why she was looking forward to having her over.

When the little cuddle session was over, the girls walked into the kitchen with Zwei prancing behind. Taiyang was in his apron making some after school snacks. Now that they thought about it, the house smelled of chocolate and dough.

"Cookies!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Your favorite," Taiyang said as he pulled some out of the oven.

When he turned around, he was shocked to see that they had company. Instantly, he set the sheet pan on the marble island.

"Weiss!"

"It's nice to see you again," Weiss greeted with a curtsey.

His blue eyes were practically sparkling. It'd been so long since he last saw her! Unable to help himself, he approached her with open arms.

With a smile, Weiss returned the embrace as she stood on her tiptoes. It was odd to have an older male role model. The only other one she adored was Klein. She never looked up to her own father. To her, it was strange to be viewed as one of his daughters when her own father wouldn't give her the time of day. Despite that, she always cherished this man and his family.

They were lucky.

The hug was warm and full of love. There was this feeling of protectiveness. It was strikingly similar to Yang's hugs if she wasn't crushing her to death.

"Aw how sweet," Yang commented.

After they pulled apart, Weiss slightly smiled. "It's been a while, Mr. Xiao Long."

From that, Taiyang gave her a look.

Weiss sighed and then cleared her throat. "Tai."

"Much better," he nodded to himself.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard."

"You guys didn't tell me she was coming over," Taiyang said happily. "I would've made something she likes!"

Yang shrugged. "We figured you'd like the surprise."

"You're not wrong," Tai replied. "What would you like to eat, Weiss?"

"That's not necessary but thank you for the offer," Weiss dipped her head.

She almost forgot how hospitable he was. It was really nice and welcoming.

"Really?" Taiyang asked. "When they get home they're vacuums."

Yang took this as her chance. "Cuz we all suck."

"Yang!" Taiyang chided. "I was going for that joke!"

"You've told it a million times! Please spare Weiss the pain!"

"Guuuuuys," Ruby whined. "You're both awful."

Yang spoke in a dramatic tone. "I feel my headache comin' back."

"Oh ha-ha," Taiyang replied with a playful eye roll.

After Weiss tried in vein to stifle a giggle, Taiyang smiled at her.

"If you need anything let me know."

God, Weiss missed this.

"Will do."

With that, Ruby and Weiss retreated to the kitchen table to get to work. Multiple textbooks, their laptops, and pencils scoured the area. Surprisingly, Ruby was very focused. After she had her fill of cookies, she was in the zone. Weiss could understand that. Sometimes she needed her fix- tea- to motivate herself to do something.

Overall, Weiss wasn't surprised by her work ethic. When Ruby wanted to, she did well in school. That is, whenever she wasn't goofing around.

"We should start on this chapter," Ruby pointed to a page in the textbook. There was only black and white print. "If we understand the concepts well enough in this section then a good grade is all ours."

"Good thinking, Ruby," Weiss praised. "I've taken notes, so if there are things you find confusing just use my notebook. I've simplified the concepts."

"Of course you already did," Ruby grinned. She had a great partner for this assignment. "Which sections of the writing portion do you wanna do?"

"I'm comfortable with any," Weiss said. "It's really your choice."

"Then we'll split it so it's fifty-fifty," Ruby suggested. "Sound good, partner?"

That word…

She'd only heard Yang call her that before. And that was fairly recent. It was not long after she woke up in the temple. Just after they obtained the second relic. For some reason, it wasn't the same when Ruby said 'partner.' When Yang did that one time, there was a serene wave of emotions that coursed through her. Like that word felt so right.

When she felt her cheeks heat up, she realized she wasn't thinking about what was in front of her. The project. Determined to focus, Weiss kept her eyes glued to the pages of her textbook.

A few minutes went by in silence besides the ticking of the clock. Within that time, the girls successfully outlined the project. The requirements, where to find the information on which pages, explanations, and even added ideas for imagery to make it more creative. Going above and beyond would earn them higher marks for sure.

Just when Ruby was about to ask her a question, Yang walked over to the pair.

"Got room for one more-"

Out of nowhere, Blake intercepted her by grabbing her hand and dragged her away. "Nope."

"Hey, wait!"

"It's my job to make sure you don't distract them," Blake stated.

"They assigned you to pull me away!?"

"Weiss' idea," Blake revealed. "She knows you way too well."

"Agh dammit, princess!" Yang yelped as she was dragged into the living room.

Blake was hoping to distract her from distracting them with T.V. It might work. It has to.

About an hour went by. Ruby and Weiss exchanged conversation every now and then. When their cups of water drained, Taiyang took the liberty of refilling them. When he placed the cups on the table, he sat next to Ruby.

"Can you girls afford a little break?" he asked. "You've been working hard."

The partners glanced amongst themselves and shrugged.

"Why not?" Ruby said.

"I just want to catch up with Weiss a little bit," Taiyang stated.

That comment caught Weiss off guard, although she wasn't too surprised. Taiyang was a personable guy and always expressed interest in her life. Like a father to his child.

"How's Winter?" Taiyang asked. "Have you heard from her?"

That caused a genuine smile to spread on her lips. "The military is treating her well. I don't hear from her as often as I'd like, but I understand that she's busy."

"Winter's pretty cool," Ruby commented. "I've only met her once but she gave off this 'I'm so important' vibe. And she's like an older version of you!"

"Yes," Weiss agreed. "She's, as you said, 'pretty cool.'"

"That's good to hear," Tai replied. "What about Whitley and your Dad?"

The mention of them caused her to force the smile.

"They're decent," was all Weiss could say.

She didn't want to comment anything else about them specifically. Too much information would cause them unnecessarily worry. Talking about her home life in this home was almost suffocating. It reminded her of the things she didn't have in this warm atmosphere.

"I'm glad everyone's in good health," Taiyang replied. He sensed she didn't want to talk about them any longer and dropped it. "How's being the heiress going? Schnee Energy?"

One of the many causes of all her problems. The very last thing she'd ever want to talk about with anyone. Being the daughter of a man who owns a multi-billion energy company isn't what people make it out to be.

"It's fine," Weiss forced another smile to avoid causing him to worry.

Ruby nodded. "It's gotta be a lot of work."

"Hardly."

All of the pain her smile failed to erase rushed back and nearly knocked her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lyrics mentioned from a song called Cross the Line by Amalee. "All of the pain my smile failed to erase rushes back to me and nearly knocks me back."
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	13. How Did It End Up Like This?

Listening to doctor Oobleck ramble at a thousand miles an hour never stopped being a challenge. The man was the embodiment of caffeine. He was pacing back and forth nonstop while his mouth ran. Occasionally, he'd call out a few students for answers to questions he presented.

However, some students- the majority- could barely understand him. Ruby tried to pay attention, she really did. But his voice almost coaxed her to sleep. There might've been some drool… so far, she struggled to keep her head up in a desperate attempt to make it look like she was listening.

Blake had given up on taking notes in his class weeks ago. Her strategy was to use her enhanced hearing. Her cat ears under her bow flickered constantly as he darted around the room. She made notes on which points he presented repeatedly and made sure to go over those later.

Weiss was stubbornly trying to jot every word down. This was the only notebook she had that was a sloppy cursive from writing at the speed of light. She always felt defeated after walking out of this class. It was a miracle she maintained a good grade.

Meanwhile, Yang set her hand under her chin in disinterest. She wasn't even trying. Her lilac gaze was empty like she was staring into space. She constantly looked directly in front of her, not at all following her professor. Probably daydreaming.

It felt like forever since class started, but it'd only been ten minutes.

Suddenly, the speakers from the intercom chimed in the corner of the room. Oobleck was cut off as he looked up to the speakers. It was Ms. Goodwitch's voice that boomed through the room.

"I need Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Schnee to come to the office immediately."

Collective "oohs" rang out like they were in trouble. Glynda certainly worded it like this wasn't anything good. Then again, that's how she normally sounds.

"Thank god…" Yang whispered. "We're free."

"Yang," Ruby whispered back. "What'd you do?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Weiss asked. "I've been nothing but a model student."

She tried to think of things she might've done that might get her in trouble, but came up blank. There was this one time she ran in the halls because she was late, but she was pretty sure no one saw her. For the most part, she obeyed Beacon Academy's rules and even enforced them.

"I'm sure it's nothin' bad," the blonde said confidently.

The brawler's self-assurance was enough to ease Weiss' nerves a little.

"You heard her, students!" Oobleck exclaimed. "Go on, we will discuss what you missed when you come back!"

With that, Yang and Weiss stood with all eyes on them. Blake and Ruby exchanged worried glances as their friends silently left the room.

The moment the door slid shut, Yang stretched her arms out around her head with a grin. The two walked in the vacant halls, heading directly for the headmaster's office.

"Isn't this nice? Missing class with yours truly?" Yang asked in a chipper tune.

"You're not worried at all?" Weiss wanted to clarify.

"Nah," the blonde waved off.

"Typical brute."

When Yang was done stretching, she let out a satisfied yawn. "Hey, I was dyin' in there. Everyone else was, too. Try not to be your usual worried self. Since Glyn's the one who called us I highly doubt this is something to worry about. She's pulled this crap before with me."

Slightly, Weiss tilted her head. "Does she normally pull you out of class?"

"Not often," Yang stated. "Wish it was more often. Especially for Port's class."

As the two walked side-by-side, Weiss kept her gaze firmly ahead. "Do you think this is about the third relic?"

"Maybe," Yang couldn't deny the possibility. "It'd have to be a really weird circumstance."

"And this isn't?"

"Good point," Yang conceded.

After a heavy sigh, Weiss grit her teeth in frustration. "We are not getting the third relic right now. I am not missing school to fulfill otherworldly duties."

"Try to relax," Yang soothed. "Glyn probably just needs a favor or something. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"For once, I hope you're right."

"Gee, thanks."

Finally, the two approached the office. After Weiss knocked to announce their arrival, they went inside. It was a spacious room filled with framed academic achievements. Typical. What wasn't ordinary was the oddly shaped chair that faced the opposite direction and looked out the windows.

"Goooooodbitch," Yang drawled like she was looking for her dog. "We're here!"

Suddenly, the oddly shaped chair spun around. The headmaster was revealed to be sitting in it the whole time as his hard stare met their gazes.

"For a sec I thought you'd be stroking a cat," Yang joked. "You know, like in those weird action movies before they get a missio-"

Weiss quickly jabbed her side, which elicited a soft yelp.

"I-I mean hi, Oz!" Yang greeted. "You needed to speak with us?"

After Ozpin set his coffee mug on the table, he spoke.

"I'll be blunt."

Weiss gave a curt nod. "We'd appreciate that."

"A nevermore has ventured too close to the school. If it comes any closer, it may disrupt the peace. I need you to take care of it."

"What?!" Yang yelped. "Seriously?!"

From her partner's reaction, Weiss could tell this wasn't good. Ozpin only nodded from the outburst.

"Those things are a pain in the ass!" Yang exclaimed. "Especially if you're alone!"

She recalled the last time she was summoned to take out a nevermore. It was a grueling process and left her exhausted. It took her a couple of days to replenish her aura. Then again, the last time she faced the intimidating beast was her first time. She definitely learned from experience.

"You have a partner now," Ozpin pointed out.

Eyes landed on Weiss, who adorned a confused expression.

"What is a nevermore?"

"A giant, screeching overgrown bird," Yang explained, groaning from having to deal with a nevermore. "The most annoying grimm to deal with."

"Bigger than alpha beowolves?"

"Way bigger than alpha beowolves."

That stunned Weiss into silence. Grimm bigger than alphas? She could only imagine. Were the two really ready to take on something of that stature? They could barely handle three alphas.

"Headmaster, do you think we're ready?" Weiss questioned. "I'll be honest, I don't like missing classes to fulfill my role as a priestess."

"I appreciate your bluntness, Ms. Schnee. You're excused from classes for however long this takes you two. Everything has been taken care of," Ozpin revealed. "Understand that this is a rare occurrence and will most likely not happen again any time soon. Academics should always come first, which is why I was hoping you two could protect my school so no other students may miss class."

Technically, someone had to do it. Just her luck.

"You want us to be your exterminators?" Weiss phrased.

Yang was taken aback by that. That was one way of putting it. She definitely didn't even fathom that the Weiss Schnee, rule follower extraordinaire, would sass the headmaster. Clearly, she had a problem with missing classes.

Weiss continued. "Why can't you handle it?"

"I'm needed here," Ozpin stated. "Outside school hours is fair game."

"Very well."

No point arguing now. The sooner this was done with, the sooner she could get back to class.

After his students accepted it, Ozpin explained the situation. "The nevermore has made a nest close to the school, so it has no intentions of leaving. The nest is located in the Emerald Forest to the left of the really large cliff."

"Alright, we'll get on it," Yang replied. "I'll text you when it's done."

"Good luck."

Luckily, Yang knew exactly which cliff he was referring to. After the partners gave him polite nods, they left and went to their lockers. Weiss knelt and removed her jacket. Hidden underneath was her rapier and she pulled it out. After, she strapped it to her skirt. Yang retrieved her brass knuckles, which were behind a few textbooks. The partners thought ahead of time in case a situation like this were to arise. They were sure to have their weapons with them at all times. Even though grimm stopped appearing in the school, they didn't want to take any chances.

Yang and Weiss walked together, ready to go. All they had to do was get there.

"Are nevermores really that big?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Yang said and popped the 'p.' "It's like… fifteen alphas big."

Weiss just rolled her eyes. Certainly, her partner was exaggerating.

"Hey!"

A deep, commanding voice. One that was familiar and so frightening that it caused the two to halt in the hallway. They slowly turned around and realized it was professor Port who had a panicked expression.

"Weapons aren't allowed in school!"

With a bead of sweat rolling down her face, Yang glanced down at her brass knuckles that she'd already put on. Weiss simply patted the rapier that was attached to her skirt.

Woops.

"Professor," Weiss greeted in a bargaining tone. "We- uh, have permission."

"Spare me your excuses!" Port used a panicked voice. "Drop the weapons right now!"

The partners only stood there in shock. It's not like they were going to attack him like some murderers!

It was then that Ms. Goodwitch appeared from nowhere and stepped in front of the girls. Her stone cold gaze pried into Port's old soul.

"They're with me. Ozpin and I have permitted them to carry these items in school."

"Wha…" was all Port could mumble.

Yang and Weiss smiled at their savior.

"Now, if you don't mind," Glynda pushed up her glasses. "We were just leaving."

With that, the three turned around and sped walked through the halls.

"Sorry about that," Glynda said. "We haven't sent the teachers emails to warn them."

"Alright, Goodbitch," Yang cheered in a low whisper. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

Glynda glowered at the tall girl. "Don't call me that in school, buffoon."

Weiss scowled. "To think I almost got expelled. This better not be a regular occurrence."

"The email would be in case, Ms. Schnee. Do not be alarmed."

With that, Glynda guided them out the front doors of the school without another incident. Before the doors closed shut, the professor peered out.

"Try not to let it come back here."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "Such wise words."

After the doors shut, Yang and Weiss headed to the forest. It was close by, which is why the broom for transportation wasn't needed. The Emerald Forest was less than a mile behind the Beacon High.

"Don't use your purification ability," Yang suggested. "You were wiped out after the beowolves. I can't imagine how you'd feel if you used it on a nevermore."

"A grimm's size is definitely a factor to my exhaustion," Weiss admitted. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"Good enough."

***

Currently, Weiss was crouched in a thicket of bushes.

Dirt splotched all over the uniform. Her shoes were sinking in mud. Despite getting dirtied below, the treetops were a gorgeous, vibrant pink.

The large nevermore, the biggest black mass of a grimm she'd ever seen, was a deep contrast to the area around it. As she kept a firm eye on the demon of a bird, her hand never left her rapier that was strapped to her side.

How did it end up like this?

The priestess cursed herself. There was no way she could go back to school looking like this. Twigs were stuck in her hair and her skirt was muddy.

Every now and then, the giant bird twitched its head. This caused her to crouch lower.

Yang was right. The thing is massive. It's like a mini tower. She took one of these down by herself? Impressive.

When the monster's head turned away, Weiss crept closer. Each step was silent as she prowled to its form. This was a game of patience. Urgency only added to this, considering the nevermore could fly away at any moment and ruin the plan and hard work. The last half hour of stalking would be a waste if she blew this now.

Blake would be better at this than I am, Weiss thought. She's the stealthy one in the group. I'm surprised I've made it this far.

She supposed she owed it to the long grass and other vegetation. That definitely protected her small form. Since there was a breeze, that also covered any sound she made by accident.

The pitch-black wings- her target- rested on the ground as the nevermore was perched on a hill. Its nest wasn't too far away. It seemed as though the beast was simply enjoying the calm sun. Red eyes peered directly at the orange orb in the sky.

It was a long, arduous process to get close enough to the nevermore without making a peep. By the time Weiss was within a meter of one of its wings, her knees ached from the strain.

This is it.

With her adrenaline pumping, she gave the signal.

Instantly, she simultaneously stood and twirled, gathering enough force to thrust her rapier deeply within its wing. The nevermore screeched to the heavens as she ran like hell. As she sprinted away, the beast's free wing swept threateningly close to her. Like an expert, Weiss flipped over the massive wing and tumbled to the side.

Now that the grimm had trouble flying away, Yang gave a war cry as she jumped out of a nearby tree. She plummeted several feet as she cocked her fist back and rocketed a punch to its beak. It sounded like glass shattering from the impact. The jab was so powerful that it stunned the beast for several crucial seconds.

"Take this!" Yang yelped.

During that time, the brawler targeted its free wing. If the grimm could start flying, that'd be it. They'd be done for. They had to incapacitate it as soon as possible. Otherwise, it might get away or have the advantage if it chose to fight.

"Yang!" Weiss called.

"Already on it!"

When its free wing was severely damaged and contorted, Yang focused on the other wing for good measure. This grimm would never fly again if she could handle it.

Weiss was already slashing the free wing repeatedly, which earned more ear-shattering squawks. The beast writhed in violent spasms, which made it difficult to aim. When Yang hopped the free wing, Weiss hiked upward.

To the weak spot.

With precision, she hoisted her rapier in one of its red eyes. The result was red specks that leaked out. It wasn't blood, but more of a mist. All the grimm could do was shriek and shake, which caused the ground to tremble. Any nearby wildlife fled the area to avoid the violent tremors. It was so intense that Weiss lost the grip on her rapier and fell.

"Weiss!" Yang yelped as she watched helplessly.

Weiss let out a high-pitched yelp as the shattered beak pried open. She didn't know how to describe it. It was light outside, but then it was dark and damp. Total blackness. Whatever she was sitting on was wet and slimy. The air here was moist and humid. Where the hell was she?

Before she realized it, there was a stream of light that beamed directly on her. It was Yang, who had pried open the beak. Before Weiss could process what was happening, Yang forcefully yanked on her arm and tossed her out.

As a result, Weiss took a vicious tumble from several feet high and braced herself for impact. She rang out aura and protected her head as she slammed onto the ground and unsuspecting insects. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

It didn't take her long to gain her bearings. Quickly, she stood and noticed that there was a lump in the large bird's throat. That lump was viciously vibrating from all sides and was sliding down at a rapid rate.

"Yang!"

In a sprint, Weiss grabbed one of the beast's wings and hung on for dear life. She had to concentrate over the harsh yelps of the grimm. Not only that, but it was also squirming.

In one large burst, the priestess' aura corrupted the beast. Its form that once emanated darkness was overwhelmed by the white light. It took all her aura to force the beast to wither away into nothingness.

She remembered not getting enough air, and then darkness.

…

"-ss?" someone was shaking her. "W-?"

This scent. It was familiar. An aroma she loved. It was sweet like honey, but it was also mixed with a gross smell. That part wasn't familiar.

It was warm.

Was she in someone's arms?

Something told her to find out as soon as possible.

Azure pools hazily opened to notice that it was indeed Yang who was worriedly gazing down at her. Yang kept a firm grip and tried to keep her from moving and blocked the sun.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked, lilac orbs scanned over the priestess to make sure she was okay.

"I should be asking you that."

Without warning, Weiss threw her arms around her concerned partner. Yang just sat there, having not expected it. Slowly, she leaned in and accepted the hug with the biggest grin. It was heartwarming until Weiss recoiled from the sheer amount of slime on her partner's back.

Yang attempted a dry laugh. "That ruined the moment, huh?"

Weiss didn't know what to do with her fingers, so she wiped them on the grass. "You think?"

For a moment, Yang simply smiled down at her.

"Here, let me help."

After Yang beamed a smile, she coaxed her to sit up.

From the small movement, Weiss panted harshly. She was completely out of breath and felt her whole body ache in protest. "I feel like I ran... a marathon."

"Thanks for that, by the way," Yang said sincerely, feeling her heart thunder in her ribcage. "I know it takes a lot out of you."

"I wasn't going to let you... be bird food."

Not one to show weakness, Weiss got out of Yang's grasp and stood.

"H-hey!" Yang yelped.

"I can stand on my..."

Multiple pants cut her off and a frustrated grunt rang out. Weiss collapsed to her knees, unable to accomplish the simple feat of just standing.

Yang joined her on the grass and chided her softly. "W-hoa, easy!"

Several seconds went by as Weiss gulped the air greedily. Yang watched her in concern. A gentle hand was on the small of her back while the other was around her shoulders. Beneath her palm, Yang could feel her heartbeat thundering against her ribcage as she breathed heavily.

Weiss kept her head down, noticing how green the grass was while trying not to pass out.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Just breathe, alright?" Yang encouraged, rubbing circles on her back. "Focus on that and nothing else. I got you."

Determined, Weiss did what her partner advised and concentrated on her breathing. After several minutes, her breaths became less desperate. The whole time, Yang never stopped tracing circles on her back.

After a deep breath, Weiss leaned up.

"You okay now?"

"I'm better," Weiss reassured.

"Alright, here we go."

Together, the two stood. Yang never took her hands off her. Good thing she didn't because it was clear that the shorter girl was straining as she stumbled. Leaving no room for protest, Yang scooped her up bridal style. This elicited a high-pitched squeal.

"W-what're you doing? Put me down!"

At first, Weiss tried to wiggle out of her arms, but she was completely drained. She had no chance against Yang's strong grip. The moment she was in her arms, alarm bells sounded in Yang's head. Her partner's heartbeat was still going too fast for comfort. The strain of simply standing wore her out just now.

"I need you to slow your heartbeat down, okay? Do it for me," Yang said softly. "Just relax and let me handle this."

"Fine," there was no point in protesting, so Weiss accepted her fate and her stiff muscles loosened. "Where are we going?"

Certainly, they weren't going back to school looking like this.

"My place," Yang stated as she began walking. "We need to wash off."

From that, Weiss' face flushed crimson as she shyly looked away. Her head shifted against Yang's arm, which caused Yang to look down at her with a small smile.

"Not together. Get your head outta the gutter," Yang joked. "Although, I'm all for it as long as it's with you."

Lucky for her, Weiss had no energy to retort.

"Brute..."

There was a slight vibration in Yang's chest. Like she just chuckled.

But Weiss was too tired to keep her eyes open anymore. Too tired to sort anything out. Too tired to worry about missing class. Her eyelids grew heavy. Yang was so warm. The arms around her were solid and real. She heard Yang say something, but her voice was far away like remnants of a dream.

Fondly, Yang gazed down at her partner's resting face.

She had the tiniest of smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeal.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	14. Worth It

It was rough missing a few classes the day Yang and Weiss were summoned by the headmaster.

By now, it'd been a few days since they took down the giant nevermore. The girls finally caught up on the workload they'd missed. It was tough to juggle the missed assignments with current ones, but doable. Their grades didn't suffer since Ozpin had their backs. Not to mention that they protected the school from a threat, so it was worth it. Especially since it didn't affect their everyday lives.

It wasn't just homework that they worried about. It took several hours to wash the stench off. Technically, both girls were, at one point, inside the nevermore's mouth. Yang even slid down the throat before Weiss caused it to disintegrate. The aftermath was horrifying to deal with. Slime was all over their clothes and clung to their hair, almost staining skin. No matter how much they washed, it felt as though they still smelled like dumpsters.

It wasn't that bad, in fact, they were probably just being paranoid. Being coated in that much goop was disgusting. Worrying about the smell wouldn't do any good. And masking it with sprays would only make it worse, so the partners elected to use their daily hygienic routine.

That was the least of their problems.

Ruby and Weiss still had to present that project. Aside from that one day they worked together on it, they finished their own sections and stitched last minute details together. It was preferable to work in person, but due to conflicting schedules and the nevermore incident, they mostly worked at home alone on it.

The result was as good as it could've been. Nothing remarkable, but certainly good enough for a high grade. Ruby covered the basic process of how a cell performs Mitosis, while Weiss explained that in more detail along with some required key terms.

For the powerpoint, Ruby was responsible for the colorful imagery. She took pride in having drawn the step-by-step processes herself. To professor Goodwitch, that detail was what stuck out above all else. The fact that one of her students used her precious time to sketch and demonstrate a complicated process in order for the audience to better understand the presentation.

As Yang watched her baby sister speak, she was in awe. She always knew her sister was a great doodler, but had no clue she was phenomenal with illustrative pieces.

While Weiss was explaining the topic with clarity, her eyes trailed to the audience. Unfortunately, they landed on Yang, who started to make funny faces to throw her off. Now she knows how Goodwitch feels when she tries to teach. All Weiss could do was frown then send a quick glance to Ms. Goodwitch without losing her speaking stride or poise. The intelligent professor caught the hint and glared at Yang, which caused her to stop and pretend like nothing happened.

Meanwhile, since those two are her friends, Blake was paying attention. Her cat ears flickered everytime Ruby and Weiss switched off. Sometimes she zoned out of this class, but she wanted to show some respect. Unlike the goofy blonde sitting next to her.

Unintentionally, Blake's nose twitched. It'd done that for a few days now, and she had a hunch as to why.

Yang and Weiss, Blake thought as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion and glanced over at the blonde. They've smelled the same for the last few days. It's not even a good smell, but it's nothing I've ever smelled before. What is it…? Did they get new soap or something?

Before she could think about that, Ruby and Weiss ended the presentation. There was a round of applause, and not long after the bell rang.

"Good job, you two," Blake praised the red and white pair. "You sounded like you knew exactly what you were talking about."

"Really? Cuz I had no clue," Ruby said, no teasing present.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Rubes."

"I know you don't like public speaking," the faunus stated. "Despite that, you nailed it. You didn't look nervous at all. And you didn't stutter."

That may be true, but Ruby was slightly flushed from the anxiety that it caused her. While Weiss was paler than ever.

Yang slung an arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Hehe, thanks guys!" Ruby beamed. "Can I have a cookie now? It calms me down."

"Sure, hold on."

After a nod, Blake leaned over her desk to retrieve her black backpack. She placed it on her lap and rummaged around the hidden pocket. Finally, she pulled out the delectable orb and presented it to Ruby, who was almost drooling.

While Ruby devoured the treat, Weiss gawked at the cat faunus. "You're in charge of her cookies?"

"How else is she supposed to limit herself?" Blake asked.

Yang sighed. "She has no self-control."

The three girls looked over at the red-hooded girl, who had crumbs all over her mouth. There was even some chocolate smeared on the corners of her lips. Ruby was too happy to worry about appearances and sent them a wide, sweet grin.

"You're such a dolt, honestly," Weiss reached for the napkin in her pocket and wiped the crumbs off Ruby's face. This caught Ruby off guard, so she stiffened, but never lost that smile.

"Thanks, Weissy," Ruby said softly.

Meanwhile, Yang was just confused as to where the napkin came from. "You keep a napkin in your pocket?"

"I'm surrounded by people who are prone to spillage," Weiss pointed out, which earned amused stares. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

Ruby half-snorted, half-giggled. "You're such a mom."

"Someone in this group has to be."

As the two conversed, Blake couldn't stop examining Yang and Weiss, trying to figure out what that smell was and why they smelled the same. Apparently, Ruby hadn't noticed. No one else noticed. It was only her. Probably due to her enhanced faunus senses.

Unable to help herself, Blake asked. "Why do you guys smell the same? Is it perfume?"

Yang and Weiss shared reassuring glances.

"Do we?" Yang asked in excitement and sniffed one of her armpits. "Wait, are you saying I smell the same as the princess?!"

Weiss gave her a look. "Why're you so happy about that?"

"I'm swooning!" Yang said dramatically. "Thanks, Blakey. What a nice compliment. I don't get enough of those from you."

Blake kept her poker face. Neither denied it and Yang made a joke. Typical, but not good enough.

"Do you know why you smell the same?"

Weiss and Yang shared glances and remained silent. Luckily, Ruby cut in.

"They hang out together a lot. It doesn't surprise me your nose picked that up."

"That must be it," Weiss was quick to agree.

Yang nodded. "Before ya know it, we'll be synced up."

Collective chidings of "Yang!" rang out.

"Oh, you guys are right!" Yang admitted. "We're already synced up."

Blake's cat ears flattened on her head. "Just shut up." Talking about this with Ms. Goodwitch present was awkward. At least it was for her.

Now that she mentions it, hormones could be a plausible explanation. If I'm smelling their hormones and they're on the same level, then that must mean...

With her cat ears perked up under her bow, Blake asked. "Are you two a couple?"

"What?!" Weiss blurted.

Despite Yang's casual demeanor, her cheeks flushed from the question. "The princess wishes!"

"Hm," Weiss scoffed. "As if."

Yang got a mischievous look on her face. "You didn't deny it."

"Must you always have fun at my expense?"

"You know you love me, just admit it," the blonde said knowingly.

As the two continued to bicker, Blake got lost in thought.

If it is hormones, wouldn't Ruby and I also share the smell since we're on the same cycle? This doesn't make sense. They're not telling me something again.

"Who's ready for chow time?" Yang asked after she felt her stomach growl. "I'm starving."

The group was still chilling in Ms. Goodwitch's classroom. The professor was just sitting at her desk grading some papers in a valiant effort to ignore the girls' conversation. The clock said that they were five minutes late to lunch. Must've gotten sidetracked. Thankfully, they weren't the only students still in the room.

When Ruby was packing her things, a foot kicked her red backpack over, which caused her pencils to scatter. Ruby looked up, only to meet stern gray eyes. It was a boy she'd never talked to before, but she recognized him from a couple of classes they shared.

"Tch," was all the gray-haired boy said as he walked away. Following him was a green-haired girl, who acted like nothing happened.

In anger, Yang stood from her chair, which caused it to screech on the floor. That caught everyone's attention.

"Hey! You got somethin' to say to her?"

He didn't even apologize to her baby sister! How dare he!

Not finding the fiery blonde intimidating, Mercury smirked and glanced to Ruby.

"Watch where you're going."

Ruby didn't mind his awful attitude. He must be having a bad day. She was just worried about what'll ensue.

As Yang cocked her fist back, Ruby grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Yang, don't."

That tone was unlike her normal cheery demeanor. Ruby rarely used that voice. Yang allowed her sister to hold her back and let out a low growl as she glared at the arrogant boy, who had his arms crossed. Lilac crashed with gray as she bared her teeth.

"Come on, Merc," the green-haired girl grabbed his arm. "They're not worth it."

Mercury let out a huff as the two left the room. The four girls stared at their backs.

It was obvious Yang was furious as she tightened her fists. For a moment, Weiss could've sworn her eyes turned red.

"What the hell's their problem?" Yang steamed.

"Nice work holding your temper, Ms. Xiao Long. I know it must've been difficult."

The girls looked over to find Glynda, who had set the papers down to give them her attention.

"Thanks, Ms. Goodwitch," Yang said, still angry. "Would you have interfered?"

"Perhaps. I'm just glad I didn't have to."

***

"Guys, please. Now's not the time-"

Weiss was cut off by a loud thud. Two opposing elbows slammed on the table. Since this was the school's library, she thought her friends would obey the rules and be quiet. She was so wrong.

Several bookshelves isolated the group from the rest of the library, but that did little to mask the noise. Most students who were studying had left because of the ruckus.

Jaune pumped his fist in the air. "You can do it, Nora!"

"You have to win, Nora!" Ren cheered.

Pyrrha smiled at the intense matchup. "I have faith in you!"

Furiously, Yang and Nora were caught in a standstill. Their hands were interlocked, each trying to best the other. Both clearly straining to overpower the other. It was true Yang lost the previous match, but she would win this time, dammit! She wasn't going to let her friends down… or her ego.

"Come on, sis!" Ruby cheered. "You can't lose to a girl in a skirt!"

"You wear a skirt, Ruby," Weiss pointed out.

Eagerly, Ruby placed her hands on both of the shorter girl's shoulders and shook her. "Weiss you're not cheering loud enough!"

But Weiss said nothing as she adorned the scowl and crossed her arms, unamused. Meanwhile, Blake gave up on reading her book. She couldn't concentrate with all her friends yelling. The opponents pried into each other's souls. Bright blue eyes tore into lilac.

"Your strength has improved!" Nora observed. "I'll give ya that!"

"Yep, but it's better now," Yang said knowingly in between subtle breaths.

Taking that as a challenge, Nora narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah?!"

Due to the intense workouts from fighting grimm and hunting for relics, Yang was ready. To feign weakness, she allowed Nora to take advantage and slowly bring her hand down, but not enough to touch the table.

After a deep inhale, Yang went for it.

She gave it all she had in one arm. All the power in her muscles gathered for one final move. Yang felt her body straining and almost shaking. This was it.

Faster than lightning, she slammed Nora's hand down. The impact was so violent that it almost cracked the table in half. Nora's jaw dropped as she stared in utter bewilderment and defeat.

"H-how'd you get so much stronger?!" Nora yelped.

Yang smirked. "I've been working out."

That response caused Weiss to roll her eyes. Working out? More like risking her life.

"What's your regimen?" Nora asked. "I must know!"

Yang just flipped her hair in victory. "It'd be too intense for you."

"That's not true and you know it!" Nora exclaimed.

With confidence, Yang stood from her seat. Eagerly, Ruby grabbed her hand and raised it in the air.

"Ladies and gents, the new arm wrestling champ!"

"Thank you, thank you," Yang mocked a bow. "Couldn't have done it without you, Nora."

That earned a few giggles.

"I wanna rematch!" Nora demanded and slammed her hands on the table.

"Sh!"

The hush came from an angry librarian, who glared at the group of friends in disgust.

Jaune flinched. "Sorry, ma'am. We'll stop."

"No, you'll leave," the older woman demanded. "What makes you think it's okay to do this in a library? Do you know how many people have complained? How rude it is?"

"Uhhh…" was all Jaune could mutter.

While the lady took out her anger on poor Jaune, the rest of the group packed their things.

"All of you, out," the librarian pointed to the exit.

The group left no room for protest and entered the halls.

"Way to go," Weiss said sarcastically. "What'd I say? That isn't the place for arm wrestling!"

"Hey, we were kicked outta the library," Yang said proudly. "Add that to the list, Rubes."

Ruby took out her scroll and jotted that down. "Got it!"

Blake curiously gazed at the sisters. "Do we want to know?"

"Nah," the blonde replied.

As the group headed to the front doors of the school, Ren sighed.

"I'm surprised it took that long for someone to come over."

Nora gave him a thumbs up.

"Worth it!"


	15. Hit the Deck!

"Did ya finish that math assignment yet, Rubes?"

Ruby set her ham and cheese sandwich on the napkin that acted as a plate. After she swallowed, she spoke with her mouth half-full. "Yep! I figured out most of the equations."

After a tiny gasp, Yang leaned in. "Can I sneak a peek? Please, please pretty please."

Ruby set her water bottle down before she could take a sip. "You should really start doing your own homework."

"Aw, come on!" Yang said in a bargaining tone. "Just one more time? You know physics isn't my best subject."

Blake scooted her strawberries to the side. "You did well on the last test."

"Because I studied my ass off for two weeks straight!" the blonde exclaimed. "I can't keep goin' forever!"

Ruby adorned a smirk as she glanced at the shorter girl sitting next to her. "Why not ask Weiss? She's in AP physics! She's better at it than me."

All Weiss could do was slightly smile as she drank her water. Being praised for academics was something she thrived on. Yang sensed an overwhelming confidence coming from the priestess and whispered.

"She's heartless. She'd never let me copy!"

"Hey!"

Apparently, her whisper wasn't quiet enough.

"It's true!" Yang exclaimed.

"Perhaps if you did your own assignments I'd be more helpful," the priestess stated. "However, if you're struggling, I wouldn't mind tutoring you. I didn't realize you were this desperate."

Despite the subtle slap in the face, Yang was overjoyed from the news. Lilac eyes lit up and practically sparkled. "R-really?!"

"As long as you put in great effort like you did when you studied for the last test," Weiss stated. "You know what that means, yes? No dilly dallying."

"I take it back," Yang said. "You really aren't that heartless."

Weiss set her fork down and crossed her arms with a scowl. "Another word and I'll retract my offer."

"You wound me so," Yang said after she teasingly spat out her tongue.

"You would have to stop those incessant comments."

"No can do!"

Even with Yang's grades on the line, she was willing to give her a hard time.

"You're incorrigible."

"You know you love it…"

While her friends bantered, Blake was busy picking at her tuna. Her favorite food suddenly lost taste when she noticed that a fellow faunus, Velvet, was being picked on by the school bully, Cardin.

Despite being in the cafeteria surrounded by dozens of students, no one was saying a word. No one intervened or had the guts to. In fact, some of Cardin's friends laughed at the display and encouraged him.

Blake's cat ears leaned back under her bow as she listened to him make fun of her rabbit ears. Blake lost her appetite and set the fork down.

It was times like these when she wished she wasn't a faunus. Then again, bullies like Cardin were normally part of the minority. She could tell the people around him were uncomfortable with their stiffened body language.

She wanted to say something, she really did. Confrontation was always her strong suit since she was witty in conversation. But something about Cardin made her freeze. Perhaps it was the memories of her past. Losing loved ones because of discrimination. The discrimination happening right before her eyes once again.

A tidal wave of helplessness crashed over her as she watched the bigger boy tug on Velvet's sensitive rabbit ears.

The moment Velvet yelped, all sense of helplessness drained from her body. Amber pools glared and pried through Cardin's ugly soul. There was this new feeling overrunning her now. It showed in the form of Blake gripping her fork until her knuckles turned white.

It didn't take long for Yang to notice her friend's inner turmoil. Usually she finished that tuna in a minute flat.

"It's Cardin, right?" Yang asked.

A nod. Blake was probably too furious to speak.

"Such an asshole," the blonde murmured angrily. "Someone needs to put him in his place."

Her comment did little to calm Blake down even if she did agree. Hell, majority of the school would agree. Even Pyrrha, who was prim and proper, just called his behavior "atrocious." The scene was gaining some curious eyes, yet no one said anything. It was the bystander effect.

After a deep breath, Blake picked up the raw tuna with her bare hands. She may or may not regret what she planned to do, but it was for a good cause. As long as Cardin got his grubby, dirty hands off Velvet.

Yang knew that look on her face. She's seen it before. Blake wants revenge and there was no changing her mind. Normally, Blake was a model student, but she had a stronger sense of justice. Since her parents died due to discrimination, she tried to stay true to herself ever since she was a kid. Meaning, she would no longer stand by and watch discrimination happen. She'd do something about it.

Knowing Blake was about to throwdown, Yang nodded reassuringly at her. The faunus felt better after she received permission. Yang of all people knew how much things like this affected her. Even if this is what Blake had planned, Yang trusted her judgement.

Blake curled her fist full of tuna into a stinky ball.

Yang stiffened, ready for the madness that would ensue.

With precision, Blake tossed the tuna like a softball directly in Cardin's unsuspecting face. Pieces of fish broke apart in the air, but the bulk of the food splattered on the side of his head and eyes. Immediately, Blake drank her water like nothing happened. However, her friends and Yang saw what happened as they sent her confused gazes. Yang failed to suppress a giggle from the sound of tuna splatting on skin.

The result was exactly what Blake wanted. Cardin released the rabbit ears and infuriatingly stared down the students.

"Who the hell threw that!?"

His furious voice boomed through the entire cafeteria. All eyes were on him. Various chatters died.

Tuna decorated his hair and face. He tried to wipe it away the substance from his eyes. That's when someone behind him, who shall remain nameless that wants to break his legs, chucked a whole banana at his back that squashed on impact.

"Hit the deck!" Yang dove for cover.

Before anyone could even think, the blonde violently flipped over the entire table. The wooden table crashed on its side as her friends watched their precious food get dirtied on the marble floor. Many gasps followed. As Ruby tried to save her precious cookies, Yang pushed Ruby and Weiss to the side so the table could protect them from any stray shrapnel.

"My cookies!" Ruby fell on her knees and fake cried into her hands.

"Yang, you brute!"

"You can thank me later!"

As Yang peeked over the barrier, she watched Nora cup her hands over her mouth.

"Food fight!"

Chaos erupted. Various shouts and screams ensued. Multiple fruits and greasy foods flew past the table that acted as a barricade. To take cover, Blake dove behind the table as well and leaned on the bottom of it where her friends were huddled.

Weiss was scowling as she leaned onto the table. "I don't want to get my uniform dirty!"

"It's too late for that!" Yang exclaimed. "We've been through worse! We gotta fight back!"

"Blake's the one who started this mess!" Weiss yelped and glared at the faunus, who narrowly dodged a packet of ketchup that whizzed by. "Don't think I didn't see you."

"Blake, that was awesome!" Ruby cheered. "You stopped Cardin!"

Despite the praise, Blake didn't feel accomplished. All that mattered to her was that Velvet got away.

"Think we can make it out of this without a mark?" Blake asked.

Ruby hesitantly nodded. "We can try."

The screams weren't stopping. The clashing of food rang out. There were distinct giggles of pure excitement of the fight. Probably Nora.

"We gotta go help her-"

Just as Yang was about to dive from cover, Ruby grabbed her hand and dragged her down behind safety.

"Yang, you can't!"

"It's a war out there," Yang stated as random chicken thudded on the other side of the table. "Nora can't do this on her own. I'm sorry."

With that, Yang leapt out from the barrier, only to be hit in the chest by a tomato seconds later. The blonde stumbled backward from the forceful impact. Her uniform and some of her blonde mane was stained red as she pressed her hands over the newly formed bruise.

Ruby reached her hand out dramatically. "Yang! Noooo!"

To protect her sister, Ruby hopped out and joined her side. They were in the middle of it all. Tons of food whizzed past and all around them. Ruby narrowly dodged a few cheetos as she and Yang darted across the room. As if to show off, Ruby surfed on a tray across the lined up tables.

Some students took cover behind pillars or tables while others fled. The brave stayed and fought.

"Idiots…" Weiss muttered as she face palmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Blake knowingly gazed at her. "You got me covered, right?"

Weiss released a heavy sigh. It's not like she had anything else to do. "I can't believe you of all people started this mess. There were plenty of other ways you could have handled the situation in a civilized manner."

"Is that a yes?" Blake asked as green beans splattered against the table.

It was true Weiss was irritated but she was a team player above all else. She set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I've got your back."

"Thanks," Blake sent her a genuine smile.

There was no way they could avoid getting in trouble by the teachers but this was something more than breaking the school rules. This was about defending Blake's honor as a faunus. After hearing what happened to her as a child from Yang, Weiss was willing to make larger strides to lessen Blake's burden.

Even if that included a god damned food fight.

After a deep breath, Blake went for it. She lunged for the nearest food to use as a weapon. To her surprise, her hands found a large baguette that was coated in condiments. Quickly, she picked it up and examined it as she blocked some corn flakes that were about to hit her face.

"This is the stalest thing I've ever seen! Why's it in the cafeteria?! It's not edible!"

While Blake wondered about that, Weiss had found a swordfish.

"You were mixed with some mashed potatoes, but I won't complain."

When Blake was done gawking about the stiffness of her newfound weapon, she called.

"Weiss!"

Knowing what she planned to do, Weiss flanked her side as the two sprinted through the cafeteria. It was difficult dodging any straying sharpnel, but doable. Various vegetables like cabbages and green beans were hurled their way as the two flipped constantly out of the way. By some miracle, the pair dodged everything.

Before an apple thrown by Sky hit Blake's torso, Weiss deflected it by slicing it in half mid-air with the pointy fish.

"Thanks!" Blake yelled over her shoulder.

Weiss said nothing since she was too busy keeping an eye on anyone who may try to stop Blake.

On the other side of the room, Velvet barricaded herself with a fortress of tables. Four in total surrounded the startled faunus as she crouched in the middle. Blake hopped over the fort and crouched next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Blake? Yes, I'm fine," Velvet replied, keeping her ears down.

"I'm glad."

After Blake stared at her, her gaze trailed to the floor. By one of the table's legs was a hard boiled egg. Taking this as her chance, she grabbed the egg and chucked it at the back of Cardin's head. The bulky boy was locked in combat with Yang, so the egg threw him off balance. Unfortunately for him, the egg wasn't hard boiled like she thought.

When Cardin stumbled, Yang landed a critical turkey-fisted punch in his gut. A desperate gasp escaped his lips. Before Blake ducked, she checked her surrondings and watched Weiss whirl the fish around to parry flying oranges that Emerald had thrown.

"Thank you for that, Blake," Velvet smiled. "You saved me. I saw you throw the tuna."

"Seems like everyone except Cardin saw me," Blake almost laughed. "There's no need for thanks. Scum like him deserve worse. I'm sorry you had to put up with that."

"I'm used to it," Velvet said, though Blake didn't like hearing that. "Good thing Cardin has no clue it was you."

While they conversed, Weiss was busy making sure no harm came to them by blocking hordes of hot dogs with the swordfish. The boy with gray hair was really into the fight. For the most part, he was spotless, aside from a section of his hair being yellow. Probably mustard.

Unfortunately, Mercury had initiated the fight with Weiss. Weiss was starting to think that he had it out for her group of friends. Why, she had no clue. Just a few days ago he knocked over Ruby's backpack without apologizing. Even going so far as to challenge her infuriated sister.

Even though this was a food fight, this was personal.

Like an expert, she sliced the vines of grapes he'd thrown at her.

"You're good with a sword," Mercury observed.

"Fish," she corrected.

Mercury couldn't help but shrug in agreement. To throw her off, he tumbled to the side and picked up a full can of grape soda. He shook it a few times before a purple waterfall sprayed all over his opponent. The powerful blast and a kick to the chest was enough to knock her on her back. A yelp ensued as she landed in a pile of smashed food.

Before Mercury could advance, Ruby stepped between the two. Like shurikens, she tossed her prized cookies at him to fend him off. It worked as he hopped back a few feet. A few cuts now scoured his skin.

"Weiss nooooooo!"

Weiss groaned as she sat up. "I'm fine, you dolt."

From the overly-dramatic scream of her sister, Yang looked over to check on the two. The shorter girl was wiping off the food from her uniform while her sister landed a few blows on Mercury. This gave her the push she needed. Mercury really ticked her off the other day, so watching him get pelted by cookies was satisfying to watch to say the least.

A smack in the face by a giant watermelon knocked any thoughts out of her head. It was like a train rammed into her skull. From impact, Yang stumbled back but refused to fall. She was stubborn like that and she was used to taking hits way harder than that. Through the crimson liquid, she glowered at the smirking boy.

"That all you got, Xiao Long?!" Cardin challenged.

After a low growl, Yang wiped the red liquid and seeds off her face with her elbows. No matter how many hits Cardin took, he wouldn't fall. Now she was determined. Yang smashed her turkey fists together and let out a war cry. This was personal.

Anyone who makes Blake upset will pay!

"I guess you haven't heard. I'm the arm wrestling champ!"

"The wha-"

Since Cardin had no way of defending himself, all he could do was absorb and block the flavored punches. A few times, he'd try to jab her, but Yang was too quick and dodged his attempts. Her boxing training was paying off as she mercilessly punched him in rapid succession, which caused him to see stars.

To help, Blake slyly aided her friend on the sidelines. During the fray she'd found a sausage whip. She tossed the meat like a lasso and wrapped it around him. To tighten the hold, Yang tugged on the meat and it constricted his movements so much so that he fell to his knees.

As Cardin was in a daze, Yang set a piece of tuna on his head and proudly checked her prize.

"Perfect," Yang took a quick picture and sent it to her friends and Goodwitch.

Just after she said that, Ruby managed to knock Mercury on the ground, which caused him to yelp. Sweet justice for her sister, too? Awesome.

Meanwhile, Blake stood tall in the fort, still guarding Velvet in case anyone tried anything funny. In front of the impressive barricade, Weiss had her swordfish pointed firmly at the downed Emerald.

The food finally stopped flying. Multiple groans rang out. Nora's giggles masked them. The rest of her friends had abandoned the fight. She was the only one willing to stay and cause more mayhem, but even she was worn out after the chaos.

No one's uniforms were spared. The clothing was soaked with squishy and sticky food. Splotched with ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise on stockings, skirts, ties, hair, and everything in between. Stains scoured the walls, floors, and even ceiling.

While Nora was giggling, Ruby couldn't help but laugh as well. Tensions had been high lately, so this was something she really needed. It helped that the rest of her friends began to chuckle. Bubbles filled the atmosphere and mixed with the aftermath.

The laughter ceased the moment professor Goodwitch busted the doors open. She sauntered in with a distinct scowl and a low growl.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food."

That caused Yang to laugh even heartier.

"Good one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to watch the food fight scene was so sad and great. Watching all of RWBY be so happy and carefree before shit hit the fan was mind blowing. Especially when Ozpin was all like "let them be children for a little while longer." Then Ruby goes all silver eyes, Weiss is kidnapped by the Spring maiden and gets impaled by the Fall maiden, Blake retaliates against the White Fang, and Yang had her arm cut off. There's a huge difference now that we can see how all of the things has affected them. It's surreal and amazeballs.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	16. Why Do I Feel This Way?

"What the hell happened to you four?!"

The girls were practically drenched in unknown food substances. Stains splattered the girls' uniforms and hair, which was frazzled and unkempt. In random places, they were sticky and slimy. The stockings and skirts were painted versions of red and yellow.

All eyes landed on Blake, who laughed dryly. "It was to help Velvet."

Weiss bit back a growl. "By starting a food fight?"

Blake just shrugged. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

Yang sent the scowling Weiss a knowing grin. "You say that like you're agitated, but we saw how much fun you had."

"Nonsense," Weiss dismissed. "I was more worried about the consequences."

"You guys got into a food fight!?" Taiyang yelped.

Here it comes. The inevitable scolding-

"That sounds awesome! Did you win?!"

Weiss could only gawk at the chipper man. He wasn't angry? Tai and her father couldn't be more different. If her father saw her like this, there'd be undeniable consequences. Yet, here Tai was, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Let's taco 'bout it," Yang said with a smirk. "Eh? Eh?"

That earned multiple sighs.

Blake gave her a look. "Even for you, that was lame."

"Eggscuse me?" Yang retorted, never losing that smile.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please stop. Save us our sanity."

"Whatever," the blonde egged her on. "I don't give a jam."

Blake frowned. "Someone tape her mouth shut."

"Guys," Taiyang gave them a stern expression. Finally, someone who could talk some sense into Yang. "Quit waffling around. I pancake it anymore."

Ruby, Blake, Weiss looked like they wanted to scream at the heavens and heavily groaned. Meanwhile, Yang gave her father a high-five.

"Double whammy!" Yang cheered. "That's how it's done!"

"I try," Tai replied.

From the unmistakable scent of food, it didn't take long for Zwei to zip through the room. It looked like he had a minor case of the zoomies as he rammed into Ruby's legs and plopped on his rear. From the action, Ruby cooed and picked him up.

"Aw, Zwei!" Ruby cuddled his small form. She let slip a giggle when he began to lick her hair that was stained with ketchup. "Hehe stop, that tickles."

From her reaction, a few giggles rang out.

Weiss lovingly pat him on the head. "You like that don't you? Don't you?"

A tiny yip and the lick of her fingers was her answer. That earned a wide smile as Weiss continued to stroke his soft fur.

"Really though," Taiyang started. "How'd the food fight go?"

Ruby couldn't hold back her excitement as she bounced up and down with her dog in her arms. "It was so awesome! I surfed on a table with a tray, Weiss was a master with a swordfish, Blake helped Velvet, and Yang beat the crap outta Cardin!"

"We got Cardin away from her, so I guess we won," Blake revealed. "Yang really gave him a run for his money."

Taiyang's eyes were sparkling. "Wish I could'a seen that. My baby girls kicking butt and putting a bully in his place. What's the damage?"

Weiss gestured to all four of them. "You're looking at it."

An absolute food-drenched group. They'd seen cleaner days. Was this not good enough?

"No detention or anything?" Taiyang asked.

Yang proudly pointed to herself. "Dad, you know Glyn and I go way back. She went easy on us. We just have to help out the teachers every now and then as punishment."

Weiss slightly nodded. "Which is odd. That's not a punishment. I usually do that, anyways."

"Believe it or not, some people don't like helping teachers in their spare time," Yang pointed out. "Especially when there's other things to do."

"My point is that our punishment could have- no- should have been far worse."

Yang crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk. "And it's all thanks to yours truly."

"I'm sorry, Tai," Weiss dipped her head. "I'm here because I can't go home looking like this. I hope you don't mind my intrusion."

Taiyang dismissed the formalities. "You're always welcome here. Yang, get her a change of clothes, will ya?"

"Course, but none'll fit her."

Taiyang shrugged. "So they'll be a little big. Better than what she has on."

"Fair point," Yang agreed.

With that, Ruby and Blake left to go take showers. Carefully, Ruby set her dog on the floor and the two headed upstairs. Getting the goop off was a desperate need. They couldn't stand being this filthy for a second longer.

"To my room we go!" the blonde announced. Yang gently grabbed the shorter girl's wrist to head to the stairs. However, she recoiled from how cold it was. Like an icicle. "Woah, is there any circulation in there?"

"Shut up," Weiss growled. "You know the condition is in my family."

"Zombie-ism?"

Weiss gave her a stern look. "I'm about to go get that tape."

"Please, have mercy."

Taking the lead, Weiss headed upstairs to Yang's room. For some reason, her heart began to thump louder as she approached the door. Her cheeks began to flush and she was suddenly starting to feel nervous. She had no idea why. This was just Yang's room. The brute she's known most of her life.

"What's up?" Yang asked. "Why'd you stop?"

Then again, the blonde had a knack for compassion. Always worries about her. Always insists that she protects her. Today when she fought Cardin, she did that for her friends. Not for personal gain. A few days ago, Yang yanked her out of a nevermore's mouth. She got swallowed and almost eaten in return, but she didn't hesitate to put herself in danger. Even before then, there was a pack of beowolves and Yang took a devastating hit after pushing her out of harm's way.

It's one thing to say someone cares about you, but it's another when they show it.

The memories flooded her mind as she stared at the simple wooden door. Her hand didn't reach for the knob as she stared ahead.

"Earth to Weiss?" Yang called. "Did Mercury hit you in the head?"

"O-oh no, I'm fine you brute. Just give me some clothes."

Despite the comment, it lacked her characteristic bite. To Yang, there was obviously something on her mind, but she didn't want to press. Weiss valued her personal space, especially when it came to her thoughts. Instead of questioning her, Yang opened the door and the two headed inside.

"If you say so," the blonde replied.

Her room was surprisingly tidy. For being disorganized, Yang cleaned up well. Her yellow bed was made along with some bright white pillows that leaned against the wall. The books on the shelves were stacked neatly. The cup of water on her nightstand was full. Posters of motorcycles were on the walls that were slightly tilted, but that was probably for the aesthetic.

"I'm impressed," Weiss admitted. "Your room is quite clean. I was expecting a train wreck."

"Thanks, I guess," Yang said from the sass.

Busily, the blonde sifted through her drawers in search of clothing Weiss could wear. A lot of these would be too big on her. Perhaps all of them, so she chose something simple. At last, she found a white t-shirt and a pair of nike shorts. She presented them proudly to the shorter girl.

"Here ya go! It'll be big on you, but you can't put on that uniform when you get out of the shower."

With a blush, Weiss accepted the clothes. "It'll do..."

Why's her face kinda red? Is she nervous? Yang thought. I'll spare her the teasing… for now.

"Take your time," Yang said softly. "I'll be in the creepy basement shower. If ya need anything, text me."

A hum.

The girl seemed out of it. Yang just shrugged it off and left her room to give her some privacy. Yang ventured down the two flights of stairs and reached the dark bathroom. After she turned on the lights, she got undressed and twisted the shower handle. Warm water washed over her as she let out a relieved sigh.

The stream trickled all over her body. To her surprise, some ketchup managed to splatter on her stomach. It probably leaked through her uniform. In the steamy room, she rang out her hair repeatedly. It felt like she'd done this a million times. Some sections were crusty and caused her to cringe.

When she thought most of the goop washed down the drain, her thoughts wandered as she enjoyed the hot water splashing on her skin.

That's when it rained on her.

Weiss was showering in her house. In her bathroom. Her heart began to pound from the mere thought.

She- she's in my shower, Yang realized. She's used my shower before, so why do I care now?

Her hand smoothed over her chest. Her thoughts were confirmed. Her heart was still pounding when she thought about Weiss in the shower.

Her smooth skin...

Before any lewd thoughts could invade her mind, she forced herself to stop thinking about it. It felt wrong to sexualize her lifelong friend in any way. Not to mention she felt dirty even when soap buds covered her body.

It felt like she'd been in the shower forever, but only ten minutes past. To avoid the perverse thoughts, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Yang dried herself off, got changed and headed up to her room. Usually, Weiss took quick showers, so she wouldn't be surprised if she was already dressed and ready to go home.

Before Yang opened the door, she knocked.

There was a soft, "you can come in."

After the door opened, Yang stepped inside.

"Oh, I thought you'd take a little longer-"

Her words caught in her throat when she noticed the girl's appearance.

Weiss was wearing the baggy white t-shirt and nike shorts. The shirt was so long on her that the pants were hidden. It was like she was wearing a dress. Her hair was no longer in a side ponytail and was a free-flowing, damp blanket of white.

Now that Yang thought about it, she'd never really seen Weiss wear casual clothes. This was a new side to her that she welcomed wholeheartedly. In fact, looking at her was mesmerizing.

A sweet aroma lingered in the air, and Yang could tell that it emanated from her. It was sweet vanilla.

In this moment, Yang thought Weiss was an angel without wings.

Yang's heart slammed against her ribcage. Lilac eyes couldn't pry away as Weiss confusedly asked her what was wrong. All Yang saw was those perfect lips move, but nothing came out. She was dazed and entranced.

It wasn't until Weiss shook her shoulders did she snap out of it.

"Yang? Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Wuh-o-oh yeah no, I'm good!" Yang sputtered.

As Weiss narrowed her eyes to examine her features to tell if she was lying or not, Yang enjoyed the sweet aroma. Now that Weiss was closer to her, the smell washed over her in calm waves. It was so heavenly that Yang closed her eyes to enjoy the scent, but she unintentionally recoiled when she felt gentle fingers brush through her hair.

"S-sorry," Weiss apologized. "It's just- you still have some mustard in your hair. It's hard to tell since it blends."

"O-oh," Yang muttered. "My bad. Guess I missed that part."

"It's alright," Weiss assured. "I missed some mayonnaise earlier but I got it out."

Yang couldn't help but laugh at that. Mayonnaise would definitely blend with her ivory hair.

"Come sit," Weiss pat the spot on the bed next to her.

Yang was too entranced to notice that Weiss sat on her bed. Her bed.

"I'm going to double-check your hair since you couldn't get all of it out in the shower," Weiss explained. "Not to mention you're much taller than me, so sit."

"U-uh yeah, alright."

With her heart thundering, Yang shuffled over and sat on the edge of her bed. As the mattress shifted from her weight, Weiss positioned herself directly behind her.

On her bed.

On her bed...

Weiss was on her knees behind the girl as she combed her fingers through the blonde mane.

"Your hair's very soft, Yang."

"T-thanks," Yang stammered.

Her heart pounded rapidly when she felt her faint breath on her ears. The breeze was like a cool melody. Almost angelic-like. The feather touches only added to the ripples shooting down her spine. Yang bit her lip nervously as she contemplated the situation.

Weiss was grooming her. The gentle touches soothed her very soul, but her heart only thudded harder. Heat rose to her cheeks and she wondered why she felt this way.

This was just Weiss.

The same Weiss who'd been by her side most of her life. The same Weiss who put her life on the line for Yang several times without missing a beat.

This was Weiss.

Just Weiss.

Yang's stomach fluttered. Her head started to buzz and her heart felt warm.

The room Yang lived in her whole life, the room she'd grown used to, the room that became dull several years ago… was suddenly brighter as these feelings overflowed.

Why do I… feel this way? I'm nervous, but at ease with her.

Since Yang wasn't very talkative, Weiss thought something was wrong.

"Is this okay?" Weiss asked softly. "Sorry I touched your hair without permission. I know how much you take pride on it."

"It's totally fine," Yang replied quicker than she intended. She actually liked her touch. Maybe more. Probably loved her touch. It was gentle and meticulous. Full of trust. It reminded her of how animals groom each other to strengthen unbreakable bonds. "You worry about the strangest things."

"I thought only Ruby was allowed to touch your hair," Weiss said absentmindedly as her fingers trailed through the silky blonde locks. She almost forgot that she was supposed to check for hidden stains or crunchiness in the strands. She was so mesmerized by how soft it was.

Yang casually leaned back and looked up to meet Weiss' gaze. "Now you can."

From that, Weiss looked skeptical. Yang didn't miss the barest hint of red on her cheeks. Shyly, Weiss looked away. Not only because the comment flustered her, but also because their faces were mere inches apart. When she glanced away, this caused some of her damp hair to brush over Yang's nose and over her mouth.

The blonde wrinkled her nose and leaned up, now facing the wall. "As much as I like the smell of your hair, I'd prefer not to eat it."

It was then that Yang bit her lip. Was that weird to say? Maybe she shouldn't have said that...

"After it got caked with food I didn't think it'd smell that good. At least not for a few more days."

Nevermind. Her reaction was even better than Yang could hope for. With a broad grin, she turned around to face her. Again, their faces were just inches apart. Confused azure met sparkling lilac.

When Yang gazed at her, Weiss folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"You just made a pun!"

"Goodness gracious," Weiss sighed. "That was unintentional."

"I don't care, that's just proof I'm rubbing off on you."

"It's proof your puns are infectious."

"Don't make it sound like it's some disease!"

"It needs to be cured, so you tell me what it is."

"An honor," Yang said obviously.

"Hardly."

After they shared a laugh together, Weiss spoke.

"Your hair's clean. I think I got the only mustard spots that remained."

"O-oh thanks," the blonde said softly. She almost forgot why Weiss was grooming her hair in the first place. "Want me to check yours?"

"I've brushed it thoroughly. It's clean."

"You sure?"

Yang just wanted an excuse to return the favor. Not to mention to touch the silky silver tresses.

"Yes," Weiss said with a smile. "You can check it after the next food fight."

A hearty giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, some good 'ol fluff! It's a great bonding experience to do another person's hair. And it always feels so nice. Hope I did well to portray the enjoyable experience!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	17. They Ask But I Can't Explain It

"Ugh," a groan tore from Ruby's lungs. "Why're we doing this again?"

"It's our punishment, dolt," Weiss replied, a tad annoyed as well. "Just be glad we didn't receive detention or anything worse from a trivial food fight."

"'Trivial,'" Ruby quoted, stifling a snicker. "It took 'em almost a week to clean it all up."

"Okay, maybe not so trivial," Weiss conceded.

The pair was carrying stacks of paper through the halls. Each stack was like a tiny mountain.

Ruby's red cape drifted behind her like there was a lingering breeze. The caped girl was pouting as she heaved the papers to get a firmer grip. If these spilled all over the hallway, it'd be a disaster.

Meanwhile, Weiss just wanted to get the job done. At least now she has a friend to lessen the burden. Typically, she helped the teachers with errands like this, anyways. This was just another day for her, but Ruby clearly wasn't used to it.

Weiss glanced over the tall stack of papers in her grasp to notice that Ruby was still pouting. A timid smile slipped on her lips from the sight.

Since Ms. Goodwitch didn't want to punish all the students for the food fight when only one person started it- cough, cough, Blake, cough- initiated it, the professor figured this was the best option. Have the students who were involved would have to help the teachers in their free time for a month. This included errands like delivering papers, cleaning whiteboards, or just checking participation slips.

"Do you like doing this?" Ruby asked. "You don't look bothered by it."

"I don't want to say that I like it, per say," Weiss paused. "More like… it kills time and helps our hard-working professors, so it's not that bad."

"That's one way of looking at it," Ruby admitted with a shrug. "I guess it's better than doing nothing during our free period."

"That's the spirit."

At last, the pair had finally arrived at the door to professor Port's classroom. Skillfully, Ruby balanced the huge mountain of papers in her arms as she slid open the door and let herself inside.

"Hello? Professor Port, are you here?"

No reply.

"Aw, he's not here!" Ruby whined.

Weiss cautiously walked past her and led the way. "Let's just leave them on his desk."

"Good idea."

Together, the two set down the papers. This caused a loud thump noise to ring out. Similar to how a textbook would sound if it slammed on the floor. The papers were that heavy.

They dusted off their hands.

"Now what?" Ruby asked. "I don't wanna go back to the classroom and just sit there."

Weiss turned on her heel and headed out the door. "Come with me."

"Oh," Ruby gasped in excitement. "Where're we going? Somewhere secret?"

"The teacher's lounge," Weiss revealed.

"The teacher's lounge?!" Ruby blurted in shock. "But- but isn't that only for teachers?"

Not only that, but Ruby heard mystical things about the room. How the teachers have their own vending machines, coffee makers, couches, a refrigerator, a freezer, and even cookies! She even heard that there was this giant mirror that could grant anyone's wishes in there. That was probably a bogus rumor, but she was still curious!

"I go there during free period," the priestess revealed. "They won't mind if you tag along."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, dolt," Weiss stated. "I wouldn't bring you if it meant you'd get in trouble."

Ruby was allowed to go in that sacred land? Now she couldn't wait.

"Wow," silver eyes sparkled. "You're amazing, Weiss! I should've known someone like you could go to the teacher's lounge whenever you want! Is it because you're a suck-up?"

"Quiet you."

Ruby pointed at her teasingly. "You didn't deny it."

"Hush or you won't get to taste its magical cookies."

That shut her mouth. Offhandedly, Ruby had heard Oobleck and Port conversing one afternoon weeks ago. They talked about how great the cookies were. Better than Subway's cookies, which if you asked Ruby, was nearly impossible to beat.

Satisfied that she was quiet, Weiss led them down the vacant hallways of the school. Class was in session, so no one was wandering around except the occasional student here and there.

Finally, the pair approached the door. It was just another door to Weiss, but to Ruby, it was heavenly and glimmered. Her precious treats were inside-

Casually, Weiss twisted the knob and sauntered in like she's done a million times. Ruby followed suit and took her time, shuffling behind her. It was true she was eager, but she was also nervous to enter the new land.

Now that she was here, there wasn't anything special about the room. There were some paintings of apples and wildlife. The carpet was the same as any other classroom- an earl gray. However, it smelled ethereal. Like coffee.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she glanced to the right- there was indeed a coffee machine in the corner of the room that emitted steam.

Nonchalantly, Weiss poured herself a drink in a mug with a snowflake on it.

Ruby gazed at her, dumbfounded. "You have your own mug in here?"

Not answering, Weiss finished pouring the drink and faced her.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Uh, cream and five sugars!"

After a nod, Weiss poured the brown liquid in another mug that was light blue. It was a spare she kept here when she washed the one she was using now.

"Don't tell Yang I gave you this much caffeine," the priestess held out the mug. "Only you can consume blasphemous amounts of sugar."

"Hehe, thanks, Weiss," Ruby giddily replied and accepted the drink. "How do you take yours?"

"Black."

"What!?" Ruby wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How?!"

Weiss slightly sipped on her drink as the steam lightly kissed her face. "Believe it or not, some people don't like sugar in their coffee."

"Amen."

That was a new voice. It was deep and resided in the middle of the room.

On the separate couches in the middle of the room sat headmaster Ozpin and professor Goodwitch. Based on his smile, he was the one who commented. The professors were quiet, so Ruby and Weiss failed to notice them.

However, Ozpin had a mug in his hand, which would explain why it smelled like coffee before they walked in.

Goodwitch set her mug on the table in front of her. "I'm more of a tea person myself."

"Headmaster, professor," Weiss dipped her head. "I hope you don't mind I brought Ruby with me today."

Glynda waved her off. "Not at all, Ms. Schnee. We owe you. Do whatever you please."

Weiss took a note of her comment, recalling the fact that they retrieved a relic piece recently. She didn't say anything because Ruby was right next to her.

"Thank you."

After helping the professors find two of the five relics, one of which she already had, the least the professors could do was allow her access to the teacher's lounge with a friend. Weiss had put her life on the line several times since her eyes were opened to the New World. Her professors appreciated her hard work and were willing to reward her in any small way they could.

Repeatedly, Glynda's small comment rattled in Ruby's skull. Curious, she leaned into her friend's ear and whispered. "What do they owe you?"

"It's nothing important, Ruby," Weiss assured. "They merely want to show gratitude for how much I've helped them."

Technically, that wasn't a lie.

"That's nice of them."

"Indeed," Weiss smiled and sipped a little of her drink. "Would you like to try the cookies?"

She glanced behind Ruby, gesturing to the vending machine.

"Do I?!"

Instantly, Ruby forgot all about the coffee and set it on the counter. She bolted to the machine and pressed her hands eagerly on the glass, leaving smudges. Weiss was about to scold her, but knew that would be a lost cause. Ruby was drooling already, which caused Weiss to playfully roll her eyes. It was times like this when she was reminded she was like a puppy.

Without thought, Weiss inserted the currency in the machine. This elicited a high-pitched beep as she pressed the button for the correct sweets.

"Wait, Weiss!" Ruby yelped. "You don't have to pay for it, I have money."

"Let me do this, dunce."

If there was one thing she had in common with her father, it was stubbornness.

Ruby bit her lip in light frustration, but she could tell she'd already made up her mind. There was no changing Weiss' mind when she set her heart on something, so Ruby gave in.

"You're the best, Weissy!"

***

"Thanks for-" Yang swiftly punched the dangling bag. "-helpin' out!"

On the other side of the punching bag stood Blake. For her friend, she was holding it in place. To say her punches were merciless was an understatement. With each jab, Blake had to force herself to not fumble backward. Her only job was to keep the pesky bag in place. That proved to be difficult since Yang was much more powerful than she realized. It felt like with each punch, she grew more determined and stronger.

"It's no problem," Blake breathed. "It is odd, though. Why'd you ask me to help? Why not Ruby? Usually, you practice boxing alone."

The question earned several harsh jabs in rapid succession. Blake bit her lip and her muscles strained as she kept the red bag in place. Her feet dug into the wooden floor as Yang wailed on the red bag. Having it dangle from the ceiling wasn't beneficial, at least in her opinion. Blake wouldn't be surprised if Yang tore it off the rafters.

Yang's muscles glistened with sweat. Her yellow tank top was covered in damp spots, and her ponytail was beginning to weigh her down. The two had been in the basement for a few hours. It looked like Yang was finally running out of steam, so Blake found solace in that. Even though she was just holding the bag, it was a lot of work.

"I feel bad after what happened to Ruby last time," Yang admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I know she can take a hit just as well as anyone. But I couldn't help but feel guilty, ya know? She ended up seeing stars on the floor…"

"Yang," Blake called sternly, trying to rid her guilt-ridden expression. "Ruby was perfectly aware of the dangers that come with boxing. I talked with her afterward and she said she was happy you didn't hold back for once. She said she was glad you were finally starting to treat her as an equal. She can tell when you baby her, and that sometimes makes her upset."

Yang heaved a sigh and rocketed another jab. After she twisted her arms around to warm up some more.

"That may be true, but I don't want to hurt her. At least not on purpose. Sometimes I think she's not strong enough," Yang felt bad for admitting that.

"Yang…"

"She's my baby sis, Blake," Yang reminded. "No matter her age, she'll always be that to me."

Slowly, Blake walked around the large bag and sent her a sympathetic gaze. "Yang, if you keep treating her like a child, you'll only push her away. I know it's hard, but it's necessary."

A weak laugh.

"I hate when you're right. It's almost worse than when Weiss is right."

That earned a light chuckle from Blake. Indeed, sometimes it was maddening when Weiss solved issues with painful bluntness. Blake had to agree with that strategy and returned behind the bag.

Another punch was followed by a loud grunt. This swing almost rocketed Blake off her feet. Good thing she was ready for that one.

The lights were on in the basement, so the glare accentuated how much her friend was sweating. It was almost worrying. Yet, Blake found adoration in how hard she was working.

"So…" Blake broke the silence. "Why do you want to get stronger so badly?"

Normally, her friend boxed alone. She had to be serious about this if she was willing to ask Blake for help.

Briefly, Yang lowered her yellow boxing gloves. "I gotta keep that arm wrestling champ title, don't I?"

Blake gave her a look after she wiped her moist forehead to rid the sweat. "This isn't just about that."

"You think so?"

The question was more of a challenge. Like Yang was testing to see what her friend would speak her thoughts. If Blake was this curious, she'd have no problem in doing so.

Blake sent a peculiar gaze. She knew exactly what Yang was doing.

"Yang, I know that when you work hard, there's an end goal. Whether it's trivial or not doesn't matter. As long as it's important to you, you give it your all."

That caused Yang to drop her offensive stance, abandoning the red target. "Sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well."

"Living with you for over a decade has taught me a few things," Blake quipped. "Which reminds me, what's on your mind recently? Does it have anything to do with you wanting to get stronger?"

"I gotta protect someone at all costs."

There was no hesitation. The words tumbled out of Yang's mouth. Despite Blake's initial confusion, Yang spoke with clarity. She was stern, and it was obvious she was determined to gain more strength based on this.

Yang said nothing more, hoping to remain vague. She wasn't going to drag Blake into her relic hunting mess. The blonde felt guilty enough for putting Weiss in danger, which is why she was willing to push her body to its limits. After what transpired with the pack of beowolves and nevermore, Yang realized she has a long way to go. Especially if she planned to act as a tank in the future.

"Care to elaborate?" Blake asked.

The only way to get Yang to talk was bluntness. Dancing around the subject was out of the question. All Blake wanted to do was help her friend. She was doing that right now, but she felt like there was more than what Yang was letting on.

Yang contemplated the question and chose her words carefully.

"I know you care about me, Blakey. This is your way of showing it. You're worried about me. Especially since I've been acting… differently lately."

Yang thought back to the time when she came home with a migraine and passed out in front of her family. How much she worried them as a result. Why Yang and Weiss had been attached at the hip lately. Why the two smelled the same and went along with any excuse they could find when in reality they were both almost eaten by a massive grimm.

During the last few weeks, Yang and Weiss' lives were thrown into jeopardy. And Yang almost felt powerless. Some part of her felt like she was being eaten alive from this helpless feeling.

The last thing she wanted to do was tell Blake about the other world. The world that was so dangerous. The New World she'd been living in for a year now.

At least Yang had Weiss. She wasn't alone. At least, not anymore. Having a partner by her side made things much easier. Hell, thanks to Weiss, they retrieved two out of the five relic pieces. It was also a bonus that her partner was super intelligent, brave, and selfless...

A smile curled on her lips when Yang thought about her. Thought about all the things she admired about her. To Yang, the girl was absolutely perfect.

Now Yang's heart was pounding, but not from the intense workout.

"I promise you there's nothing to worry about," the blonde grinned. "All I need to do is get stronger."

Blake tried to wrap her mind around her friend's words. Yang was being genuine. As genuine as she could ever be. There was even this spark in those pools of lilac. It wasn't the determination she'd witnessed the last few hours. It was passion and perhaps fondness. For what, she had no clue. It was the kind of look Yang gives her family. When the atmosphere is bubbly and filled with laughter.

But the twinkle in her eyes told her that what she was feeling right now was different.

Yang wasn't thinking about family. This was something- someone else.

"Why do you have to get stronger?" Blake asked.

"I have to protect someone," Yang repeated.

"From what?" the cat faunus questioned.

Slowly, Yang lowered her arms and took off her neon yellow boxing gloves. She set a hand- one of the hands that packed such a powerful punch before- gently between her cat ears.

"It's alright, Blake. You worry even more than Weiss sometimes."

Blake's cat ears folded on her head. This was the second time Yang had made an off-handed comment about Weiss today. Whether it was intentional or not was up for debate. At least now Blake had her answer. For some reason, Yang wanted to get strong. That reason might be for Weiss, but she had a feeling again- that there was more to it.

"Hey," Yang said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Blake dipped her head, unable to meet her gaze. "I just want to help."

"You have been," the blonde stated sternly as she removed the gentle hand. "More than you'll ever know."

That was good. At least Blake was useful in whatever was going on in Yang's life. Although she didn't feel great about it since she had no idea what she'd been doing to help her friend besides holding a punching bag.

With a smile, Yang carefully untied the black bow on the cat faunus' head. At last, the cat ears were free and flickered lightly around the room. Even though Yang lived with Blake, she rarely saw the appendages. They were always covered. Especially at school.

Watching those ears always caused her to smile.

"Are you okay after that food fight?" the blonde asked.

"Everything's clean now."

"That's not what I meant," Yang said softly. "You don't act it, but I noticed how troubled you looked when you saw Cardin."

Blake tore her gaze away from concerned lilac. "Let's just say he deserved more than a few punches and food pelted at him."

That hidden anger. Hidden fury. Yang could barely see it since Blake was so good at masking it. Blake only let it be known to close friends. This was one of those rare times when she snapped. If you could call that snapping.

Softly, Yang curled her fists and held onto the black bow. "You don't need the bow. The people who matter will accept you, Blake."

"As long as there's discrimination, I'll continue to hide," Blake said like it was rehearsed. "It's not something I'd expect you to understand."

That comment hit home. Despite wanting to feel angry, Yang found herself pitying the faunus. Because of that, she felt guilty. Pity was the worst. Blake didn't deserve that.

"I respect your choice, Blake, don't forget that," Yang stated. "'I'm just saying that you might be surprised of how accepting people can be."

"You'd be surprised by how awful they can be," Blake replied without missing a beat.

There was a frigid bitterness in her tone. Blake reminisced of her past. How her parents were murdered in cold blood because of their race. Amber orbs warped to anger, but more prominent sadness. The emotions swirled in gold, a detail Yang didn't miss.

To cheer her up, Yang did what came natural and pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't a crushing embrace. It was one of her rare, gentle ones. The blonde who displayed raw power just minutes ago turned to a cuddly teddy bear.

It was a hug that emanated trust and admiration. Yang's arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders as Blake stiffened, having not expected it.

"I'll help you. I promise," Yang murmured.

After all, Yang was hunting relics to help Ozpin. For him to be allowed to die after being alive for thousands of years. Not only that, but for Blake to have an option. Whether or not she'd turn into a human with the relic's power to escape discrimination.

That was the only way Yang knew how to help her lessen her inner turmoil.

Lightly, Blake leaned into the hug, but didn't return it. Her arms were slack by her side.

"This is nice and all, but can you let go?" Blake was still stiff. "You're gross."

"Oops," Yang separated from her and took a step back. "I forgot how much I've been sweating."

Blake slightly laughed from that. Yang looked down at herself. Her yellow tank top was damp to the point where it was almost drenched. Blake was nowhere near clean herself, having worked up a sweat as well.

"I'll draw a bath for you," Blake offered.

"You're the best!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title refers to the song I'm a Believer by Amalee.
> 
> "'They ask but I can't explain it'- how I'm not discouraged by it. It's quite the opposite- I can't get enough!"
> 
> Lyrics mentioned: "So what? 'If I've still got a ways to go?' So what? 'It won't be easy,' yeah, I know!"
> 
> This alludes to Yang and Weiss giving it their all with the relic hunting and taking their other-worldly duties seriously. Even enjoying that they get to experience it together, even though it's dangerous at times.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	18. I Don't Know What Lies in Store

After school, Yang and Weiss headed directly to the temple.

Ozpin had summoned them. It wasn't often that he called the two to come to his temple. That could only mean one thing. He needed to inform them of the whereabouts of the third relic piece.

Ms. Goodwitch finally found a lead and wanted the partners to gather more information to possibly attain the third important piece. Sometimes it was difficult to locate the pieces with her magic, but doable.

This piece was different. Glynda technically didn't pinpoint the location. Just discovered the general area where it resided.

As Yang and Weiss stood at the bottom of the stairs, Glynda stood at the top. To prepare to explain, the professor pushed up her glasses, her voice boomed through the temple.

"This next one was a pain to locate, so don't let us down."

Yang smirked directly up at her, ignoring the man in his golden chair. "No pressure."

Despite the comment, it was apparent the partners were eager to help and take their mind off their daily lives. School had been taxing lately, so hopefully, the next hunt will be successful.

Weiss placed a hand on her hip and looked to her professor for guidance. "Where is it?"

"A few towns over," Glynda stated.

Seeing as Weiss was unsatisfied from the answer, Ozpin chimed in. "It's located near a town called Carnation."

"Oh," Yang mumbled. "I know where that is. That's only a couple hours from here. I thought you'd send us out on some adventure."

Glynda crossed her arms. "It will be an adventure. Wanda is out of commission for this one."

"Thank goodness…" Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

Last time she rode on that broom, she could taste death. It wasn't every day that she flew several feet high. She recalled the intense feeling of nausea. It was only thanks to Yang that she didn't plummet hundreds of feet and shatter the bones in her body.

"Your stupid broom can't fly us?" Yang asked.

For a second, Yang could've sworn she heard a snapping noise when Glynda glowered. "Wanda's magic won't last for such a long time. Even she has her limits. Unless you'd prefer to crash mid-flight."

Weiss flinched from the mere possibility of falling from so high in the sky. It would be like jumping from a skyscraper. Her stomach twisted in a knot from the thought.

Ozpin nodded in agreement. "I'd suggest you go by car or walk."

The partners glanced amongst each other, internally thinking of what the next step should be.

Yang was the first to speak. "Can we use one of your cars? Your Dad's gotta have plenty."

"I won't deny that," Weiss admitted. "Although, neither of us can drive a car. Brooms are nothing like cars. For this, you do need a license," she added with a smirk.

That earned a light chuckled from the blonde. "Don't you have a chauffeur? He can totally take us!"

"All my actions are reported to father," Weiss stated bitterly. "If we wish to keep this a secret, we will not use any of the Schnee's vehicles for transportation."

In frustration, Yang grit her teeth and tightened her fists. Her partner definitely needed to keep up appearances. Especially to family. Yang understood that since she was in the same boat. The last thing she wanted to do was worry her family. Ruby and Blake would be immensely concerned if they ever found out what the two have been up to.

"What about Bumblebee?" Weiss suggested hopefully. "She must be bored in your garage."

Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Her motorcycle was her treasure. She wished she could take her, she really did, but…

"About that… I've been needing to change her oil for a while now, which is why I haven't taken her for a spin recently."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Take care of your possessions, brute."

"Now I'll definitely get to it."

"It's a little too late for that."

For the mission, Bumblebee wouldn't be ready on time. Yang frustratingly bit her lip. That would've been a perfect opportunity for Weiss to be close to her… her cheeks heated up from the thought, and she hastily shook her head to snap out of it..

The partners glanced at each other, at a loss for what to do. For answers, they gazed up at their professors.

"You can take us!" Yang exclaimed.

Goodwitch rolled her eyes from the thought of being their taxi driver. She didn't have time for that, and the blonde sort of knew that. It was worth a shot. Glynda faced Ozpin.

"Did you hear something?"

Ozpin simply sipped his coffee.

"Aw, come on! Don't ignore me like I'm a pest!" Yang yelped. "How're we supposed to get there?"

"You can walk," Ozpin said. "Glynda and I have other duties to attend to."

It was true. There was a lot on their plates for being professors. Not to mention keeping up to speed with their own otherworldly duties.

"That'll take the entire weekend!" Yang blurted.

Weiss heavily sighed. "It will either way."

Yang was silent. That was a fair point.

Ozpin smiled as he gazed down at the frustrated partners. "Think of this as a valuable bonding experience."

From his comment, Weiss scowled at Yang, who couldn't stop grinning. Her sunny smile almost lit up the entire temple. It almost caused her to timidly smile. Almost.

"Aw, princess! We get to bond!"

Sometimes, Yang was insufferable. Lately, she's been tolerable, Weiss supposed. It could be worse.

"I'm so terribly excited," Weiss said dryly. "We should head out tonight," she said, hoping to get started at the right time.

"That would be wise," Ozpin chimed. "If things go well, you should be back on Sunday. According to Glynda, the relic is in the Black Forest."

Glynda pushed up her glasses. "There's a wide arch of two trees just before the river. You can't miss it."

"That's where it is?" Yang wanted to clarify.

"It's around there," Glynda reminded. "We don't know the exact spot, but that's its whereabouts."

Weiss nodded. "Good to know. Hopeful,ly we can retrieve it."

Ms. Goodwitch sent her a look of approval. "I've no doubt you will. Yang on her own was hopeless. It was sad to watch."

"Says the woman who can't even pinpoint the relic!" Yang retorted.

Glynda huffed. "At least I found something. Unlike a certain someone."

A low growl escaped Yang's throat. She only calmed down when she felt slender fingers grasp her wrist.

"I tried," the blonde defended in a calm voice. "It's not my fault Weiss is super smart."

The compliment caused azure orbs to widen like dinner plates. Gentle fingers that were curled around Yang's wrist loosened. That came out of nowhere, which took her by surprise.

From the silence, Glynda chuckled. The partners were an amusing bunch.

Yang faced her partner, which caused Weiss to let go of her wrist.

"What time were you thinkin'?"

"Around midnight should suffice," Weiss stated. "Tell your Father something believable this time."

"Friend's house for the weekend it is," Yang beamed. "You should tell your Dad that, too."

All Weiss did was nod and turn away. Together, the partners eyed the professors after they figured out what to do. Ozpin stood from his throne and handed his mug of coffee to Glynda. It stopped steaming a while ago. After, he dug in his pockets and pulled out a white bracelet.

"If you ladies head out at night, take this. Grimm are more active at night."

With that, he tossed the bracelet directly at Weiss. Easily, the priestess caught the piece of jewelry that landed safely in her palm. To give Yang a glance, she held it out and the two gazed at it, skeptical. The bangle bracelet adorned a pair of intricate angel wings and a simple white line connected the tips of each wings together.

The jewelry especially peaked their interest when it began to glow brightly. The moment the bracelet settled in her palm, Weiss felt an immediate connection with the bangle bracelet. For a moment, there was a white spark. It ignited on contact, but it soon retreated to its dull white like nothing happened.

"This…" was all Weiss could murmur.

Ozpin nodded, showing he knew what she was thinking. "It's a barrier bracelet. It connects with your aura and protects you and the relics. Since you two gathered two of the five relics, more protection is required. We can't have your hard work go to waste."

Weiss didn't even slide it on and sent her headmaster a challenging glare as she tilted up her chin defiantly.

"If it provides protection, give one to Yang."

From her commanding tone, Ozpin almost took a step back. He was clearly hesitant at what he was about to say.

"That bangle only works properly on priestesses."

That was all Weiss needed to give the bracelet a crushing grip. She didn't care what function it served. If Weiss was going to receive protection, Yang would, too. They were partners and shared the amount of danger.

"That's ridiculous," the priestess stated. "I refuse to wear it."

"Weiss," Yang almost chided. "It's okay. You need it more than me. You're the one guarding the relic pieces, after all."

"That doesn't mean you deserve less protection," Weiss refuted and stared back up at the headmaster. "You can't make something that'll protect her as well?"

"No, nothing would work on her," Ozpin informed regrettably.

"You can conjure up something!" Weiss rarely raised her voice, but now it was booming through the temple. Stern and unyielding. "You've lived for thousands of years and you," she pointed at Glynda, which caused her to be taken aback. "Use magical brooms! Don't tell me it's not doable!"

From the sudden demanding yells, Yang's jaw dropped. She couldn't remember the last time Weiss got angry on her behalf. Much less showed how much she cared about her. It was a touching gesture, which caused her to smile timidly at the shorter, fuming woman.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin apologized. "There's nothing I can do for her. Please take solace in the fact that Yang's aura is strong and that she's experienced in combat. She's not someone to trifle with."

That earned an amused scoff from Goodwitch. "I can attest to that."

From the comments of praise, Yang beamed a grin. Gently, she set a hand on Weiss' shoulder, which caused her partner to face her. Frustration still swirled in those pools of blue.

"That's right!" Yang beamed and lowered her voice like a man. "Yang strong. Yang smash."

The lame joke quelled Weiss' temper just a bit. After Weiss glared daggers at the headmaster for good measure, she sighed at Yang.

"You're incorrigible."

"Wear the bracelet, alright?" Yang encouraged. "If not for you, for the relics. You know, the whole point of why we're doing this."

Weiss heavily sighed again, not at all happy with the predicament. At the very least, her partner should have a bracelet as well. The priestess felt guilty for having an extra layer of armor while her partner didn't.

However, the blonde made a good point. If something were to happen to the relics, it'd be a disaster. Reluctantly, Weiss slide the white bangle over her wrist. Instantly, the wings locked in place and tightened over her slim wrist. Once it was done automatically adjusting, there was a slight glow, and then it faded back to the regular dull pallor.

"For our hard work," Weiss seethed and stared up at the professors. "Don't think I'm happy about this."

"That is understandable, Ms. Schnee," Glynda replied, noting that will be her attitude when it comes to Yang's safety. "I apologize that we cannot do anything for Yang."

Even if she did apologize, that didn't make Weiss feel less guilty or frustrated.

"I'll be fine, princess," Yang set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let's just be glad the relics'll be safer now. Let's focus on the mission ahead and what we need to get done. We gotta pack our gear."

That's right, the trip should take all weekend. That meant the partners would be sleeping outside during their journey.

"Thank goodness it's not winter," Weiss realized.

Happily, Yang chirped. "We'd get to cuddle for warmth!"

Weiss just rolled her eyes from her partner's antics.

"Kidding," the blonde said. "We don't need the cold as an excuse to cuddle, princess."

Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"At least we're not going to miss class this time."

***

The moment Weiss returned home, she retreated to her room. Thankfully, when she roamed the white halls there was no one in sight.

This meant that she could leave her home at midnight without a hitch. Normally, her father was too busy to acknowledge her existence most days. However, it was risky because she never knew when her father would call her into his office.

Usually, that was when she was in trouble for something out of her control. She served as a placeholder for him to yell at. That didn't happen often, but it still happens sometimes. Weiss was willing to take the gamble that he wouldn't notice her absence.

He usually doesn't, but Weiss formed an explanation in case. Especially for Klein. Weiss would tell her beloved butler, but would rather keep him out of this. She didn't want him to get in trouble for her sake.

In secret, Weiss pulled out her travelling bag that was hidden in the back of her spacious closet. The light blue bag had one strap and adorned tiny snowflakes on the gray handles.

It didn't take her long to pack the essentials- pajamas, exercise clothes for the next few days, snacks, and extra water bottles. Knowing Yang, she'd forget the latter.

Honestly, she was looking forward to the next few days. She hadn't spent the night with someone before. It didn't take long for her thoughts to trail back to the earlier comment Yang made and a blush appeared.

The next several hours would be spent with Yang…

Her heart thumped faster from the mere thought.

Despite the blonde being insufferable sometimes, she was fun to be around. Weiss found herself smiling as she set the bag on her bed.

At the door, her rapier was propped up, ready to slay some grimm.

***

"Hey, dad?"

Until now, Taiyang was cleaning the kitchen when his blonde daughter casual approached him. There was a glimmer of excitement in her lilac eyes, so that peaked his interest. What she needed to talk about was probably important.

Yang leaned on top of the granite island. One hand was under her chin to mask how nervous she was to bring this up.

"Yeeees my little sun dragon?" Taiyang practically sang. "How was your run?"

Yang had dressed in her exercise outfit, a yellow tank top and nike shorts, when she went to the temple. Little did her father know, she returned from the temple, discussing previous events rather than a run.

"It was good," Yang said softly. She was only sweating slightly from the sun's rays. Not from exercise. "So uh, I ran into her again."

"Yeah?" Taiyang's voice rose a few octaves. When his daughter mentioned the girl, there was a spark in those pools of violet. Just talking about whoever this was made her excited. "Was she doing okay?"

"Yeah! She's good now!" Yang assured. From that, Tai sighed in relief. "She actually invited me to stay over at her place this weekend."

"Oh?" Taiyang replied, suggestive tone present.

"Yeah," Yang grinned, nervousness in her voice. She bashfully rubbed the back of her head behind her long ponytail. "I was gonna leave tonight. Don't wanna keep her waiting."

"Hm, alright," Taiyang saw no reason to reject his daughter's social life. "One condition, try not act too casual in her home."

Yang waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

As Yang retreated to the stairs, Taiyang pointed at her.

"I mean it! Show her parents respect."

"I know!"

With that, Yang slipped into her room to begin packing. When the sound of the door shutting rang out, Ruby and Blake rounded the corner of the living room with curious eyes. Amber and silver pried into Taiyang's lilac pools.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked her father.

"Yang's staying at a friend's house for the weekend," Taiyang informed with a grin. "If you ask me she's got a big crush on whoever this girl is."

Blake's cat ears perked up, a brow rose in curiosity. "The same girl she helped in the woods?"

"Yeah," Taiyang confirmed. "Something's definitely going on."

Of course Yang's father knew something was up. The last few days, Blake grew more curious about Yang's life than ever. The same went for Ruby. None of the three could figure it out, which left them troubled.

When Ruby and Blake creased their brows, Taiyang placed his hands on both of his daughters' shoulders.

"Find out what's going on, yeah?"

A blessing. They had their father's permission to snoop? Normally, Blake and Ruby wouldn't sink that low, but this certainly lessened the burden on their shoulders. Now they didn't feel as bad.

Since the pair had his permission, Ruby and Blake smirked and adorned mischievous eyes.

"Deal," Blake replied without hesitating.

"Don't worry, Dad," Ruby assured. "We'll find out."

"I'm counting on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm how much longer can Yang & Weiss keep their otherworldly duties underwraps? Will their secret come out?
> 
> The chapter title refers to the song I'm a Believer by Amalee: "So what? If 'I don't know what lies in store.' So what? That's never stopped me before!"
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	19. For Sure Not On Drugs

It was dark outside. Unlike the previous caves, the partners found it entrancing and relaxing. It was only thanks to the moonlight beaming down on the blonde's gorgeous tresses did Weiss find her partner.

Weiss was captivated from just staring at the back of Yang. Her long locks were like a blonde waterfall. In boredom, Yang was whistling as she gazed up at the stars, waiting for her partner's arrival.

Since it was warmer outside, the girls dressed in casual clothes. Each adorned long sleeved t-shirts, both sporting their theme colors. They also wore nike shorts since there wasn't even the slightest chill. There was only the chirps of cicadas and crickets. The noises were a sweet melodic tune as the moonlight shimmered on the trees and grass.

Casually, Yang turned around when she heard a leaf crunch behind her. Close to her was Weiss, who was carrying her light blue bag and had her rapier secured around the handle. The thin sword was strapped to her back firmly to prevent it from unnecessary movement.

"There you are, princess!" Yang beamed. "I was startin' to think you ditched me."

"You brute," Weiss said softly, a faint blush grazed her cheeks. "As tempting as that is, the thought never crossed my mind."

Confidently, the priestess handed her a steaming bottle of a brown liquid. It took Yang one whiff to recognize the pleasant smell.

"Coffee?" Yang asked, perturbed. "What have you done to Weiss?"

"Pardon?"

"It clearly isn't you," the blonde justified teasingly. "You're being way too nice."

"One more word and I will dump it on you."

Despite the threat, Yang grinned at her scowl. Yang found herself lost in those pools of blue. Her white hair was illuminated by the moonlight and shimmered. It was alluring and sparkled like a waterfall cascading down the mountains. The blonde was sure she'd never seen something so captivating in her life. It was moments like this when Weiss truly reminded her of an angel. Especially when Weiss showed her nice side.

Since Yang was in a trance-like state, Weiss tilted her head, confused.

"Earth to the brute? Did I finally break you?"

"W-uh, no!" Yang hastily replied. "Thanks for the coffee. It was just unexpected is all."

With a grin, Yang accepted the insulated bottle. The surface was so warm and would stay that way for another few hours, depending on how good the bottle was. Knowing Weiss, this bottle was top quality and would trap the heat for a long time.

Weiss nodded, accepting the excuse for her sudden stupor. "We'll need the energy. We're going to have to move quickly if we want to be near Carnation by morning."

After Yang savored a sip, she adorned a mischievous grin. "You wanna go aaaaall night?"

From her suggestive smirk, Weiss blushed. "T-that's not what I meant and you know it!"

Yang giggled. Teasing her like that never got old. Her reactions were always priceless and adorable. She couldn't get enough. The blonde gestured to herself. "This brute is perfect."

"Keep telling yourself that," Weiss huffed.

Yang replied after she sipped on her coffee. "You want to travel till dawn?"

Weiss nodded to show her confirmation. "We have to cover a lot of ground as quickly as possible. We can't miss anymore school."

Yang understood her frustration. Although, school was the last thing on her mind. Right now, she was with her partner in the calm night, surrounded by singing insects in the Emerald Forest. The pink trees certainly painted her heart pink and red as well.

Despite the relaxed situation, there was worry in her partner's tone. Almost as if she was afraid to miss just one class. Yang wondered where her paranoia stemmed from, but dismissed it as her being a good student.

"Relax, yeah?" the blonde soothed. "We'll make it back before Monday. Promise. Plus, if anything were to happen, Oz has our backs. It's just one of the perks of working for him."

Just like that, Weiss' worries melted into a puddle on the grass. Whenever Yang promised something, it was guaranteed to come true. She always kept her word, whether it was trivial or important.

"Okay," Weiss conceded and gazed into violet. "Thank you, Yang."

Yang timidly smiled. "Don't stress. We got this in the bag."

After she said that, she took several more sips of coffee. Except she was more slurping it and making annoying noises.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your manners are nonexistent."

"We're in the middle of a forest," Yang deadpanned. "Who's gonna judge me? The trees?"

Weiss perked her brow. "I don't know, those trees look judgemental."

Yang slurped more of her coffee for good measure. She then faced the trees with her arms spread wide. "Take a good look, trees! This is who I am!"

"Accept it!" Weiss yelped.

"Embrace it!"

After that, the two gazed at each other and erupted into tiny giggles. The noise of happiness echoed into the night. When they calmed down, Yang took another sip of coffee. This time quietly.

"We still need to rest since we don't know what this relic has in store for us," Weiss pointed out.

To be cautious, the partners adorned weapons. Weiss' rapier was strapped to her bag while Yang wore her brass knuckles that were already equipped

"You're right," Yang admitted. "It could be another puzzle, or more grimm."

Weiss nodded. "We should cover ground until dawn then rest before we head into the Black Forest. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, princess!"

After a nod of affirmation, Weiss rummaged around in her bag. The travel bag had one strap that wrapped around her shoulders and chest. In a second, she pulled out a map, but couldn't see it and squinted her eyes.

Yang noticed her struggle and grabbed the flashlight from her yellow bag. Easily, she clicked flicked it on and the bright light shone on the map.

"Look at that, now we have a light," Weiss noticed.

"I thought ahead," Yang pointed to herself proudly.

"Did you bring water bottles?"

"Oh crap-"

"I got you covered," Weiss eased.

"Good thinkin'," Yang replied, jokingly wiping a sweat from her forehead.

Together, the partners scanned the map. There were several pen marks. Weiss pointed along a trail she sketched. Apparently, she'd already decided the quickest, safest path from the Emerald Forest to the Black Forest.

"Smart…" Yang mumbled.

From her off-handed compliment, Weiss smiled.

"We'll go along the outskirts of the Emerald Forest," the priestess trailed her fingers along the pen-marked path. As she did so, Yang casually stole a glance at her partner's wrist. Good. She was wearing the barrier bangle as promised. "If my calculations are correct, we should be a few miles away from Carnation by dawn. Then, we can rest for a bit."

"Alright, sounds like a solid plan," Yang stated. "Should'a known you'd think this through in the few hours we were given."

"Things should go smoothly this way."

"What're we waiting for?" Yang asked excitedly. "Let's get going!"

With smiles, the two walked side-by-side deeper within the forest.

***

In the distance were two shadows that blended with the night.

Thanks to her faunus vision, Blake had no problems watching her two friends. She even picked up pieces of their conversation. Meanwhile, Ruby couldn't hear a thing and only had the moon's rays to guide her sight.

Thanks to their father's permission, they were out here keeping an eye on their friends.

"What'd they say, Blake? I gotta know!" Ruby harshly whispered.

"Yang's talking with Weiss and I think they're looking for something, but I'm not sure," Blake's cat ears flickered in thought. "They plan to walk all night."

Ruby processed her words for a moment. "Are we gonna keep following them?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Yes!" Ruby murmured. "I knew Weiss was the girl Yang was talking about! I knew it!"

Blake smiled when she saw Ruby so giddy. Those eager silver orbs were always a joy to bask in.

"Try to be quiet," Blake hushed nicely. "We can't have them notice us. That'd be a disaster."

Ruby nodded eagerly and placed a hand over her mouth. "You got it. Look at us on a stealth mission."

"It is an interesting predicament," Blake admitted. "It's fun so far."

She faced Ruby and fought the blush from her cheeks. Then again, Ruby probably wouldn't even noticed her face was redder than normal due to the darkness. But Blake sure noticed Ruby's faced tinted redder than her cape.

"Eheheh, I like doing things with you," Ruby said softly. "It's always fun to be around you. It never gets old."

"I-I feel the same way," Ruby didn't notice the stutter in Blake's voice.

When Blake noticed her friends' voices were becoming more faded, she realized the two were already on the move. Quickly, the faunus grasped Ruby's wrist and gently tugged her along.

"B-Blake, what's going on?"

"They're on the move."

"O-oh."

Ruby and Blake trailed several feet behind the duo. Sometimes, Ruby and Blake crouched to stay hidden. Although that was being paranoid. Blake was positive those two couldn't see this far away. Even with their flashlight. Thanks to Yang's flashlight, Ruby had an idea of where her friends were located. They were sure to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey, Blake," Ruby whispered. "Do you think they're a couple? They met up in the middle of the night. And Dad said Yang has a crush on her?"

Unintentionally, cat ears flicked and Blake murmured. "I have no idea what's going on. Maybe Yang does, that'd explain a lot."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "What could they possibly be thinking? Why'd they meet here?"

Amber orbs widened and Blake stopped walking to process her friends' words. "I heard them say something about Carnation just now."

"Oh," Ruby chirped. "That's a few towns over. That's where they're headed?"

"I think so," Blake said softly.

"What the heck's there?" Ruby asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Blake stated. "Not to mention, Weiss has her rapier strapped to her bag."

"Why the heck would she need that?"

"And I'm pretty sure Yang is wearing her brass knuckles."

Ruby was nervous that her friends even needed weapons.

To make sure, Blake squinted. Sure enough, the yellow brass knuckles glimmered under the moonlight. It was times like these when Blake was thankful for her night vision.

"Yep, definitely wearing her brass knuckles."

Ruby was dumbfounded, trying to scramble her mind for an explanation. "Are they going to beat someone up?"

"By this point, nothing would surprise me."

***

An hour past since they began the trek.

The whole time, Yang and Weiss exchanged conversation, unaware there was an extra set of shadows lurking in the distance.

"Then I was like dude! You can't just make a joke that perfectly and not expect me to make a pun!"

"He set you up for that one," Weiss agreed.

"Right?!" Yang beamed. "So I told him, look-"

"Sh," Weiss suddenly hushed.

"What?" Yang asked irritatingly. "You can't just shush me-"

Yang was silenced when Weiss shoved a forceful hand over her mouth.

The priestess' voice lowered in a whisper. "The insects stopped singing. It's really quiet."

In response to the cold hand being plastered on her face, Yang licked her palm. Instantly, Weiss recoiled with a yelp.

"You bumbling brute!" Weiss chided. "How much more of a barbarian can you be?!"

"Learned the hard way from Rubes," Yang revealed. "Would you relax? Maybe they're finally gettin' laid."

That earned a pointy elbow to the gut, which elicited a grunt.

"What?!" Yang yelped. "They sing to get mates! Maybe they got lucky!"

"Scratch that, you just became more of a brute."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You really shouldn't-"

A loud roar cut her off. It was so menacing and daunting that both girls shut their mouths and took a few steps backward.

Out of nowhere, an overgrown bear leaped from behind a broad tree trunk. The black mass stood on its hind legs. Spikes shot out of its back. The claws were as sharp as daggers. The red eyes sliced through the darkness.

"I-is that a bear?!" Weiss yelped.

"An ursa!" Yang exclaimed. "It was only a matter of time before one showed up!"

To prepare for the fight, Yang tossed the flashlight to the side. This close, she had no problems seeing the massive grimm. Protectively, she stepped between the ursa and her partner.

"The weak point is the red target on its head," Yang informed. "Don't waste your time on its back! Its got too much armor there!"

Like the two were flies, the ursa swatted at them. The paw narrowly missed the partners as they flipped backward.

"Got it," Weiss replied as her eyes never left the growling beast.

"And don't purify it," Yang added firmly. "We can't have you getting tired. We still have a long ways to go! Besides, the stronger grimm aren't as intimidated by purification powers."

Stoically, Weiss poised her rapier at the snarling tower.

"They should be."

***

"Why're they yelling?!" Ruby yelped, concern in her voice. "What's an ursa!?"

Despite Ruby's shout, Blake remained calm to process the events. Even though her friends were in possible danger, she tried to rationalize the situation.

"They seem to be dodging something-"

When Blake said that, Yang erupted into flames. She was a fiery ember that melted the darkness as she let out a war cry that boomed throughout the entire forest. It was so loud the trees around them rustled. Her blonde mane was already wild, but now it was out of control as the inferno roared brilliantly.

"Holy shit!" Ruby couldn't bite back the curse. "Y-Yang's on fire?!"

With overwhelming worry, Ruby leapt out of her hiding spot behind a tree-

Until Blake grabbed her red hood and yanked her back, which elicited a high-pitched yelp.

"We should watch," Blake suggested. "It doesn't look like her body is burning. It looks like she's in control."

To prove her theory, Yang rocketted a burning punch into the air. This caused the nearby trees to tremble violently. It didn't look like the blonde was in pain at all. In fact, Blake saw the barest hint of a smirk.

Reluctantly, Ruby sat and watched.

"Fine, but if she looks like she's hurt you can't stop me."

Blake didn't reply, too absorbed into the fight.

It wasn't the flames that caught their attention. It was those determined red eyes. Normally, Yang's lilac pools conveyed pure passion. Right now, they were eager like they were tasting the thrill of the fight.

But what were they fighting? To Ruby and Blake, there was nothing there besides Yang and Weiss. The two performed a few hasty flips, jabs, and slices at the same spot.

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" Ruby asked. "Because Yang's for sure punching something. And Weiss is stabbing air. Whatever they're hitting is in between them."

Ruby asked Blake to make sure. Honestly, Yang's flames were so bright that now Ruby could see the whole picture. It was like it wasn't even dark outside with the radiant flames. Since Ruby didn't see anything, she thought she was going crazy.

Blake lightly laughed from the pure confusion in Ruby's voice. Blake had no clue what the hell was happening with her friends. Her night vision was perfect. So the fact that she was picking up nothing worried her.

Simultaneously, the pair pinched each other.

Blake glanced down at Ruby. "Are we sure they're not on drugs?"

"Weiss on drugs?" Ruby deadpanned. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Ugh, you're right. She's too uptight to even take ibuprofen."

After they dismissed that theory, the two went back to watching the captivating display.

Together, Yang and Weiss performed acrobatic maneuvers. A few times, Weiss flipped over and lunged at whatever was assaulting the two. She narrowly dodged whatever it was because claw marks gashed the tree trunk behind her.

Yang was busy landing multiple blows on whatever it was and ended up flying backward and slamming into a nearby tree. The shout of her name from Weiss ensued. From impact, Yang let out an angered grunt. Like she wasn't in pain, but more like annoyed.

"O-okay, so they're definitely hitting something!" Ruby concluded. "People don't just crash into trees! Something hit my sister!"

The only reason Ruby didn't run to her sister's aid was because Yang recovered quickly. Her older sister pried herself away from the tree. While Yang gained her bearings, Weiss was intent on distracting it. To ease any doubts Blake might've had, she then saw Weiss float in midair. Clearly, she was hanging onto something as her body waved around like a doll. Whatever she latched onto was acting like an angry bull.

"What the…" was all Blake could mutter.

"W-Weiss is floating?!" Ruby exclaimed. "But how?!"

The sight totally demolished any rationalization Blake could think of. All logic flew out the window.

Ruby and Blake could only watch in awe. When Weiss composed herself as she was still floating, she stabbed her rapier at a lower angle. Now she was uneasily standing as the rapier stuck up from impact. The violent movement ceased and Weiss gained her footing, standing confidently.

"Off!" they heard Yang yell.

With that, Weiss leapt off the mass and landed safely behind her partner. When it was clear, Yang rocketted a punch so powerful that it caused a crippling shockwave to boom. The air around them dropped a few octaves.

Before Ruby and Blake could register what happened, a nearby tree was intensely ripped out of the roots and sounded like thousands of papers shredding. The tree crunched into the ground so harshly that a new dent in the planet was formed.

Ruby and Blake yelped from the sudden events and clung to each other for dear life. They didn't even realize how close they were since their adrenaline was pumping. All they could do was watch their friends' reactions.

When the dust settled, Yang and Weiss high-fived each other and giggled like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"W-was that normal for them!?" Ruby harshly whispered. "That was totally awesome but what?!"

The bangle around Weiss' wrist beamed brightly along with Yang's flickering flames. In unison, the lights swirled and faded into the darkness.

"Okay," Blake breathed. "For sure not on drugs."

***

Another few hours past. Naturally, Yang and Weiss lost stride. The two were undoubtedly slowing down.

It was almost dawn. The sun hadn't yet peaked over the horizon, but the signs were there. Trickles of light seeped into the drifting clouds and created a purple and pink color.

There wasn't another fight.

By now, the trees had dispersed. A few were here and there. Since the partners covered a lot of ground, the scenery was nothing like the Emerald Forest. The open land would serve as an advantage. This way, Yang and Weiss can easily keep an eye out for more grimm.

"What do you say we rest for now?" Yang suggested. "We'd be able to see grimm a mile away in this spot."

After Weiss glanced around, she simply shrugged in agreement. "This is as good a place as any."

Together, the partners plopped on the grass. In unison, they sighed in relief. They weren't totally exhausted, but it was nice to get off their feet after trudging for so long.

"I'll be the first watch," Weiss volunteered. "I can tell I won't be able to sleep for a while."

"You sure?" Yang asked. "I can go first if you want."

"You have bags under your eyes," Weiss observed. "I'll wake you up in a few hours and we'll switch."

"Ugh, fine," the blonde mumbled.

It was clear the priestess would keep her stance on this one. She was stubborn, so Yang didn't want to argue. She didn't want to waste time or the energy. She could also tell that her partner wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't be able to sleep. Hopefully, by the time her shift was over Weiss would sleep like a rock.

After Yang fumbled around in her bag, she pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it on top of the smooth grass. After she straightened it out, she crawled in and wrapped herself around like a cacoon.

"This is your chance to join me," Yang opened her arms as an invitation.

The offer was genuinely tempting to Weiss. Whenever she was in her partner's arms, she felt safe and secure. Surrounded by warmth. However, she dismissed this as another attempt at teasing and shyly glanced away.

"In your dreams, brute."

After Yang chuckled, she yawned. "G'night, princess. Maybe it will be in my dreams."

That comment caused Weiss to smile lightly. Yang certainly knew how to flatter her.

As Yang tried to get some shut eye, Weiss held onto her rapier and remained vigilant as she watched for grimm. She listened for any troubling sounds. For a moment, it felt as though time was still. Except the clouds roamed and drifted constantly. Weiss couldn't remember a time when she felt this serene.

As she enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere, she watched over her partner like a lion does for her pride.

When Yang snored, Weiss knew she was deep in the realm of slumber. The noise caused a smile to slip on her lips. Fondly, she gazed down at the dozing blonde and brushed gentle fingers through her hair.

She's such a brute. She's… perfect.

***

Not far away, Ruby and Blake were hidden behind a tree. Since trees became more scarce, it was getting more difficult to hide.

The two cautiously watched their friends set up camp. They were relieved since they were tired themselves.

"Weiss is first lookout," Blake told Ruby after a cat ear flicked. "Yang's sleeping first. One of us has to watch them to make sure they don't get away."

"I'll go first," Ruby volunteered. "Get some rest, okay?"

"You sure you can stay awake?" Blake asked, examining the dark circles under her eyes. "I can watch first."

"I'm good," Ruby reassured. "Don't you worry and get some sleep."

"Alright fine."

Happily, Ruby beamed a wide smile as Blake propped up next to her against a tree trunk. Ruby was at an angle where she could see her friends in the distance and also be by Blake's side. Since they couldn't risk being in the open, behind this tree would have to do.

Softly, Ruby murmured in Blake's cat ear.

"Sleep tight."

There was no reply. Only the lolling of Blake's head on her shoulder. Simultaneously, her cat ears became floppy. This caused Ruby's heart to pound a thousand miles an hour. She felt her cheeks heat up as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It wasn't often that she got to see Blake's peaceful, resting face.

Unable to help herself, Ruby nuzzled into the crook of the taller girl's neck.

It was warm.

It reminded Ruby of the times when she nuzzled with Blake on the couch back home.

It was like this for half an hour. All the while, Ruby's heart almost burst out of her chest. The feeling of Blake huddled on her was intoxicating in the best way. Ruby couldn't get over this feeling. Especially when she felt the faint rise and falls of Blake's chest.

Several more minutes past.

There wasn't a single breeze in the lukewarm atmosphere.

Ruby found her eyelids growing heavy. Weiss wasn't doing anything. Just sitting and keeping an eye out. Probably for whatever they fought earlier. Her sister was still sleeping on the ground. Ruby could hear her snores all the way over here.

The sounds of sleep tugged on her consciousness. Unintentionally, Ruby drifted off like the world begged her to.

A few minutes couldn't hurt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	20. Weeping White Willows

The sun breached the horizon and shined timidly.

The rays beamed on Yang's skin as she calmly took inhaled and appreciated the sweet aroma of the plants surrounding her. Sweet, sweet nectar and pollen. The scent of pine lingered.

She'd been on the lookout for a few hours while Weiss slept. It had been nothing but peaceful during her shift. The only sounds were insects, a breeze, or Weiss' rhythmic breathing.

The blonde didn't want to, but she had to wake her partner. Weiss looked so cozy in her sleeping bag. She was wrapped in a cocoon and slept so soundly. It seemed like everything this girl did caused Yang's heart to skip a few beats. Even when Weiss scowled or scolded Yang, the blonde found her extremely attractive.

Especially as she watched her resting face.

An angel, Yang thought. Wait, snap out of it! You gotta wake her. You have to. Even though she's adorable and I could watch her all day.

Hesitantly, Yang reached out and gently shook her shoulders. Instantly, Weiss stirred and her eyebrows knit together.

That was quick. She probably spent an hour wakin' me up.

Yang recalled a few hours ago when she roused to Weiss' shouts. Apparently, the blonde was a heavier sleeper than she thought. Even though she's been told her whole life she was a heavy sleeper, she never really fully believed it until now.

Slowly, Weiss propped herself up on her elbow. Weiss groaned from the haze of sleep and sat up, wiping the fatigue from her eyes.

Yang almost forgot why she woke her up when she melted from sight. Frazzled white hair was draped over her shoulders in a waterfall and her bangs covered part of her face. For once, her hair wasn't a side ponytail. The priestess was so relaxed. It was nice to see that side of her. It was like she was a different person.

"D-did you sleep well?" Yang asked, unable to stop from stammering.

"Yes," Weiss tiredly replied after a yawn. "It's time already?"

It took all of Yang's willpower not to squeal from the action. It was like she was a tiny white kitten! Except Blake was the group's kitten. Yang nodded to herself, knowing someone could never replace her friend's cattiness.

"Earth to the brute?" Weiss called, waving her hand in the blonde's face.

"O-oh uh… yeah!" she sorted her thoughts. "It's time to go. I would'a let you sleep longer, but figured you'd appreciate getting the relic ASAP."

"You're not wrong," Weiss replied with a smile.

From seeing her smile, Yang's cheeks heated up. This girl had no idea how often she tugged on Yang's heart strings.

Focused, Weiss began to pack her sleeping bag. With Yang's help, they were ready to head out in no time. Now that it was light outside, Yang happily put her flashlight back in her bag. As usual, Weiss pulled out the map and pointed at the strategic pen markings.

"We should arrive in the Black Forest in two hours."

"Alright, sounds good!"

Together, the two walked side-by-side and ventured on. There was a calm silence as Weiss got used to the light outside.

"Ya know," Yang started. "You looked so cute sleeping."

"W-what?!"

And there it was. The flustered reaction Yang fed off of.

"What?" Yang asked, sincere. "It's true."

Did Yang have no idea what she was doing to Weiss' emotions!? Her heart almost couldn't take it. It was pounding a thousand miles an hour. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she met the blonde's giddy grin. The sparkle in those lilac eyes told her Yang meant it.

"I swear…" the priestess mumbled. "How can you say those things so easily?"

"Like I said, because it's true!" Yang casually placed both hands behind her head.

Yang's grin shined brighter. It was almost sunnier than the orange orb above them. This caused Weiss' heart to thump louder like it didn't want to be ignored. If Weiss' normally pale cheeks could get any redder, Yang would be worried. Now that was a challenge she could get behind.

"You didn't cuddle with me in my dreams," the blonde teased. "Even dream Weiss can't stand me."

"I wouldn't go that far," Weiss muttered shyly.

It was true. Sometimes Weiss couldn't handle the merciless teasing. Sometimes all Weiss wanted to do was rip her infuriating partner's head off. Most of the time? She honestly enjoyed her company, but would never admit it.

"Gasp!" Yang exclaimed. "Are you saying you like me more than you let on?"

"Shut up," Weiss almost growled.

"Oh, you are insatiable," the blonde smirked.

With a plan, Weiss gripped Yang's collar in an attempt to be intimidating. That seemed to have no effect when all Yang did was grin down at the blushing, shorter girl. Annoyed, Weiss puffed her cheeks and yanked tighter.

"Woah, kinky."

"Listen you-"

An ear-shattering screech cut her off.

The sound was so intense that it caused Weiss to unintentionally release her partner. When Yang was free, she adjusted her t-shirt and both turned their heads to the direction of the noise.

There was a large mass a few meters away from them. One that was on all fours and practically sank into the ground. It adorned menacing red eyes and prominent white tusks.

Weiss squinted to get a better view of the threat. "Is that a boar?"

The seeping black mass in question curled in on itself and began to relentlessly spin in place.

"A boarbatusk," Yang corrected. "Watch out, if you're hit by its spin it hurts like hell."

Instinctively, the two crouched to defensive positions. Luckily, Yang was already wearing her brass knuckles and Weiss poised her rapier.

"If it's not one thing, it's another."

"This shouldn't take long," Yang assured. "These grimm are such a bore."

Weiss didn't know what was worse. The pun or the beast's ensuing shriek. The grimm probably agreed that the pun was worse.

The boarbatusk propelled itself at the girls, who dove out of the way in time. After somersaulting, the partners took defensive stances.

"The weak point is the belly!" Yang informed.

"Understood!"

***

"Blake! Blake, wake up! They're gone!"

It didn't take much effort for the faunus to stir. Blake had always been a light sleeper. Due to the haze of sleep, Blake groaned. As she focused those bleary amber pools, her cat ears flickered wildly from Ruby's panicked shouts.

"They're gone?" Blake rasped. "Who?"

Since Blake was still delirious from sleep, she had no idea what Ruby was talking about.

"Yang and Weiss!" Ruby yelped. "I-I kinda sorta fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching them and just woke up and now they're gone!"

Instantly, Blake shot up from the news. Memories from the night before flooded her mind. They were in the middle of nowhere for a reason!

"I knew you were too tired to stay awake!" Blake exclaimed, but not harshly.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologized. "It's just it was really warm and you were next to me which was really nice and Weiss wasn't doing anything and Yang's snores pretty much rocked me to sleep that really sealed the deal-"

To silence her, Blake placed a hand over her mouth. "We all make mistakes. It's alright. Don't panic yet. Maybe they haven't gotten far."

From the thought, Ruby nodded eagerly as her cheeks painted a tint of red. After nodding, Blake lowered her hand so Ruby could speak.

"Let's look for clues."

"Good idea," Blake agreed. "Let's hurry. Every second counts."

Together, the pair darted to where they last saw their friends, where they rested for the night- in the open land . The area was only a few dozen feet away. When they got there, the pair crouched to the ground to spot any clues. When they came up blank after a few agonizing minutes, Ruby formed a plan.

"Search the left side and I'll get the right."

In a rush, the two high-fived each other and shouted in unison:

"Break!"

In a whirlwind of red, Ruby sprinted across the grass. Her silver eyes locked onto the tiniest of details in the patches of green. Some grass was mixed with dirt, so Ruby kept a careful eye on any suspicious areas. A quick glance behind her shoulder told her that Blake developed her own method. The faunus was trying to pick up a scent by running her fingers through the gentle green blades.

It wasn't until Ruby sprinted into a bare section of mud did she halt so suddenly that she almost tripped. Perturbed, she crouched to get a better look at the dent in the damp mud.

Bingo.

There was a light tennis shoe impression. The perfect example of Yang's shoe based on the size. At last, Ruby's hunting tracking skills came in handy. She silently thanked her father for all those hunting sessions. They paid off. She had to find her sister.

"Blaaaaake!" Ruby called. "Found something!"

Instantly, the faunus darted over and Ruby pointed to the ground proudly.

"It's Yang's shoe print. And it's pointing in that direction," Ruby observed.

"Let's go, then!"

With that, Blake grabbed Ruby's wrist as they picked up speed. From the contact, the two blushed, but fought to keep it together. They had to find their friends and focus.

Ruby ended up leading thanks to her natural speed. Along the way, they were reassured. More footprints showed up on more some grass like it'd been squished. There were even signs of Weiss' smaller footprints in some patches of dirt.

"Good," Blake mumbled. "This is very good."

"Yep!"

This compelled them to sprint faster. The two glided over the ground since they were flying so rapidly. Thanks to previous sports, the pair had built up a great amount of stamina and endurance for something like this.

About half an hour went by, and like any normal people, they started to lose stride. They were panting heavily and glanced amongst each other for reassurance, which compelled them to keep running. Deep down, they wondered how long they could go like this.

There were still marks on the ground, so this was still the correct direction. That gave them the push they needed. Not finding their friends wasn't an option.

A few times, Ruby and Blake dodged around some trees. They were vigilant about avoiding any vines begging to trip them. Luckily, neither girl stumbled and kept firm footing. Which was impressive for dashing for so long.

When Blake was beginning to think they'd never catch up, she spot something in the distance thanks to her perfect vision. At first, she thought she was hallucinating from the lack of oxygen. As the two neared, Blake realized the yellow blob in the distance was definitely not a figment of her imagination.

Quickly, Blake slowed. Ruby noticed this and matched her pace.

"Are you oka- agh!"

Ruby was cut short when Blake tackled her in the side. The sudden impact wasn't painful, more like unexpected. Protectively, Blake curled her fingers around Ruby's head as the two landed roughly on the grass.

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned, seeing stars. "W-what?"

"Sorry," Blake immediately apologized, keeping her voice low. "We caught up to them. I saw Yang not too far away. We need to keep a good distance."

"Ah, finally," Ruby breathed in relief.

Even she was getting tuckered out from running for so long. When Ruby snapped out of it, her cheeks flushed. Blake was on top of her. The two were extremely close she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Probably from the intense exercise or...

Noticing her embarrassed reaction, Blake got off her in a fluster. "S-sorry about that. I didn't want them to see or hear us so… hey, are you okay?"

Ruby was still lying on the grass, so Blake helped coax her to sit up.

"I'm good, Blake," Ruby smiled. "Don't worry."

"My bad," Blake bashfully rubbed the back of her head. "I'll try not to tackle you again."

"It was fun-"

Adrenaline spiked in their systems when they heard Yang give a war cry. Quickly, Ruby and Blake peaked out from behind a tree and watched the blonde punch air. This caused another shock wave to boom throughout the area. The sound that ensued was like thunder so powerful it caused Blake's cat ears to ring. The trees shook, which caused birds to abandon their nests.

"They're fighting something again," Ruby observed.

Not a second later, Weiss joined Yang's side. She gave the taller girl a light flick to the forehead. In return, the blonde beamed a smile.

Blake's eyes narrowed from the display. "Something's definitely up. I think they're a couple."

"You think so, too?" Ruby asked, perturbed. "They sure act like it."

As Weiss and Yang walked side-by-side, Weiss playfully shoved the blonde. Yang didn't even budge. Jokingly, Yang shoved her back, but accidentally knocked the shorter girl off her feet. Even Ruby could hear the startled squeal from this distance.

There was a distant. "Oops."

Multiple inevitable chidings ensued.

***

A few hours had passed. Yang and Weiss finally arrived at their final destination- the Black Forest.

They could tell this was the correct forest since literally hundreds of birch trees scoured the area. The thin trees looked fragile like they would break if simply touched.

The pair walked in silence, absorbing the beautiful atmosphere. The treetops blocked the sun's rays, but it was still pleasantly warm with the occasional breeze that rustled the leaves.

Weiss pointed to the map and showed it to her partner. "The river should be up ahead. Ms. Goodwitch said the arc is just before we reach it."

"Alright, almost there!" Yang beamed. "At this rate we'll be back before tomorrow."

"That would be ideal," Weiss commented, liking the idea of having a whole day to rest. Maybe she could enjoy the garden again.

When Yang heard the unmistakable sound of cascading water, she darted ahead.

"This way!"

From her partner's childlike giddiness, Weiss playfully rolled her eyes and picked up the pace.

Yang signaled for her to come over to her. "C'mere, princess-"

There was the river alright. It was a gem blue and sparkled. Just like Glynda said, there were two trees that formed a magnificent arc before the glimmering stream. The large trees tilted perfectly to form the breathtaking arc naturally. The sun rested in the middle of the arc and beamed on it like it was part of heaven.

Yang would've found it ethereal, but…

These trees were a ghostly white. Much larger and broader than the other birch trees. In fact, the two trees that formed this arc weren't birch trees at all. The leaves dangled off the branches in a web-like fashion. Any creature that entered wouldn't escape and would get tangled.

Worriedly, Yang checked on her partner for a reaction.

That's when Weiss tasted the sight, her azure orbs swam in the scene. Her eyes went from eager to display sadness. Her face showed no signs of distress. Only hardened, years of perfected stoicness.

Yang tightened her fists. That struck a chord in her heart. The fact that Weiss displayed no emotion from the sight. The fact that she chose not to confide in her. She couldn't imagine the inner turmoil Weiss was experiencing.

"Weeping Willow trees?" Yang said softly. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"It's okay, Yang," Weiss reassured and used a voice that strove for steadiness. "Let's just figure out where the relic is, alright?"

Despite the stern voice, Yang caught the barest hint of sorrow. Yang wanted nothing more than to comfort her partner, but it was clear she wanted to focus on the mission. Probably to keep her mind off the glaring Willow trees that reminded her of her mother. Reluctantly, Yang loosened her fists.

"Yeah, okay."

***

"We made it," Ruby observed. "We're officially in the Black Forest."

The only way she could tell was the dozens and literally endless number of birch trees.

Blake nodded. "Carnation's not even a mile from here."

"Okay so..." Ruby tried to put the pieces together. "Why'd they come here? They aren't beating someone up?"

Still a plausible theory considering her friends still adorned both weapons. In fact, they were oddly attached to them. The rapier was strapped to the light blue bag and Yang still wore her brass knuckles.

One of Blake's cat ears flicked. Since there were plenty of trees around now, the two followed their friends more closely. This allowed Blake to pick up bigger pieces of their conversations.

"I just heard Weiss say something about finding a relic."

"A relic?" Ruby repeated. "That makes no sense."

As if the mystery couldn't get stranger…

Blake shrugged. "Guess we have to wait and see."

Ruby nodded, and the two went back to watching their friends from a safe distance. Weiss was searching the ground not far away from Yang. Every now and then, she'd glance over her shoulder to check on her partner. Yang prowled around the Willow trees. Since this forest was covered in fragile birch trees, the Willows stuck out like sore thumbs. It was clear that Weiss wanted to avoid any sort of contact with the arc.

After a few minutes, Yang straddled the left Willow's trunk. Due to the cascading leaves, Ruby and Blake had a hard time watching her. The web of leaflets blocked majority of the view. However, the pieces they did see, it was obvious that Yang found the tree to be suspicious of something. Probably of hiding the relic.

Experimentally, Yang pressed on the broad trunk. Her hand left a sizable dent in the bark. Swiftly, she pulled away in confusion. She didn't even touch it that hardly.

Seconds later, the planet violently trembled. The shaking was so forceful it was like a level five earthquake. Dozens of the birch trees crashed from the tremors in a domino effect.

It was so aggressive that Ruby and Blake were knocked off their feet. Hastily, they held onto and protected each other. All they could do was wait for it to be over. The sounds of trees ripping out of roots lingered along with frantic bird squawks.

A few agonizing seconds felt like an eternity. At last, the shudders ceased.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Mhm," Ruby assured.

Together, the two stood with the help of each other. Thankfully, neither one of them was injured. In case, Ruby worriedly checked on Blake. There wasn't even a rip in her clothing or the slightest scratch, thank goodness.

"What the heck was that?!" Ruby yelped.

"Insane," was all Blake could say.

Most of the surrounding trees had fallen. Pieces of branches, trunks, and leaves littered the area. It was a miracle that neither girl was crushed under one. Brown dust was still rising from the aftermath. Yet somehow, both Willow trees remained intact.

"Wait," Ruby said with realization. "Where's Yang and Weiss?!"

Frantically, they whipped their heads around. Their friends were nowhere to be seen. Not even out in the open in this new prairie.

"This…" Blake murmured. "Isn't good."

"Where'd they go?!"

"No clue."

In a panic, Ruby rushed over to where she last saw Yang. That damn Willow tree!

She bolted to the magnificent trees that were still tilted at the perfect angle for the arc. Before Ruby could get within several feet of them, she stopped in her tracks with a gasp. Her lips trembled and silver eyes widened bigger than dinner plates as her head dipped down.

"Uh, Blake?" Ruby called. "I think I know where they went."

Blake was more confused than ever. From Ruby's tone, she was concerned and frightened. It was a daunting mix. Confused, Blake joined her side and also lowered her head to see what was below.

And her jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww what happened to Yang and Weiss? Are they in trouble again? Come on ladies stop giving us heart attacks!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	21. We Fell For That One

The two were falling.

Falling into the darkness without an end.

Yang and Weiss were screaming bloody murder.

This drop had to have an end. The chasm had to have a bottom. It couldn't stretch for eternity. They had to hit the ground at some point. They were plummeting too fast to land safely. When they reached the bottom, they were going to die.

With her adrenaline pumping, Yang erupted into flames to prevent that from happening. She didn't care about their odds. She'd be damned if she gave up so easily. A frenzy of emotion exploded within her soul. It felt so right at this moment. Now, her cries and grunts were of sheer, unyielding determination.

With the flames as her guide, Yang was able to spot Weiss just a few feet to the left. Maybe if she could get to her, everything would be okay. She always felt invincible when Weiss was by her side. With her, Yang could soar beyond any boundary.

Rapidly, Yang sprawled her arms out like a bird, letting the wind connect with her body, slowing her just a bit. Easily, she was able to glide over to Weiss as the ball of heat engulfed them both.

Yang wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl, clinging to her even as she screamed. The moment she made contact with her, Weiss composed herself as the flames consumed her vision. The darkness was replaced by a burning yellow inferno that roared brilliantly.

Yang didn't care what happened to herself, as long as Weiss was okay.

I'll protect you even if it kills me! Yang thought. Even if my strength isn't enough, I'll make it work!

With that in mind, Yang whipped her princess in front of her, making sure her own back was lined up with the ground. Instinctively, Weiss curled into Yang, her hands covering the back of the blonde's head.

The reassurance was comforting. Again, Weiss found herself in her protective arms. That gave her a sense of safety and assurance that things would be alright if they worked together.

However, they were still falling.

Wishful thinking aside, they had to act fast.

The wind violently whipped through their forms. The bangle bracelet around Weiss' wrist glowed a white light. The yellow flames and white fog swirled together, creating a burning meteor.

With all her might, Yang braced her aura and channeled it around their forms. The yellow outlined her and her partner protectively. Yang could feel Weiss doing the same. Her solid, chilling white energy burst and overran their forms.

For a moment, Yang thought she was hallucinating. Since her back was facing the bottom, she couldn't see properly. She could've sworn that she saw a few white sigils. However, they faded as soon as she fell through them. Her body felt like it was slowing down.

Yang could feel the girl in her arms squirming, striving for a better hold to protect Yang's head.

A second later, Yang slammed into the ground, absorbing the brutal force of both hers and Weiss' momentum. It was like the Earth devoured and chewed on them with sharp teeth.

Jagged stone and dust spewed in all directions.

The shock was more than enough to smother the white and yellow flames and knock them out.

***

"Uh, Blake?" Ruby called. "I think I know where they went."

From Ruby's tone, she was concerned and frightened. It was a daunting mix. Confused as ever, Blake joined her side and lowered her head to see what was below.

And her jaw dropped.

Just below them, there was an abyss. A gaping hole in the planet split apart and ate their friends. The sheer size of the hole was staggering. Give or take a half a mile wide.

One misstep and Ruby and Blake would fall in the unrelenting darkness. Even the sun's rays didn't- couldn't- pierce through the blackness. The dark overpowered the light, almost suffocating the rays.

Beads of sweat rolled down their faces as amber and silver examined the death trap.

"T-they have to be down there, right?" Ruby asked, unable to stop from stuttering, tears threatening to fall. "Where else would they go?"

Blake tried to wrap her mind around the events. Ruby was right. Where else would her friends disappear to? The sky?

After a gulp, crouched lower to the ground. "How far down is it?"

"I-I don't know," Ruby shakily replied as she knelt next to her. "Looks like it goes pretty far. Ohmygoshthisisinsane."

Even with Blake's night vision, the bottom of the pit was unseeable. It was like the darkness interfered with her specialized pupils.

"I guess we should find out," the faunus said as she gazed knowingly at the worried Ruby.

Taking the hint, Ruby conjured a spit wad. When she was little, Yang used to tease and torment her with this childlish prank. Yang would accumulate a wad of spit and mercilessly dangled it above her face as she pinned the smaller girl down. Ruby always squealed and yelped, calling for her father.

Most of the time, Yang was just playing around and never intended to allow the grossness to plop on her face. Ah, those were fond memories Ruby recalled as she flung the biggest wad of spit and spewed it down the hole.

The noises Ruby made during the process caused Blake to cringe and almost ask her why. Ask if the cringe-worthy sounds were necessary. But she sucked it up and let it happen, hoping it would be a dense saliva ball so she could hear properly whenever it plopped on the bottom.

Intently, Blake leaned over with her cat ears perked up and alert. Ruby joined her and listened as the two poked their heads over the hole. It was a good thing the surrounding forest was leveled. Otherwise, the previous insects' chirpings would prove difficult to ignore and hone in on the inevitable sound of landing.

About half a minute went by and Ruby was growing frustrated. She didn't hear a thing. At last, Blake's cat ear flickered. There was the faintest plop like the spit tapped on water.

"Did you hear it?" Ruby asked.

"Good news, there's a bottom."

"That's a long drop," Ruby stated. "If they really fell then they can't be okay after that, can they?"

"It's hard to say," Blake replied. "You saw for yourself. They're tough. They fought whatever that thing was with flames and a rapier and brass knuckles. Maybe this fall isn't much of a challenge for them."

Ruby liked the possibility. Her sister and friend were certainly something. Definitely not people she'd want to pick a fight with. Not that she would before, but definitely not now. Not after what she saw what they were capable of the last couple of days.

"Either way," Ruby began. "We have to go after them."

Blake smirked and nodded firmly. "Glad we're on the same page."

Together, Ruby and Blake could think of a solid strategy. The sooner they could think of something, the sooner they'd know if their friends were okay.

"We're the best team," Ruby stared at Blake sternly. "Let's form a plan, partner."

Despite Ruby speaking with determination, Blake could tell she was immensely worried. To ease her nerves, Blake softly grasped the girl's hand, which elicited a blush as red as Ruby's name.

"I'd like nothing more."

***

The first thing her body struggled to do was groan.

Lilac eyes blearily opened, only to receive darkness and floating debris.

Her body was glued into the dented ground as she struggled to lift her head. Slowly, her skull tore away from the rocks and protested the movement. Another groan slipped out of her lungs as she tried to loosen her stiff body.

Yang was extremely confused. Why was it so dark? Where was she?

To get answers, Yang tried to sit up, only to plop back down from the creeping pain. Every joint in her body ached and loudly protested.

Why was she in pain?

To prepare herself, Yang grit her teeth. Slowly, she turned her head to check herself over. Good, just a few scratches and some big bruises. Nothing looked broken or out of place. Her clothing was torn apart and dirt scoured every inch of her form, but otherwise she was fine.

Hesitantly, Yang set her hand on her forehead to ease the ache. She felt like a train rammed into her full force. The meteor-like hole she was in the center of reminded her of what happened. Maybe a train would've been the better option.

She fell. She fell a long way.

The feeling of falling registered in her brain. On instinct, her adrenaline began to pump as she glanced around. This was the bottom of the abyss, huh? Below the opening, there wasn't even the slightest speck of sunlight. She guessed this was what she'd expect of an abyss. There was nothing down here.

Except-

"Weiss!"

Instantly, Yang shot up like a rocket. Even faster than the speed of her falling. Just the thought of Weiss crumbled somewhere in the darkness was enough for Yang to ignore the pain. Luckily, she still had some aura left, so she flared it to look for her partner, and to place a band aid over her entire body.

Hastily, Yang glanced around, pleasantly noticing that she was able to walk properly. Maybe the combination of both of their auras acted as a steel-like barrier and lessened the brunt of the blow. The yellow flames gradually eased her pain as she looked for Weiss.

A few feet away, she spotted Weiss. She was covered and dirt and was camouflaged with the jagged pieces that she was propped up against. From the looks of it, she was okay. None of her limbs were horribly bent, and she was in one piece.

With her adrenaline still fueling, Yang headed over. She knelt in front of the girl as the surrounding flames emitted a calm ember like the sun.

"Weiss? Weiss, hey…"

Calling out to her didn't work, so Yang set a gentle hand on her shoulder. Like lava, her warm aura flowed and washed over the unconscious priestess. Seconds later, Weiss' eyebrows knit together as her face flinched.

Yang leaned in closely, coaxing her to wake by channeling more aura into her.

"Y-Yang…?" Weiss rasped out weakly.

"I'm here," Yang stated softly.

From the tranquil flames, Weiss quickly shut her eyes. That was almost blinding after just waking up. Yang whispered an apology as she gained her bearings. When she was ready, Weiss opened her pale blue eyes again, relieved to see Yang seemed okay.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"My entire body," Weiss grimaced as she experimentally moved her arm.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Yang gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, same. We fell for that one, huh?"

"You brute," Weiss murmured. "Waking up to one of your puns is a nightmare in itself."

"There she is," Yang lightly chuckled. If the first thing Weiss did was throw the sass after waking up, she was fine. Probably just sore. "Here," Yang offered her hand and Weiss accepted the gesture.

Together, the two stood firmly. Surprisingly, neither wobbled nor needed extra help. The combined aura strategy certainly spared them a lot of pain, or even more, a literal lifesaver.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked. Her partner was scraped up, but she wanted to be sure.

"I'm all good," Yang stated. "Somethin' like that can't take me down."

Another annoyed groan.

"That was even better!" Yang exclaimed. "Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"That was a real knee slapper," Weiss said sarcastically. "Ignoring you doesn't sound so bad."

"Good luck with that," Yang huffed. "Our voices bounce off the walls down here."

The priestess lightly sighed. "It's impossible to ignore you either way."

"Glad you understand that," Yang practically sang.

After Yang sent her a grin, the two looked around. Since Yang was a bright torch, they were able to really grasp the situation and the scene. All around, there were stone walls, as to be expected. Spikes dangled from the ceiling and protruded from the walls on all sides. There was plenty of space and multiple paths they could take.

As Yang and Weiss ventured down the middle, they were careful not to ram into any spikes. It was silent besides their footsteps and few water drops in the distance.

There were no hints of habitation whatsoever. Which was extremely lucky for them.

Thanks to Yang's natural light, Weiss found her blue bag and Yang's yellow one. She briskly went over to grab both.

"Thanks, princess."

Instantly, Yang reached in hers and grabbed the flashlight.

"Save your aura," Weiss recommended. "We don't know what's down here. It looks vacant, but we could have company."

"Yep," Yang replied, popping the 'p.'

With that, Yang deactivated her aura and flicked on the switch. With the small limited beam as their guide, the two investigated the chasm. Since it was full of the unknown, the partners were cautious as they rounded a corner.

When it was safe, Weiss spoke. "What'd you do to cause us to fall for what felt like miles?"

"It probably was a few miles," Yang commented. "I love how you know it was my fault. I pressed on the tree trunk and bam, we became birds. The rowdiest bunch, might I add."

Weiss gave her an annoyed look.

"Hey, don't gimme that! How was I supposed to know that we'd be swallowed whole?!"

"I suppose this is a blessing in disguise," Weiss replied. "The relic must be down here."

"You think so?"

Yang was baffled from the suggestion. Then again, the last relic piece was in a cave similar to this.

"I know so," Weiss stated confidently. "Why would there be a hidden trap? Whatever or whoever hid the relic obviously doesn't want us to find it. Be ready for a fight."

"I'm always ready to kick some butt," Yang punched her fists together for emphasis.

Weiss gave her a knowing smirk. If there was one thing that riled up her partner, it was the thrill of combat. Even when they were in this underground cave, her confidence shined so brightly it was infectious.

As the two ventured deeper within the abyss, there was more silence.

Jokingly, Yang cupped her hands over her mouth. "Echo, echo!"

The sudden loudness caused Weiss to flinch, startled.

"You brute!"

"Aw, did I scare ya? I was just checkin' for grimm!" Yang beamed mischievously. "It doesn't look like anything's here, so that's good."

"That doesn't-"

Accidentally, Weiss stepped on what felt like a panel. Compared to the dirt she'd been walking on, the surface felt like metal. The questionable surface sank under her right foot and she hastily yanked away.

"W-what is-"

A loud rumble. Like a stomach was growling from being neglected.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yang threw her arms up. "Another trap?!"

"My bad."

"Looks like we're even now."

The ground shook, but not forcefully. Protectively, they scooted close to each other to prepare for what was to come.

To the left of the pair, the stone walls split apart in layers. Hastily, Weiss poised her rapier and Yang lifted her fists, both lowering to the ground in defensive positions.

Weiss seethed through grit teeth. "There can only be so many traps in one day."

"Let's hope this is the last one."

Tension was high as several moments of silence passed. They glared into the new abyss, but saw nothing until Yang angled the flashlight on the area.

An ear-piercing screech ensued and several bats flew out of the newly formed entrance. Qucikly, the partners to ducked to avoid the wild animals.

"Ah!" Weiss shrieked. "So gross!"

"They're just bats!" Yang yelled over the swarm. "At least they didn't poop on you!"

Eventually, the swarm faded in the distance and past the two without incident. To be sure nothing else was in there, Yang shined the flashlight on the abyss.

Another screech. It was so loud that the air vibrated and rumbled.

"W-what's in there!?" Weiss yelped as she clung to Yang.

Yang kept the light firmly on the darkness, waiting for the slightest hint of movement.

The creature responsible for the shattering shrieks crawled out from the depths like some demon spawn. It had a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white bone-like plates upon its back, which was adorned with red markings. There were ten burning red eyes instead of the normal two. The most prominent attribute was the glowing golden stinger on its tail.

This sent shivers down their spines. That stinger was as sharp as a butcher knife.

The scorpion creature also had a pair of pincers that slammed into the nearby wall in its haste. Judging by the moss on its back, it'd lain dormant for a long time. Until Weiss stepped on the trigger and Yang gave it a nasty awakening.

Despite the intimidating beast, the two remained focused.

The yellow stinger and the multiple red ominous eyes glowed in the surrounding darkness. The stinger emitted a yellow color, but there was also a glimmer of white in the center. As Weiss narrowed her eyes, she realized a shard was embedded in the stinger.

This didn't go missed by Yang, who cracked her knuckles.

"Looks like the relic came to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics mentioned in this chappy are from the song I'm a Believer by Amalee. Each of these quotes referred to the fall. There was nooooo way they'd die from that and their determination definitely paid off.
> 
> "'I don't care about our odds' - I'm a dreamer! Yeah, I'm a believer!"
> 
> "'What's this frenzy of emotion? It feels so right in this moment.'"
> 
> "You'll never hear me say, 'I think I'm at my limit.' No, 'I'll soar beyond that boundary.'"
> 
> Also mentioned was Cross the Line: "To protect the people I love even when the strength I have is not enough."
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	22. Nailed It

"Looks like the relic came to us."

Sternly, Yang kept the flashlight beam directly on the massive scorpion. The yellow stinger and the multiple red ominous eyes glowed in the surrounding darkness. The lure emitted a yellow color, but there was also a glimmer of white in the center.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the glaring target and glanced at her partner. "Ready?"

Since this was a large beast, it'd be more difficult to take down. The pincers would probably be the biggest threat aside from the poisonous stinger.

Eager, Yang tossed the flashlight on the grimm's sturdy head. This elicited another screech that amplified due to the stone walls.

"Nailed it."

"You barbarian!" Weiss chided. "All you did was irritate it!"

"This deathstalker's been outta commission," Yang observed. From the moss on its back, it'd lain dormant in this damp place. "It's probably a little rusty."

"That doesn't mean it's any less dangerous."

To help them see, Yang erupted into flames. The overgrown scorpion was a massive dark mass that let out another screech as it charged the duo. In response, they hastily tumbled to the side as the beast ravaged the wall they previously stood in front of. The impact caused the Earth to rattle.

When the two poised their weapons, Weiss spoke.

"It's faster than it looks."

The moment she said that, one of its pincers swept across the ground. Weiss narrowly dodged the jab as she did a front handspring and landed with a concise somersault. Thankfully, Yang was there to intercept the pincers before the beast could attempt another swing.

The blonde and beast were locked in place in a stand still.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!"

In rapid succession, Yang landed several blows at the head in between the mini tusks. All while one of her bare hands held back the straining right pincer.

While she was busy punching the screeching and shaking grimm, Weiss appeared behind it. With her rapier, she slashed its tail, hoping for a clean cut. However, the white exoskeleton was like iron and much harder than she anticipated. The thin sword left several marks, but failed to slice off the base. She cursed herself for thinking she could hack through the bony plates.

Another ominous scream. The grimm probably hated being double-teamed from the front and the back. Apparently, Weiss was inflicting more damage than she thought because the scorpion whirled around and smacked her directly in the torso with a pincer.

A gasp fled from her lungs as she was forcefully knocked back and slammed into a boulder.

"Weiss!"

Checking her partner became priority. The stupid monster could wait.

With all Yang's might, she grabbed a pincer before the beast could crawl after Weiss. With a war cry, Yang flung the grimm around and hurled it in the opposite direction with brutal strength. Every muscle in her body strained from the weight, but complied and rippled as the grimm careened into a nearby wall.

The moment Yang heard the satisfying, inevitable crunch, she rushed over to her partner. Thankfully, Weiss was already on her feet and ready for round two. The boulder behind her was dented.

"You okay?" Yang asked, concern showing in her voice.

Weiss nodded. "My aura absorbed most of the blow. Listen, I have a plan."

Azure orbs eyed the thin black line that connected with the large yellow stinger.

That had to be the weak spot.

"Oh?" Yang asked.

"Throw me at the stinger."

"What?!" Yang yelped, her lilac eyes exploded in shock. "If you get stung your aura won't even fix it!"

The massive beast wobbled as it ripped away from the spiked wall. The yellow lure dangled from the tail as it whirled around. They didn't have time to talk before the grimm would charge them again.

"Then I'm counting on you to make sure it won't be a direct hit," the priestess retorted.

"That's-"

Another high-pitched shrill. The sound was painful. Like scratching a chalkboard. It caused both girls to grimace.

"Do it, please!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Since you said 'please!'"

Hurriedly, Yang scooped her in her arms and twirled her around to hold her torso. Yang only needed one hand as she aimed the smaller girl like a football. Trust was most important, so Yang figured her partner had an unbeatable plan in mind. With the roaring flames, it was easy to see the target several feet away as it charged the two.

Firmly, Yang yanked her backward.

"Ready?!"

After Weiss adjusted her rapier, she yelled. "Now!"

With that, Yang hurled her partner forward like a javelin. It was so forceful that it left an air propulsion in its wake. Now that her partner was literally soaring, Yang hastily sprinted after her and to the beast.

Weiss glided in the air like a bullet in the darkness. White streaks surrounded her form. Once she was halfway to the grimm, she barreled rolled to the side. At intense speeds, she managed to soar just below the stinger and slice the thin black, exposed skin with full force.

Directly after, Weiss smashed into the bony white, curled tail that held up the yellow stinger. The oxygen in her lungs was knocked out of her as she slid unceremoniously onto its wiggling back. Now that she was lying down, the screeching was so violent she could feel the vibrations through its armor.

Her strategy was not in vain since the stinger dropped on the deathstalker's head.

Since there was a broad white plate protecting the head from its own stinger, that did little damage. Until Yang hopped on and pounded it violently with her brass knuckles. The sheer force was enough to shatter the bone plates like glass. The sharp lure dug into the exposed head. Bits of white spewed from the exoskeleton as Yang mercilessly beat the grimm.

The deathstalker spasmed and convulsed, letting out strangled cries. This didn't last however, and the beast suddenly went limp on the harsh ground. Yang sighed in relief when she watched the first signs of the monster dissipate.

Yang breathed heavily as she smirked in satisfaction from the sight. Red eyes shifted to lilac.

"Weiss!"

Swiftly, Yang retrieved her partner from its vanishing back and lifted her bridal style. She hopped off the withering corpse before it completely disappeared with the girl in her arms. Weiss was grimacing from the previous blow. Her aura could only protect her for so long.

"Are you okay?" the blonde knelt on the ground and used a low whisper. "You kicked some serious ass."

Despite the pain, Weiss gave her a small smile. "We did."

A light chuckle. "Now we nailed it."

"Yes, yes we did."

Yang felt the priestess try to sit up, so she coaxed her by placing a hand on her back. Now, the two were sitting on the ground trying to gain their bearings.

"Really though, are you okay?" Yang wanted to clarify. "You took two hard hits."

Weiss seemed fine aside from a few scratches and bruises. Her aura had to take the brunt of the blow. Otherwise, Weiss would have a few broken bones. Yang was starting to wonder how much aura her partner had left. From using her flames for so long, Yang was starting to feel the first signs of drained aura as well.

"Aura depletion," Weiss stated. "I have some left, but not a lot. I've been drained worse."

Yang breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear it."

If that's all it was, Yang felt an immense amount of pressure lift off her shoulders. Her partner was something else. When the two composed themselves, they stood with the help of each other.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked, equally concerned.

"Yeah, that was nothin'," Yang beamed.

Weiss placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. There was a glistening layer of sweat on Yang's face. The taller girl wouldn't admit it, but the fight and day's events were catching up to her. To both of them.

"Save your aura," Weiss said softly. "Let's find the flashlight you oh so graciously threw at the death stalker."

"That's how you get a fight going. Make the flashlight do all the work."

With the roaring flames, they were easily able to find the flashlight that was hidden under some broken rocks. It wasn't too far away from the beast's corpse that was still chipping away. Specks of black melted with the shadows.

Once Yang picked up the flashlight, she deactivated her aura and sighed in relief.

"Feel better?" Weiss asked.

Yang nodded with a tired smile. "Tons."

The small beam was their guide to the shining relic. It didn't take long to find since it glowed in the darkness.

"There it is," Yang pointed, having Weiss look over.

Since most of the corpse was gone, the relic stuck out like a sore thumb. Now that the stinger faded, the shard was bare on the cold ground.

To grab the prize, Weiss bent down. Before she could touch the treasure, she was forcefully shoved to the ground.

Yang frantically yelled. "Duck!"

A high-pitched shriek ensued as Weiss crumbled on the ground in a daze. She confusedly looked up to see Yang in a defensive position. Lilac eyes darted all around her and her teeth were grit. Yang whipped her head back and forth several times as she stepped backward.

"Yang?" Weiss called confusedly.

Nothing was there.

But Yang didn't reply, which compelled Weiss to shakily stand. Instead of using an irritated tone, she used a concerned one.

"Yang? What's wrong?"

In response, Yang protectively stepped in front of the priestess and lifted her fists.

"Beowolves! A bunch of 'em!"

"What're you talking about? Nothing's here- agh!"

Suddenly, Weiss was sucker punched from behind. This sent her sprawling to the ground again with a groan. Her aura was weakened and failed to guard her properly from the blow. Darkness rimmed her vision, but she desperately fought it off.

With a war cry, Yang swung at one of the beowolves, only to see it vanish before her very eyes. The combination of this and hearing her partner's anguished whine snapped her out of it.

"W-what the…"

Yang looked around and noticed that all the beowolves were gone. Vanished into thin air. When she heard stumbling behind her, Yang rushed to her partner. With Yang's help, Weiss found her footing as she held the back of her head with a grimace.

"What happened to you?" Yang asked.

"What happened to me?!" Weiss yelped. "What happened to you?! Have you gone insane?!"

The yells caused her head to throb, but she ignored the pain.

"I-I don't know!" Yang exclaimed, flailing her arms in emphasis. "There were tons of beowolves and I hit one and it disappeared! Now I don't see any!"

"There weren't any to begin with!"

"Well sooooorry I tried to protect you!"

"And I'm sorry you've gone insane- agh!"

"Hey, hey, easy," the blonde soothed. "What happened?"

Weiss clutched her head as she grimaced through the pain. "Something hit me when you went crazy."

"Maybe it was a beowolf."

"It wasn't a beowolf!"

Silence followed as Weiss' irritated voice boomed through the abyss. Worriedly, Yang placed a hand on the back of the shorter girl's head.

"Don't waste your aura," Weiss said and lowered her partner's hand.

Yang gave her a frown. "This wouldn't be wasting it."

There was a huff in the distance. A low huff. An unfamiliar sound. It wasn't beast-like. It sounded like a person. The partners could hear the smirk in the voice.

Slowly, Yang and Weiss faced the direction of the voice. Standing where the corpse used to lay were two people. Unexpected arrivals that caused their stomachs to churn. Never in a million years did they think that they'd get involved-

"Mercury?! Emerald?!" Yang blurted. "What the hell are you doin' here?!"

They didn't like this. They didn't like this one bit. Both of the new arrivals were smirking knowingly. It was infuriating. Especially when the partners noticed that the boy had the small relic in his grasp. He was playing with it, tossing it up and down like it was a toy. He acted like he owned the place.

"Wait," Emerald interjected, amusement in her tone. "You really do have no clue!"

The green-haired girl erupted into ominous snickers. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach. The sickles attached to her back wiggled from the chuckles.

"We're taking this, blondie," Mercury smirked as he flipped the relic like a coin.

"Enough games!" Yang shouted, her hair set ablaze. "Why do you want it!?"

Emerald and Mercury just stared at her with those devilish grins, not saying a word.

Calmly, Weiss stepped forward and used a stern tone. "Give. It. Back."

The demand caused a shiver to shoot down Yang's spine. Weiss certainly didn't act like it, but she was furious.

Mercury caught the relic and glared at the two. "Or what?"

In a challenge, Emerald stepped forward. "The relic's not yours, priestess."

Just the way she addressed Weiss told the partners that their classmates knew far more than they let on. This was a set-up.

Yang balled her fists. "It's not yours, either! Give it or we'll take it by force!"

Emerald and Mercury sent each other mischievous smiles. From the looks of it, Yang and Weiss were in no condition to fight. Both girls were covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises, their clothing marred and tattered. Not to mention that they couldn't stand upright. Each had a slight hunch from exhaustion and a layer of sweat from exertion.

"Heh," Mercury scoffed. "You don't look like you're ready for a fight. Besides, the relic belongs to My Lady."

From the statement, Yang was taken aback. "Who?"

That's when a woman appeared from behind a large boulder. Her heels clinked on the stone ground as she appeared by her allies. When the flashlight beamed on her, Yang and Weiss took in her features.

The woman adorned ashen black hair and amber eyes. Her outfit was a dark red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with flashing yellow designs. The dark red sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which tied around her middle finger.

Strapped to her back was a pair of deadly dual blades.

Above all, the woman had a devilish smirk.

Her alluring voice echoed in the abyss.

"You girls are sorely mistaken. The rightful owner of the relic is me."

From the sight of her, Yang's could hardly contain her fury. "Cinder!"

Hatred leaked in her voice, a fact Weiss didn't miss.

That name… her appearance… they were all familiar.

The room began to draw in on the priestess. Out of all the woman's features, that impish smirk was the one that struck her as most familiar. It was suffocating and sawed her heart in half. For a moment, time stopped.

Barely audibly, Weiss whispered.

"Cinder…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	23. Why Can't I Even Breathe?

Barely audibly, Weiss whispered.

"Cinder…"

That devilish smirk was geared toward the priestess. Cinder crossed her arms as she absorbed the full glory of how her presence affected her.

The white-haired girl in question was noticeably stiff. Despite that, her body was slightly shaking. It was like she was locked in place and chained to the ground. As if the sight couldn't get more satisfying, multiple beads of sweat rolled down her face, and she was paler than a ghost.

This didn't go unnoticed by her blonde partner, who placed a hand on her back for comfort.

"Weiss…?" Yang was almost afraid to call her name. "What's wrong?"

Now that she was touching her, she felt a rasp in her breathing. It was like her partner was too afraid to even move. To speak. Azure orbs remained fixed on Cinder. The pools of blue were foggy like she wasn't all there mentally. It was a miracle that she somehow still had a grip on her rapier.

A ripple of worry shot down Yang's spine when she received no reply. Perhaps Weiss was trapped in her own mind. Chained down by her own thoughts that caused her to lock up. Whatever the cause was, Yang was certain it had to do with the half-demon.

Cinder had a crippling effect on her.

Satisfied, Cinder glared at Weiss. "What ails you, girl?"

Immediately, Yang jumped to her defense. "Shut up!"

"My," Cinder drawled as she fiddled with the relic. "You have quite the temper."

A low, intimidating growl ripped from Yang's throat. It was almost beast-like as it rumbled. Luckily, she was anchored to Weiss, so she refused to let herself lose her temper and go berserk on the enemy. That would only spell trouble. Three against one wouldn't turn out well.

Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder obviously knew many things the partners didn't. Otherwise, they wouldn't have addressed Weiss as 'priestess' earlier, or even be here in this abyss that was obviously a trap. Yang would put money on the fact that the three had been watching and waiting for them to find the relic so they could snatch it at the right time.

After Mercury stole a glance at his master, he glared back at Yang. "You guys are idiots."

Yang lowly huffed. "That all you got? Weak insults? Can't you do better?"

After Emerald received a nod of approval from Cinder, she spoke. "The food fight was to measure your abilities. After that, we knew we had absolutely nothing to worry about. Taking the relic from you was easier than Port's tests."

It took all of Yang's self-control to not let the anger boil over. Her whole body felt like it was emitting steam. She took a deep breath to compose herself as it whistled in the abyss. Some flames around her flickered, but they withered away before they could become a raging inferno.

The fact that the were classmates made this more unsettling. Yang and Weiss shared classes with these two. The whole time, they were being watched? Yang clenched her jaw as she pondered being stalked like some prey. She despised it.

Despite Yang's inner turmoil, her hand was still on the smaller girl's back, so the contact was reassuring. The coldness Weiss unintentionally radiated provided a welcomed ice pack for her fiery aura.

Come to think of it, Weiss still hadn't said a word or even moved. Worriedly, Yang checked on her and realized that she was still the same. Weiss was still staring at the taller woman in burning red.

It was then that Cinder's devilish expression warped to what looked like recognition. Those amber orbs sparked with familiarity as she stared at the priestess. Maybe there was a hint of fright, but Yang was sure she was seeing things. Unintentionally, Cinder took a step back, which caused a clink noise from her heels to ring out, alerting everyone's attention.

"My Lady?" Emerald asked, concern in her tone. "Is something wrong?"

While her henchmen checked on her, Yang whipped her head from her partner to the demon woman. Obviously, there was something here she was missing. Weiss must've realized it first and her body reacted on instinct. Meanwhile, Cinder clutched the relic as if to make sure she still had it in her possession.

The two were engaged in a stare down, neither contestant willing.

"We retrieved our target, it's time to leave," Cinder stated, trying not to show her fear. "They're an idle threat."

Swiftly, Yang sprinted directly at the three. Her charge was so powerful that the foot she pushed off with left a dent in the stone ground.

"I'll show ya no threat! Give me the relic!"

As her shout reverberated, Yang cocked her fist back. She was about to clock Cinder directly in the torso, but a leg that felt like steel blocked the blow. Yang snarled and bared her teeth as she glanced up to find Mercury.

"Not today, blondie."

Before Yang could recover, Emerald used her sickles to forcefully knock her back. With a yelp, the blonde careened into a nearby boulder.

Yang's adrenaline spiked, so she was able to rip away from the stone rocks. However, before she could charge again, Emerald appeared before her with a wicked smile.

"You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest!"

While Emerald distracted the blonde, her comrades slipped into the darkness. Yang caught this as she glanced over her opponent's shoulder.

"Get back here!"

Again, Yang attempted to charge Cinder, but Emerald intercepted her with the sickles before she could even think about it.

"Dammit!" Yang growled. "Weiss! You gotta snap out of it! They're getting away!"

But Weiss' mind was far too gone to hear the plea.

She couldn't even breathe.

***

A daunting memory surged through her like an inferno.

It left her breathless. She was suffocating. The surrounding air vanished and was replaced by toxic smoke. She coughed and puffs of black spewed outward.

She had to get out of here. She had to find an exit. At this rate, the fire would swallow her hole. There was no safe spot. If there was, she couldn't find it. The flames roared all around her, threatening to devour her.

Ash burnt her skin and charred it dark. Her normally pale pallor was red from the sheer heat. The burns weren't nearly as painful as not being able to breathe. She had to escape.

Otherwise...

She had to get out of here, but there was no way she'd leave her behind.

"Mama!"

She was nowhere to be found. Where was she?! She was always there when Weiss needed her! She would know what to do. She always knew what to do. She had to find her!

"Mom, please!"

Her little feet patterned across the steaming floorboards. Burning wood invaded her lungs along with more smoke. She'd been trapped inside her own home as she desperately searched for her mother.

However, her tiny body couldn't take it anymore. All this smoke was too much. It couldn't contain so much was suffocating and agonizing. Especially for a child to endure. Another cough ripped from her burning throat as she scratched at it, trying to feel other pain rather than the smoke tearing her from the inside out.

Unintentionally, Weiss fell on her side. That was the only energy her body had left to do. Shut down.

Mama…

Like a miracle, the face of an angel appeared.

"Weiss, sweetie," a soothing voice eased. "Mama's here. It's going to be okay. You'll be okay."

Her child was half-dazed, so Willow picked her up as the flames surged around them. Quickly, she set her small daughter in a car seat and securely strapped her in. With determination, Willow braved the flames as she protectively clutched the car seat to her chest.

The nearest escape was at the end of the hall. It was embedded in the wall, transparent and made of glass.

"M-mama? Wh-what're you doing?"

"Taking care of you. Don't worry, my precious snowflake."

At last, her mother made it to the window, and she unlocked it before sliding it open. Some much-needed air swirled inside, which made breathing a little easier. Carefully, Willow set the car seat on top of the window and balanced it, allowing Weiss to get some much-needed fresh air.

That seemed to ease her child's breathing a bit. Weiss was no longer gasping or choking for measly oxygen.

Calmly, Willow reached under her collar and yanked out a thin silver chain. Attached was a locket engraved with silver wings. She wrapped her precious jewelry around her daughter's neck, but not tight enough to choke her.

"Keep this forever, understand? Protect it."

From the hectic events, Weiss was still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. Things were happening so fast. Too fast for her mind to comprehend.

Her tiny fingers weakly curled around the locket.

"But this is yours."

"It's yours now, snowflake."

"Huh?"

Carefully, Willow clutched the car seat with stern hands as she gazed into her daughter's eyes. They mirrored- reflected- her own. Even though Willow had tiny rivulets cascade down her cheeks, she sent her confused daughter a kind smile. In a murmur, she whispered.

"I love you."

With that, Willow let go of the car seat.

For a moment, Weiss paused in midair as she was strapped in the seat. Before gravity could take effect, she witnessed her mother's pained expression. The angel was distraught, but somehow… she was still smiling at her daughter.

Behind her mother, the flames roared. Blended with the inferno was the face of evil. As Weiss fell backward, all she could do was examine what she came to know as the devil itself. The devil was a woman. A woman with short black hair and wicked amber eyes that filled with seething anger. Since most of her body was concealed by the flames and smoke, Weiss couldn't tell what she was wearing. She only caught the barest hint of red that burned.

Since only her face was visible in the flames, Weiss memorized her features.

That devilish smirk...

It was haunting. It crept into her very soul.

Why couldn't she even breathe?

She was enveloped by fresh air. Despite that, she cried. She cried and couldn't stop as the seat plummeted toward the Earth.

Her cries were heard.

A white light veiled around her form. The light was pure. Untainted. The glistening shroud enveloped the world around her as she fell. There was a scream that ensued that came from above. The shriek lingered out the window. It didn't sound like her mother's voice.

Weiss had suppressed the memory until now.

She thought that she was seeing things back then. That her mind made up false memories to cope.

But now she was certain.

Cinder killed her mother.

***

"Weiss!"

At last, her partner's pleas snapped her out of her stupor. After the memory crashed over her like a tidal wave, Weiss was no longer too afraid to move. Pale hands balled into fists as she grit her teeth. Now, she was shaking. Not because she was scared.

She was angry.

"Cinder!"

The hiss was so menacing that Yang and Emerald stopped fighting to gaze at the livid priestess. Yang had never seen her this mad. Her partner was always stoic, so whatever she remembered must've rattled her soul.

For the first time, Yang was intimidated by her partner.

The shout had its intended impact. Cinder and Mercury halted in their tracks.

When Weiss met the demon's gaze, she lifted her left hand. Her palm and the bangle bracelet began to glow a blazing white. The flash was so bright that it caused everyone around them to go blind. Even Yang had to shield her eyes.

From the white light, Cinder shrieked like a monster and collapsed to her knees. The screech confirmed Weiss' thoughts. That was the same shriek from that day. The demon clutched her heart and breathed heavily as her minions tended to her.

The spark only lasted a few seconds, but it lit the entire abyss. Even some hidden creatures of grimm perished. The light faded and morphed into the darkness soon after. Using her purification power left Weiss breathless as she bent over in an attempt to get a measly ounce of oxygen.

When Cinder recovered, she hurled a black orb directly at the heaving priestess. Retaliating so quickly was unexpected, so Weiss took the hit. The black orb sank into her chest as her bracelet flashed black and white. It was like she absorbed the darkness.

At the very least, Weiss was expecting pain from the evil. Nothing hurt even though she was struck so suddenly in the chest. She felt the same, just out of breath.

Yang rushed over to her. "Are you okay? What was that?!"

"I-I don't know," Weiss clutched her heart like she was uncertain. "It... doesn't hurt."

"Oh thank god. That's good," Yang breathed a sigh of relief.

After Yang set a reassuring hand on the small of her back, she noticed that the enemy was gone. All three of them escaped without so much as a peep. The three disappeared into the shadows and vanished without a trace.

"Get back here you bastards!"

Yang yelled like she could see them, but it was no use. The enemies were gone. To make matters worse, they took their hard-earned relic. She was about to growl from frustration, but concern took precedence when she felt the girl sag. Together, they fell to their knees.

Weiss was still panting and trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Easy, eeeasy," Yang soothed and rubbed her back. "Breathe. You used a ton of aura."

"I just... need… a moment…"

"Take all the time you need."

Several seconds past as a million questions swarmed Yang's mind. What caused Weiss to lose her temper like that? It had to be important enough to lose her signature stoicness. And it more than likely had something to do with the demon. Yang wanted desperately to ask, but Weiss was in no state to answer.

There was a withered sigh as her form fell.

"H-hey!" Yang easily caught her in her arms. "Weiss?!"

No reply.

Yang checked her pulse by placing a finger to her neck. Good, she was alive. Her heartbeat was frantic, but showed signs of slowing down.

"Okay, oookay," Yang murmured as she adjusted the girl in her arms. "You need a little more than a moment."

Honestly, Yang couldn't blame her. The day's events had taken a toll on her, and Yang was starting to feel the effects as well. The partners had exerted lots of aura before they even landed in this abyss. The fall put a good dent in their auras and the fight with the death stalker didn't help, either.

The girls didn't have any time to recover. Yang pondered what to do now that Weiss was a heap in her arms. Yang was frustrated that the relic was taken, but was far more concerned for her partner and wanted to help her rather than pursue the enemy. They were probably long gone by now, anyway.

Resting didn't sound so bad. It was already dark down here. Sure, the surface wasn't comfortable, but she could sleep like a rock right now. Even if this chasm is filled with the unknown, Yang was sure if anything was down here, they would've been attacked already since they were vulnerable. Plus, the earlier light would've killed any nearby threats.

Now that Yang's adrenaline was nonexistent, she felt her body slowly shut down and Weiss became heavy. With a plan, Yang gently set the girl on the ground and stood. She gazed down at her resting partner and whispered.

"Stay."

She wasn't going anywhere, but saying it made her feel better.

It took a while, but eventually the blonde shoved several rocks around Weiss' form to act as a barrier. This way, at least they had some protection down in this abyss. By the end of gathering all the rocks and laying them out, Yang was more than exhausted.

They had to get out of here eventually, but right now, Yang was too tired to care. She could worry about that later.

By now, Weiss had curled in on herself, seeking any semblance of warmth in her sleep. Yang knew her to be small by nature, but this was borderline criminal. Willing to give her what she needed, Yang curled up with Weiss. She was an icicle. Yang sighed in relief. Her partner was like an ice pack for her aching body.

Yang wrapped her strong arms around the smaller girl's torso. Instinctively, Weiss curled into the human incarnate and nuzzled into her neck.

I had no idea she was such a cuddle bug.

Slowly, Yang positioned their legs so that they were interlocked to insulate more heat. With a grin, Yang rested her chin atop her head. Weiss rested on her shoulder as her faint breaths ghosted Yang's neck.

The sensation caused Yang to blush, and she couldn't stop smiling as the girl in her arms snuggled into her. They were like the perfect puzzle pieces. Yang almost kissed her forehead, but then remembered she wasn't cuddling with Ruby.

This was Weiss.

Even though they were exhausted, dirty, cold, just had their relic stolen, and trapped in the abyss...

This couldn't be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get a room! Or a cave that works too. Getting out of that place sounds exhausting. So rest up you two~ and cuddle while you're at it~ true love is cuddling at the bottom of a pitch-black pit. Cinder you crazy bitch how dare you.
> 
> The lyrics are from Here by Amalee. "'Why can't I even breathe' standing in the wreckage?"
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	24. Sorry We Kept You In the Dark

It was an odd feeling as the world slowly nudged her awake. One by one, her senses came into play.

The abyss was no longer tugging on her conscious. For a while, Yang swam in it, feeling oddly calm. Despite the darkness, Yang wasn't afraid. Maybe that was because of the light she held onto. The light that snuggled into her arms.

Eventually, Yang's finger twitched and curled around a petite waist. She stirred with a groan and instinctively pulled the light closer. It was so warm. From laying on the hard ground for so long, her side was fine and didn't ache. This surprised her, but she wasn't going to complain.

It was dark, but as Yang gazed down, she had a smile. Weiss was sleeping soundly in her arms. The faint rise and fall of her chest was soothing and assured Yang that she was okay. Just resting. Groggily, Yang pulled her closer and tucked her protectively into her chest. Due to the close contact, Yang's heart beat rapidly, and she felt a blush form.

She wondered if Weiss minded this, but as she curled in closer, Yang figured she wouldn't mind. Whether she liked it or not, Weiss Schnee was the biggest cuddle bug Yang had ever encountered. Instead of worrying about her reaction when she woke, Yang savored the moment with the widest grin.

If Yang wanted to leave, which she never would, there was no way she could. The priestess had a firm grip around her. Weiss was just as attached to her as Yang was. Due to the close contact, Weiss wasn't cold anymore. She absorbed Yang's natural heat like a sponge.

As Yang brushed through the white tresses, her stomach and heart fluttered.

However, she also found herself thinking about what happened earlier. The damn half-demon stole their hard-earned relic. It'd been such a long day that Weiss' body shut down and Yang had no energy to haul the both of them out of here, so she joined her on the ground for some shut-eye.

How long had it been? It felt like a few hours at the very least. Maybe it was already Sunday? In that case, they had to get going. Yang had a promise to keep to the sleeping priestess. They had to make it back before school on Monday.

Missing academics due to their mission would only stress them out more. Sometimes, Yang wondered how Weiss did it. How she managed to stay a model student while also kicking grimm butt was beyond her.

Since Yang knew Weiss placed academics above all else, she reluctantly sat up and coaxed Weiss with her. It was time to get out of here. The cuddle session was nice, really nice and probably the best thing that's ever happened to Yang, but being down here for a second longer would drive anyone insane.

They had other things to do before even going home, too. Like report to their guardians that the mission failed. That the demon stole their relic. She couldn't wait. Yang rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shifted. However, she couldn't move much when Weiss clung tightly to her.

"As much as I'd love to cuddle you aaaall day, we gotta get going."

Her soft voice caused Weiss to stir. Her brows drew together, and she flinched twice before revealing those azure pools. Lilac bore down on her as the blonde sent her a timid smile.

"Y-Yang?"

Yang gently brushed the white bangs from her face. "Mornin' sunshine."

Dazed, Weiss glanced around and her memory was jogged. Darkness was all around them. They were still down here? It was then that she realized she was in Yang's arms. In fact, she was snuggled up with her. In a fluster, Weiss pulled away, instantly missing the warmth.

"Woa-ho!" Yang chirped. "Settle down, there's nothing to be worried about."

"W-why was I-?"

"In my arms?" Yang answered with the wiggle of her brow. "You know, you're such a cuddle bug."

The red on the priestess' cheeks brightened up. "Am not!" she replied without thought. "What happened while I was out?"

"I kept you warm," Yang retorted. "You couldn't stay away from me. Just admit it, you liked cuddling with yours truly. For once, it wasn't in my dreams. I knew you couldn't resist me."

"You are so full of it," the priestess said softly, unsure of her words.

"Am I?" Yang asked knowingly. "Cuz you were smiling the whooooole time we cuddled."

"I wasn't even awake," Weiss poorly defended as she crossed her arms.

Mockingly, Yang crossed her arms with a smirk. "You didn't have to be."

It was so satisfying to watch normally pale cheeks shift red. Shyly, Weiss looked away. Probably to hide her features. Which wasn't hard to do in the surrounding darkness.

"Whatever," Weiss huffed. "How long have we been down here?"

"Uh… honestly, I'm not sure. Long enough."

"Agreed," Weiss stated. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Yang was still worried. Weiss was wiped out what felt like a few minutes ago. Yang wanted to make sure they were both good to go.

"You're good now, right?" Yang asked. "Did the cat nap help?"

"I'm well-rested enough," the priestess replied and stretched a bit. "I could sleep longer, but we need to leave."

"Our cuddle sesh rejuvenated my soul."

Weiss gave her a look. "You're exaggerating."

Yang tilted her head. "What if I'm not?"

Not willing to entertain her antics any longer, Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, we have to get out of here."

"Couldn't agree more," Yang replied happily.

Together, the two stood. They were expecting to ache from the hard surface or be a bit wobbly, but there was no incident.

After Yang dusted herself off, she glanced around. There was a stretch of silence.

"How do we get outta here?"

"No idea-"

A distant scream. A high-pitched, familiar one.

"Did you hear that?" Yang asked, urgency in her tone.

The last time she heard something else down here, there was a pack of beowolves that mysteriously vanished. Yang thought she might've been hearing things again, so she depended on her partner's answer.

Silence past, and there was another screech.

"Was that... Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Sure sounds like it!"

Another scream.

The shrill was unmistakable. That was Ruby. Wasting no time, Yang flicked on the flashlight and the two darted toward the voice.

"What's she doing down here?!" Weiss yelped.

"She's in so much trouble when I find her!" Yang exclaimed.

The only way the two could see was from the small flashlight beam. Despite the small guide, the partners sprinted. Somehow, they managed to dodge the few jagged stones that were begging to trip them.

The closer they got, the louder the shrieks. It was more of a panicky yelp rather than one of pain, so that eased their nerves a bit. But they were still immensely worried as they bolted closer to the voice.

As they neared, they realized that there were two voices. The other was much fainter, but conveyed further distress. Unable to contain herself, Yang ignited into flames to get the clear scene. That little flashlight didn't cut it anymore.

It was true that Yang's aura wasn't fully replenished, but thanks to the earlier nap, she was raring to go. By her side was Weiss, who smiled at the flames. Whenever Yang was a fireball, she knew everything would be alright.

Just a few feet ahead of them were five smaller grimm. They were lizard-like and only had hind limbs. The skulls were stubby, and they used their tails to keep their balance. Each of them clinked like zombies in horror movies.

The five surrounded two forms. In the center of it all was Ruby and Blake. The pair were back-to-back in defensive positions. Despite not being able to see the grimm, Ruby managed to land a lucky punch. This caused a creature to tumble backward with a shriek.

"I hit something!" Ruby cheered.

"Good job," Blake praised, still focused on the area around them.

She used her cat ears to try to pinpoint the location of these invisible monsters, but she proceeded to get slammed by a hardened tail in the stomach. She gasped as she hardly landed on her side.

"Blake!" Ruby called worriedly.

Since Ruby and Blake couldn't see the grimm, most of the time they ended up punching air. All they could do was guess where to hit and hope they landed a blow. Unfortunately, they had no idea how many monsters there were or located, so they took a few hits.

They were so absorbed in the fight that they didn't notice Yang and Weiss gawking at the scene.

Ruby wildly punched the air around Blake. Little did she know, the small grimm backed away and retaliated with the stern tail. Ruby was slapped in her back and careened into Blake, which knocked them both to the ground with strained yelps.

Yang and Weiss had to admit, this was entertaining. Although dangerous.

Unable to witness the sorry sight anymore, Yang pounded her fists together. There was a whip of hot air around her as she launched at the smaller grimm. Before Weiss could even help, the five monsters were annihilated. All Ruby and Blake could do was watch their blazing savior.

When the last grimm withered away, Yang turned around and popped her knuckles. She looked down at her friends, who were still sitting on the ground with their jaws dropped from the alluring flames.

"You're lucky those were just creeps!" Yang scolded, giving her sisters a disapproving look.

"C-creeps?" Ruby weakly stammered.

Ignoring her sister's question, Yang raged with anger. "What the hell are you guys doin' here?! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is!?"

Weiss set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Yang, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Yang shouted, which caused her to flinch. "Why. Are. You. Here? It's like everyone knows about this place!"

Ruby laughed dryly. "It's a party, huh?"

Weiss gave her a deadpanned look. "Not helping."

After Ruby and Blake gulped from the intimidating inferno that was Yang Xiao Long, they stood to feel less threatened. From their frightened expressions, Yang took a deep breath. Shouting wouldn't solve anything. Her partner was right. Reluctantly, Yang eased into Weiss' cool, calm aura as it trickled through her bloodstream.

Now that the small outburst was out of her system, Yang composed herself. "Are you guys okay?"

That was all that mattered. If her precious friends were okay. The two did get hit in the couple seconds that they watched the fight. Who knows how many other times they took some blows.

"We're fine," Blake answered for them. "Just dirty. Are you okay? You look like you were beat up."

"Heh," Yang scoffed as she wiped some dirt off her shoulder. "This is nothin.'"

Ruby chimed in. "So you did beat someone up?! I knew it! Blake, I told you!"

"What is the dolt talking about?" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Blake took a deep breath. It was time to come clean. That her and Ruby had been suspicious and following them since yesterday. She decided to start explaining from the heart. "We were worried about you two."

Yang and Weiss shared glances with each other.

Ruby nodded. "You guys have been acting weird lately. More than usual, so we followed you."

"What?!" Yang and Weiss shouted in unison.

"You-you followed us all this way?" Yang asked in exasperation and received nods.

Weiss held a hand to her head like she was getting a headache. "Unbelievable. How on Earth did we miss you the whole time?"

Blake sent her a knowing smirk. "You guys were pretty distracted with one another. Entertained each other. Are you a couple?"

This caused heat to rush to their cheeks. For once, the duo was stunned into silence.

"Oh my gosh you are, aren't you?!" Ruby yelped. "What the heck why didn't you tell us we could've had some party with a bunch of cookies and maybe another food fight that was a fun time by the way-"

Before she could keep rambling, Yang set a hand over her mouth.

"We're not a couple, Rubes."

When the blonde said that, Weiss felt her heart sink. She had no idea why, but those words carried a lot of weight. Before Ruby could lick her palm, Yang pulled away and gazed at Weiss with a grin.

"Although I wouldn't be opposed~"

Weiss weakly scowled. "In your dreams."

"Just like the cuddle sesh, huh?" Yang teased. "It's only a matter of time."

"Quiet you."

Ruby and Blake glanced at each other. So they were one of those duos. Both in love with the other but horribly unaware that the feeling was mutual on each end. Great. What a great, yet frustrating thing to watch.

"Like I said, we were worried," Ruby continued. "Dad gave us permission to follow you."

"Tai knows?!" Weiss yelped, which earned nods. "This keeps getting better."

"How much did you see?" Yang questioned.

"Everything," Ruby stated sternly. "We did lose you when you fell in that giant hole, though."

A shudder ran down Blake's spine as she recalled the memory. "We didn't know if you survived the fall. We saw you fight whatever those were, grimm, as you call it? So we figured you were okay."

Weiss was in deep thought, still in disbelief. "It was a harsh fall. I can't believe you followed us the entire way."

That meant they had to travel all night. They had to be just as exhausted as they were.

"Sneaky…" Yang mumbled. "How'd you make it down here safely?"

Blake perked an amused brow. "Very carefully."

There was a suffocating moment of silence. Ruby was the one to break it. She had to know. She needed answers as to what her friends were up to. "Are you guys gonna tell us what's going on or not?"

"No," Yang stated sternly. "It's too dangerous."

From that, Blake and Ruby dipped their heads in frustration. They followed their friends in a god-forsaken abyss and Yang still wouldn't tell them about her other-worldly duties.

"Yang…" Ruby weakly called. "We want to help you…"

Noticing their reactions, Weiss gave Yang a concerned gaze.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore, Yang," Weiss whispered. "They know too much. They've seen too much."

Blake's amber eyes darted around. "I feel like we've been set up to be murdered."

Yang ignored her friend's comment and looked down at Weiss. "It's too dangerous for them. They could get hurt."

"It's a little too late for that," the priestess mentioned. "I think we're past that point. They've done nothing but worry about us. They followed us for an entire day. Not to mention, they're here right now in this underground trap. The fact that they made it down here without dying speaks volumes of how strong they are even without the help of aura."

"Aura?" Ruby asked, giving a confused look.

Yang gazed at her worried little sister. No matter how much she hated it, Weiss had a solid point. It was then that Yang recalled a conversation she had with Blake. She had to stop treating Ruby like a child, otherwise, she'd unintentionally push her away.

The New World was dangerous, yet they couldn't be deeper in it. Literally.

"I-I guess you're right," Yang conceded and set a hand on Ruby's head. "Sorry for treating you like a child, Rubes. I know you've always been stronger than you look. Same goes for you, Blakey."

Multiple smiles.

"It's okay, Yang," Ruby said softly. "You're my older sister. It's only natural that you'd be protective of me. Even smothering sometimes."

Giddily, Yang opened her arms wide. Ruby was more than happy to hold her in an embrace. It wasn't the usual crushing hug Ruby was used to. This one was gentle, yet firm. Trust and affection for another overflowed as the sisters hugged.

Blake and Weiss grinned at the display. That was a much-needed conversation that needed to be acknowledged. The sisters separated and Yang playfully ruffled Ruby's hair, which elicited a squeal.

"They're more than capable of handling themselves," Weiss said sternly. "Even without being able to see the grimm, they put up a decent fight. Imagine what they could do if they could see them."

"We get to see these grimm thingys?" Ruby beamed. "When? How? Does that mean we can help you out oh my gosh that would be really nice we didn't like watching you guys on the sidelines we were starting to feel helpless and left out but mostly suspicious we're glad this worked out."

All Weiss could do was set a hand on Ruby's shoulder to stop the rant. "Settle down, dolt."

"Eheh, right sorry."

After Yang sent her friends a mischievous smirk, she intentionally killed her flames and let silence pass. Weiss let out a shaky sigh, knowing what was to come.

"Sorry we…" Yang paused for dramatic effect. "Kept you in the dark."

Multiple groans.

Blake sent Weiss a look. "Please tell me you didn't put up with that this whole time."

"This is my life now," Weiss droned.

"You guys suck," Yang chirped. "Dad would've loved that one."

Ruby grinned as she gazed at her sister. "I'm pretty sure he only encourages you so you don't feel left out."

Yang sighed. "You guys really do suck."

"Lame puns aside," Weiss began. "We need to focus on getting out of here."

"How'd you two get down?" Yang asked.

"Ruby's idea," Blake revealed.

With that, Yang handed her sister the flashlight.

Ruby took charge and led the way.

"Onward!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh Ruby and Blake know more!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	25. This World Is Left In Pieces

At last, it was Sunday afternoon. The four girls traveled by foot to get home. It was a long walk back. Especially since Yang and Weiss spent their breath teaching Ruby and Blake about this world with grimm.

Naturally, when they arrived in the abode they were starving. The girls ran out of snacks and water a long time ago, which left them even more drained.

The moment the four walked inside, the yellow and blue bags dropped on the floor unceremoniously. They were about to take a seat at the kitchen table, but noticed sustenance was left on the marble island.

Like the doting father he is, Taiyang left a plate of multiple fried bologna sandwiches on the counter and a note.

"Dad's the best!" Ruby chirped as she grabbed a delectable sandwich.

It was still warm, which caused her mouth to drool. Taiyang must've left just a few minutes ago.

After Weiss nibbled on the crust, she whispered. "Thank you, Tai."

Curious, Yang picked up the note that was next to the food.

Blake's cat ear flickered from the paper crinkling. "What does it say?"

As her friends chewed, Yang read the note out loud.

"Girls, if you get back before I'm home, chow down. I'm walking Zwei, so I'll be home eventually. You know how he likes to stop and piss on every tree he sees. Anyway, if you're not back when I come home, then I wrote this note for nothing. Thanks for making me waste paper. Can't wait to hear about your journey and what the dragon was hiding. Love, Dad."

When the blonde was finished reading it, her three friends were already seated at the table. Frustrated, Yang set the note on the counter and grabbed her own warm sandwich.

"Ugh," Yang groaned. "You guys are so annoying! Dad can't know what happened."

As her friends munched on the food, she joined them. Four plates scoured the wooden table along with four glasses of iced water that were already half-empty. They were starting to feel better from the arduous journey already.

Ruby chirped. "We'll think of something."

Blake sent her a knowing smirk. "We'll have to."

Weiss leaned into the table to stare at Blake. "Make sure it's a believable story this time. Yang can't formulate those on her own, as I've come to realize."

That caused Ruby and Blake to chuckle.

"I thought it was pretty good!" Yang poorly defended.

Blake whipped her hair for dramatic effect and mimicked Yang's voice.

"So Dad, Blakey, Rubes, I ran into my friend in the forest, who was crying. I helped her out, spent the night at her place, came home clearly pained and passed out before I could make it to my bed! But I was totally fine there was nothin' to worry about!"

That earned even more snickers.

"If you put it like that…" Yang dipped her head in defeat.

Weiss gazed at Blake and Ruby. "Make sure it's believable. Tai is smart."

"You betcha," Ruby gave her a thumbs up and nibbled on her food. "When do we get to go to the temple? I want to unlock my aura."

From the comment, Yang was still hesitant from allowing her sister to join.

On the way back, Yang and Weiss took the liberty of filling their friends in on things. They started explaining how grimm were monsters that needed to be eradicated like pests. How mini grimm used to overrun the school, and that's why Weiss acted strangely at the time. There were too many for her to even focus. They were a constant distraction.

Luckily, Yang was there to explain things to her. She introduced her to the New World to unlock her aura and cause little grimm to back off from her mere presence.

They also talked about large grimm. To defeat grimm, Yang would deal double damage payback by erupting into flames. Weiss handled herself with her rapier and purification abilities.

When Blake pointed out Weiss' bangle bracelet, the two informed them of the jewelry's purpose. That it guarded the precious relics safely inside the locket around her neck. Weiss showed them her silver locket that she never took off. All she said was that it was her mother's, had it since she could remember, and nothing more.

Of course, Ruby and Blake were curious to their main reasons of hunting the relic pieces. The main reason why Yang and Weiss were helping Ozpin and Glynda. Yang wanted to help Ozpin finally die since that was his wish. To do so, they had to collect the five relic pieces. Yang also touched a little on how the relic can transform faunus into humans, half-demons to full demons or humans, and vice versa, but didn't delve deeply. Blake was left to ponder the information, thinking there was more to the story than her friend let on.

Weiss' main reason was to help Yang since she was able to do so and more than willing. There was no way she was going to let her partner continue the search on her own. Someone by her side to watch her back would be safer. Finding answers to her questions was only a bonus.

Ruby and Blake asked why the relic was in pieces. Technically, this world was in pieces.

The background on the fight of Cinder against Ozpin was covered, so the enemy was made clear. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were working together. The students seemed to be her minions of sorts and the three managed to steal the previous shard they worked so hard to attain.

The number one thing Ruby and Blake took away from this overload of information was the first step to helping their friends. They had to go to the temple and allow the headmaster to unlock their inner potential- aura. That way, they can fight and be able to see grimm.

After Weiss swallowed a bite, she asked Ruby. "How are you not exhausted? We just got back."

"I'm really excited," Ruby said enthusiastically. "We finally get to help out, so I'd like that to be possible as soon as possible!"

Weiss looked at Blake and Yang. "Is she always this hyper?"

"She'll crash eventually," the faunus informed with a smirk.

Yang sipped her water. "Rubes, eat first. You're gonna need it. The ritual takes a lot out of you."

Weiss sighed from the memory. "You will be exhausted, that's guaranteed," she gazed at Ruby. "Even you won't have energy afterwards. It wouldn't surprise me if you two miss school tomorrow as a result of the ritual."

"Really?" Ruby asked, interest peaked. "Unlocking aura takes that much out of you?"

Yang and Weiss nodded, both having gone through the ritual themselves.

Jokingly, Blake raised a hand like she was in school. "I still have some questions."

Yang pointed at the faunus like she was a teacher. "Yes, Blake? What valuable, important question do you have for the class?

"Can you catch on fire on command?"

From that, Yang and Weiss erupted into giggles.

"What?" Blake asked, genuinely confused. "Did I miss something?"

Yang pointed to her partner. "That's exactly what the princess asked!"

"It's a legitimate question!" the faunus exclaimed with a blush from embarrassment.

Yang fake wiped a tear and fanned herself. "Everyone's curious about my hotness."

Blake gave her a deadpanned look as her ears leaned back. "That doesn't answer my question."

With a smirk, Yang emitted a controlled blaze. Her arms were crossed like the position helped her restrain the calm fire. Her blonde mane matched the sun's brilliance as she leaned back in her chair with the broadest grin.

Ruby gawked at her sister. "Wow! I always knew you were a furnace! Just not a literal one!"

Curiously, Blake hovered her hand closely to the blonde. The arm around her was warm. Not hot like she expected. The flames were roaring calmly as Yang's hair floated like it was flowing in a breeze. "How're the things around you not melting or burning?"

"It takes a lot of aura control," the blonde informed. "I can if I want to, but Dad wouldn't be too happy if he came home to a pile of ash."

Blake shrugged. "Understandable."

Now that Yang had their attention, she killed the flames and let out a sigh. It was relieving not having to control her aura. Especially when she didn't have to.

After Weiss swallowed some water, she set the glass down. "Any other questions?"

Blake glanced at the smiling blonde. Her cat ears leaned back in submission like she was hesitant to ask what was on her mind.

Yang didn't miss this. "What's up, Blakey?"

Blake's lips slightly parted, then closed. Like she was trying to find the right words before speaking. "The relic's powers… You said it can turn faunus into humans? Half-demons into demons or humans?"

"And vice versa," Yang added. "Basically everything in between."

"And that's why Cinder wants all five? To become a full demon?"

"Yep."

"Yang."

That was a stern call as Blake leaned in. Yang was directly across from her. This caught the blonde's attention as amber bore into lilac.

"You're not doing this just for the headmaster... are you?" Blake deadpanned.

"W-uh…"

Weiss had to hand it to Blake. She was more perceptive than she realized.

The priestess smirked. "You're keen as ever."

"I know," Blake set her hands under her chin.

Determined amber met azure in understanding. Eager, Blake faced Yang again, waiting for a reaction.

"You mainly did it for me, right?" the faunus asked.

Blake was no longer oblivious. Based on the relic's powers, she'd have the option to turn human. Of course, Blake never forgot that night over a decade ago. Neither did Yang and Ruby. The night Blake lost both of her parents to discrimination. Blake sobbed for hours and even lost her voice for a few days. For several weeks, she wasn't herself. Nothing tasted right. The world was black and white.

All Ruby and Yang could do was offer any comfort they could. This included Taiyang. Blake had been friends with Taiyang's kids since they were children, so he adopted Blake soon after the tragedy. He didn't even need to think about the decision and welcomed her with open arms.

Eventually, Blake recovered. Time mends wounds, but doesn't always heal them. Ruby and Yang understood that all too well, having been affected by their own tragedy's as well.

Fondly, Blake placed her hand over Yang's own.

"You didn't have to do this for me."

Despite the words, she was soft. Pure concern swirled in those pools of gold. It was clear she was worried about the troubles Yang was put through due to her own concern for her.

Blue eyes were glued to the display. Blake and Yang's hands were interlocked on top of the table. Weiss understood that they were having a moment, but for some reason, her heart sank. It felt like she was drowning as she listened to the conversation.

"I know," Yang curled her fingers around the hand. "I just wanted you to have the option. I'll never forget that night… seeing you like that," she choked out. "I told myself there had to be something I could do. Then I found it. I found the New World. I could finally do something for you."

"Yang," Blake said softly and glanced at her three friends at the table. "All of you have helped immensely. Whether you know it or not. You've been there for me through everything. All of you have. I'm touched that you want me to have an option, but honestly, you all helped me accept myself. If I had the choice, I'd stay just as I am. Because you taught me it's okay to be a faunus."

Even though Weiss felt like she was drowning moments ago, she felt immensely better. Like she was floating on water. This was just a heartfelt conversation between friends, sisters. Of course they'd be close and seek some sort of contact.

With a smile, Ruby placed a hand between those cat ears. "You're perfect the way you are."

"I-I wasn't trying to change you or anything," Yang clarified. "Ruby's right, you really are perfect the way you are! It's just- you never know, ya know?"

Blake nodded, wiping away a tear from her words. "It's the thought that counts."

"Exactly," Weiss chimed in. "Yang knew from the very beginning that you'd more than likely not chose to change, yet she continued to fight on the small chance."

Yang sent her partner a grin and gazed at the three. "Don't get me wrong, I was hunting relics for Blake, but it was also for you guys and everyone else so they don't have to. It's dangerous work. I'm still worried about you joining us."

Reassuringly, Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused Yang to pull away from the hand-holding contact. "It will be much safer now with their help. Safety is in numbers. Gathering the remaining relics might be simpler with them on our side."

Yang crossed her arms and leaned back with finality. "Final chance to back out."

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby grinned. "I'm ready to kick some grimm and Cinder butt!"

Weiss gave Yang a look. "She sounds exactly like you."

Blake let out a small chuckle. "We can't keep letting you two have all the fun. Plus, Goodwitch and headmaster perks? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Light laughs.

"Alright," Yang said with a smile. "That settles it. I guess we should take you to the temple soon. Probably today. I already texted Oz and Glyn everything, so they won't be surprised to see the new arrivals."

"When can we go?" Ruby asked.

The plates on the table were empty and the cups of water were drained. Good, at least they'd have some energy going into the ritual. Only, it'll be sapped in mere seconds. Any fuel will do at this point. It's not like they could wait for tomorrow or a whole other week.

"Why not now?" Weiss asked. "Are you done eating?"

Two nods.

"Then," the priestess stood from her chair. "Let's go."

Ruby almost whined after her chair screeched on the floor. "Dad's gonna come back to see we ate everything and left."

"Ah," Blake groaned. "We have to think of some excuse for him."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Ruby replied.

After pushing in their wooden chairs, the four headed to the front door. After they stepped outside, Weiss felt her phone buzz. Reluctantly, she pulled it out to read the text. Suddenly, her carefree expression switched like a light. Back to that mastered poker face.

Her friends gave her skeptical looks.

"Looks like I can't go," Weiss stated as she slid her phone in her pocket. "I need to go home. Good luck with the ritual. Sorry I can't witness it."

Ruby waved her off. "It's totally fine! I bet your family's worried. Go and unworry them."

The priestess said nothing and turned to leave-

"Wait," Yang called. "Lemme walk you home."

"Yang," Weiss replied with a deadpan expression. "You need to show them where the temple is. I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't keep them waiting."

"Uh, fine," the blonde groaned.

The three watched the girl in white walk away. The sun was still high in the sky, so she'd make it back before twilight. That eased Yang's nerves as they watched her disappear into the forest.

Blake murmured under her breath. "You're such a couple…"

Yang looked at her, genuinely confused. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Blake quickly replied.

"Oooookay," Yang said and turned on her heel. "Let's go! We still gotta long day ahead."

Giddily, Ruby bolted in front of her sister. Blake and Yang could've sworn a streak of red followed behind.

"Onward!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title refers to the song Cross the Line by Amalee.
> 
> "'Within this world where everything is left in pieces.' There's one last wish that has been burnt inside my mind."
> 
> This refers to their hidden world, which is literally in the five relic pieces.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	26. Welcome to the Team

In no time, Yang led Ruby and Blake to the temple.

On the way there, she jokingly informed them that every time she went on a 'jog,' she was actually here. It was true that she jogged to the sacred grounds and back home, but her main reason was to visit.

It was a shame Weiss had to go home. The girls wished she could've been there to watch Ruby and Blake unlock their auras. It was a fascinating ritual to witness. Being part of it was one thing, but simply watching had a mind of its own.

"This is so cool!" Ruby gawked. "You come here often, Yang?"

"A couple times a week," the blonde replied.

This was the outside of the temple and her sister was already beaming like an eager puppy. Which was understandable, it was a sight to behold. Blake simply absorbed the breathtaking atmosphere and let Ruby ask any questions.

The building stood proudly on a humble hill. The sacred temple adorned a roof that curved upward and was coated in layers of white stones. From the sunlight, the temple glowed and emitted its own aura.

Just before the three entered the temple, they were greeted by two aged stone lion statues. Each one was cracked in different places, but held that feeling of power. Neither were fragile and radiated dominance. The girls stood in front of the door, and Ruby knocked.

"No need for that, Rubes."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion like a confused puppy as she watched her sister press down on the left lion's head. Slowly, the statue sunk into the pedestal it rested on. This caused the giant double doors to slide apart.

Watching her sister and Blake's reactions sparked wonder. Yang had opened those doors a million times. She got used to the sight a long time ago, but now she felt rejuvenated. There was still a lot of wonder in this sacred temple.

Taking the lead, Yang sauntered in with confidence. Ruby and Blake followed, still in awe. After they stepped inside, the doors slipped shut behind them. They walked along the pathway of the red carpet in relative silence. For once, her little sister was stunned into silence. Ruby and Blake appreciated every piece of art they walked by.

Soon, they were greeted with a golden throne on top of a dozen wooden steps.

On the throne was Ozpin, who graciously sipped his coffee. Standing next to him was Glynda, who had her arms crossed almost defensively.

"Sup, Oz, Glyn," Yang greeted casually. "I brought the new recruits."

From Yang's nicknames for them, Blake's cat ears flicked. They must've been closer than she previously led on. The headmaster and professor didn't seemed bothered by the casualness in the slightest. To properly greet them, Ozpin stood and handed his mug to Glynda.

Goodwitch crossed her arms. "It's a shame the mission failed. At least now you'll have extra help."

"Yeah," Ruby chirped. "Hi professor Goodwitch. I almost didn't recognize you without your clipboard."

Glynda nodded in understanding. "Yes, Ms. Rose. I have a habit of taking notes on my students."

After Ozpin smiled at her, he asked. "Are you ladies sure you want to undergo the ritual?"

Ruby replied without hesitation. "Absolutely. Anything to help our friends."

Blake shrugged in agreement. "What she said."

"A forewarning," Ozpin began. "When your auras are unlocked, you will be able to see grimm plain as day. Your lives will undoubtedly be in danger. Are you sure you'd like to continue?"

Yang sighed. "Why does this sound like a video game?"

Ruby pumped her fist in the air. "Let's do this!"

Glynda gave them a firm nod. "Very well, students. Follow me."

It didn't take long for them to reach the ritual room. It hadn't been used since Weiss had her aura unlocked. Yang expected it to be deserted, but it was already set-up. The professors took it upon themselves to prepare beforehand.

The room looked exactly as it did last time.

"Woah…" Ruby murmured.

There was an enormous blue circle embedded in the wooden floor. All around, there were lit candles in intricate positions within some smaller circles. Candles coated the room. Due to the brown wooden walls and floor, there was an added a ghostly effect.

"This looks freaky weird," Ruby observed.

"It is a little cliché," Blake admitted, looking a little unimpressed.

Yang looked at the professors knowingly. "You guys really need to spice it up."

Glynda pushed up her glasses. "We told you, you have free rein, or have you forgotten?"

"Decorating a temple isn't my style," Yang said evenly. "All I care about is the scentsy."

"For the love of god, go get one," Glynda lost count of how many times Yang mentioned that damned scentsy and never did anything about it.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Yang beamed and pointed to a corner.

All eyes landed on the tiny scentsy that was plugged in an outlet. The light was barely flickering and the glass was cracked in multiple areas. Clearly, it was barely functioning.

"That tiny thing isn't doing anything!" Goodwitch exclaimed.

"It really is. Ya smell that?" Yang deeply inhaled for emphasis. "It smells like cider mill in here! You know what it smelled like before? Wood!"

Blake glanced around. Multiple candles decorated the room, and now an added scentsy. "This is a huge fire hazard."

"That hardly matters," Ozpin dismissed.

With his cane, he led the arrivals to the center of the widest circle. Ruby and Blake stood there, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" Ruby beamed.

"What're we waiting for?" Blake smirked.

After a nod, Ozpin retreated to the opposite side of the room with Ms. Goodwitch and Yang. The three stood in a line, watching them like they were zoo animals.

"We'll be here the whole time," Yang soothed. "Try to relax, okay?"

Her words lifted the anxiety off their shoulders.

"Got it. Thanks, Yang," Blake smiled.

"Okay," Ruby replied.

To start the ritual, Ozpin tapped his cane twice in the center of a smaller circle that was next to his foot. This caused the candle lights to flicker for a moment.

Awestruck, Ruby gawked at the multiple red and purple orbs that sprouted from the large circle just in front of them. The crimson orbs gravitated toward the girl in the red hood, while the mysterious purple globes locked onto Blake and danced around their forms.

It reminded Yang of any club's flashing lights. It was almost like a party, minus the music. It also made Yang recall Weiss' process. White beams surrounded her rather than orbs. The memory caused Yang to smile; everyone's aura was different and unique and depended on the person's individuality.

Red and purple definitely screamed Ruby and Blake.

The mesmerizing spheres drifted around her friends and steadily increased in speed. It was like a captivating whirlpool of grapes and strawberries. Her friends were too mesmerized to speak. Even if they did talk, Yang wouldn't be able to hear them over the rushing of wind.

Suddenly, the red and purple orbs halted and floated in place around them. Now it was so quiet that their breathing was heard. Without time to think, the purple and red orbs enshrouded their forms, causing them to glow brilliantly.

Ruby held out her hands and goggled the sight. Blake was the same.

Red and purple engulfed the small room before the spheres sucked into their chests and vanished.

Knowing what was to come, Yang darted forward and caught her sisters before they could collapse on the floor. Each arm wrapped protectively around their waists as Yang coaxed them to the floor.

Yep, they were both out cold. At least they were resting peacefully.

Ms. Goodwitch retrieved Blake and carefully lifted her bridal style. Yang almost said something, but remembered this was just Glyn. She wouldn't hurt Blake. Maybe Yang was just being overprotective. Letting it go, Yang stood with her sister in her arms. She smiled, remembering that the last time she held her this way was when they were kids.

"Follow me to the guest room," Glynda said softly as she opened the door. "They need to rest."

"Thanks, Glyn."

Goodwitch responded with a kind smile as the two headed out the door. Ozpin stayed behind and tended to the room.

The guest room had two single beds that were side-by-side. Carefully, Goodwitch set Blake on the soft mattress and removed her shoes before pulling up the warm blankets. Fondly, Yang did the same for her little sister. After Ruby was tucked in, Yang grabbed a chair to sit in between the exhausted pair.

After Goodwitch propped open the door, she called over her shoulder. "Text me if you need anything."

Yang broadly smiled. "Aw, I can't Snap you?"

"No," Glynda firmly replied. "I don't need another picture of you eating food."

"There's not even food in here."

"You'd find a way."

Yang leaned back in her chair in understanding. She probably could. Ruby more than likely had some cookies on her somewhere. Probably in her stupid lady pockets as she calls them. That was besides the point. After Yang lightly chuckled, Glynda took her leave and let the door shut.

Now alone, Yang fondly gazed at Blake and then her sister.

Welcome to the team.

***

Please tell me he didn't find out.

Her heartbeat accelerated with every step. Her heels clinked on the spotless marble floor. With feigned confidence, Weiss sauntered in the halls with her hands poised behind her back.

The text she received earlier caused her heart to drop. Nearly made her forget the wonderful things that transpired the last few days. Like her happiness was shattered in a second.

She had to leave her friends instantly so they wouldn't notice her distress. Not long after she arrived home, she wiped the beads of sweat from her face, changed into her uniform, and headed to her father's office. Her legs felt like lead as she walked.

The text was from Klein, who informed her that her father needed to speak with her.

That was never good.

The only time Jacques gave her the time of day was to scold her.

Weiss internally sighed, having already masked her emotions to prepare to face her father. This was inevitable. The man hadn't chided or spoken to her in awhile. It'd been a few weeks. Every day that passed, Weiss counted her lucky stars, but her luck ran out. It was going to eventually, and now it was time to face the music.

She wondered what she did this time. Or rather, didn't do. It was a hit and miss with him. It was possible her father was aware of her recent sneaking out. Then again, Klein told her that he had no clue about last time. Maybe he found out this time. The wonder only caused her anxiety to increase tenfold.

Before Weiss realized, she stood in front of the dreaded office door. Hesitantly, she reached for the knob, but stopped herself before she could touch it. Her hand was shaking, so she took a moment to compose herself.

She had to get this over with, so she took a deep breath and walked in.

There Jacques was, standing behind his desk. His hands were firmly on his desk as he leaned in with an icy glare. Weiss hoped he wouldn't move away from the desk. It acted as a barrier. Provided a measly speck of comfort.

Weiss stood in front of the door, not advancing until she was given the go ahead.

That cold glare shot down her spine. Weiss almost glanced away, but didn't want to show weakness, so she met his intense stare. This was no office. This was a battlefield of loss.

"No greeting?"

Weiss made a valiant attempt to slow her heart rate and forced the words out. "Hello, Father."

"How ungrateful," Jacques scoffed. "What are you waiting for?"

That was her cue to approach. With feigned confidence, Weiss sauntered over as her heels clinked with every step.

"Do you know why you're here?"

A trap question.

There were various answers to this. A million possibilities swarmed her mind, each answer about to break out of her lips. Instead of answering, she took a moment to think of what would satisfy him.

None.

What frightened Weiss was that she had no idea what he knew exactly. She'd snuck out only twice and was never called down. She'd been involved with the New World for a longer period of time and used it as an escape. This whole time, she avoided thinking about the consequences if she were to be discovered...

Silence loomed over them, which made Jacques frown.

"You speak when you're spoken to."

"I'm sorry, Father."

"Where have you been?" Jacques changed the question and used a demanding tone like an interrogator.

Thankfully for Weiss, she noticed when his face slightly cracked. It was the slightest twitch of his nose that gave him away. He knew she'd been sneaking off, but had no idea about what she's been doing.

Her muscles tensed and her throat tightened. Despite this, Weiss met his gaze with her own cold glare. She'd unknowingly dipped her head until she adjusted her posture.

"Studying with friends, Father."

He raised his hand and a resounding slap sound rang out. This was followed by a gasp and a red mark on her cheek.

"Folly! Don't lie to me!"

It was true that her cheek felt like it'd just been burned, but the scar over her left eye began to throb from his malicious touch.

The desk did nothing to protect her. She was on her own. Just as she always was. This was a losing battle, but Weiss kept her poker face and refused to acknowledge the slap. That would give him satisfaction. No, she wouldn't show weakness. Especially in front of him.

It'd been awhile since he slapped her. For a moment, Weiss almost saw red swirl in that icy blue. For a split-second, she dared glance behind him. There was a mountain of papers on every counter. His computer had multiple tabs. Work must've piled up these last few days. Couple that with discovering his daughter had been sneaking out, Jacques was furious.

She was officially trapped. There was nothing she could do besides hope he wouldn't get more physical with her.

"I-I'm sorry," the priestess couldn't bite back the stammer.

Imbecile, Weiss chided herself. Don't apologize. That's admitting you lied.

However, Weiss was simply too afraid to not say anything. That would've earned another shout for

sure. Apologizing was an instinct. Now she was on high alert and become more aware of her breathing. Weiss forced herself to take steady breaths as Jacques towered over her.

As his stone-cold eyes landed on her bracelet, despair overflowed. Her heart thundered against her rib cage, almost ripping out of her chest. She felt as though she fell into that abyss again, but this time, she was completely alone as the world closed in on her.

"What is that abomination?"

Weiss clutched the silver bangle and pulled it away to get it away from her father's predatory glare. It was a feeble attempt to protect it, but it was the only thing she could do.

His gaze never tore away from the bracelet; he was still waiting for a response. Weiss didn't even swallow for fear of trembling and choking, and her mouth was too dry.

"My friend gave it to me," she used a voice that strove for steadiness, but it came out feeble.

"Stop lying!"

That was it. That's what made him snap as if he hadn't already. Jacques prowled around the desk and Weiss took a defiant step back. Forcefully, he yanked on her wrist, which elicited a yelp.

"Don't touch me!"

The iron grip was so harsh it felt like her wrist would break. All Weiss could do was try to squirm out of his grasp, but his fingers harshly dug into her skin and wrapped around the jewelry. His touch made her jolt violently- her body instinctively reacting to his touch.

"Not until you-" Jacques paused and grunted. He wasn't expecting her to struggle. "Get rid of it!"

Like a nightmare, her jewelry was ripped off. It was horrifying to be stripped of one of her defensive barriers. She felt so vulnerable and exploited. Weiss had never felt this violated in her whole life.

Before she could even react, Jacques stomped on it like it was trash. Like glass, the bangle shattered under the intense pressure. The intricate pair of wings split in half as Weiss' eyes popped out of their sockets.

"It was obviously fake," Jacques huffed. "Schnee's don't wear cheap knock-offs of any kind!"

Weiss stared at the shattered pieces as tears threatened to spill over. "It's priceless!"

Weiss didn't know what to do, so she let her body react for her.

She ran.

Not wanting to hear a response, she bolted through the halls and to the staircase. Unbeknownst to her, Klein was by the stairs and called out to her, but she was too upset to acknowledge him. Too upset to even spare her caring butler a glance.

At last, she retreated to her room and locked the door as a sob slipped out. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the small noises. If it was possible, she felt trapped and somewhat safe at the same time. Her feelings didn't make any sense.

In a heap, she landed on her bed and broke tears didn't stop streaming through her heart. She felt helpless, powerless, and meaningless.

Her cheek stung, and so did the mark over her left eye.

After a deep breath, her hand strayed under her white shirt to find the thin chain. She gently pulled it out and stared at the locket. Fondly, she rubbed her fingers over the engraved angel wings, taking solace in them.

At least I still have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the song Here by Amalee:
> 
> "I'm powerless, I'm meaningless like every scar. And as I cry tears fill inside right through my heart."
> 
> I love the freezerburn dynamic, but the Yang & Glynda banter is a blast.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	27. It's a Long Story

Every step of the way home, Yang was there to act as a crutch for her exhausted sisters.

Honestly, Yang wished Weiss was there to help hold them upright. They were similar in stature, so it wouldn't be much of an issue. Since they were already home, Yang shrugged it off. The extra workout wasn't so bad. And she got to help her family. Her new teammates.

Now that their auras were unlocked, it's only a matter of time before they discover their semblances. However, that could wait. From the looks of it, Ruby and Blake were utterly drained and stumbled all the way. It was a wonder how they managed to stay awake during dinner.

Luckily for them, Tai had ordered pizza ahead of time. By the time his daughters arrived, the table was already set and the cardboard box rested on the granite island.

Before Ruby and Blake could crash, Yang ordered them to eat, stating that it would be better for them in the long run. If they went to bed on empty stomachs, there was no doubt they'd wake up the next day with a headache.

Reluctantly, Ruby and Blake sat on the chairs and nibbled a few pieces here and there. They ate what they could, and tried their hardest to finish the delectable slices to not worry their father. At least after this they could go to sleep and hopefully be fine by morning for school.

Naturally, their fatigue didn't go unnoticed by Taiyang. His daughters could barely keep their eyes open. When he bought pizza, they'd normally dig in and devour it.

Concerned, Taiyang leaned in. Ruby and Blake sat across from him, so he had a front row view of his ailing daughters. "Are you guys okay?"

Ruby mumbled something as she dipped her head. The poor girl looked like she was about to face plant on her pizza that was topped with ham and cheese. Giving up, she sipped on some water and didn't slurp it.

This raised alarm bells in Tai's mind. If Ruby was so tired that she didn't try to tease him, it must've been worse than he thought. He was confused why Yang was her natural, chipper self. She looked tired as well, but not nearly as much as the other two.

Fortunately, Blake was more aware and conscious of how she presented herself, but it was clear she was straining just to lift the heavy eyelids. "We're good. It was a long day is all," she said to soothe her worried father.

"It's only six," Tai deadpanned.

"It was a long weekend," Blake corrected herself.

Yang leaned onto her father with a knowing grin. "Since you gave 'em permission to stalk me, I made sure to give them a good work out. Had to mess with them somehow."

"You're evil."

"You let it happen," Yang smirked.

When Yang found out her dad gave his daughters permission to sneak around and follow her, the blonde brawler figured she could use that against him. Tai looked skeptical at first. Like he didn't permit his daughters to do such a thing, but it was obvious Yang was well-aware of what happened. There was no point in hiding it.

"What'd you make them do?" he asked with suspicion.

"Nothin' too traumatizing," Yang left it at that.

That's when Ruby whipped her head up. "Worth it!"

After Tai swallowed a bite, he held out a fist to Ruby. "There she is."

Happily, Ruby returned the gesture and fist-bumped him. After, she went back to nibbling on the delicious pizza. Although she was too tired to savor any taste.

A few moments of silence passed as the four chewed. The only sound was Zwei's eager pants under the table and the occasional sip of water.

"I almost burnt the hawaiian pizza," Taiyang casually mentioned.

"Didn't you have it delivered?" Yang asked.

Taiyang ignored the question and continued with a mischievous grin. "I should've put it on aloha setting."

Ruby and Blake had no energy to retort the lame joke. Not enough to even groan. All they could do was sigh internally. It was even worse when Yang high-fived and encouraged him.

"Ay, another good one!" the blonde cheered. "How long did it take ya to think of that one?"

"I bought it for the joke."

That elicited a snicker from Yang. He took a great amount of pride in his jokes like his daughter. "Why am I not surprised?"

The measly speck of comfort Blake could provide for Ruby was a gentle hand on her back. At least they had each other to survive this. They were the only sane ones in the family.

Taiyang faced his blonde daughter. "How'd your weekend with the girl go?"

"Oh, um," the sudden question caused Yang to lean back in her chair. "It was good."

Well, more like complicated. And exhausting. And wonderful. And the best weekend of her life.

Yang and Weiss trekked through random vegetation all night. They got to enjoy each other's company to the fullest. That was by far Yang's favorite part.

Even when some grimm interrupted their time together, she still had a blast with her partner. Even when they fell into an abyss that was a miles long drop, she took comfort in that unbreakable trust and bond she forged with the priestess. Even when they were surrounded by danger the entire time, Yang had never felt so at peace with herself.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when her thoughts gravitated to the shorter girl. Her presence definitely made the journey worth it. Being with her was enough. Honestly, Yang didn't even mind that the relic was stolen as much as she thought she would. Because she got that valuable experience with her partner and cherished that above all else.

Her mind wandered to what happened in the unknown. The blonde had the privilege of holding Weiss in her arms. That sent a surge of emotion to wash over her in calm waves. She wished that would happen again. She wanted to have an excuse to initiate physical contact.

She savored the cuddle session at the moment, but she found herself craving more.

Unbeknownst to her, a blush formed.

She thought about how Weiss accidentally triggered that trap. When the death stalker crawled out of its lair. That the relic was embedded in its stinger. And how they defeated it successfully.

Fondly, Yang curled her fingers as she stared at her hands. She recalled the feeling of her right hand when it was wrapped around Weiss. How one hand easily held onto her torso and how she tossed her effortlessly like a football.

Woah… Yang thought as she stared at her palms. Weiss is small…

Yang was almost positive her hand wrapped around her entire waist when they performed the risky stunt. She's surprised the iron grip didn't break her. Her heart beat a little faster as she sank in her chair in utter shock from the epiphany. She'd always known Weiss was small, but she never registered how small.

After that stunt, the grimm fell. The mission was almost complete, but then that half-demon ruined everything. Their hard work had been for nothing. However, if Yang had the option, she wouldn't go back and change a thing. Thanks to the failed mission, Ruby and Blake were now part of the team. This was no longer a single partnership. This was a team effort.

Despite everything that went wrong, it couldn't have turned out more perfect.

"Yang?" Taiyang asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you tired, too? You're daydreaming."

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine!" Yang reassured with a wave.

Tai sent her a deadpan expression. "Last time you told me that, you passed out."

"I'm being honest," Yang said sincerely. "This weekend was great," she glanced over at her sisters, who were almost asleep while sitting up. "Maybe a little too great. If you don't mind, I'm gonna put them in bed. They're tuckered out."

Like a toddler begging to be picked up, Ruby lifted her arms as her head was dipped. She looked like she was about to fall out of her chair and barely latched onto their conversation. The mention of sleep was enough to make her strain her arms with what little energy she had left.

Taiyang chuckled from the sight as he stood. "I'll help."

"Thanks," Yang replied.

Easily, Taiyang lifted Ruby in his arms. She let out a soft sigh as she melted into his warm embrace. That was the last thing that came from her lips as he headed up the stairs. She couldn't even stay awake to make it to her bed.

Blake gave a valiant effort to stand, but she stumbled. Thankfully, Yang was there to keep her upright.

"Slow down, Blakey," Yang whispered softly. "There's no rush."

Judging by her droopy cat ears, Blake was already halfway into the realm of slumber. It tugged on her consciousness even as she stood. The two took it slow, but it was obvious that Blake was straining to walk, much less make it up the stairs. With a plan, Yang scooped a hand under her knees and kept a hand on her back as she lifted her effortlessly.

"Yang-"

Before Blake could protest, Yang hushed her. "Close your eyes. Don't worry 'bout a thing."

Reluctantly yet willingly, Blake complied. Her body was stiff at first, but then she relaxed in her arms when she realized how strong Yang was.

Fondly, Yang soothed her fingers over her bangs to wipe them away from her eyes. Yang made her way up the stairs and headed for the faunus' room. Carefully, she laid Blake on the comfy mattress and slid off her tennis shoes that'd seen better days.

Thank you for caring so much about me. Sweet dreams.

Yang tucked her in, making sure her skin wasn't exposed to the outside world. She gave her sleeping sister a once-over before walking over to the door. She flicked off the lights and carefully shut the door.

Her father was waiting in the hallway. Behind him was Zwei, who tilted his head in wonder. As if he asked the question that Taiyang did.

"What exactly happened to them?"

Yang heavily sighed.

"It's a long story."

***

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

After Weiss shut her locker, she turned around to face Blake, who asked the question.

"It was fine," she answered curtly. "Are you feeling alright? How was the ritual?"

"Definitely not what I expected," Blake replied with awe in her voice. "It was interesting to watch our auras connect with us. It felt so warm. It's like I'm finally complete. I don't know how to explain it. It was like I was pieces before and now I feel whole. Does that make sense?"

"It certainly is hard to put into words," Weiss mused. "However, that's how I felt as well if words can describe. It was a welcome feeling. Are you feeling okay? It feels nice in the moment but after it's a train wreck."

Blake stifled a giggle. "Ruby and I got over twelve hours of sleep last night. We barely made it through dinner."

"My, it was that bad?"

After Yang adjusted her backpack, she chimed in. "Yep, they had to be carried to their rooms. They almost fell outta their chairs."

"Did not!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Did too!" Yang retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Cat ears flickered wildly from the yelling. "Guys," Blake interjected. "You're drawing attention to us."

Unbeknownst to them, there were various wandering eyes. Students were whispering at looking directly at the four. Yelling in the middle of the school's hallway was a great way to get unwanted attention.

Weiss sighed and muttered. "Bunch of dolts…"

Ruby paid the other students no mind. "I slept like a rock. It took a lot out of us."

Yang shook her head. "You guys really worried Dad."

Blake gave her a look. "Says you."

"Ah, whatever."

Things were seemingly back to normal. Ruby and Blake even felt well-enough to attend school. Deep down, the group of girls wondered when the next relic hunt would be, but that could wait. Readjusting to daily life was also important.

Since her side-ponytail was caught under her backpack strap, Weiss lifted her hand to adjust it. That's when Blake caught a glimpse of her wrist when the sleeve slightly rolled down. It was barely, just barely, but it was enough.

Amber eyes widened the size of dinner plates. Either she was seeing things or the normally pale skin was a shade of blue. Before Blake could even think, Weiss lowered her hand and went back to conversing with Ruby.

The world around Blake suddenly become muffled as her perceptiveness kicked in. The faunus also noticed that the bangle bracelet wasn't there. Normally, it was attached to the priestess like super glue. At the very least, it was an important piece of jewelry. A barrier she should be wearing at all times.

Internally, Blake tried to compose herself. She had a solid guess as to what happened, and would base her answer on her friend's reaction.

"Hey, Weiss," Blake called, which caused her friends to stop conversing. "Where's your bracelet?"

"I accidentally broke it," came the immediate reply.

A cat ear flicked. Why did it sound like her answer was rehearsed?

"That doesn't sound like you," Blake said softly, not accusingly. "It's not like you to be clumsy."

Weiss confidently placed a hand on her hip like she was challenging the faunus. "After everything that's happened, it's suffice to say that we're all trying to readjust. Wouldn't you agree?"

Leave it to Blake to be perceptive just after the brink of collapse, Weiss thought. Maybe I shouldn't have answered her so quickly. She has that look on her face.

Her expression was undeniable. Blake knew there was far more to the story. All Weiss could do was send her a daring stare.

Yang chimed in. "Regardless of what happened to it, we'll get you a new one."

Weiss scowled, but not harshly. "I don't feel comfortable having a barrier bracelet when the rest of the team doesn't."

Ruby widely grinned when Weiss said the word 'team.' From now on, they were all in this together.

"Weiss," Ruby began. "Ozpin said so himself. The bangle only works for priestesses. You're the one with the locket and relics. It's your duty to protect them."

Weiss never thought of it like that. She was too concerned for her teammates.

"I won't deny that you're right," the priestess replied. "However, it's our duty. It's the four of us now."

"That's right," Yang sent her a nod. "Let's get Oz to make another. He can conjure it up in no time."

"Okay," Weiss murmured in defeat.

Subconsciously, Weiss grasped her wrist, where the bracelet used to be wrapped around. Blake wasn't sure if the shorter girl realized it, but she gave her friends a smile. It was painfully forced and… sad.

That caused Bake's heart to stop.

The bruise. A missing bracelet. A confidential home life. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Concern overran Blake's form as the world suddenly plummeted on her shoulders and weighed her down. She barely heard Yang say it was time to go to class and allowed Ruby to tug her along.

What was she supposed to do with this information? Confront her? Pretend like she didn't notice? Whatever Blake decided, she was going to do it for the benefit of her friend.

Right now, she had to act like her normal self. Even when she felt extremely worried about her teammate. She wondered how long her home life had been in shambles. Now that she thought about it, Weiss liked to take her time after school. She never directly went home after the final bell. Usually, she'd linger and go to the library or piano room.

After Blake saw the bruise, she understood why. It clicked, which made her heart sink even lower.

Before she realized it, they were in front of the door to the lecture hall. This period, all four had the same class with Port.

Yang and Weiss walked in first. From their mere presence, professor Port dropped the papers in his arms and lightly gasped.

"Ms. Xiao Long!" Port practically yelped in shock. "Ms. Schnee!"

"Uh, hi professor!" Yang greeted with a friendly grin.

"Please," he almost begged like he was afraid of the pair. "Take your seats."

Sensing Yang was only making this more awkward, Weiss coaxed her along to sit in nearby chairs. "You're making this worse," she whispered.

"Well soooorry for being friendly."

Ruby and Blake sat next to them with confused expressions, not understanding why Port reacted that way.

"What the heck did you guys do to him?" Ruby murmured.

"Eheh," Yang attempted a dry laugh.

Weiss and Yang gazed at each other as they recalled what made him so scared of them. In their last encounter, Yang adorned her brass knuckles and Weiss had her rapier attached to her skirt. They probably looked a tad intimidating to the unarmed man.

"He looked like he was about to pee himself!" Ruby whispered harshly.

To make sure he didn't, the blonde leaned over to check his pants. No darker spots. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if he did piss his pants.

"That's the thing," Yang began. "We technically didn't do anything."

Blake gave her a look. "Do we want to know?"

Weiss leaned in and whispered lowly so no one else but her teammates could hear.

"The day we were called to the headmaster's office, we were actually summoned to eliminate a grimm. In case such a thing would happen, Yang and I kept our weapons in our lockers. The headmaster himself said that was permissible, although professor Port was oblivious to that fact. When he saw us with weapons in the hallway, he quite literally freaked out and assumed we'd murder him."

"What?!" Ruby blurted.

The sudden outburst attracted unwanted gazes. Quickly, Weiss covered her mouth.

"Quiet you dolt," Weiss whispered. "We don't want Port knowing we were talking about him."

Luckily, the professor was unaware as he pushed his chair under his desk. He was making final adjustments before class could start.

On reflex, Ruby licked the palm that covered her mouth. Instantly, Weiss recoiled with a startled yelp.

"You dolt!" Weiss chided. "First your barbarian of a sister does this and now you?! Blake, is this some infectious gene!?"

It was obvious the faunus wasn't paying attention when she stammered. Until now, she'd been in a stupor. "O-oh um, no. I try not to do that."

Ruby gave Weiss a knowing look. She received a glower in return. "What happened to being quiet?"

All the priestess could do was seethe internally and grit her teeth as she rubbed her wet hand on Ruby's red hood.

"H-hey, Weissy stop!"

"You brought this on yourself."

When her hand was dry, Yang leaned in and used an amused tone.

"Mercury and Emerald aren't here."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "They better not be."

"Where do you think they went?" Yang asked, looking angry. "They can't drop outta school, can they?"

"One thing's for certain," Weiss seethed in a low voice. "They're with the half-demon."

She said that with such malice it took Yang aback. That's when she remembered her partner's reaction to just seeing Cinder.

She added that to the list of things she'd ask her about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	28. Our Duty

"I felt so bad for her."

Jaune sheepishly sighed as he finished his story. He picked up the fork next to him and fiddled with the mashed potatoes on his plate as his friends sent him curious, sympathetic gazes.

"Gum did that…" Pyrrha mumbled, trying to imagine how the girl in the story persevered.

Nora was the most intrigued by the blond boy's story. "You have seven sisters?!"

Confused, Jaune met her eager eyes. "I just told you about how my sister had to shave her head because of me and that's what you picked up?"

Ren slowly nodded. "We know you have sisters, but not that many."

The chatters all around them engulfed the atmosphere. Multiple students sparked animated conversation. Team RWBY sat next to the four friends as they finished lunch during the extended period.

Blake sat across the blond boy with her hands in her lap, having finished her sandwich moments ago. "I can barely handle these two," she pointed to both seats next to her, where Ruby and Yang sat. This earned her mischievous grins. "How do you do it?"

After Jaune swallowed a bite of ham, he spoke. "I ask myself that every day. Anyway, her hair's fine now that it's been a few years. It grew back! Don't you think she should cut me some slack?"

With the most stoic expression, Yang leaned in and said in a stern tone. "No. Sorry, vomit boy. Sounds like she treasures her locks. You don't mess with them under any circumstance. It's girl code."

"It was an accident!" Jaune flailed his arms in emphasis. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

Blake's car ear flicked. "That you're clumsy?"

That earned a heavy sigh. Jaune almost dipped his head, but whipped it back up when the table shook. Yang had jokingly slammed her fists on the table. Some plates partially jumped from impact.

"Sounds like it was a tragedy," she quipped, imagining what it'd be like if her head was shaven.

There was no food in Jaune's throat, but he gulped. "You're saying that I won't be able to put up her hair ever again?"

Yang sat with her arms crossed and leaned back in her chair with finality. "Probably not. Cheer up, you have six other sisters to mess with."

Jaune simply shrugged. "I guess you're right. I just wish Jess wouldn't cower in fear whenever I chew gum."

Ruby couldn't stifle the giggle. She imagined a little blonde girl jokingly cowering in fear at the mere sight of the harmless boy chewing gum.

Relaxing, Yang placed her hands on the back of her head. "I wouldn't count on her forgiveness."

"Aw, but it was a couple years ago!" Jaune moped in exasperation. "It's a shame. I'm going to miss putting her hair in a ponytail. It was by far the softest of my family's."

Nora chimed in with an impish grin. "Until you screwed her life up."

"Nora," Pyrrha almost chided. "Please don't exaggerate. He feels bad enough."

Yang nodded in understanding. "I feel bad for you," she said with a wiggle of her brow. "Playing with hair that's not your own is the best."

From the comment, Weiss unintentionally froze as she was drinking her water. That's when she glanced over to meet the blonde's irresistible, knowing gaze. When azure met lilac, Weiss set the glass on the table.

Simultaneously, the pair's cheeks heated up as they recalled the fond memory.

After the perilous food fight a few weeks prior, Weiss groomed Yang's hair. The atmosphere was practically filled with bubbles when the two sat on Yang's bed. It was serene and peaceful. In that moment, Weiss found herself wishing time would stop so she could savor the moment even longer.

Pale hands missed brushing those silky blonde tresses. Since then, she'd been waiting for an excuse to fiddle with the impressive mane. It seemed Yang enjoyed the experience just as much as her as she smiled at those rosy cheeks. Being on the receiving end of grooming was refreshing. Especially if the touches were feather-like and distinctive.

Back then, the two had just showered. Their natural aromas freely lingered in their noses and intoxicated them in the best way. Yang recalled her partner smelled like sweet vanilla, while Weiss blushed from the sugary honey scent that trailed in her thoughts whenever she was near the blonde.

Ruby noticed the two were staring at each other and forced an obviously fake cough. "Uh, guys?"

That snapped them out of their stupor. Yang frantically shook her head to snap herself out of it while Weiss instantly glanced away. Until then, their friends had been conversing with each other. The sounds had been muffled when they met each other's gaze.

It wasn't until they stared for a while did Ruby grow concerned.

"I-It's nice until you find mustard in the hair," Weiss said, unable to fight the blush. "That ruins the moment."

"Oh, would it now?" Yang egged her on with the wiggle of her brow.

"Y-yes," Weiss stammered. "It would be all... crusty."

"Ew," Ruby cringed in disgust from the mere word. "That's nasty."

Yang scoffed in offense. "It wasn't that gross! I'd just taken a shower."

Ruby seemed confused by that. "I didn't know that we're talking about you?"

Speechless, all Yang could do was stutter. "W-uh…" she didn't mean to say that since she didn't know if it was supposed to be a secret.

"Yang?!" Ruby yelped with envy. "She got to touch your hair?!"

The blonde was still stunned as she glanced to the left at Weiss. From the looks of it, she didn't seem to mind as the blush never left her cheeks. All the priestess did was keep her hands folded in her lap and stare at the remaining sliced apples on her plate that suddenly became a thousand times more interesting.

Nora had been listening in and sent Yang a mischievous grin. "Your hair can't be that awesome."

"Have you seen it?" after Yang sassily flipped her hair off her shoulder, she sent her own impish grin. "Guess you'll never find out."

Seeing that as a challenge, Nora carefully leaned over to grab the luscious locks. Her hand slowly reached out to give Yang time to react in case she was going too far. Their friends looked on, wondering how Yang would react.

Just one strand couldn't hurt-

Her hand was intercepted by the blonde's own. Yang grabbed her wrist and held it in mid-air. "Don't even think about it," she almost growled.

Instantly, Nora backed down and sat in her chair. "The arm wrestling champion has spoken."

Nora knew better than to pick a fight in the cafeteria. Not to mention Yang had grown incredibly strong these last few weeks. Might as well not fight a match she couldn't win. Or almost murdered from.

Before anyone else could speak, the shattering of glass came from above. This elicited multiple gasps and started yelps to ring out as all eyes fixed on the window. A small bird had flown in and began screeching wildly.

The sudden foreign noises caused any animated conversations to cease. Unfortunately, JNPR was just below the window that broke violently. Before the sharp shards could shower on them, Jaune covered Pyrrha while Ren shielded Nora.

The pieces of shards scattered to the ground. A few landed on the brave boys' shoulders. There were no signs of blood or ripped clothing, so they looked fine.

Hastily, Ruby stood. "Are you guys okay?"

Jaune looked to Ren. "Ren? You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Peachy."

Startled, Pyrrha stood. "Thank you, Jaune."

"No problem, Pyr. Are you good?"

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks to you."

Nora hugged Ren. "Thanks, Ren!"

"Anytime."

Now that that was settled, their attention was back on the smaller black bird. It screeched as it flew just above students' heads, which caused them to crouch under tables. For a moment, team RWBY assumed it was another grimm, but it was clear that other people could see the animal.

Blake smirked as more yelps filled the air when the bird soared around. As a result, her cat ears flickered wildly. "Whose got this?"

With a devilish smirk, Nora picked up what was left of her cheeseburger. Like a football, she hurled it at the squawking bird that was frantically flying, but she horribly missed by several feet and ended up hitting Cardin in the back.

Instead of cowering, Nora stood tall with a smug grin.

"Who the hell threw that again!?" Cardin roared, slamming his hands against the table.

Nora sauntered up to him and poked his chest. "How about you handle the bird, Winchester?"

"Last name jokes. So clever," Cardin irritably replied with the roll of his eyes. "It's not my problem-"

That's when a white substance plopped on his shoulder. It wasn't hard to guess what it was as the warm liquid oozed down his arm.

Nora gave him a funny look, not even trying to stifle a giggle. "Now it is."

As more students screamed and evacuated the cafeteria, Nora went back over to her friends and slapped a nearby burger in Pyrrha's hand. "You're better at aiming."

Dumbfounded, Pyrrha yelped. "I won't hurt a helpless bird!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to the chaos all around them. "First a food fight. Now this."

Gently, Yang elbowed her side and pointed in the distance. This effectively caught her attention as she narrowed her eyes. On top of one of the tables that wasn't flipped over, was a tiny beowolf cub. The grimm playfully spun in several circles as its tongue lolled out the side.

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Woah… is that…?"

"A beowolf cub," Yang answered and kept her voice low so others wouldn't hear. "That's a grimm. No one besides us can see it."

While Ruby and Blake gawked at their first ever-seen grimm, the pup luxuriously sat on the wooden table like it owned the place. Its fluffy black tail wiggled back and forth as its red eyes focused solely on the yelping bird.

From what Yang and Weiss told them, grimm were something to fear. They weren't- this.

The adorable black pup with a white mask plopped down as it watched the bird with calculating red eyes. Its head shifted whenever the bird would change directions, which was every second. Besides the dark appearance, it appeared to be another puppy.

"It's so cute…" Ruby breathed, unable to stop watching it.

Blake was never a fan of dogs, but she had to agree. "It has extra fluff."

The bird flew just above the pup as it continued squawking. That's when the grimm stood on its hind legs and leapt in the air. For such a small creature, the grimm could pounce high like a cat.

Successfully, the grimm snatched the shrieking bird in mid-air and brought it down to the floor with a vicious growl. The growl was so menacing that it caused Ruby and Blake to take a step back. It wasn't a normal growl like Zwei's cute ones. It was the growl of a beast. It didn't take long for the helpless bird to stop shrieking as the grimm chewed on it like a squeaky toy.

A cat ear flicked as Blake watched the lethal scene. "That's what a baby sounds like…"

Jaune yelped when he saw the bird had suddenly veered down for a crash landing on the floor. "Did it have a heart attack in mid-air?!"

"It dropped dead…" Pyrrha breathed in disbelief. "Poor thing. Maybe this was too much."

In the silence, Goodwitch busted through the doors without a word. She didn't even grumble anything under her breath as she strode toward the downed bird that had stopped screeching. Prepared, she adorned gloves.

By now, most of the cafeteria was cleared out. Only eight students remained.

Knowing people were watching, Glynda casually swatted the small cub to the side. The grimm tumbled across the floor with a yelp and rolled against a chair leg. Determined to get this over with, the professor picked up the unmoving bird as the black mass scrambled to hide under a nearby table.

"Can you go a week without an incident?" Ms. Goodwitch questioned the eight remaining students, but looked directly at Yang.

Yang scoffed in defense. "Hey, this time, it wasn't our fault! That bird came outta nowhere!"

All Goodwitch could do was sigh as she took her leave. Before the doors shut, she called over her shoulder. "Handle it."

Knowing what she was referring to, Yang and Weiss nodded.

Not understanding, Jaune whispered to himself. "Handle what? Didn't she handle it?"

Now Ruby and Blake knew exactly what the professor was talking about. Curious about the small grimm, Blake cautiously approached it with stealthy feet. She made sure to keep her distance as she peaked under the tables to catch its form. The grimm was shaking a bit, clearly startled from the events. The rest of her friends joined her side as they watched it from a distance.

Weiss felt a scowl form, and she lowered her voice in a murmur. "Those are the monsters that used to run this place."

"Monsters!?" Ruby yelped like she was hearing things. "Look at it. It's so cute! Maybe cuter than Zwei!"

From the thought of someone thinking anything was cuter than Zwei, Weiss snapped. "You take that back."

"Aw," Ruby continued to coo as she watched the pup lick its paw. "Why'd you want them to stop bothering ya, Weissy? It's adorable."

Even if the creature was supposed to look intimidating from the black form, red eyes, and developing armor, it was nothing short of lovable. All Blake could do was watch it with calculating eyes. She supposed it had potential to be menacing. Its teeth looked sharp even from this distance. A fully grown beowolf would certainly be frightening.

Knowing her other friends were still present, Yang whispered. "You won't say that when they try to kill you."

It was then that Ruby recalled her earlier words. There are way bigger versions of these grimm. They may look cute now, but they grow up to become killers.

Ruby was intimidated from the thought. "Was it always like this for you guys?"

Weiss sighed from the memory of the school being like a zoo. "There used to be more. A zoo of them, might I add. They're less cute when they pester you all day. When my aura was unlocked, the baby grimm decreased in number. Now they somewhat fear our presence since there's four of us with aura."

Her words rang true when the cub slowly backed away and hid behind a thin chair leg. It looked at them like the four schoolgirls were hungry predators.

"Like we said," Yang began in murmur. "There's bigger, and even bigger versions of that cub. Don't get used to grimm this size. They're vicious, and anything but cute."

Weiss examined her friends as they processed her words. Ruby and Blake seemed to be in deep thought. "You've yet to see a real grimm. This one's a nuisance," she said bitterly like it was a mere pest.

Heeding Goodwitch's orders, Weiss approached the tiny, frightened grimm that let out another growl. Except this one was less menacing and more frightened. The pup tried to scramble away, but its legs were too short to make larger strides away from the determined priestess. Easily, Weiss grabbed the creature by the midsection and held it up with one hand and presented it to her friends.

The pup was yelping and screeching, desperately trying to escape. Deep down, Weiss felt heartless, but this was for the best. If she let even one baby grimm get away, it would grow up to become a monster. Even worse, hurt her loved ones.

Weiss didn't look proud of herself as she firmly gripped the struggling beowolf. "This is what we do to grimm."

All Ruby and Blake could do was watch. Meanwhile, Yang gave her the permitted nod. Unbeknownst to them, Jaune had made his way over and wondered why everyone was staring at Weiss' empty hand.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, intrigued.

The girls ignored his curiosity as they watched the scene. The priestess seeped her aura into the squirming grimm. She only trickled a little cool aura into the cub since it was so small.

The white light flashed for a moment. There was that familiar white hypnotic spark, and a final screech ensued as the creature withered away into nothingness. Weiss didn't have to hold it up anymore as her hand lowered to her side.

Ruby's jaw dropped, still stunned from the scene. "D-did you kill it?"

"Purified it," Weiss corrected with a poker face.

Needless to say, Jaune was so confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Like he was a fly, Yang lightly pushed him away. "This is team talk time. Go somewhere else please."

Sensing she was in no mood to argue, Jaune obeyed with a sigh. When he joined his friends, the group walked out the door. Now it was only the four girls in the spacious cafeteria.

Weiss gave Ruby a stern look. "This is our duty, Ruby. If you see any grimm, no matter the size, show it no mercy, or you may come to regret it someday."

"Wha…"

Yang placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It may seem heartless, but one day that grimm would've grown up and harmed someone we love. It could've harmed you."

From that, Blake straightened up as reality set in. The two knew exactly what they were getting into when they joined the team. It was time to take responsibility.

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby wittle beowolf! Too bad you suck.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	29. I'm Sorry

The vast room was quiet as the fiddling of pencils met paper.

There'd been a comfortable silence as the two worked in peace. Now and then, Yang would ask Weiss some questions about the recent physics assignment. It was their first tutoring session, and so far Yang had kept her word. She was putting in great effort and hadn't goofed off in a while.

Weiss was impressed at her progress. From what she understood, Yang was only having problems understanding which formulas worked where. She understood most of the concepts, but not being able to plug in the numbers posed a challenge. She needed to do that to solve the equations given.

The two sat next to each other on the piano, using the closed keyboard as a desk. Since Weiss had keys to the piano room due to her perks of being a model student, they decided to use it instead of the library. It was always filled with students and lingered with mindless chatter. This way, they had some privacy.

Yang had worked hard since she stepped in this room to keep her promise to Weiss, but her brain was running on fumes. It almost felt like it was steaming as she rubbed her hair in frustration. Weiss noticed this and set the pencil down to give her full attention.

"Ugh," Yang couldn't bite back the groan as she stared down at the next complicated problem. "Can we take a break?"

Weiss checked the clock on the wall. It'd been an hour and a half since they started and her partner had been nothing but determined. "I don't see why not. You've been doing well so far. I'm surprised you haven't tried to dilly-dally."

"Only because I have the best teacher," Yang replied with a sunny smile. "I don't wanna mess this up."

The barest hint of red grazed Weiss' cheeks. "It's hardly been me. If you keep this up maybe you can receive an A."

Unable to help herself, Yang lightly scoffed. "I'd be failing without you."

"This is our first session," Weiss deadpanned.

Yang adorned an impish grin. "My previous statement stands."

"Brute," Weiss fondly muttered. She was glad she could spend some alone time with Yang. Usually, they'd have some company. That reminded her, Ruby and Blake went home immediately after school. Normally, they lingered after to chat. Today, they seemed like they were on a mission to get home. "How're Ruby and Blake handling things?"

Yang held her chin in thought. "I really think that beowolf cub incident opened their eyes. They'll be mean grimm killing machines in no time."

Intrigued, the priestess perked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mhm," Yang hummed with confidence. "Ruby's already started practicing shooting rounds with her sniper rifle."

From surprise, Weiss' voice raised a few octaves. "That dolt has a gun?"

"It's technically Dad's," Yang clarified. "It might as well be hers. She's used it since she was little. She's always been a good shot, but she hasn't hunted in a while. To get ready for fights, she's been practicing her aim since she's a little rusty. That's what she's been doing after school lately," Yang chuckled fondly. "Sometimes I catch her shooting random soda cans in the middle of the night. For some reason she thinks the neighbors can't hear a gunshot."

"That dolt," Weiss murmured somewhat happily. She was glad the red-caped girl was taking her new role responsibly. "It'd be really nice to have a good shot on the team. How about Blake? What has she been up to?"

"Ah, the kitten," Yang spoke like she was eager to talk about her progress. "She picked up her katana that's been stashed in her room. She used to train with it all the time. Before her parents died."

"I see…" Weiss didn't want to touch on the sensitive subject.

Yang firmly nodded. "I'm proud of her. I didn't think she'd touch it ever again. I guess this is her way of doing her best to move forward."

Weiss sent her a genuine smile. "Good for her. I'm glad she's no longer clinging to the past."

"Yeah," Yang happily agreed. "When school's over she usually practices swinging on some poor plants. She's precise, too. They're pretty clean cuts. The leaves are sliced right in half."

Proud of the news, Weiss smiled directly at Yang. "Sounds like we have a good team."

"You're tellin' me," the blonde happily chirped. "I'm so proud of them. They haven't even seen what a real grimm looks like and they're ready to kick some butt."

Since normal grimm were much more intimidating than the baby grimm her teammates previously saw, the priestess thought of a plan. "Perhaps we should show them a real grimm before we search for another relic. Just so they know what to expect instead of being shocked the first time."

Yang shrugged in agreement. "I will admit that's a good idea, but I don't think they'd freeze. I think they'd react like how you did."

"Pardon?"

Yang gave her a knowing expression. "Do you remember what you did when you first saw a beowolf?"

"Screamed?"

"True, but that's not was I was gonna say."

"I can't say that I remember."

"You just went at it," the blonde said, impressed. "You had no fear."

"I'm sure that's what it looked like."

Truthfully, she was terrified. Since Yang was by her side, she still felt safe at the same time. It was a strange combination of emotions. Weiss knew she wasn't invincible, but with her partner there, she certainly felt like it.

"You looked so incredible," Yang breathed as she recalled the memory. "You sassed me and then threw yourself into it. I've never been so mesmerized in my life. It was truly incredible."

All Weiss could do was sit there with a blush as she looked down at her papers riddled with math problems. She wasn't used to being praised or complimented so much.

Yang continued with awe in her voice. "My point is that I think we're worrying too much. Ruby and Blake will kick butt like we do. I know it."

"I suppose you're right," Weiss admitted with a sigh. "They handled themselves well in that death trap. Even when they couldn't see the creeps."

"Exactly," Yang chirped, glad they came to an agreement. "Oh, that reminds me. I've been wanting to ask you something about what happened down there."

"What might that be?"

Suddenly, Yang's tone shifted. She become stoic and curious. Like a weight was on her voice. "Why did you react that way to Cinder's presence?" from that, Weiss visibly tensed. "You- you just stiffened like right now. You froze like a deer in headlights. Not to mention, when you saw her and then heard her name, you were livid."

Weiss remained silent as she felt her throat tightened. Yang took this as permission to continue.

"Cinder was affected by you, too. She seemed to recognize you, and maybe even fear you. My question is why? It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but since the half-demon that started this whole mess was effected, I feel like it's important to know what happened between you two."

Weiss' hands were stiffly folded in her lap as she breathed a sigh. "You're right, Yang. You have a right to know. I suppose I should tell you."

When Yang gave her a firm nod, Weiss continued.

"One of the few memories I have from my childhood is my burning home."

From the mention of her childhood, Yang's eyes widened. Rarely did Weiss speak of it. Yang was touched she finally felt comfortable enough to open up about it. Yang noticed how she looked, and almost stopped from continuing, but knew she had to know this.

"There were so many flames," Weiss said softly as her hands curled into her skirt. "Just before I was tossed from the window, I saw… something."

Her voice lowered a few notes like Weiss was unsure, yet certain. Curious, Yang leaned in. She didn't want to press, but she had to know.

"What exactly?"

The priestess swallowed the bile in her throat as her stomach churned. "I must've forgotten about it all these years. I didn't want to remember," she paused for a moment as she imagined it clear as day. "There was a face in the flames. The face of the one who killed my mother."

Dreadful silence. Yang didn't even know what to say or how to say it. That day so many years ago had to be so hectic in so many ways. It was only natural that it pained her partner to speak about it.

Determined, Weiss whipped her head up to meet the blonde's concerned gaze. This time, her voice was stern and unyielding. Sharp like a blade. "No human could withstand that fire. Only a demon could. That demon had the face of Cinder."

Yang took a moment to process those words. It was well-known that Cinder had fire powers, so that was very plausible. Not to mention, Cinder was after the relics, it was highly likely that she went after Willow to obtain one.

"I'm so sorry," Yang said softly and placed a hand on her back. "I had no idea."

Fondly, Weiss grasped the locket around her neck. Her heartbeat slammed against her rib cage as the overwhelming feeling of loathing stomped on her.

"She killed my mother, Yang," her voice wavered. "Her reaction confirmed it. She killed her for a mere shard! For greed! She didn't even succeed in taking it!"

Tears were about to spill over, but Weiss stopped them from overflowing as she gripped the locket tighter. She had to hold it together. If not for Yang, for her mother.

Yang sent her a timid smile. "You're alive because of your mom's love."

"And she's not," Weiss reminded grimly.

"I can't thank her enough," fondly, Yang gently grasped the girl's hand that was wrapped around the locket. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Like that, her sadness washed away when they came into contact. Yang's hand was warm like the sun. Weiss' fingers released the jewelry to curl around Yang's own.

"I'm sorry you lost your mom," Yang said. "My mom died in a car accident. She died on impact, so at least it was instant. Ruby's mom went slowly. She suffered. The only memories Ruby has of her are her bedridden and withering away."

Gently, Weiss curled her fingers around her hand as Yang continued the story.

"When Raven and Summer passed, nothing tasted right. Dad kinda… shut down for a while," from the memory, Yang's eyes watered a bit. "I took over mom's duties to take my mind off things. Eventually, Dad felt better. But he's never been the same. Nothing has been. I'm just glad Ruby can't remember that clearly. It was awful seeing Summer like that."

"I'm sorry," Weiss breathed, processing the weight of her words. "I didn't realize how much it affected you since you don't talk about it."

Yang lightly chuckled. "I could say the same about you."

"I guess we're both guilty."

A comfortable silence passed as Yang tightened her grip around her hand. The fond memories of this room overflowed her mind. The sun's rays beamed through the windows as the two sat at the magnificent piano.

Despite it almost being evening, the room was a dim orange from the sun. It was pleasantly tranquil as the silence calmly washed over them.

This was where Yang first introduced Weiss to the New World. Because of that, they'd grown closer than she could imagine. Yang's heart began to beat faster as a blush formed. Especially when she realized that Weiss was gently rubbing her thumb over Yang's own to provide any comfort from their previous conversation.

The blonde's giddy grin vanished when she glanced down in her lap. There was no mistaking it. Weiss' sleeve was rolled up a tiny bit, but it was just enough to spot the discoloration. Her normally pale wrist was green.

"Hey," Yang's voice worriedly raised as alarm bells rang in her head. She lifted the girl's hand for emphasis to show her that she saw. "What happened?"

Hastily, Weiss yanked away and tugged down the sleeve so the discoloration was no longer in sight.

"It's nothing," Weiss said blankly. "Forget it."

"What?" Yang asked in disbelief. The fact that she was so quick to hide it meant only one thing. "It can't be nothing."

"It was my fault," Weiss left it at that. "Now can you please drop it?"

This is exactly what Yang feared. Those icy walls she managed to melt had magically became ice that stood taller than towers and guarded her heart. From the realization, Yang felt her own heart sink.

"Weiss," Yang called with concern laced in her voice. "Don't do this. Please. Don't shut me out. We both know that whatever happened couldn't have been your fault. Please tell me."

Weiss felt powerless and helpless, but most of all, guilty for not being able to tell Yang about her home life. If she told her, Yang would undoubtedly worry. And for what? It's not like she could do anything about it. Because of that, Weiss wanted to shut this topic down as quickly as it started.

Swiftly, Weiss stood and dipped her head down at the piano, unable to meet Yang's concerned gaze.

"I said drop it!"

From the sudden yell, Yang flinched. Rarely did she raise her voice. It boomed throughout the room and sounded like she choked on the words. Like she didn't want to say it. There was a mixture of guilt and stoicness swimming in it, which led Yang to believe that this was a very sensitive matter.

"Hey," slowly, Yang stood. Her voice was soothing as she gently placed a hand on her back. "I just want to know if something's wrong."

Weiss' throat was caught in her mouth. She felt like she was glued to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut. The last thing she ever wanted to do is to worry Yang. The person she trusts the most. The person she trusted with her life. But she wasn't quite ready to discuss her home life with anyone. It was something she kept hidden under lock and key since her mother died.

"Yang," now Weiss' tone was drenched in sorrow. "Please forget it."

Yang had never heard her so… helpless before. Not to mention plea to her. There's no way she could forget something like this, but for her sake, she was willing to drop the subject. For now.

"It's all good," Yang conceded and removed the hand on her back.

"I know you worry," Weiss used a voice that strove for steadiness. "It's one of my favorite traits about you."

From having her heart sink a moment ago, now Yang felt a little better. Now she was swimming, but still struggling. At least her partner wasn't mad at her, but it was clear Weiss was now in a sour mood.

Yang stated sternly with no doubt. "Know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Always."

"I know, Yang. Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

Sadly, Weiss gazed down at the scattered papers. About half the physics problems had been finished. Her heart was heavy and beating fast, so she was in no mood to finish her homework now. There was no way she could get back in the zone after the touchy subject.

The priestess sighed heavily. "I need to go."

As Weiss packed and slid her books in her backpack, Yang worriedly watched her.

"Oh, okay," Yang replied, worried that she upset her. Eager to help, she stood and grabbed a few of her notebooks. "Here, I'll help."

Unknowingly, Weiss somehow smiled. This girl had a knack for always being there for her even when she didn't realize it. The small, kind gesture didn't go unnoticed. Soon, Weiss gathered all her things and slung her backpack around her back.

"Thank you."

"Text me, okay?"

Absentmindedly, Weiss hummed as she made her way over to the large double doors. Before she opened them, Yang heard her whisper barely audibly.

"I'm sorry."

When the door shut, the thud echoed in the room as Yang was left standing there.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaang you and always worrying about your teammates. How sweet.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	30. Turned Away From the Truth

When Ruby and Blake were done practicing with their respective weapons for the day, Yang pulled them to the side.

By now, school was over and Yang had just finished practicing her boxing. Her poor red punching bag had seen better days as it dangled helplessly from the basement ceiling.

A few days had passed, and Ruby was a natural at her gun just like she was when she was little. She was getting so good with her rifle that she was nailing squirrels right in the eye and they'd drop dead instantly.

With great care, Blake cleaned her katana after every session, which had been every day. The blade was just as sharp and glimmered like it was only a day old.

The girls were sweaty and adorned athletic clothing in their signature colors. When they were done eating a steak dinner prepared by Taiyang, they retreated to Blake's room since she had a small table and chairs to fit all three girls.

The three sat next to a mountain of books that sprawled on a desk. The books, old and new, couldn't fit on the few limited bookshelves she had. Above the desk was her shimmering katana that was practically embedded in the wall on its own shelf. Her bed adorned a darker shade of purple and the walls were a white accent.

Interested, Blake placed her hands under her chin and leaned in to meet Yang's troubled gaze. "What'd you need to talk about?"

Ruby crossed her legs and straightened up in her chair. "Yeah, Yang. Why don't you want Dad to hear?"

It was clear that Yang was troubled and had been pondering what she was about to say for a while as she bit her lip. She told Weiss she'd forget about the incident several days prior, but worried thoughts overrode her mind. She couldn't help it. It was in her nature to be protective of the people closest to her.

"It's about Weiss."

Cat ears flickered in recognition and perked up.

Without hesitation, Ruby breathed. "It's about that bruise on her wrist, isn't it?"

"You know?" the blonde questioned, her voice raised a few octaves in shock. "I thought I was the only one."

"I saw it, too," the faunus chimed in sadly. "I didn't know what to do and just… kept it to myself. I guess that wasn't very helpful like what you're trying to do. Sitting down and talking about it."

So all three of them witnessed it? This was news to Yang. She wondered why all of them have been silent about it so far and reluctant to bring it up. Especially since Weiss was one of their closest friends.

"In a way," Ruby began in a bargaining tone. "This is a good thing. All of us saw it, so we know for sure that we're not seeing things."

Blake held her chin in thought. "I noticed it when it was blue. That was when the bangle went missing. Whatever happened to her wrist must've transpired the day before."

There was a pained expression on Yang's face. She was completely heartbroken as the feeling of helplessness crept in. "Why didn't you say something?" her voice wavered and almost cracked. She wasn't being accusatory, and Blake knew that. So did Ruby.

Blake dipped her head like she was ashamed. "I didn't know what to do. What would help her. I thought that if I confronted her, she'd only get defensive and that'd make things worse. I figured it was a sensitive issue, so I ignored it," her fingers curled into her nike shorts. "This is the worst…"

All three girls refused to meet each other's gazes. Each ashamed of their lack of action. There was a looming silence. Since the table was next to the windows, rays crept through the half-closed blinds. Blake always liked it a little dim in her room.

"You're not wrong about that," Yang mentioned, which caused her friends to meet her imploring gaze. "I confronted her a few days ago about it. She got, as you said, defensive and yelled at me to forget about it. We made up, but you can't just forget somethin' like that!"

There was no way Yang would even attempt to, anyway. The look on Weiss' face during the entire conversation haunted her mind since that day. All she wanted was for Weiss to smile and be happy. Yang couldn't make that happen if she didn't know what was going on.

Amber eyes narrowed as Blake curled her fingers around Yang's own. Her voice lowered in mild resentment, searching for someone to blame. "There's no way she 'accidentally' broke it."

Yang's nostrils flared as she tightened her grip around the hand. "I know," he teeth were grit, so it sounded like she was seething and looking for someone to blame.

Ruby stared ahead, focused on the tilted, multicolored books. "Blake, when did you see the bruise? You said it was new?"

"Since it was blue at the time, I assume it was new," the cat faunus clarified as her cat ears flickered in thought. "I noticed it just after we got our auras unlocked. It was the day after, I'm pretty sure."

Clearly, Ruby was in deep thought and tried to keep a composed mind. "Everyone think. What happened that day?"

Yang heavily sighed. "A lot. We were exhausted from travelling from the Black Forest to get home. Then after we ate, we went to the temple to get you guys up to speed."

"But Weiss didn't go," Ruby pointed out as she stared at her older sister. "Why is that?"

Another stretch of silence. The three tried to go back in time to relive the day for any hints. Truth is, everything during that weekend was intense and extremely memorable. Except that tiny, crucial detail that everyone was missing. Shovels dug further in their minds to find the critical information.

Suddenly, everything made sense to Yang. Everything clicked as the world stopped spinning. The birds' chirps became muffled as the room drew in on her. Slowly, she lifted her head to meet their gazes.

"She got a text."

Silver and gold eyes widened. The three recalled that the day had been somewhat carefree aside from utterly exhausting. When they were about to go to the temple, Weiss' phone buzzed. When Weiss checked the text, she went from eager to stoic at the flick of a switch.

"That's right," Blake whispered as everything became clear. "She said she needed to go home?"

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed. "She didn't look too happy about it."

There was a flicker of white in the forest and soon, it vanished as it went further in the woods. Normally, Weiss walked with stride and purpose, but that day, she was hesitant. Why would she dread going home so much? Home is where you can be yourself. A place to unwind and be carefree. A place where people shouldn't be afraid and feel completely safe and secure.

Think, Yang, the blonde pushed her mind to the limits as she pondered answers. Her sister is away since she's in the military, so she doesn't see her often. Her mom is gone, so I don't think she has anything to do with it. Weiss only talks about Whitley a little, or Shitley as she lovingly refers to him as.

It was then that Yang reminisced Weiss' reaction to seeing Taiyang. Ah yes, Yang's loving, doting father. The first thing Weiss did was greet him and curtsey, which was too formal for Yang's tastes. Then the two hugged, which caused Yang to widely grin.

Out of habit, Weiss then called Taiyang by his last name. It seemed like the formality was drilled in her. Especially with older male role models. It was then that her thoughts trailed to how Weiss speaks about her father.

She doesn't.

When he happened to be mentioned, her comments were dismissive. With this newfound epiphany, Yang grit her teeth and tightened her fists so much that her knuckles turned white. Lilac eyes warped red and her blonde mane emitted a calm, raging inferno.

Soothingly, Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder. Maybe this would stop her from exploding. "Yang? Are you alright?"

By some miracle, Yang bit back her snarl like a raging beast as the fire within her raged on.

She wanted to snap the bastard's neck!

"It was her father."

She refused to use the word 'dad.' It was sheer effort to be a dad, but any man could be a father.

Hesitantly, Blake called out to her. "Yang, we need you to calm your aura. Can you do that?"

Despite wanting to literally murder Weiss' father, Yang knew she couldn't burn the house down. After a few deep breaths, she slammed her fists on the table. This caused her friends to recoil and look up at the towering, fuming girl.

"She never talks about him. She's never even mentioned him once. And if she says anything about family, which is rare, it's about Winter. She'd never hurt her like that! The bastard! I'm gonna kill him! I swear to god-"

"Yang!" rarely did Blake raise her voice. To calm her down, she stood and kept a composed, level head as she stared into those pools of crimson. "Calm yourself-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Now the blonde was almost growling as images of the horrible excuse of a father hitting his own daughter played in her head. This wasn't anything to be calm about! He had to pay! The embers around her form swirled in a fury, which caused the chair that her legs touched to smoke.

Ruby used a soft voice as she placed a hand on her back. "Yang, let's not burn the house down. Okay? We can help Weiss. We need to talk about how to first."

The thought of helping Weiss eased her nerves just a little. After several seconds, the flames withered away, but a huff of hot air remained. Yang took a deep breath to compose herself, and when crimson shifted to lilac, Ruby and Blake knew they were in the clear.

Amber eyes softened from the sight. How passionate Yang was about helping a dear one. "Her father is the likely culprit, but we can't jump to conclusions, Yang."

Yang rolled her eyes in irritation as she tightened her fists. "Oh come on. Let's not play dumb," her words cut through like a blade.

Not backing down, Blake met her determined gaze. "There may be more to the story. There always is."

"That doesn't excuse-"

"I didn't say that," Blake instantly interjected. "Nothing excuses abuse of any kind."

Ruby stood with newfound resolve. "We have to do something, but what?"

Blake let out a frustrated, sad sigh. "There's nothing we can do. We have to wait for Weiss to bring it up on her own."

Knowing that was unlikely, Yang yelled. "But she won't!"

To match Yang's fire, Blake shouted back. "You don't know that!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Yang howled in disbelief. "This is Weiss we're talking about! She doesn't go around tellin' people about her personal problems!"

To compose herself, Blake took a deep breath. When she had a clear mind, she chose her words carefully so they'd make sense to a raging Yang Xiao Long. "You said she opened up to you about her mother, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then maybe what caused that bruise is more painful for her to talk about," Blake said levelly, which caused Yang to seem taken aback. "You have to be patient or you'll push her away. You said it yourself. When you brought it up, she got defensive and you had a fight."

Skeptical from the suggestion, Yang narrowed her eyes. "I've been patient. She doesn't trust me. That's all I can think about. After all we've been through, she doesn't trust me enough."

Ruby used a soft voice as she traced circles on her older sister's back. "Yang, you know that's not true."

"What Ruby said," Blake agreed with a nod.

Deep down, Yang knew they were right. They had to be. After everything that's happened, there was no doubt. Yang and Weiss displayed sheer loyalty and trust to one another over and over again. Enough to trust each other with their lives.

If Yang had the option, she'd never choose a different partner. Ever. Weiss was the only one for her.

It felt so discouraging that Weiss didn't talk about her home life with her. Then again, Blake's earlier words hit the nail on the head. Maybe it was too painful for her to talk about. Based on Weiss' defensive reaction, Blake was right.

After all these years, Yang had worked tirelessly to melt that icy shell. She succeeded and had gotten so close to her heart, but more ice trapped it in a prison before she could reach out. That was the worst part. This feeling of helplessness. Of powerlessness. It ate at her very being. It was ironic. Yang could save her from a pack of merciless beowolves, but not from her own father.

"You're right," Yang dipped her head as she stared at the blurry table. She didn't even realize that tiny rivulets had rolled down her cheeks until Ruby brushed them away. "All I can do... is wait."

She hated those words. Acknowledging that she had to wait made the helplessness take hold. If Yang felt like this now, she couldn't imagine what Weiss had been feeling all this time.

Not being able to do anything but wait was an awful feeling. Her previous anger had washed away with sorrow as she leaned over the table, trying to stifle her sobs. They came out as muffled hiccups as tears splashed on the table below.

As Yang cried, Ruby and Blake leaned over her in a warm embrace. Each girl covered her sides and wrapped her in a hug. Now, it was warm not from the previous rage, but overwhelming bonds.

Blake leaned down to connect her gaze with Yang's teary one, and she gave her a soft smile. "When she's ready, we'll be there for her."

Even as she cried there was still fire burning with passion in her heart. She had a promise to keep to Weiss. She was there for her. And she always will be.

"Yeah. We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Weiss saying that she'd be there for Blake had me melting. So I switched characters!
> 
> Lyrics are from the song Here by Amalee:
> 
> "I turn away from the truth that's in my way."
> 
> This references the fact that the three hadn't brought it up until now and kinda kept the sight to themselves since no one knew what to do. The truth stared at them, but they turned away until now.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	31. That Was a Thing

Like an olympic runner, Ruby was a blur of red as she swirled within the forest.

Near a tree, Blake braced herself to absorb the force of her momentum. The red whirlwind spun rapidly and left a trail of rose petals in her wake. At full force, Ruby slammed into Blake.

Only, Blake faded away like she was never there.

Another clone?!

Before Ruby could react, the real Blake leapt out of a nearby bush and knocked her in the side. This caused Ruby to tumble to the ground as her speed decreased, eventually coming to a complete stop next to a tree trunk.

As Ruby was dazed, she noticed there were several glowing glyphs on the ground. This was her chance, so she rapidly stepped on them, and they led her to the top of that high tree. Before Blake could land another hit, Ruby was plummeting like a red meteor as she aimed her gun.

Ruby's plans were ruined when her gun was knocked out of her grasp by a fiery fist. "Wh-agh!"

"Sorry, Rubes!"

With a war cry, Yang bumped her sister off course before she could land a strike on the faunus. Blake used this as her chance to follow Yang, but a sudden glyph appeared by her feet. It was so quick that she had no time to react when Weiss kicked her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

This time, Blake didn't disappear, and Weiss couldn't help but smirk as the faunus rolled over with a frustrated grunt. Like she wasn't affected, the faunus stood and poised her katana at the shorter girl. Determined, Blake rushed her.

Knowing she was at a disadvantage in melee combat, Weiss hopped back several feet with the help of her glyphs.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Before Weiss could gain more distance, Blake summoned two clones as the three encircled Weiss.

Now Weiss was trapped as the multiple faunus surrounded her. Before they could initiate any attack, Yang crashed into the ground just to the left of the real Blake that stood in the middle. Startled, the faunus stepped backward as the ground split from the impact. Dirt and debris skewered in all directions and created a dust cloud.

"Ugh…" Yang groaned as she forced herself to stand. "That was a cheap shot!"

A second later, Ruby appeared by Weiss' side in the circle of clones. "Not my fault I reacted faster!"

Despite Yang's pain, she grinned. "Your semblance is kick ass!"

Like a puppy, the sniper perked up. "You think so?"

Weiss nodded in affirmation. "It suits you. You're always energetic, so your semblance reflects that."

"It's not as cool as Blake's," Ruby's eyes twinkled as she stared at the triplets. "I want clones!"

Taking that as her cue, Blake called off her clones. The two vanished in thin air. It seemed like the sparring session was over, so there was no point in using them. Now that the threat was gone, Ruby and Weiss joined the other two.

Yang lightly chuckled. "I think the world can only handle one Ruby."

"Yaaaaang," Ruby cried out in excitement. "I wanna see your semblance!"

Yang placed her hands on her hips with the shake of her head. "No can do. I need to take lots of hits to be at full power. And I don't want to waste the flames."

"Aw."

"You'll see it eventually."

Weiss looked at Ruby, unamused. "It's the middle of the day, dolt. The flames are more captivating at night."

Sassily, Yang flipped her hair. "Right?"

It'd been a couple of months since Ruby and Blake had their auras unlocked. Since then, all four had trained tirelessly to grow stronger to hunt the relics. After the last failed mission, they were determined to never let that happen again. They were going to get that relic back if it was the last thing they did.

It didn't take Ruby long to discover her semblance. She got a caffeine high after school one day and began doing laps around the house as Blake and Yang watched in awe. Activating her semblance was natural for Ruby, and using it came easy. Like how a fish knows how to swim.

Since Weiss already had purification abilities, she assumed that was her semblance, but she was wrong. That was part of her since she was part angel and therefore, a priestess. When her and Ruby were walking around the school's courtyard, a flower pot fell out the window just above them. It would've landed on Ruby's head, but a glyph appeared and the pot shattered, sparing her some pain. It was pure luck that no one saw the supernatural display.

Meanwhile, Blake accidentally activated hers. One day, Yang thought it'd be a great idea to scare the bejesus out of her. After shrieking and on pure adrenaline, Blake summoned a clone to run away. Naturally, Yang called her a "scaredy cat" afterward. Imagine Yang's surprise when she suddenly saw two Blake's bolting down the hallway. Her jaw hit the floor for a solid two minutes. It took a bit for Blake to figure how to dismiss the clones, but she got the hang of it.

Since things had settled down and the guardians were still locating the next relic, all the four could do was train to prepare for whatever lied in store. As a precaution, the team had a new barrier bangle bracelet made for Weiss to wear. If something were to happen to the locket around her neck and the relics inside, that'd be a disaster.

Ruby glanced around to check her friends. All of them looked tired out. After using their semblances for the last hour, it was safe to say they were feeling the effects. Beads of sweat were on their faces as the cool breeze grazed their moist skin.

"Are we good for the day?" Ruby asked. "I still have to do homework."

"Dolt," Weiss mumbled. "Do your homework before training."

"Eheh," Ruby attempted a dry laugh as she collapsed the gun and placed it on her holster. "Sorry, I was just super excited. We haven't trained as a team for a couple of weeks. Solo training is fun and all, but with everyone it's more fun."

To stretch, Yang swung her arms around. "Yeah, I get that. I guess we should get going. Dad's gonna have dinner ready for us soon."

It was a good thing that Yang's home was already located a little away from civilization. The next house over wasn't for another few miles. This way, people who didn't know about this world wouldn't be exposed to it.

After collective nods, the four sheathed their weapons and turned on their heels to walk back home. Before they could advance a single step, the world shook violently. Several trees tipped over and crashed on the grass. The tremors were so savage that the group had to hold onto each other for dear life to not fall.

"Agh!" Ruby yelped.

Multiple pairs of arms wrapped around each other as the team formed a huddle. They constantly swayed, trying desperately to stand properly.

As the world trembled, Weiss felt her heart seize as the hands held her steady. It was like daggers shot up her spine and throughout her entire body. To ease the sudden agony, she placed a hand over her heart, hoping that'd deter it. It was painful, so painful that she froze in place. She was afraid to even breathe-

"Weiss!" Yang's urgent voice snapped her out of it. "Are you okay?"

The moment Weiss heard the blonde's voice, the pain ebbed away like it was never there. Weiss snapped back into reality, finding the previous pain odd, but accepted it as aura exertion and brushed it off.

"I'm fine!"

Before anyone could react, what looked like a the widest black hose whipped directly at the team. Hastily, Ruby lifted Blake and used her semblance to dodge the lethal thrash. Meanwhile, Yang picked up Weiss and jumped up high, landing safely in a nearby tree.

Blake and Ruby were at the bottom, Yang and Weiss stood at the top on one of the firm branches. The air was still as various leaves drifted down. For a moment, it was peaceful until there was a low hiss.

"We got company," Blake narrowed her eyes at the large black mass in the distance.

The slithering mass lurked around several trees as if it was examining its environment. Two heads were at the front. One black and the other white. The rest of the body was joined, and the end of the tail was the thicket section.

"W-what is that thing!?" Ruby yelped. "It looks like a snake!"

As Yang glared at the grimm, she yelled. "It's a king taijitu! It has two heads! Just don't cut any of 'em off! And be careful, it has huge fangs!"

The massive grimm circled around and took out several trees in its wake like they weren't even there. It was a domino effect as the heads approached rapidly. The beast hissed as the tongue spat out multiple times. The black, broad head adorned white, bony armor.

Already having a strategy, Ruby shouted. "Bumblebee!"

With fervent grins, Yang and Blake leapt from the tree before it was demolished by the thick black mass. Since the black head was closer, the pair focused on it while Ruby and Weiss distracted the white head.

With all her might, Blake flung Yang upward at the head. With a mighty roar, Yang cocked her fist back and landed a devastating blow. The force behind the punch was enough to dent the beast's jaw in. As Yang hopped away, Blake took her place and then sliced through the exposed fangs. Luckily, she had a clean cut since the snake was screeching in pain from the previous blow.

The taijitu thrashed around and let out another menacing hiss that vibrated the leaves. When one of the daggers called fangs landed on the grass, Yang hastily retrieved it and took cover for her next move.

Blake was about to get away, but the precise tail was quicker and rammed hardly into her side. This knocked the wind out of Blake as she yelped and flew away from her teammates. She crashed somewhere in the distance with a loud thud.

"Blake!" Yang called out in worry.

Luckily, snake's body headed the other way instead of finishing off the downed Blake. Ruby and Weiss were going a good job of distracting the white head. This gave Blake crucial time to gain her bearings.

Before the black head could strike at Weiss, who was busy with the white head, the slicing of a bullet pierced the air. Violent shrieks ensued as the snake squirmed, dazed from the bullet. Ruby landed a direct hit in one of its red eyes. The impact was so harsh that some blood leaked a red ooze from the orb.

With her glyphs, Weiss soared above the flailing white head. It was difficult, but she managed to thrust her rapier into the red mark that was painted like a target. It screamed 'weak point.'

However, continued to thrash wildly, so Weiss couldn't keep her balance and grip on her rapier. She and ended up being whipped off with a yelp. With her speed, Ruby caught her in midair and the two tumbled to the side, lucky that the snake was still dazed from being impaled.

Determined, Yang called over her shoulder. "Weiss! Now!"

Knowing what she wanted, Weiss formed a trail of glyphs up the uninjured black head. With the sharp fang, Yang leapt on the rough, slithery scales. With the trail of glyphs, she was propelled all the way of the grimm's side and flung high above the black head. As she plummeted, she looked like a burning meteor and she cocked the fang back before jabbing it into the red mark directly on the head.

In retaliation, the hissing snake jerked in spasms. This was more than enough to toss the brawler off the head as her arms flailed wildly. "W-woah!"

Like a fly, she was swatted and almost crashed into a tree, but Blake had used one of her clones to soar to her in time as she grabbed her from behind in mid air. Like the two were pests, they jammed into a thick tree that fell over from impact.

Multiple dazed groans ensued. This was followed by the shout of their names.

Angered, the sniper used her semblance to whirl upward like a red rocket. Her target was the white head that still had the rapier sticking up in it. As she glided in the air above the head, she twisted to the side and braced her feet.

Like a needle piercing skin, the thin sword sunk deeply into the head. Before the snake could even react, Ruby flipped off the head and aimed her gun in mid air, directly into the beast's shrieking mouth. In rapid succession, she fired bullets that whizzed inside. The result was exactly what she wanted. The white head went quiet and began to fade away.

The creature was so angry that its tail was like a train that stunned her when it collided into her midsection. The air was forced from her lungs as Ruby unceremoniously crashed to the ground with a grunt.

Instantly, Weiss rushed over to Ruby. "Ruby, Ruby?! Are you okay!?"

A groan. Ruby was trying to stir as her face flinched several times.

"Don't move," Weiss ordered softly. It didn't look like she was going anywhere, but she felt better saying it.

With a plan, the priestess rapidly approached the main body with her glyphs. All her friends were down, so it was up to her. Since her rapier was on the ground somewhere, Weiss had to directly touch the beast to activate her purification ability. This would drain her of any energy she had left, but it would be worth it if it meant her friends would be safe from this monster.

To focus, she jumped on top of the wiggling snake's tail. To her surprise, her white aura only flickered. Her purification abilities didn't activate. It was then that she realized this target was too big and she was too drained as she tried to drag a measly speck of aura out. Her adrenaline was what kept her fueled for so long.

She was in such haste to save her friends that she didn't think it through.

When she realized her purification wouldn't work, the black head loomed over her like a predator that targeted its prey. She let out a startled gasp-

\- And then she was safely in a pair of arms and flying away from the threat. She looked up to find a pissed off, yet concerned Yang.

"You idiot! What'd I tell you about doin' that!?"

Yang's yell snapped Weiss out of it. "It was the only way I could think of."

When they were a safe distance away, Yang lowered her to the ground. "Have a little faith in us, yeah?"

After that, the two focused on the black head that was lunging at a spastic Ruby. She was too fast for it to solidly land a hit when she was on the ground.

"I'm over here!" Ruby chirped, which caused the grimm to whip its head. She bolted several feet in another direction. She didn't care where she went as long as her team was out of harm's way. "Nope, I'm here!"

Irritated, the grimm wrapped its tail around the perimeter and effectively trapped her inside like a mouse. The muscly snake whipped around violently, causing resounding thuds to echo. Since the tail is the most sensitive part of that grimm's body, the moment it made contact with Ruby's red hood, it snatched her. Once she was firmly in its grip, it hissed in victory. Then constricted.

Before Ruby could register what was happening, she was being strangled as a gasp tore from her lungs.

"Ruby!"

Yang darted to her sister. However, Blake beat her to it as she flipped onto the beast's head. While Blake focused on ramming the fang deeper into its head, Yang wailed on its neck, hoping to weaken its strong muscles as her sister turned blue.

Every second that passed, Ruby's lungs grew desperate. Her teammates could hear the gasps for oxygen, which prompted them to work faster.

Precious air was forced out of her lungs and Ruby felt herself slowly suffocating. Thinking of a plan, Ruby tried to squirm out of the lethal grip, but each time she did, the tail tightened.

As its iron grip binded, all the energy was sapped from her body. She no longer even had the energy to breathe, finding it difficult. Ruby's vision blurred as the grasp on her gun loosened. She couldn't hold it for a second longer and it fell to the ground as she went limp.

Unable to watch any longer, Yang erupted into flames and continued to wail on the screeching grimm that refused to let go. Yang spared no scale as she desperately wailed on the neck and bony face. The final blow was when she pounded the sharp fang deeper into its head. Sensing Yang allowed anger to cloud her vision, Blake vaulted off and let her finish the job.

It didn't take long for the beast to stop moving and to start withering away into nothingness. Fortunately, Blake was there to catch the falling Ruby. While Yang calmed down, Blake gently set Ruby on the grass, shocked to find that her chest wasn't rising and falling.

"R-Ruby?!"

The urgent call of her name prompted Weiss and Yang to join the pair and kneel next to them.

"What's wrong?!" Yang asked, checking her downed sister over.

"S-she's not breathing!" Blake yelped. She placed a cat ear over the girl's chest, but her heartbeat was faint. If she hadn't concentrated she would've missed it. "She's alive but she can't breathe!"

"What?!"

A surge of panic surged within Blake. There's no way she'd let Ruby die. She couldn't imagine life without her. It was in that moment that she registered how much Ruby meant to her as she laid motionless on the forest floor.

She internally smacked herself for taking so long to realize how much her feelings for her grew these last few years.

"Okay, let's calm down," Weiss said levelly as the voice of reason. "Does anyone know CPR?"

Without hesitation, Blake leaned over Ruby as her lips captured her own. This caused azure and lilac eyes to widen from the sudden sight.

Blake was careful and gently pushed her own air into Ruby's lungs as they filled with oxygen. Yang and Weiss leaned back, watching the downed girl's chest rise. Several seconds passed in this manner, and all Blake wanted was to see those alluring silver pools again.

Now that Ruby was helpless and unmoving on the forest floor, Blake was overcome with so many emotions. She'd always known that she deeply cared for Ruby. But seeing her like this hit a pang in her heart. She didn't feel like she loved her in the family sense. No, this was a much more powerful prickle of emotion as their lips ensnared.

Wake up, Blake thought. I'm not going to lose you, too!

That's when she promised herself that when Ruby woke, she'd make her the happiest person in the world. Always.

Suddenly, Ruby groaned into her mouth, which came out muffled since their mouths were ensnared.

Thrilled, Blake pulled away with overbearing red on her cheeks. Ruby weakly coughed a few times as her teammates leaned over her and blocked the sun's rays. It took a few gasps, but eventually Ruby was breathing on her own again.

"Wha…" was all Ruby could mutter as silver eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back," Weiss greeted softly.

Yang was more than relieved to see that she was okay. "Ruby!"

As the blonde helped coax her to sit up, the worried older sister placed a kiss on her ruffled hair. She was immensely proud of her sister for single-handedly taking out half of that king taijitu. That was her first real grimm fight, so these were great results. Ruby showed she was truly capable.

When she was fully upright, Ruby met Blake's concerned gaze. There was a hint of yearning in those pools of gold, which caused Ruby's lips to part slightly.

"Blake, are you oka-"

Ruby couldn't even finish her question. Blake was so touched that Ruby was worried about Blake's well-being rather than her own. She was unable to stop herself from capturing those soft lips with her own. Just like that, all of their worries were erased as they kissed. The only thing that mattered right now was each other.

With blushes, Yang and Weiss looked away to give them some privacy.

The two had waited what seemed like forever for this moment, but they didn't mind. As long as they were with each other. Their hearts were racing as the kiss continued like waves crashing on a beach. They simply melted into the heavenly contact.

Ruby almost couldn't believe this was actually happening, but was reassured it was when she kept tasting Blake. She tasted like sweet vanilla and it was intoxicating in the best way possible.

Each pair of lips were soft and Blake wasn't surprised at all to find that Ruby's lips tasted like strawberry.

After several moments, they hesitantly separated. Both girls were flushed crimson as silver and amber remained fixed on each other, unable to tear away.

"A-are you okay, Ruby?" was all Blake could think of to say.

Ruby was still in awe from the kiss. That sweet contact was what she yearned for so long. "I-I'm more than okay now!"

"U-um, so… it took you almost dying to make me realize that… I really care about you… that I…"

"Want to be girlfriends?" Ruby finished softly for her.

Blake nodded with a timid smile. "Yeah, that."

Unable to help herself, Ruby pulled her in for a hug. Happily, Blake returned the embrace.

From the sweet scene, Yang and Weiss broke out into smiles.

"That was a thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is together! Still got some things to resolve with dat freezerburn!
> 
> Ah, ah, ahhhhh, I hinted at Weiss' glyphs in the chapter "We Fell For That One" they all have their semblances. Not the same weapons since this is a real life AU. And dust doesn't exist in case you haven't realized.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	32. The Greatest Team

After the fight with the massive overgrown snake, the team was more than excited to see that Taiyang had prepared food for their arrival.

The doting father was told that the four began to work out together, so when the girls came home utterly exhausted, he was prepared to cater to their needs.

"We're home~" Yang practically sang, causing her friends to wonder how she had that much energy.

When the door swung open, Zwei bolted to greet the arrivals. He was met with smiles, but they were timid. The white-haired girl didn't even have the energy to bend down to pet the eager corgi. Instead, there were multiple coos as the four rounded for the table. Zwei didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest as he dawdled behind the group.

From the sight of the table, the teams' mouths drooled. The table had already been set for four with iced water. In the center were multiple plates with chips and dip like rotel. The other plates included celery with ranch, apples, grapes, and strawberries.

"Dig in!" Taiyang encouraged with a grin. "It's important to eat after a good work out- oh my god Ruby! You look like hell!"

From his comment, Ruby gave him a knowing grin. The red-cloaked girl was covered in dirt and smudges from mud. Her team looked the same, but she was clearly more shaken than the rest. Possibly from almost dying a few minutes ago when she couldn't breathe.

Thankfully Blake was there. Ruby probably would've been dead by now if she didn't act fast.

Just thinking about what transpired caused her grin to grow and a blush to form. It was true that Ruby almost died, but she couldn't have been happier. Her and Blake finally confessed to each other. After all these years, Ruby convinced herself that Blake was only fond of her because they were practically sisters.

However, she was proven wrong the second their lips ensnared. Ruby recalled the moment fondly as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. A burst of emotion she'd never felt before washed over her when she thought about the kiss. The whole time, she felt like she was floating, and the surrounding air was sweet vanilla. The ethereal taste of Blake's lips.

"Don't worry, Dad," Ruby reassured with a thumbs up. "I'm more than okay thanks to her," to prove her point, the girl lovingly grasped Blake's hand.

The faunus' cheeks heated up from the contact as she curled her fingers around Ruby's own. Shyly, Blake glanced away from the multiple gazes.

"Wha…" was all Tai could mutter.

To answer the multiple questions her father might've had, Yang spoke. "They're a couple now. It's about time if you ask me."

Taiyang's mouth slightly parted. "What happened during your workout? Why does everything happen during your workouts?!" he didn't sound angry, more like confused and genuine.

Weiss let out a long sigh. "A lot."

"I can see that," Tai referred to Ruby and Blake holding hands.

"A-are you mad?" Ruby hesitantly asked. "I-"

"God no," Taiyang shot that thought down. "I've always thought about and dreaded the day I'd have to tell some boy to treat my daughters right. While I'm skeptical of your relationship, I'm by no means opposed," this caused multiple grins to break out. "I guess i just have to say treat each other right. Which I know you will, but I feel like I have to say it. You know, as a dad."

Since they weren't blood related, Tai saw no problem with the relationship. In fact, there was this inkling in him for all these years that'd been waiting for this moment.

Unable to help themselves, Blake and Ruby pulled Tai in for a hug. Little did he know, his blessing meant the world to the new couple. Since Tai wasn't expecting it, his hands hovered over their backs. As his daughters pressed against him, he grinned and returned the soft embrace.

"My girls…"

As they watched, Yang was holding Zwei in her lap and Weiss sat next to them at the table. All three adorned wide smiles from the sight. It was about time.

When the three separated, the ladybug pair joined the rest of the team at the table.

"Thanks for all this, Dad," Ruby chirped happily. "I'm starving!"

With that, the red-cloaked girl devoured a few strawberries. The girl next to her, Blake, went to town on a few grapes and some celery.

"It's chow time!" Yang announced as she munched on a cheesy chip. When Zwei eagerly sniffed the food, she asked. "You want some?"

A giddy yip.

To appease him, the blonde tossed a chip in the air and Zwei expertly caught it and munched greedily. This earned a giggle from Yang as she picked at some grapes.

While his daughters ate, Taiyang noticed that Weiss hadn't attempted to reach for any food. Instead, she kept her hands in her lap. To persuade her, Tai sauntered over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all yours."

"I don't want to impose-"

"You're not, Weiss. I made all this with you four in mind," Taiyang softly reassured. "In fact, I don't think they can finish all this. Even if they are vacuums."

Weiss lightly chuckled from that. "Thank you, Tai."

"Anytime."

With that, Tai retreated to the kitchen to clean the dishes. With permission, Weiss reached for several apple slices and grapes.

After Yang swallowed a large portion of strawberries, she beamed her a grin. "Isn't this the best?"

The corgi in Yang's lap looked at her, expectant.

The room was so warm and filled with bubbles. Ruby couldn't stop giggling when Blake wiped some ranch off the corner of her mouth and proceeded to lick it off her finger.

"It really is."

***

Out of boredom, Yang sent funny-looking faces at her teacher Ms. Goodwitch.

The professor was in the middle of teaching her students about translation and transcription when she glared at the smirking blonde.

Glynda made a valiant attempt to avoid eye contact with the irritating blonde. Yang had pulled this crap too many times to count. It was moments like this that made Goodwitch wish she could smack her student with her beloved broom. The thought of Yang struggling caused her to almost smile. It was a sight to behold.

Sensing that her teacher's eyes were wandering, Weiss simply looked to her right and frowned.

Yang was sticking her tongue out at the teacher like a five year old. This made Weiss subtly jab a pointy elbow in her stomach. There was a light grunt, which caused Goodwitch to mischievously smirk.

"Ow," Yang whispered. "What was that for?!"

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes, keeping her voice low. "For being a brute."

To get revenge, Goodwitch decided to finally call Yang out in front of the entire class on her bull crap.

"Ms. Xiao Long!" Glynda called sternly, which caused Yang to straighten up in her seat. Rarely did she call on Yang due to their past. "Is there anything you would like to add?" she pointed to the marker board for emphasis, which displayed an intricate diagram of the process she was trying to teach.

"O-oh uh… I actually have a question."

"Oh?"

In curiosity, Goodwitch crossed her arms as she waited for the question. Was Yang actually paying attention to the lecture? Or was this some sort of challenge?

"About the alleles," Yang clarified, which caused her friends to look at her expectantly. "If a mutation occurs, does that mean it'd also affect eye color? Like one brown eye and the other's blue?"

Glynda was obviously taken aback by that. Never in a million years did she think Yang could ponder something. Especially a question like that. She thought she'd hurt herself in the process.

"That's a really good question, Ms. Xiao Long," the professor had to admit. "However, the simple answer is no. That is a different process that we will cover next week."

"Oh, cool," was all the blonde said in response.

Now that that was settled, Glynda went back to teaching, making more marks on the diagram as she explained the process in specific detail.

"Go Yang…" she heard Ruby whisper behind her.

It didn't take long for the class to end after that. About five more minutes and the bell rang. The rest of the students cleared out since they had other classes to be and only five minutes to get to them. Since team RWBY had a free period, they packed their things and lingered behind.

While Ms. Goodwitch resided at her desk examining her computer, she heard Yang ask.

"Ms. Goodwitch, what was that about?"

Glynda heavily sighed and closed out of the tab as she stood. "Don't act like you didn't see that coming. I was simply tired of your crap."

Yang shrugged in understanding. "It was long overdue."

Glynda lightly chuckled. "I admit your question was a nice save."

"Eh, it was on my mind for a bit," Yang casually replied. "I just used it as my chance."

Truthfully, Yang had a back up question for every unit in case something like that were to happen. Being called out was nerve wracking enough, but being prepared certainly came in handy. Especially when you're friends with a teacher.

After Glynda gathered her papers, she walked over to the door and stared at the four girls. "What does team RWBY plan on doing now?"

The teammates glanced amongst themselves. Now was their free period, so they had about an hour to do as they pleased.

Weiss broke the silence. "May we join you in the teacher's lounge?"

Glynda gave her a respective nod. "Of course, Ms. Schnee. So long as you behave yourselves," she stated, looking directly at Yang.

"Why're you lookin' at me!?"

Blake playfully placed a hand on the blonde's back. "We'll keep her under control."

Yang huffed. "Don't make it sound like I'm some rabid animal!"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Ruby was practically bouncing up and down. "We get to go back to the magical land!"

"Settle down, dolt."

With that, Glynda left the room and headed for the teacher's lounge. The four girls obediently followed. By now, most of the students had made it to their respective classrooms, so the halls were mainly vacant.

The moment they stepped inside, the pleasant aroma of coffee lingered in their noses. Confidently, Goodwitch sat on the couch next to Ozpin, who sipped on his green mug.

After Ozpin swallowed the warm liquid, he spoke. "Welcome ladies."

"Don't be too friendly," Goodwitch replied with an irritated voice. "They gave me a hard time today."

Unamused, Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "'We?'"

"Yang," Goodwitch corrected herself.

"Uh, whatever," was all Yang had to say.

From the team's presence, professor Port, who had been in the corner at the vending machine until now, gasped.

The light gasp caught everyone's attention.

Weakly, Yang waved at him. "Uh, hi professor!"

Without a word, Port briskly walked out of the lounge. It was clear that he was avoiding Yang and Weiss as he pushed passed the team, not even attempting to make eye contact and keeping his head dipped.

When the door shut, Ruby exclaimed in exasperation. "He's still afraid of you guys?"

After Ms. Goodwitch crossed her legs, she sighed. "I tried to convince him that you two aren't psychopaths," she stared at the white-haired girl and blonde and paused. "At least not entirely."

"Hey!" Weiss stomped her foot on the ground.

Multiple snickers rang out. Seeing as how they were just blocking the door, Ruby and Yang went over to join their professors on the soft couches. There was a table in the center of the sofas, where Ozpin's mug rested.

Ruby sat on the same couch as the headmaster, but kept a respectable distance from him as she spoke. "I'm convinced all you do here is drink coffee."

Ozpin let out a small chuckle and said nothing. He didn't deny it.

Meanwhile, Blake stood in front of the coffee machine that was still steaming. She was so intrigued by it, it was hard to miss as Weiss joined her side.

"Wait a moment."

After rummaging around the cabinets, Weiss found the mug with a snowflake plastered on it. Without a word, Weiss filled it with coffee and handed the warm mug to her friend.

"Here, it's washed," she offered.

Perturbed, Blake gazed at it. The mug was light blue and adorned a snowflake. To make sure Weiss actually kept her own mug in the teacher's lounge, she asked. "It's yours?"

"Can't you tell?"

Weiss sent her a small smirk as Blake simply shrugged and sipped on the coffee. "Thanks, Weiss."

"No problem."

With that, the two joined their friends on the couches. Each person had a decent amount of space between them as the chime of the clock ticked. The atmosphere was relaxed as Ruby constantly swung her legs back and forth, her eyes filled with wonder.

Ruby kept her gaze firmly on Ozpin, curiosity twinkled in those silver eyes. "What were the dinosaurs like?"

Blake almost did a spit take. Ozpin set his mug on the table in front of them and gave Ruby a puzzled expression.

Yang's jaw dropped as she stared at her sister. "How old do you think he is!?"

"You just said thousands of years!" Ruby justified. "You never clarified!"

Yang heavily sighed. "Even he doesn't know his exact age."

Instead of being offended, Ozpin casually sipped his coffee. "I'd imagine they'd be quite the spectacle, Ms. Rose. However, I can assure you I'm no fossil."

All Weiss could do was roll her eyes. "Such a dunce."

There was a pregnant pause as the teasing comment lingered. Ozpin clearly stiffened as reality set in when he gazed at the team in front of him. It was nice to enjoy small breaks like these, but Ozpin couldn't bite back the apology.

"I'm sorry about Mercury and Emerald."

Yang groaned in annoyance. "For the last time, it's okay."

By this point, he apologized what felt like a million times for his negligence.

"Yeah, headmaster," Ruby agreed with a nod. "No one's perfect. How were you supposed to know that a couple of your students were secretly working for a demon?"

"Hm," Glynda scoffed bitterly. "If anyone should've noticed, it should have been me. I taught them. I was their teacher."

Blake shook her head, feeling that they too were partially to blame. "That may be, but they were our classmates."

Weiss kept her chin up in defiance. "We interacted more with them than either of you have. Don't blame yourselves."

Yang casually leaned back on the sofa. "Let's just agree that we're all at fault."

Multiple sad smiles.

"Anyways," Yang continued with a lighter tone. "We have other things to worry about. Is there any news on the next relic?"

"Not yet," Glynda shook her head. "This has been the hardest to locate yet. I will update you as soon as we know its whereabouts."

The blonde gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds good, Glyn."

From the prospect of the next mission, spirits were lifted. Now that the team was more prepared, they were determined to make the next relic retrieval a success. Rather than a failure like last time.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air as she jumped from her seat. "The greatest team's got this!"

All Weiss did was smirk from the girl's giddy declaration. Yang joined her and triumphantly pumped her fist while Blake simply nodded with a smile.

Ozpin and Glynda glanced amongst each other, glad that these four were the perfect team for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	33. The Half Demon

The room was relatively quiet aside from the ticking of the clock.

Out of boredom, the half-demon conjured up a black scorpion in the center of the red room. She leaned forward on the bed to inspect the result. It was a cloudy mini deathstalker. One that shrieked and raised its pincers when it was created from nothing.

The woman would have made this grimm a lot bigger, however, she preferred not to destroy the room. She fiddled with a shard of the relic as her creation lurked across the white carpet.

Across from her was Emerald, who marveled at the spectacle. From the tiny grimm's sudden screech, Mercury stopped doing his push ups to inspect the creature.

The two minions leaned forward, and Mercury looked to his superior.

"Permission to hold it, my lady?"

"Granted."

With a smirk, Mercury held out his hand so the little scorpion could climb on. The grimm crawled into his gentle, yet rough palms as he held it up, still fascinated.

The deathstalker's multiple red eyes pierced through the atmosphere. The top of its body was a soft white plate that was developing to become strong armor. The underside was pitch-black as it scampered over his palm.

It wasn't often that his master summoned baby grimm. Normally, they were a force to be reckoned with. Even though this was a creepy crawler, Mercury found it adorable as he lightly touched its back that had tiny plates of armor.

The little scorpion was feisty as it raised its pincers. It tried to pinch the boy, but the supposedly vicious clamp just tickled his fingers.

With a smile, Emerald gazed at the woman. "It's very impressive, my lady."

"Hardly," Cinder dismissed. "Something like that serves no purpose."

A small, weak creature at the mercy of others. Luckily for it, Mercury had no intention of destroying the grimm. He was having too much fun twiddling it.

Her ideals haven't changed, Emerald thought. The weak deserve to die and the strong live.

That's why ever since that day, Emerald pondered why the half-demon saved her. If Cinder truly lived by those words, wouldn't she have just let her die? It would've been easy.

Back when Emerald lived in the slums, she barely survived. She had no one to rely on. No parents or siblings. Just herself and her instincts. One fateful day, her semblance had failed to work from exertion, and she was caught stealing a measly loaf of bread.

She was chased down by an angry group of people, beaten, and left for dead as the rain poured. She was just a little girl, but there was no mercy as she laid there helpless and shivering in the alley way.

Emerald laid there for what felt like hours. Her entire body trembled from strain, and her stomach howled in agony. If she didn't freeze to death in her tattered clothing, she'd certainly die of starvation. It'd been a solid week since she had any real food. She'd been living off scraps and finally grew desperate enough to steal.

Her body turned numb, and she eventually closed her eyes, waiting for merciful death.

But it never came.

Instead, a random woman appeared in her vision. She adorned short black hair, and a cold, yet warm yellow gaze as she stared down at the child. Emerald had no energy to even speak. All she could do was lay there as her stomach rumbled.

Since it was loud, her savior heard what ailed the girl.

Without hesitation, Cinder gave her some of her own bread. She took her time with her. She was nurturing like when a mother cares for her child. Since Emerald had no energy to even move, she chewed and swallowed what she could.

When she was safe for the time being, Cinder brought her to her own home and healed her. The recovery process took several days, but the older woman was patient. Her savior provided her with food, water, and shelter until Emerald felt somewhat healthy again.

When Emerald was fully healed, she followed Cinder like she was the mother duckling. There was no way Emerald was going to leave her after that.

She owed her everything.

Emerald should've died that day.

What made her so special? Why'd Cinder save her? What compelled her to do such a thing if she lives by the weak dying and the strong living? It was a harsh motto, one Cinder proved to live by time and time again.

Truthfully, Emerald followed her savior to find the answers that still left her clueless to this day.

When Mercury was done fiddling with the small grimm, he set it on the white carpet. "Go on, little guy."

Carefully, the little black scorpion creeped away from his grasp. It waddled around for a bit, and when it was comfy, remained still on the soft carpet. Its red eyes glowed as the dark mass clouded over its form.

Seeing that was enough, Cinder set the relic on her nightstand and stood from the bed. With grace, she sauntered to the center of the room next to the mini grimm. It didn't even flinch from her presence, like it trusted her.

As her followers watched, Cinder lifted her heel and crushed the tiny grimm. A resounding shriek and cracks rang out as the scorpion withered away. The half-demon could've easily dismissed it with the snap of her finger, but there was something about feeling- hearing- the crunch and screech. It was just too satisfying. It was a sweet melody to her ears.

Emerald looked away as the cloud of darkness rose. "So gross."

Honestly, Mercury was bummed out by the display. He was starting to like the mini grimm, but knew he couldn't keep it forever.

Noticing he looked upset, Cinder said softly. "Come now, Mercury. Don't be upset. I can make you another."

This was nothing new to him, so he brushed it off. If she conjured up another scorpion, she'd just crush it again like the others. As much as he loved the thrill of a fight, harming little creatures was nothing short of sadistic to him.

"It's alright, my lady," Mercury replied with a feigned smirk. "You shouldn't waste your powers on me."

With arrogance, Cinder placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Such a nice boy," with that, she returned to her bed and began toying with the relic- her prize- again. Ever since she stole it, she never let the treasure out of her sight.

From the simple exchange, Emerald frowned as envy welled-up in her chest.

Like normal, Mercury went back to doing push ups out of boredom. Cinder clearly hadn't changed since the day he met her. The brutality was what drew him to her.

I want to be strong.

To get away from his abusive father, Mercury resolved that the only way to escape was to kill him. A massive fight broke out, which led to the front yard. There were no neighbors, so no one heard the grunts of anguish, cries, or the yelps.

Bones broke and snapped. Blood was spilled, and before Mercury realized it, his father was about to land the killing blow. All Mercury could do was crawl back with terror as his father loomed over him like a hungry predator.

Before the bigger man could stab his chest, he froze in place and dropped the butcher knife. His hands trembled like he didn't know what to do with them. His breaths become needy and weak as he tried to stop the blood from gushing. Before he could do anything, he was forcefully pushed to the ground. The sound of a knife ripping from skin tore out.

As Mercury glanced up to see what happened, there was a random woman standing in front of him. The woman he came to know as Cinder saved his life. Not too far away was a green-haired girl, who watched with vigilant eyes. Like she thought the battered boy would attack her master.

Few words were exchanged as Mercury explained the situation.

Since his legs were broken, Mercury required assistance. Emerald wasn't too happy about helping him, but Cinder snapped at her, telling her that he'd be an asset.

When Mercury was fully healed, Cinder offered him to follow her. Although, she was certain what his answer would be. He saw no reason not to. There was no one in his life that cared about him.

But Cinder cared enough to save him from his abusive father. When his father was on the ground and gasping for air, Cinder completely ignored him and even smirked as she did so.

That mere gesture alone was more than enough to let him know that he made the right decision in following her. She had no tolerance for trash.

Reluctantly, Mercury looked up at his master, who was tossing the shard like a coin. "My lady, if you don't mind me asking, what is the next step?"

"Patience is a virtue, Mercury," Cinder's natural yellow eyes swirled with flames as she gripped the relic. "For now, enjoy yourself. We'll make our next move soon."

Mercury seemed to accept that, not wanting to question her any further. He didn't want to push his luck. Sometimes, she'd have a temper, and he couldn't tell if she'd yell at him right now if he pressed.

However, Emerald had less fear than him. Cinder tempted to show slight favoritism toward her. Although they both took multiple tongue lashes from her about equally.

I want to be feared.

"My lady," Emerald properly addressed. "Do you happen to know where the next relic is located?"

Instead of answering, Cinder placed a hand on her chin. It didn't take long for a frown to form. This caused Emerald to lean back submissively. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to ask. Her superior seemed to be in a sour mood.

That question made Cinder grip the shard even tighter as it warped to an eerie black.

It didn't take her mind long to trail to the annoying children they encountered in the cave.

The priestess.

Subconsciously, Cinder grasped her arm like it was still throbbing in pain.

That damned white light.

It was a short, quick light that struck the half-demon to her very core. It was a measly, tiny beam, but it was enough to knock the half-demon off her feet. It was infuriating that a child could even think of inflicting pain on her, but to do it without fear? Unacceptable.

Those words echoed in her mind after that encounter. Yes, they were successful. They stole one of the pieces of the relics. However, this didn't come without humiliation. In front of her followers, the half-demon was reduced to a mere pest.

It was all because of that damned priestess!

What really ate at Cinder was that she knew exactly who the priestess was. The girl looked like a replica of the angel she'd killed over a decade ago.

That priestess had to be the baby that was thrown out the window. The same baby that snuck away with one of the relics. The same baby that emitted that white light all those years ago.

Even though it was so many years ago, Cinder recalled the pain clear as day. It was agony, seeping into her very soul that ate her from the inside out.

All her hard work and years of frustration went to waste the very moment the priestess fell.

She'd lived long enough. She was done being considered a half-breed. Only half demon. She was ready to claim what was hers. The relic, so she could become a full fledged demon. To gain more power.

But fate had other plans.

The fight with Ozpin was suddenly worthless when the relic shattered into five pieces. It was then that Cinder set out to find the five total pieces. Only to meet her loyal minions along the way. They made the search a little easier, but it was still frustrating to locate any of the shards.

When they found Willow's, it was a breakthrough. Until the stubborn angel retaliated and made the ultimate sacrifice.

With resolve, Cinder tightened her hold on the shard as it ominously flickered black.

"My hard work will not go to waste."

I want to be powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info on our fave villains!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	34. I Have a Plan

Since it was chilly outside with the calm breeze, team RWBY decided to go to a coffee shop instead of the normal ice cream parlor.

After school, they planned on going as a team. However, Jaune caught wind of their plans when Ruby spoke a little too loudly. Not wanting to be rude, they let Jaune come along and he invited his three other friends.

When eight people sauntered in the quaint coffee shop, the owner behind the counter was taken aback by the large, rowdy group. The door hadn't even shut when Yang and Nora got into a shouting match.

"You can not!" Yang exclaimed.

"Can too!" Nora fired back.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

Being the mediator, Ruby got in between the two and separated them. They were getting too close for comfort and things might escalate to physical contact if someone didn't intervene.

"Would you guys shut up?" Ruby suggested calmly. "We haven't even gotten to our seats yet!"

"But she-h-hey!" Yang couldn't even finish her sentence as Weiss dragged her away to a larger table that had plenty of seats for the group.

"Come on, brute," Weiss irritatingly mumbled as she more or less forced Yang to sit.

Like a frustrated puppy, Yang wrinkled her face in displeasure. Although, she didn't mind the shorter girl's touch at all. The rest of her friends joined at the table and took their seats, trying to be less loud. There weren't many people in this place, and they didn't want to draw attention to themselves as they tended to do.

Nora giggled when she noticed Yang huffed. "What's the matter? Are you mad?"

"Only cuz'a the crap you were spewin' earlier," the blonde replied levelly.

Nora looked like she took offense to that. "I can too put my whole fist in my mouth!"

To prove her point, Nora attempted to shove her whole fist in her mouth. She almost succeeded, however, her thumb was sticking out. This proved Yang's point of her not being able to properly do it. There was Yang's signature smug grin as she pointed at the orange-haired girl.

"See?! You can't do it."

Nora was trying to retort, but she literally ate her words and they came out incomprehensible like some drowning chicken. It looked painful for her lips and mouth stretched beyond the limits. It looked like she'd dislocate her jaw any moment. Having enough, Ren lowered her arm to get her slimy hand out of her mouth.

"Nora, please," Ren said, almost begging. "That's not sanitary."

"You saw me do it that one time," Nora reminded.

"Yes," Ren admitted softly. "It was one time."

Nora crossed her arms in triumph as she gazed at Yang.

"That proves nothing," the blonde stated, unimpressed.

"Ren wouldn't lie," Nora pointed out with an amused grin.

Done with the trivial argument, Yang sighed heavily as she placed a hand on her forehead like she was getting a headache. "Whatever. I'm done. I give in."

"Yes!" Nora cheered with glee like she won the small quarrel.

To comfort the sighing Yang, Weiss placed a hand on her back. "Sometimes it's best to let things go."

Yang gave her a small smile as she blushed from the contact. "You're tellin' me."

There was a random short snort that was from Ruby, who only snorted when she laughed really hard. She was giggling so much that her sides hurt from something Blake had said. From Ruby's silly reaction, Blake joined in and snickered lightly. The couple was giggling like school girls as they held hands. They haven't been able to separate from each other.

It was relieving to see that they were acting like their usual selves in public. Since becoming a couple, there'd been nothing but giggles, grins, and warm hearts.

Interested, Yang leaned in. "What're you laughin' at, Rubes?"

Ruby fake wiped a tear. "Just something Blake told me about catnip."

A blonde eyebrow raised. "Now I gotta know."

Teasingly, Blake flailed her hands in front of her face. "I-it was nothing! Ruby, you can't tell anyone!"

Jokingly, Yang smirked at the faunus. "Aw come on, it can't be that bad."

Weiss had to admit, she was curious as well. Especially since she knew the effects that catnip has on cats. Although, she was interested in the effect it would have on cat faunus if that was the embarrassing story Blake was referring to.

Ruby whispered loudly. "There may have been balls of yarn involved."

Just from that piece of information, Yang chuckled.

"I betcha-"

"Welcome to Brewing. How may I take your order?"

The large group had been so invested in the conversation that they failed to notice the waiter come over. When they were done ordering, the polite man jotted on his notepad.

"Will this be separate or together?"

From the mere question, various fingers flew to individual noses. The members glanced around to single out which poor soul failed to do so in time.

Unfortunately for them, Ruby and Blake had been too busy to notice the lightning round of Nose Goes.

There was a long silence to see who in the couple would realize the horrible mistake first.

After Blake giggled, she finally looked over to realize that she lost. She wasn't going to try to beat her girlfriend. The last thing she wanted was to stick her with the expensive check, so she sighed in defeat.

To her friends' credit, they didn't even order that much. Just simple small coffee.

Nora cheekily grinned. "Looks like you're paying."

Pyrrha mouthed at her faunus friend. "Sorry."

After a heavy sigh, Blake pulled out some cash from her black purse. However, Ruby's hand stopped her from giving it to the patient waiter.

"I'll pay," Ruby offered with a smile.

"No, you're not-"

"Hey," Yang sternly chimed in and stared directly at Jaune, putting him on the spot. "I say you pay."

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed as everyone stared at him, confused. "Why me?!"

Yang replied without missing a beat. "You invited yourself."

"What?!" Jaune repeated, just as confused as before. "But you said it was fine if I came along!"

Yang casually leaned back in her chair. "We enjoy your company and all, but this was originally team hangout time."

Clearly, Jaune was skeptical from how she phrased it. "Team?"

From the mention of the word 'team', RWBY broke out into smiles.

"Ah, forget it," the blonde waved off as she grinned widely at her teammates. "You got this or what?"

"No way!" Jaune replied defensively.

From the beginning of time, they'd always settled the bill with a game of Nose Goes. The rules were simple. The last person to place their finger on their nose pays the bill. Although now he felt guilty for intruding.

Yang gave him a deadpan expression as she raised her hand to put it to a vote. Everyone except Pyrrha raised their hands, which caused the waiter let out a stifled chuckle. His eyes clung to the pouting boy, and he wrote on his notepad.

"I'll be back with your orders."

With that, the waiter grabbed their menus and retreated behind the counter at the front of the shop.

"Uh," Jaune groaned with his head in his hands. "This blows."

"I'm sorry, Jaune," Pyrrha apologized as she pat him on the back.

"It wasn't your fault, Pyr," Jaune soothed with a smile. "It was me and my bad manners."

"Cheer up, vomit boy," Yang chimed. "Hopefully you won't have to pay next time. That is, if you don't lose Nose Goes."

Jaune smirked as he stared at the smug Yang. "I'll get ya next time."

"Heh," the blonde huffed. "I look forward to it."

The group of friends shared light giggles from the verbal beat down. When the laughter died down, the friends went back to regular conversation.

Just after she was done laughing, Weiss found that her voice was caught in her throat. It was so sudden, but she felt her heart seize in her chest. It was agony that crept into her very soul that ate her from the inside out.

All she could do was casually, yet forcefully dip her head so her friends couldn't see her pain-ridden expression. From the pain, she froze in place as her blood boiled like it was about to overflow. She was afraid to move, fearing that'd make the suffering worse.

She recalled this feeling. It happened right before that king taijitu appeared.

It's happening… again?

It was like thousands of needles pierced her skin and shot down her spine. It was excruciating, and all she could do was hope that no one heard the tiny whimper. She forced herself to stop from crying out.

She was afraid to breathe-

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Weiss?"

Just like before, the pain slithered out of her body as quickly as it appeared. From the small contact and concerned call from Yang's voice, Weiss found the courage to meet her lilac gaze.

It took all her willpower to not stammer. "Yes?"

"Your coffee's here. You feelin' okay? You look kinda pale."

Like she was in a daze, Weiss glanced down at the table. Sure enough, there her mug was. Steaming in front of her as Yang watched her in confusion with curiosity.

Since a king taijitu appeared before this happened last time, does that mean any grimm are nearby? Can I sense grimm?

To check, the priestess glanced around the little shop. There were a few people on their laptops, and most of the place was vacant. The only notable people here was her large group of friends. The staff was cleaning the tables that were empty.

To make sure there was positively no grimm, she glanced out the window that was to her left. A few tiny birds flew by. The sun was shining. Everything was perfectly normal. In fact, it was a really nice day.

"I'm okay," Weiss replied, although she was uncertain of her words. "I'm just excited for coffee is all."

From Yang's saddened expression, she clearly didn't buy the excuse. However, she didn't want to pressure her into the real reason with this many people around. It was clear she was uncomfortable, so instead, Yang went along with it and noted to question her later.

Casually, Yang shrugged in feign agreement. "We all know you need your fix."

Appreciating that Yang could read her, Weiss smiled at her. Thank you, Yang.

All Yang did was nod. You're welcome, Weiss.

While her friends talked, Weiss was left to ponder.

Is it exertion? It couldn't have been, could it? I feel fine aside from the pain just now. That's why I thought the first episode occurred. We'd just finished training so that was the logical explanation.

The priestess sipped on her coffee while in deep thought.

What is wrong? I should figure this out before I worry Yang. If pinpoint the problem, I'll know a solution, so that would ease her nerves.

With that plan in mind, Weiss went back to conversing as normal.

***

The students in the classroom were silent as Ms. Goodwitch continued with the lecture.

This time, Yang didn't goof off. Instead, she chose to surprise the teacher by taking notes. Now and then, Yang decided to show some respect. No matter how often the two were at each other's throats. In the classroom, she had to at least act like her normal student.

Maybe last time Yang learned her lesson. She didn't like the idea of being called out again. She had no question as a backup for the complicated diagram on the monitor. And she had a light grasp on the complicated concept the professor was trying to teach.

The only noise that lingered was Glynda's voice as she pointed to the diagrams. Students were constantly taking notes and using multicolored pens to copy the picture to study later. Some lines were color coded in purple and red to simplify the scientific process they'd be tested on eventually.

When Glynda was done explaining, she lifted her head to meet the various eyes on her.

"Now that we've covered the DNA codons, can anyone tell me which mRNA makes up Leucine?"

Instantly, Weiss' hand shot up.

Glynda didn't expect anyone to raise their hand. Much less so quickly. "Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"UUA, UUG, CUU, CUC CUA, and CUG," she answered concisely like it was rehearsed.

Ms. Goodwitch blinked twice. Any students that had been paying attention were stunned into silence. There was no notebook on Weiss' desk, so she didn't use anything as a reference. She'd clearly memorized it.

Glynda was expecting one of those answers. Not all six. She purposely worded her question like there was only one answer so her students would feel less intimidated to answer in front of the class. She even told the class that only one of the six would be an acceptable answer on the next test, and that knowing all of them wasn't required.

"Damn, princess..." Yang mumbled under her breath.

Blake's cat ears flicked. Based on Glynda's reaction, her friend nailed it. "Nice…"

"That's my Weissy," Ruby lowly whispered to the left of her.

From the answer, Ms. Goodwitch almost smiled. "That's correct. Very good, Ms. Schnee," she nodded in approval, still in shock. She shouldn't have been so surprised. The white-haired girl had nearly perfect grades in her class.

Before the professor could write the reply on the whiteboard, there was an ear-piercing screech that was slightly muffled due to it resonating from outside.

Barely, Blake's cat ears flickered from the air wave vibrations. Something outside- something strong- was beating gravity into submission as she glanced out the window.

There was a speck of black mass that peaked through, but it was going too fast to register exactly what it was.

From the high-pitched screech, Glynda unintentionally flinched. Since the shrieks didn't stop, team RWBY covered their ears. The shrieks were similar to nails clawing a blackboard, which caused them to cringe.

It looked as though the rest of the students were confused from the teacher's sudden jump. No one else could hear it.

That meant only one thing.

The intercom dinged, and it was Ozpin's voice. Goodwitch stared up at the ceiling.

"Glynda-"

"I know."

With that, the intercom cut off and Goodwitch gave team RWBY a knowing nod. This was what Yang dubbed 'the bro nod.'

Having not expecting the events, the team processed the signal. It was clear what they had to do. Especially when Ozpin felt the need to interrupt their class.

Taking that as her cue, Ruby stood confidently. Since she was in the front row, all eyes landed on her. Not wanting her to be in the spotlight alone, Yang stood as well. It didn't take long for Blake and Weiss to follow as the four headed to the door.

From watching the four students leave, multiple whispers lingered.

Some curious student asked the teacher. "Why do they get to leave?"

"They're going to bring me some materials."

"Four people are needed for that?"

"There're lots of materials, Lark!"

That was a clever excuse Goodwitch gave the class as the door shut. The team briskly walked down the vacant hallway with a purpose.

As Blake walked next to Yang, she asked. "What're we dealing with?"

"It sounded like a nevermore," Yang observed as another squall pierced the air. She was surprised no windows had shattered. "It's way too close to the school if it's this loud."

Ruby walked in the center and she grinned. "Let's take it down, team."

Instead of being eager, Weiss was irritated. To show her displeasure, she scowled. "Headmaster said this wouldn't happen again. I don't want to miss class."

"To be fair," Yang began in a bargaining tone. "He said it was unlikely to happen again. He didn't guarantee anything."

The priestess heavily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's sly with phrasing."

Blake smirked at her annoyed friend. "Let's make this quick."

"Couldn't agree more."

In no time, the team gathered in front of Ruby's locker. It was a good thing they were prepared for this. On the bottom of her locker and under Ruby's jacket was a big red and black duffel bag. It was heavy as Ruby swiped the bag and threw it around her back. After she shut her locker, the team headed for the exit.

Inside the red and black bag were the weapons. Ruby's sniper rifle, Weiss' rapier, Blake's katana, and Yang's brass knuckles all fit inside. There'd be chaos if the girls were caught carrying any of these on school grounds. To avoid another 'Port' incident, they decided to shove their weapons all in one place. Hiding the weapons was more beneficial and wouldn't draw attention.

At least the headmaster allowed them to have weapons on school property and was aware of it. Otherwise, they'd be expelled or much worse. They could hear Taiyang's concerns already.

More screeches. The air around them rippled and vibrated.

The nevermore was dangerously close. Innocent lives would be in danger of the looming threat if the team didn't do something. That's why, to protect their friends, the team was willing to put their lives on the line.

Blake's cat ears flicked wildly like they were having a field day. The violent propulsions smacked against the roof like the grimm was circling above the school.

"Anyone have any bright ideas? It sounds like the grimm is just outside."

Ruby let out a confident huff as she patted the bag on her back.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The topics I have Glynda cover are the things I'm learning in my Biological Anthropology class. It's mostly review for me, but I can use the concepts in fanfiction so it looks like I know wtf I'm talking about.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	35. Take Aim and Hit the Mark

"Only you would think of something like this."

Besides the overgrown seeping mass in the sky that was screaming bloody murder, it was a peaceful day. Too bad the grimm had to interrupt their studies. Now the team had no choice but to fulfill their otherworldly duties.

Inside a sparkling glyph was Ruby as she smiled knowingly at her white-haired teammate. To get in a comfortable position, Ruby wiggled, striving for a proper hold on her gun. The dazzling glyph that held her place in mid-air was stable as she adjusted herself inside.

Behind the plotting duo was Blake and Yang, who could only wait for them to initiate the plan.

The massive, screeching nevermore was soaring just above the outskirts of the Emerald Forest. It'd been making its rounds and gliding back and forth almost lazily. Like it had no clear destination. It wasn't bothering anyone… yet.

It was way too close to the school for comfort. Only about a mile away. Earlier, the nevermore even soared above the building, almost using it as a perch.

Last time the team faced a nevermore, it happened to be grounded when approached. This one wouldn't stay still like it was circling prey. Since it was so different than the last one, a new, hopefully effective strategy was formed by Ruby.

Several thousand feet away from the threat, stood the team. They didn't take their eyes off the overwhelming black mass in the sky that silhouetted against the burning sun.

"You know," Weiss began in an amused tone. "When Yang and I defeated our first nevermore, things were a little more civilized."

Ruby smiled at her friend, who had a determined spark in her eyes. "Think you can you make the shot?"

"Hm," the priestess scoffed confidently. "Can I?"

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Of course I can!"

Eager and worried about what was to come, Yang pressed the video tab on her phone. "This is so going to Goodbitch," she tapped the button and when it turned red, she announced. "Now, princess!"

With that as her cue, Weiss aimed her rapier and pointed it at the sky. She'd been studying the nevermore's movements, so she aimed Ruby where she predicted the target would be by the time Ruby reached it.

She took aim…

In determination, she narrowed her pale blue eyes and released Ruby like a bow and arrow.

It was an elegant and beautiful shot, perfectly executed. The white and red swirled together like ice cream as Ruby rocketed at the speed of light. The human bullet became a light red blur against the calm blue sky. To gain more momentum, Ruby barrel rolled as she soared, which created a red whirlwind. Expertly, she whizzed in a direct path at the screeching grimm.

The moment Ruby shot off, Weiss summoned dozens of glyphs that trailed along the forest floor. She and her teammates hopped on, darting after Ruby. They had to catch up to her in time before Ruby could land. Otherwise, the carefully thought out plan would be for naught.

As the three glided along the forest floor, they watched Ruby careen into the massive grimm. Ruby was like a red bullet as she pierced its thick neck. The impact boomed throughout the forest. The grimm screeched, but it was strained due to the pressure that was Ruby's perfect crushing blow.

… and hit the mark.

From the bone-crushing pressure, the nevermore was forced to plummet.

Seeing how things were going well so far, Yang cheered. "That's my sis!"

Somehow, Ruby kept a tight grip on the thick feathers that emitted eternal darkness. The red-cloaked girl and bird delved into the ground, causing various debris to spew in all directions. Multiple trees trembled and ripped out of the roots. Random wildlife fled the area as the aftermath settled.

Just before the beast took a direct blow head-first, Ruby braced her aura. Thanks to that, she was spared a lot of pain as she leaped off the enemy, making room for her teammates.

"Go!" Yang exclaimed.

Now that the grimm was forcefully downed and dazed, Weiss flung Yang like a slingshot with her glyphs. It was time to make sure the beast stayed down. While flying, Yang cocked her fist back and let out a war cry, aiming for a direct hit on the sharp beak. She needed to rid one of the biggest threats this grimm adorned.

The nevermore gained its bearings sooner than they thought it would. The crash landing only stunned it for a few seconds, and Yang's grunt snapped it out of its stupor. Before the brawler could land a lethal strike, its wings twitched.

This didn't go unnoticed to Ruby. "Yang, wait!"

It's not like Yang could magically halt in mid-air. She was soaring at a thousand miles an hour. Since it was too late to back out, Yang persevered and gathered her fiery aura into her right fist with the golden brass knuckles.

The grimm was much quicker than she anticipated. Its broad wing swept across dozens of feet to effectively swat Yang away like she was a mere fly. Just a pest. With the wind knocked out of her, Yang gasped and tumbled backward, bashing harshly into a hillside.

"Yang!" Blake worriedly called out. She wanted nothing more than to aid her, but she had to focus on the looming threat for their overall safety.

The team had to pull this off. The hostile nevermore was almost back on its feet as it stumbled a bit, still dazed from the harsh landing. It was only a matter of time before it tried to fly and have the ultimate advantage.

Originally, Yang was supposed to stun it further to guarantee a clean cut victory. However, the team underestimated the strength of this damned bird. Changing tactics, Weiss darted next to Blake.

"Blake! Now!"

Before the grimm could lift its wings properly to take off, the girls split to flank each side. In unison, Weiss thrust her rapier into the left wing while Blake jabbed her katana into the right. An anguished shriek tore from the nevermore's lungs as it flailed wildly.

Due to their haste, the pins weren't as effective as they liked. It took almost no effort for the beast to rip out of the rapier's grip. However, the right wing was still pinned to the ground by the sharp sword. As a result, the grimm struggled to lift off with only one wing and stumbled, causing the ground to shake.

Blake's ears flickered feverishly and she shouted. "Back!"

Before the grimm thrashed around to clear the area of its enemies, Blake and Weiss hopped back several feet to give the frustrated beast some space. At least there was one blade holding it down. For now.

After the grimm gave an experimental hop, the world shook violently. It was a clear attempt to escape the katana's nasty grip. However, Yang ruined its plans when she appeared in front of its irritating, squawking mask.

The brawler was about to land a solid jab, but this nevermore's screams alone were powerful. Powerful enough to send her into a daze. The shock wave and putrid breath were enough to catch her off guard as the beast swung with its free wing. It was like a train that crushed a soda can as cracks rang out. Yang cursed herself as she was slapped away, expecting another unforgiving landing.

A fragile yelp tore from her lungs. "Agh!"

Instead of a tree, she was met with a pair of supportive arms.

"I got you."

Confused, Yang looked up to see the concerned faunus. They didn't have time to exchange words as Blake curled closely into her back, bracing her purple aura for impact. They hammered into a boulder, leaving a large dent as the air was forced from their lungs.

That bought the nevermore enough time. Due to the vicious movements, the katana was no longer in place and dropped uselessly on the ground. Determined to keep this frustrating grimm grounded, Ruby fired multiple shots at it. One of the shots proved to be critical when it popped one of its red eyes. It was like popping bubble wrap. This caused crimson to splotch on the vibrant green grass. A wild, thunderous roar ensued as the grimm blinked rapidly as if it was trying to regain proper vision.

To aid Ruby in keeping this damned bird grounded, Weiss snuck around its side to retrieve her rapier. She waited patiently for one of its wings to rest on the ground, and used that as her chance to impale it with the blade.

The sudden shot of pain was more than enough to snatch the daunting nevermore's attention. Ruby's bullets were no longer necessary to pay attention to as it whipped its head around to meet the priestess' startled gaze.

As the massive beast leered over her, it let out another screech. All Weiss could do was brace herself for the inevitable impact. She didn't have enough time to summon a propulsion glyph as the beak slashed-

-and then she was in a pair of arms.

There was a trail of rose petals behind them as she looked up at Ruby, who smiled down at her. That smile vanished when the girl was knocked hardly on her back by a broad mass that was most likely a wing. The force was so powerful that Weiss felt it rattle through the girl. Together, the pair streaked across the forest with yelps from the sudden brutal force. They took a vicious tumble and skidded to a halt quietly.

Unfortunately, the grimm had broken free for the second time and used both of its wings to create a rippling air effect.

This time, instead of taking it head-on, Yang began to wail on its back. She was hoping to shatter the spine so it couldn't even walk, much less fly. Fortunately, Blake caught onto her plan and used her clones to rapidly slash the back that was covered in thick feathers.

When the massive beast thrashed, it lifted its head behind itself to face the infuriating duo. Intimidatingly, the monster opened its beak as it lunged.

In a warning, Blake called out. "Yang!"

Just as the brawler landed a solid jab on one of its sensitive vertebrae, Yang looked up to notice the sharp beak heading right for her. Luckily, the grimm was still flailing around, so Yang was able to accidentally dodge the attack by a slight misstep.

"W-oah!"

To prevent the monster from striking at her friend again, Blake and her clones hopped directly on top of the squawking beak. She put such immense pressure on the top that it clamped its jaws shut. The ear-piercing screeches stopped as the grimm whipped its head violently. It didn't take long for Blake and her clones to be flicked off since she didn't have proper footing.

"Agh!"

Luckily for the faunus, she didn't soar that high and landed in soft bushes.

Like the infuriating grimm was reborn anew, the red eyes warped an even darker crimson. The right eye oozed red liquid and tainted its feathers and chest. It let our another menacing shriek that put the most impressive monsters to shame. It was so violent that Yang felt its entire body vibrate. Before she could even register what was happening, the beast flung her off like a bull at a rodeo.

As a result, Yang whizzed passed her entire team and crashed against a tree and another… and another… and another in a domino effect.

"Yang!" Ruby was about to go tend to her sister with her semblance, but a hand on her hoodie stopped her from bolting away. "Weiss!? Why're you-"

"Wait."

"What!? But Yang, she's-"

"-okay," Weiss finished for her. "Three hits from a fully grown nevermore? Her semblance is charged like a battery. You've been wanting to see her semblance, yes? Sit back and watch."

Ruby clearly looked hesitant, but she decided to trust her friend with this. "Okay, but if it looks like she's struggling, I'm helping her."

"Of course, you dunce. I'd expect nothing less."

Besides the massive bird's squawks, there was silence. Dust rose in the air and mixed with the sky where Yang had finished splitting the ground open. The team looked over to see that the grimm was acting refreshed, but it looked like it couldn't fly since it was upright at an angle. Maybe its spine was injured.

Their attention was stolen when there was a blazing inferno in the distance. Instantly, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and awe. Yang looked fine aside from her dirtied school uniform. In fact, she had the smuggest smirk she'd ever seen. Even bigger than when they trained with hand-to-hand combat.

Like a super saiyan, Yang slammed her fists together as her hair ignited. Her entire form was a blazing inferno that caused the surrounding vegetation to burn and wither to ash. The brawler was about to take off like a sprinter, but then she noticed the helpful, supportive trail of glyphs.

With a grin, Yang eagerly leaped on the dazzling white path and soared at the screeching grimm. Like a yellow and red meteor, the brawler connected her fist with the bird's broad chest. Yang was moving too fast for the monster to react.

Relentlessly, Yang howled as the thrill of the fight surged over her. All the beast could do was yelp and attempt to knock her away with its torn up wings. When Yang dodged too quickly, the grimm lunged directly at the fireball with its butcher-knife beak.

There was no way she'd let this pesky grimm get the better of her again. Having expected the intelligent grimm to switch tactics, Yang lodged herself directly between the lower and upper jaw with a wild grin.

"Bon app the teeth, bitch!"

With all her might, Yang shattered smaller sections of the beak as the inferno raged on. During, she thought about the three times this damned bird got the better of her as her anger overflowed like a boiling pot of water. All the grimm could do was squawk and flail around, hoping to fling her off.

That proved to be fruitless as Yang cried in a fury. It was almost a sad display. The grimm struggled, but each time it tried to retaliate, Yang shut it down with more critical jabs.

Unable to watch any longer, Blake conjured up three of her clones. Two Blakes helped the other two leap highly in the air just above the struggling grimm. With the katanas poised, the two faunus sliced directly through the broad neck like an executioner.

The neck separated from the body, leaving the head to roll onto the ground. Knowing their job was done, Yang and Blake hopped back to join their friends. From the display, Ruby and Weiss' jaws dropped. It was like the massive grimm was an apple and Blake was the knife!

The corpse began to wither away in small chunks.

Relieved, Yang held out a fist to the tired faunus. "Good job, Blakey," her flames withered away, having served their purpose.

Blake returned the fist bump with a smirk. "Couldn't have done it if you didn't beat the hell out of it."

Unable to hold back any longer, Ruby burst with joy. "Yang! Your semblance is amazing! You deformed that stupid grimm's face! And then you were like wapah! And the nevermore was like nooooo!" the giddy girl made gestures for every word. "And Blake! You cut it like it was nothing! Like it was paper!"

With glee, Ruby quickly pecked her on the lips. The couple blushed from the sweet contact.

Blake smiled, but couldn't stifle the fluster in her voice. "T-that was definitely one of my bigger cuts."

"'One of,'" Weiss quoted and playfully rolled her eyes, thinking that Blake couldn't have possibly cut something bigger than a nevermore's neck.

"Let's celebrate!" Yang giddily suggested as she checked the time on her phone. "School's over."

"Oh!" Ruby chirped from an idea. "Let's go to that new bakery that opened a few days ago!"

As her friends conversed excitedly from the good suggestion, Weiss felt the phone in her skirt pocket buzz. She frowned, already knowing who it was from and why it was sent. Reluctantly, she checked the message, being proved correct.

Her three teammates turned on their heels, but noticed Weiss was staring at her phone and remained in place.

"What's up, princess?" Yang asked, slightly afraid of the reason for the text. "Can you come with us?"

"I have to go to my place," the priestess casually replied. Yang hated how she was right to be afraid. "I'll go with you next time."

As Weiss turned on her heel to walk home, the three focused on her back.

"Yeah..." Yang mumbled as she dipped her head, knowing that Weiss was keeping something from them. "I guess…"

When Weiss was a decent distance away, Ruby and Yang sent Blake the nod.

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title refers to the lyrics by Amalee's song White Light. "'Take aim and hit the mark' that white hypnotic spark!"
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto
> 
> Yes, I know it's bon appetit. Yang's way is better.


	36. Stealth Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monty's day as I write this: 2/1/2018. Keep Moving Forward! Oh shit and now it's today 3/3/2019. Fake Patty's day was f*cking LIT! Drank from 2 pm- 4 am. Might be a record.

Her sweaty hand slipped and almost failed to grasp the next ledge.

Blake had been scaling the tricky white stones for several agonizing minutes. After what felt like eternity, the balcony above her was near. Thanks to the balcony, the sun's harsh rays were blocked, which spared her some pain. The sunlight silhouetted against the balcony, so Blake was under a cool shadow at last.

With a determined grunt, she firmly gripped the next stone that projected out the side of the wall.

"Scaling a mansion will be easy for you," they said. Blake bitterly thought. I don't see Ruby and Yang doing this.

Honestly, the faunus was proud she'd made it this far. With the help of her clones, she managed to throw off security and trespass on Schnee grounds.

She kept telling herself that this was wrong, but at the same time, it was right. It was a conflicting swirl of emotions as she leapt to the next stone with a grunt.

Reluctantly, the nimble faunus looked down. She was dozens of feet off the ground. If she fell now, she didn't think that even her clones could save her.

This damned mansion was like a skyscraper. Blake was sure that if there were people, she'd see ants. The garden below looked like plain grass. The faunus glistened a layer of sweat as she prepared for the next vault.

Yang's worry finally reached the breaking point, Blake thought sadly. She's not alone on that. Ruby and I are worried sick about her, too. Especially after she received another text and said nothing about it.

By this point, the three friends had become desperate. It was torture to stand by idly and watch any longer. It was clear that Weiss was never going to talk about her home life on her own. They were overwhelmed and like any normal friends, wanted to help.

To do so, they took drastic measures. They were so desperate that Ruby and Yang gave Blake the go ahead to break into Weiss' home and figure out exactly what's going on behind those seemingly perfect closed doors.

I'm glad Ruby and Yang agreed to this. I feel a little less guilty eavesdropping, or stalking… Blake shook her head, telling herself that this was justified to help her dear friend. My advice to wait went down the drain. I guess I'm glad about that. I don't think I can wait a second longer to help her.

After a deep inhale, Blake sprang over to the stone railing on the balcony. It took all her upper body strength as her arms screamed in protest. With both hands, she gripped it for dear life as her body dangled dangerously below.

With all her might, Blake pulled herself up and over the railings, landing safely on the balcony. She thumped on her back as she panted for breath. The ground was warm. Her chest heaved as she stared up at the vibrant sky.

Oh my god. Never again. I'm never scaling a building ever again.

That was a more intense workout than fighting that nevermore not even an hour ago! Her arms burned like they were on fire and were limp by her side. The cat faunus could only lay there as the adrenaline wore off.

After a few minutes, Blake gathered the energy to stand and look around. Outside, there were several white lilies in pots that rested on the railings. Blake was lucky she didn't smash any by accident.

There was an aluminum chair that faced the horizon. When the sun sets, this would be the ideal place to watch. Blake could definitely see Weiss using it on occasion.

Leading to the inside were two sliding glass doors. There was a light blue and white room. It had to be Weiss' room. Determined to find out, Blake tiptoed over and slid a door open, surprised that it was unlocked. She came with some bobby pins in case she needed to pick the lock. It was safe to assume that Weiss never expected an intruder to scale her house and leap onto her personal balcony.

From the looks of it, Weiss wasn't in her room yet. Blake beat her to it. Now that she had time, she decided to check it out. The entire room was about half the size of a football field. Instead of artificial grass, it was a pure marble floor.

She felt so small in this vast space as she glanced around in awe. The walls were mostly light blue with an accent of white. The bed was definitely king sized and adorned the fluffiest blankets and pillows. There was no way Weiss needed all this space. Blake imagined she'd only need a quarter of this bed.

Awestruck, she brushed her fingers over the snowflake patterned blankets. After rubbing the blankets, Blake had enough and sauntered over to Weiss' desk.

Of course, the counter top was the finest, shimmering granite. The laptop with a snowflake as the logo was closed, and the mouse was on the left side under a mouse pad. Since the desk had enough space, there was also a small pot of white lilies in the corner. Next to that was a framed, horizontal picture that was propped up against the wall.

Intrigued, Blake gently grasped the frame and curiously examined it.

There were a ton of plants and flowers in the scenery. In the midst of the sun and vegetation, there was a child with white hair. Blake guessed it was Weiss. The child had the widest, happiest grin as she was held by an older woman who adorned a dainty sun hat. It wasn't hard to guess that the woman was her mother, who had bobbed white hair with kind blue eyes. The mother and daughter had the same sweet shade of azure. In the background picking some white lilies was a shorter man with a mustache. Blake had no clue who he was as she tilted her head in thought.

There was an overwhelming amount of happiness seeping into the air from this picture. Blake couldn't explain it. It was like this picture emanated its own aura. Unable to help herself, Blake smiled.

Willow made her so happy. I haven't seen her smile like that in forever.

When Blake set the picture back in its rightful place, she sighed. Now that she had a chance to cool off from the ardorous exercise, she felt a chill down her spine. She crossed her arms as she shivered.

The air was cold.

There was a lot of magnificent furniture in this room. It was pleasing to the eye, no doubt. This was more than enough for anyone to live in luxury. It even suited Blake's needs and desires when she found several bookshelves with various novels.

Despite this, Blake felt...

Empty.

She had no time to dwell on that feeling when she heard footsteps just outside the door. They were light and had a purpose, meaning one thing.

She's here.

Just when her adrenaline vanished, it spiked again.

Blake whipped her head around for a place to hide. Fortunately, there was a door just a few feet to her right. Swiftly, she darted inside and was careful to leave it cracked open. If she was going to make sure her friend was okay, she had to see her.

Since it was dark in this room, her night vision came in handy. Having time, Blake gazed around and her jaw almost hit the carpet. This was a closet full of shoes. Ranging from flats to pumps to sneakers and everything in between. Most of them were a shade of blue, and a select few were vibrant red. The kind of crimson people normally wear if they were making a fashion statement or attending a very important dance.

How many does she have?!

There were shelves of them. Even part of the white carpet had some pairs of shoes since some shelves were overflowing. There were easily dozens of shoes. Blake would even say that it wouldn't be odd to guess about a hundred. Each pair was stacked neatly and next to the respective counterpart.

Before she could inspect an interesting black, sparkling pair, a door in the distance opened.

Instantly, Blake covered her mouth as her cat ears perked up. Those were the same footsteps she heard earlier. Weiss must be here. To make sure, Blake carefully peaked through the door crack, making sure her breathing was light.

Yep, Weiss was here. She looked tired, which was to be expected. Not even half an hour ago they took out a giant nevermore. Blake squinted to see her properly as she made her way over to the dresser.

Seeing as her friend was about to change, Blake looked away to give her privacy. A cat ear flicked from the faint sound of Weiss exchanging dirty clothes for new ones. Only when there was the noise of the shelf sliding shut did Blake look again.

Good, Weiss was in a new set of clothes. From this angle, Blake could see her back as Weiss went over to sit at her desk. There was a large, ungodly textbook as Weiss flipped through the pages.

Thanks to her perfect vision, Blake could read the title. Business Strategies and Advanced Techniques for Entrepreneurship, she took a moment to process the mouthful. That's right, she's heiress to Schnee Energy… I forgot since she never talks about it.

For a few minutes, the turning of pages lingered. The whole time, Weiss' head was dipped down and her eyes were glued to the book like she was a zombie.

Blake was almost worried about a second since she hadn't turned a page in a while. Maybe she got distracted by her thoughts. Blake's worry washed away when Weiss reached out for the picture on her desk. Time for a break.

Fondly, Weiss adjusted the picture on her desk, giving it a curious inspection.

Such a perfectionist. Did she notice it wasn't the same angle as before? I tried to leave it how it was.

When Weiss was done gazing at the picture, she went back to study the intimidatingly thick book. Lazily, she placed a hand under her chin after a small sigh. Internally, Blake agreed. Reading that thing had to be more boring than watching.

This lead Blake to venture in her own mind. What was that text Weiss received about? If nothing was going to happen, why was she here watching her friend like some stalker?

As Weiss read, she subconsciously reached under her school uniform and pulled out the silver locket. Mindlessly, she began to fiddle with it before resting it on her cheek. Her eyes never left the pages.

Oh yeah, Blake thought. She's an heiress and a priestess. That's… a lot.

Blake didn't know how she did it. She really didn't. Never in a million years could she have that much on her plate while somehow staying sane. The fact that Weiss did all this while also excelling in academics was beyond her. It sounded impossible. It should've been impossible.

After about half an hour passed, there was a knock on the door. Instantly, Weiss stood and glided over to greet whoever was there. To get a better view, Blake adjusted herself so she had the perfect view of the door to her friend's room.

"Hello, Weiss," a friendly male voice greeted.

"Klein!" Weiss exclaimed happily.

Klein? Who's that? Blake asked herself. She couldn't even see the man since Weiss was apparently taller than him. The faunus caught part of his mustache and everything clicked. He's the guy in the picture! His name's Klein. Klein.

Since Blake was horrible with names, she repeated it in her head several times for it to stick.

Under the mustache, Klein smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your studies-"

"Don't be," the priestess reassured. "You're never a bother."

It was obvious to Blake that Weiss cherished whoever this Klein was dearly. She was obviously happy to see him. However, the atmosphere become heavy as Weiss continued with her next words.

"Is… is Father ready now?"

Ready now? Blake repeated to herself. Does that mean she was waiting for him to be ready? Was the earlier text meant to get her home before this… meeting? What kind of a dad arranges a meeting with his own daughter?

Klein hesitantly nodded. "Yes, he needs a word with you now."

"Alright then."

Noticing she looked distressed by that, Klein pulled her in for a hug. His shorter arms enveloped her back. Fondly, Weiss slid her arms around his back as she took a deep breath.

Blake watched from the heartwarming scene from the closet. Based on the apron Klein was wearing, and since the Schnee's had boat loads of money, she guessed this man was a butler. It was odd for a man other than Mr. Schnee to be in this mansion, so that was the only thing Blake could deduce. From this angle, Blake got a solid look at him. He was definitely the man in the picture.

I've only seen her hug Dad like that.

After the two separated, Klein gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened last time," Klein apologized.

Last time? Blake asked herself. That's when she recalled her friend's blue wrist. It didn't take long for a frown to form.

Klein continued with regret in his voice. "If I'd covered you properly-"

"It wasn't your fault," Weiss stated firmly. "My own carelessness caught up to me."

At least she's not completely alone, Blake observed. Klein knows. And he's supportive. That's good. That relieves me just a bit.

Weiss' stern words didn't make Klein feel less guilty. However, he could tell she was still in distress. He didn't mind if he felt that way, but when it came to her, he wanted her to be happy always. With a plan, his eyes warped red as he mischievously smirked.

"For having such a cold room, he can be full of hot air."

From the sudden change in demeanor, Blake was taken aback. Her butler says that about his boss? He must really care for Weiss if he's risking his job.

"Klein," Weiss giggled like a child from the joke.

It was such an innocent sound. One that reminded Blake of Ruby.

The two shared laughter as the icy atmosphere melted.

However, the giggles were cut short as Weiss' hand flew to her chest. A second later, she knelt over so quickly like something rammed into her back. Her lips were parted, but no sound came out.

Alarmed, Klein exclaimed worriedly. "Snowflake?!"

When there was no reply, Klein set a hand on her back and another around her waist. Weiss was silent as she clawed at her heart. It was like something was eating her from the inside out.

From the sight, Blake almost leaped out of the closet.

What's happening?! Klein you idiot, get a doctor!

"I'll call for someone-"

Klein was about to reach for his cell phone, but a pale hand stopped him. The worried butler felt her straighten up and she took a deep breath.

"I'm okay now, Klein," Weiss used a stern voice that strove for steadiness. "S-sorry about that."

There was this casualness in her tone that sent Blake on edge. Like this wasn't the first time that this has happened.

"Are you well?" Klein questioned, his concern clearly still showing. "What happened?"

"I assure you, I'm okay now."

Golden eyes narrowed. Keyword: now.

Concerned, the man gave her a once over. She looked perfectly fine. In fact, it was clear that she was trying to keep the poker face. There was an inkling of doubt in Klein's mind. He couldn't forget the sight of her doubled over in pain like that.

"You can meet with your Father later, Snowflake," Klein insisted. "Get some rest instead."

"No," Weiss replied firmly. "I'd rather get this over with."

Anxious to see her father, Weiss hesitantly pushed passed Klein since she knew he'd protest.

"W-wait, Snowflake!"

The worried man trailed behind her, hoping to change her mind. "He'd understand if you're sick-"

"He won't," Weiss shot that suggestion down. "Klein, please return to work. I'd rather he didn't yell at you, too."

After a heavy sigh, Klein conceded. "Text me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will."

With that, Klein let her go and went back to his duties as a butler.

Fortunately for Blake, the door was left open. The moment Klein left her side, Blake bolted after Weiss. Like a ninja, she created no noise as she followed on her tiptoes. She was her friend's shadow and somehow remained unseen in the overly white halls.

Along the way, Blake hid behind multiple cabinets, shelves, and curtains in the vast hallways. At one point, there was even a massive piano she blended into. She was starting to wonder how big this mansion was. She would've gotten lost if she wasn't following Weiss.

Noticing there was an easier way to sneak around, Blake used one of her clones to scale the walls and hide in the rafters. It was difficult to not make any noise from the parkour, but she somehow managed it like a true shadow.

Now she had a full view of Weiss as she perched on the rafter like an owl.

A few minutes passed as Blake swung silently along the rafters. Finally, Weiss stopped at a pair of large double doors that had one large snowflake emblazoned in the middle.

There was an audible sigh before Weiss let herself in and shut the door.

Frustrated, Blake dropped down just outside the closed doors. She looked for another way in, but came up blank.

She had to see what happened behind closed doors somehow! She had to witness it for herself. Otherwise, she'd keep telling herself that Fathers aren't capable of physical harm.

Carefully, she rested a cat ear on the left door. Only to hear nothing.

Soundproof doors?!

High dollar Schnee's, Blake grit her teeth from not being able to hear anything. If she couldn't figure out what was going on behind closed doors, then why was she here!?

Determined to get results, Blake turned on her heel to look for another way in.

Only to be stunned stiff.

Golden eyes widened the size of dinner plates when she noticed there was the familiar short man not even ten meters from her.

Klein was staring directly at her.

Blake blinked.

Klein blinked.

Trying to appear friendly, Blake waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaaaaaaake! Way to blow your cover! At least the wave might've saved you. Before anyone makes the joke, allow me. *ahem* Blake's in the closet ahahahaha no. no. not anymore. The ladybug is strong with this one.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	37. You, I Want to Believe

Trying to appear friendly, the random girl with black hair waved.

Klein stood there, trying to process why this random person was in the hallway. Why she was so interested in getting into his boss' study room. One of the more pressing questions in his mind was how she slipped past security and remained unseen until he glanced behind himself on a whim.

Before the butler could speak or ask any questions, the girl in uniform rapidly approached him. Since this girl was in a school uniform that matched Weiss', he didn't feel threatened. Rather, the opposite.

Obviously, she had to be here for a reason.

His thoughts were confirmed when she spoke.

"Do not be alarmed, I'm Weiss' friend," Blake said softly, keeping her voice low. "Please be quiet. I don't want Weiss to hear us somehow."

"W-why are you here?" Klein couldn't swallow the stammer. "Who are you? How'd you get past security?"

"I figured you'd have lots of questions, but that has to wait," Blake replied evenly. Instead of giving him a direct reply, Blake glanced over her shoulder at the double doors. "Can you please tell me how to get into that room?"

From the question, Klein was taken aback. This girl wanted to get into his boss' office? Despite the millions of questions swirling in his mind, he cleared his head. Something told him there was nothing to fear. This black-haired girl was trying to keep calm. There was only worry was present in those soft amber pools. She also claimed to be one of Weiss' friends. Not to mention, the uniform definitely helped ease his nerves. These things told him that she wasn't lying.

This girl was clearly on a mission. From what he could tell, there was no stopping her. Not even trespassing and breaking the law. She was willing to risk jail time for Weiss.

"You want to get in Master Jacques' study?" Klein asked in exasperation.

"Yes."

From that, the shorter man adorned a mischievous grin. His eyes flashed red for a moment. "Pardon me, I'll tell you only if you answer one of my questions."

After a heavy sigh, Blake replied. "What is it?"

"Were you the one Weiss smiled at when she received the text?"

That question caught Blake totally off guard. She was clearly taken aback as her lips parted slightly, trying to process her thoughts before speaking. All that came out was a mumbled. "Huh?"

It was obvious that she had no clue what he was referring to. When Klein saw his Snowflake smile in the garden, he was reminded of Willow. A true angel. Anyone who protected that smile was good in his book.

Since this wasn't the girl that originally sent the text, he waved it off. Maybe one day he could meet the girl Weiss was talking so fondly to.

"Nevermind, forget it," Klein dismissed with the wave of his hand. "I can tell you're Sno- Weiss' friend. From the looks of it, you want to help her."

"Yeah," the faunus nodded. She tried to be as curt as possible. She felt rude in doing so, but she really had to get in that room.

It was a good thing that those doors were soundproof. This way, Weiss couldn't hear Blake conversing with the butler.

Without hesitation, Klein pointed to an air vent on the side of the wall. It was just to the right of the massive double doors. This was a small detail Blake missed as she cursed herself.

Of course there's a way in right there, Blake thought. If only I'd seen it sooner.

Since Mr. Schnee was fond of the cold, it didn't surprise Klein when he had it installed just for his office.

"That vent leads directly to his study," Klein informed softly and wiggled his mustache. "Try not to be heard or seen this time."

Blake wanted nothing more than to question the butler's unexpected helpfulness, but she was on a time crunch. She had to see Weiss as soon as possible. Especially if her and her father were alone in that room. That might be where everything takes place. Behind closed doors. She had to break them open.

"Thank you," the faunus breathed. "Please don't tell your Snowflake that I was here."

Klein lightly chuckled from that. "Naturally, Ms.-?"

"Blake."

"Blake," Klein repeated. "It's nice to meet one of Weiss' trusted friends. Although, do try not to trespass again."

Since the two had a playful banter going on, the faunus felt comfortable enough to roll her eyes. "It was an accident."

After Blake turned on her heel, Klein whispered. "Good luck."

Touched that Weiss had such caring friends, the trustworthy butler pretended he didn't see a thing. He retreated to another room to resume dusting a few bookshelves. After that, he had a chicken in the oven to check on. Good thing he had other things to distract him.

When Blake knew for sure that Klein, she summoned a shadow clone to give her a boost to check the air vent. When she jumped, she realized there were screws in place over the cover. Of course there were. It seemed like there was an obstacle at every turn. This kept getting more difficult.

Determined, the faunus summoned multiple clones that stacked on top of each other like a human tower. When the shadows were in place, the real Blake climbed on top of all of them before reaching the top. With a smirk, the sly faunus yanked out a screw driver from her skirt pocket.

She came prepared. She didn't know what tools she'd need for this mission, so she brought all. This included a few knives, bobby pins, rope, a slingshot, and food- courtesy of Ruby. The slingshot was Yang's bright idea.

Luckily, it didn't take long to unscrew the pesky cover. After she finished, she carefully popped off the top. Gently, she handed the top piece to the clone below her, who passed it along until it made it to the bottom safely without a sound. By the end, it rested against the wall on the marble floor.

After that, Blake pulled her body into the vent. She made some noise as she landed on the steel surface. There was enough wiggle room as she smiled triumphantly. For a moment, she was worried she wouldn't fit.

Finally. A break.

With a flick of her finger, she recalled her clones and began to crawl forward. There was only one way to go as she acted as the very air within.

It didn't take long to hear yelling in the distance. It sounded like a whiney man's voice. Definitely Weiss' father. This compelled Blake to squirm faster. Her body didn't generate much noise thanks to years of perfected stealth.

There was more shouting as Blake approached the end of the narrow tunnel.

Sounds like it's something about the company.

There was another sheet of the air vent that led into the room that she could hide behind. She had a front row seat as she watched carefully through the multiple beams that skewered her view a little. But it was good enough. Better than expected.

As she watched, Blake made sure her heart was rhythmic and her breathing was soft. Golden pools pierced through the air vent cover as she studied the scene.

The room was vast. In fact, there was another air vent across the room at the same level. Aside from that, there were more bookshelves than she could count. A chandelier that was too tacky for her tastes. And several pictures of a young boy, who she concluded was Whitley.

Most importantly, Weiss was there. She was standing in front of her father, although a large desk separated the two and acted as a barrier. The man's voice rose again and Blake noticed that her friend visibly tensed.

This caused Blake to swallow a worried whimper.

Okay, arrogant, jerk of a father. Saw that coming. Stop yelling at her!

When Mr. Schnee was done with his rant about the family business, he leaned over the desk in a seething rage. He looked like he was boiling red.

Unable to bite her tongue, Weiss tipped him over the edge.

"I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name. A name that you married into!"

A resounding slap sound rang out. This was followed by a gasp.

"Agh!"

Blake watched in horror as the fire burning inside fueled her. The man's hand was still in the air, and Weiss was frozen in place as her head remained at an angle from the smack.

As dead silence lingered, Blake grit her teeth and her fingers curled into the chilly steel surface.

If Yang saw that- oh- Blake didn't even want to think about it. She'd undoubtedly break his neck right then and there.

Instead of letting the emotions overrun her, Blake forced herself to remain calm as hatred for the man seeped in her entire being. It took all her willpower to not bust out of this cramped vent and drop full force on the jackass. A hard kick to the balls or face would be ideal. Yang's way of snapping his neck would be best.

"This behavior of yours has gotten out of hand," Jacques said in a calm tone. A stark contrast to how he spoke before the slap. "You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is."

It didn't take long for Weiss to recover as a hand went to her cheek. Like nothing happened, Weiss faced her father as a red mark formed. "The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to lead. It's mine," the priestess placed a hand over her heart in emphasis.

Silently, Blake cheered her on. Weiss didn't back down even after a forceful slap. There was that signature defiance shining through.

Unable to cope with his daughter's defiance, Jacques roared as an intimidation tactic. "You sound just like that woman."

The mention of her caused Weiss' lips to turn upward in a small smile.

Willow… Blake realized.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Weiss breathed.

As Weiss turned on her heel to leave, Jacques called after her.

"I'm sure Whitley will enjoy his title as heir."

From that comment, amber eyes widened. Did Weiss just lose her title?

Since Weiss' father always had the last word, she simply let the door shut.

Blake was left in the vent, trying to process what just happened.

***

"Then I said, yeah it's the new school uniform!"

"No way!" Yang gasped in disbelief. "He didn't actually…?"

"Yep!" Taiyang beamed with a grin. "He wore a skirt to school the next day!"

The family burst into giggles. On the couch across from Tai and Yang was Ruby and Blake. The former had Zwei resting in her lap as the television blared in the background.

It'd been several minutes since Blake returned home from her mission. Since then, her family ate because they waited for her arrival. Then they relaxed in the living room. Since Taiyang was present, Blake didn't want to mention any details of Weiss' home life until they were alone. Something Ruby and Yang completely understood.

Naturally, Ruby and Yang wanted to question her about what happened since Blake was gone for a few hours. It took a little long than they thought it would. However, it was also important to act like things were alright in front of their father.

Taiyang couldn't stop laughing. "Some people still call him 'kilt' to this day!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why he gives you dirty looks."

Taiyang crossed his arms. "He should really get over it. It was decades ago! Everytime he sees me, it looks like he wants to kilt me."

"Dammit!" Yang exclaimed in exasperation. Her sudden shout was so loud it caused Zwei to bark. "I just thought'a that one!"

"Beat you… to the punch!" Taiyang happily chirped as he held out a fist.

Giddily, Yang fist bumped him.

"Uh," Ruby heavily groaned. "Stop. Can't you go one conversation without making a stupid pun?"

Yang looked taken aback by that. "Have you not lived with us for sixteen years?"

Ruby whined and put her head in her hands. "I'll never be immune."

Usually, this was the part when Blake comforted her grumbling girlfriend. However, Blake remained stiff on the sofa. This whole time, she'd been quiet. Normally, she chipped in on conversations here and there. Truthfully, she couldn't get that scene out of her head. Her worst fears were confirmed.

The faunus was acting different and isolated herself from the conversation, which really worried Ruby and Yang. What exactly happened to make her like this?

While her family laughed from something Tai said, Blake's stomach twisted in a knot. She felt like she'd be sick. Seeing her family so carefree like this made her heart ache. After what she witnessed in the Schnee residence, she realized how good she had it.

Sensing Blake wasn't herself, Yang chimed in. "I think I'm done for the night, Dad. I'm headin' up."

"Bored you already, huh?" Taiyang asked with a light smile. "Alright. Have fun."

Taking that as her chance, Blake stood to follow her up the staircase. Anxiety overflowed as she thought about what to say to them. It was time to finally talk. Not wanting to be left behind, Ruby quickly followed.

"Seeya in the morning, Dad!" Ruby called down.

From that, Tai shrugged. It seems his daughters had other things to do. "If ya want a snack later, let me know!"

Multiple hums of acknowledgment.

Tai was left with the television and dog. Casually, he stretched his hands above his head as he gazed at the panting corgi that was sprawled out on the sofa. "Looks like they left us, huh?"

A timid bark.

In silence, the three veered to the left and headed into Blake's room like they were on a mission. After the door shut, they took their seats at the table. Both Ruby and Yang leaned in, expectant.

Blake was left to frown as she replayed the scene in her head.

"What happened?" came Yang's worried and stern voice.

The faunus folded her hands stiffly in her lap and dipped her head. "Listen, Yang, Ruby. You need to follow what I say next. No matter what, understand?"

Immediately, the sisters perked up.

"Of course, Blake," Ruby replied softly.

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay. What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you what I saw," Blake finished with a frown.

The sisters were clearly taken aback by that. Before either could speak up, Blake continued.

"Yet."

"But why?" Ruby asked, curious. "Wasn't the whole point of this to know what's going on? For all of us to help?"

Before Blake could speak, Yang nodded in agreement with her sister. "You're gonna make us wait longer?" she didn't sound happy. At all.

"I need to talk with Weiss first," Blake explained slowly. "After, I'll let you guys know, alright? I feel like it's the right thing to do first."

Fondly, Ruby held her hand that was still in her lap. "Yeah, okay," she breathed. "I trust you."

Yang was clearly frustrated, so Blake explained herself. "This is something I feel would be better if it was one-on-one. Rather than trap her in a corner."

Ruby and Yang shared worried glances.

"I'll trust you," the blonde smiled timidly. "As long as you tell us what happened eventually."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Let us know how the talk goes, okay? You can explain what you saw when you see fit."

Worriedly, Blake met their glances. Just like that, all her anxieties flushed away as her girlfriend and friend smiled at her. It seemed Blake worried for nothing. She should've known that they were logical, rational people. Sometimes she forgot that they viewed her as a dependable person.

Blake nodded with affirmation, her own small smile formed.

"I'll let you know soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is titled after Amalee's song Here. "Within this world if you wish to live another day, you must disguise as a flower that will captivate. 'You, I want to believe.'"
> 
> This refers to Ruby and Yang trusting Blake's course of action.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	38. The Warm Glow of a Halo

Doctor Oobleck's lecture was the same as always.

By this point, all of team RWBY had given up on taking notes in his class. They opted to try to listen instead. They wrote down some of the thing that he repeated. Other than that, the whole period was usually just them staring.

Even though Ruby's semblance is speed, she couldn't keep up with the man. Moving fast and listening to people talk like lightning are two completely different things. She found herself with her hand under her chin as she attempted to watch him move. This was to show him that she was listening, but she was actually daydreaming. She even accidentally let out a snore.

From the tiny noise, Blake grasped her hand in her own to snap her awake. That did the trick as the two blushed at each other. Fondly, Ruby squeezed the warm hand. Her girlfriend gave her one in return and went back to listening and didn't break the hand-holding contact.

Blake's cat ears flicked under her bow whenever Oobleck moved from each end of the classroom, which was every other second. It was official, his mug was filled with jet fuel. She still wasn't used to her teacher being more energetic than Ruby.

Yang had given up long ago and instead doodled in her notebook. Drawing things always ebbed her boredom, and she already knew this subject somewhat well, so she gave herself a break to feel less guilty about totally zoning out. At least she wasn't like Ruby and almost falling asleep.

Unable to help herself, Weiss glanced down at the papers on Yang's desk. Those were some interesting drawings alright. From the mere sight, her cheeks heated up and flushed. She shyly glanced away, an action Yang didn't miss.

"What's the matter, princess?" Yang whispered softly with the wiggle of her brow. "Don't like what I drew?"

Weiss was never one to speak in class, but she had to address that infuriating smirk. "Just when I thought you couldn't become more of a brute."

"What? Drawing them helps me relax."

Clearly, Weiss was taken aback as the blush never left. "Drawing… genitalia helps you relax?"

With a grin, Yang set her pencil down. "I sense judgment in your tone."

"Because that's what I'm doing," the priestess said calmly.

"Ah, I get it," as if that's what she wanted her to say, Yang sent her a smug grin. "Is it because you don't like how they're drawn? I can add some hair if ya want. Or maybe you like the silky smooth ones, the stubby ones, or the skinny-long ones-"

Without interrupting the class, Weiss placed a hand over Yang's mouth. "You are such a barbarian!" she whispered harshly. Before Yang could lick her palm, she pulled away.

Somehow, Oobleck didn't hear the conversation. They kept it quiet. It was a miracle they hadn't been called out. Before Yang could retort, Ruby leaned over her desk to gaze at her three friends. She subtlety pointed to where the professor was standing.

"Guys, look. What is that thing?"

Chilling right by the professor's foot looked like a tiny black elephant. The trunk was floppy and it adorned red eyes as the darkness emanated around its form. It lacked tusks and was about the size of a small dog.

Even the veterans Yang and Weiss were taken aback from the arrival. They'd never seen a grimm like this. Much less in the school. Still, the blonde knew all the types of grimm, so she decided to educate her team.

Yang leaned in to get a better look. Since they were in the middle row, the little grimm was a little harder to see. "That's what Glyn and I call a goliath. Looks like a baby elephant, huh?"

Silver eyes practically melted from the sight. "It might be cuter than the beowolf cub."

The tiny white plates of armor were still developing. Even from this distance, the supposedly steel-like plates looked mushy. If Ruby touched it, she was sure it'd be squishy.

"It's adorable," Blake breathed in agreement.

Just as she said that, the mini goliath stomped. If it was fully grown, it would've shaken the entire school. Instead, a tiny tap noise rang out. This caused Ruby to practically squeal in delight.

Yang narrowed her eyes in confusion as she leaned back in her chair. "This is very odd. Normally, goliaths are in herds like beowolves are in packs. If there's one, there's several more."

"Ah," Ruby mumbled. "Kinda like roaches."

"Exactly," Weiss replied, shuttering a bit. "Pests."

Ruby lightly gasped. "What if there's adult goliaths here?"

Yang shook her head. "Nah, we'd feel 'em by now. They'd shake the whole school. It'd be like an earthquake. I bet there's some more small ones around here somewhere."

Blake nodded in agreement. "Looks like we'll have to keep an eye out."

"Yeah," Yang replied.

Like it was a wild beast, the mini grimm let out a roar. The goliath looked cute, but its howl was menacing. This stunned the team in place. For such a small creature, it sounded like a vicious beast. This reminded them of that tiny beowolf cub. It looked cute, but on the inside, there was nothing but darkness.

After the goliath roared, they watched the black mass ram into Oobleck's leg with all its might. Despite the strong bellow, all it did was tap the tall man.

"Aw," Ruby cooed. "It's trying to take him down."

Like something was bothering him, Oobleck simply stepped to the side as he continued the lecture. This caused the grimm to tip over on the floor.

"Not gonna work, buddy," the blonde whispered as she shook her head.

As the goliath readied for another charge, Blake frowned. "We have to do something about it."

Yang crossed her arms. "Agreed, Blakey. We can't let it roam around or it might cause trouble."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "We'll purify it later."

Ruby beamed a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

***

After class, it was easy to distract Oobleck. All Ruby had to do was offer assistance for whatever the caffeine-fueled teacher needed. The green-haired man was ecstatic and gave her a mountain of papers. This was a good enough distraction for her three teammates to whisk the annoyed grimm away.

Even though the goliath was basically an elephant, it didn't weigh much due to the smaller size.

When they were isolated in the halls, Blake held up the irritated goliath as it squirmed. Thanks to their help, the priestess was able to purify it without a hitch.

Since Oobleck's class was their last class of the day, Ruby and Yang headed home after the purification went well. Meanwhile, Weiss slipped into the piano room to do her homework.

However, her focus was broken when the door opened. Instantly, Weiss whirled around to see it was-

"Blake," Weiss greeted, confused. "How'd you get in? I locked the door."

The faunus shrugged. "I can pick any lock."

"Noted. What brings you here?"

From the question, Blake gazed around the room curiously. The piano was on a stage in the theater, which meant there was vast space. It was just Weiss and her papers beneath the closed keyboard. The lights for the stage were off. The lights for the room itself were on, so it wasn't blinding.

"I've never been in here before," Blake observed. "You come in here everyday?"

Since her focus dwindled, Weiss rested her pencil on top of the piano to give Blake her attention. "Just about."

Leisurely, Blake took a seat next to her friend at the piano. "Interesting."

This was idle talk. Blake would only interrupt her studies for a reason. Weiss was no fool.

When Blake took her seat, Weiss gave her a curious look. "Let's not make small talk. Why are you here, Blake?"

In her defensive, Blake waved her hands. "Can't a friend just drop by?"

"Normally you go home with your girlfriend and sister," Weiss pointed out. "I'll ask again. What brings you here?"

The atmosphere suddenly turned dark. As if the lights had turned off. To prepare herself, Blake curled her fingers into the hem of her skirt. She wasn't sure if she should start the conversation off this way, but she had to be direct.

"I saw what happened yesterday," the faunus swallowed the stammer. It was now or never.

"Pardon?"

Clearly, Weiss had no idea what she was referring to. Blake didn't give her enough pieces to complete the puzzle.

Reluctantly, Blake kept her gaze on her lap. She couldn't bear to lock eyes with her friend. She recalled the scene of her father slapping her dear friend in her mind. She had to approach this topic sensitively.

"Yesterday… I may have snuck into your house."

"Don't be absurd," came the immediate reply. "That's impossible. We have security."

"I have shadows."

A white eyebrow rose in disbelief. That was definitely true. Blake could use her shadows in a variety of ways, but breaking into someone's home?

"Let's say I believe you," Weiss began, not at all believing her friend's claim. "How'd you get in?"

"I scaled a wall," Blake revealed evenly. "I had my shadows help with that, too."

"There's no way," Weiss said, still skeptical. "You wouldn't- you're too smart to do something as reckless as that."

Blake's expression told her everything. That's exactly what Blake did.

"You- you didn't…" Weiss mumbled to herself, mostly to help her believe that was impossible.

"I did, I'm sorry," Blake apologized softly. "I-I leaped on your balcony and snuck in your room," from that, Weiss' mouth dropped. "I hid in your shoe closet. You have way too many."

From the revelation, Weiss gulped. That was definitely true. But tons of people had lots of shoes!

"Who doesn't have a backlog of shoes?" the priestess questioned, trying to convince herself that Blake actually didn't sneak in her home.

To shoot down that theory, Blake shook her head. "You have a perfectly good piano at home, yet you chose to use this one."

"That proves nothing," Weiss retorted. "Plenty of homes have pianos."

Such a stubborn person. Blake sighed again as her fingers curled into her skirt. Firmly, she met Weiss' disbelieving gaze. It was time to reveal her trump card.

"I talked to Klein."

That got her attention.

"Y-you wha- you what?!"

There was no denying it now. From what Weiss remembered, she never told anyone about her precious butler. The man who practically raised her. There was only one way Blake could have gotten into contact with him.

She was telling the truth.

"I did," Blake said firmly, lending a smile. "He was nice. I like him. He helped me out."

The priestess was flustered as beads of sweat formed. "With what?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"He helped me get into your father's study."

From the revelation, Weiss' heart dropped as she sank into the bench. Azure eyes widened as her heartbeat increased.

Blake saw what happened yesterday?

"I saw what happened yesterday."

"I saw what happened yesterday."

"I saw what happened yesterday."

The words replayed over and over in her mind like a resounding gong.

Blake noticed that her friend was out of it and gently grasped her hand. "Hey, I'm here."

Snapping out of her trance, Weiss' worry and frustration warped to anger. "Let me get this straight. You climbed a steep wall, stalked me, trespassed, judged my shoes, conspired with Klein, and snuck into Father's study?"

Ashamed, Blake nodded. "Please don't word it like that. I had no ill intentions."

Those words meant nothing to Weiss as her earlier statement replayed in her head. Blake saw what happened. And she was somehow in her father's study. That meant only one thing.

After a gulp, Blake spoke. "I saw him slap you," she revealed as her throat tightened.

There was no avoiding this now. Blake watched carefully for a reaction. From what she could tell, Weiss was still upset and angry with her for doing that. "Blake, you have no right to-"

"We were worried!"

The sudden shout caused Weiss to shut her mouth. Rarely did Blake have an outburst. She must've truly meant that. Weiss was taken aback. We? This was a team effort? They were worried about what? How? How'd they even find out?

"You've been acting strangely lately," Blake informed with a frown, her cat ears flattened on her head. "It broke our hearts that you couldn't come to your teammates about your home life. Either because you were afraid, or trying to protect us. I don't know the reason, but knowing you, it had to be a good one. We couldn't take it anymore and stand by idly. We tried to wait, but you didn't say anything."

Golden pools almost overflowed as she spoke. The revelation caused any anger Weiss held to wash away. Blake was concerned for her well-being. They all were. Getting upset would only make things worse.

"Blake," Weiss addressed calmly after a deep breath. "I've lived with him my whole life. I'm used to it."

Just hearing her say that caused Blake's heart to shatter. On reaction, Blake curled her fingers around Weiss' hand. To comfort her, Weiss squeezed back.

"It's nothing."

Weiss didn't even notice the tiny rivulets that'd escaped until Blake gingerly wiped them away with a finger.

"If it's nothing, then why're you crying?" Blake asked softly, her own tears escaping as well.

Unable to help herself, Weiss smiled. It wasn't forced. No, it was the most genuine smile Blake had ever seen. Even sincerer than Yang's own. In awe, cat ears leaned back on her head as she awaited the answer.

"Because I have such wonderful friends."

Her voice wavered, but was overwhelmed with love.

The rays from the windows beamed on the two. For a moment, Blake thought she was imagining the warm glow of a halo above her friend's head. A pure angel.

Awestruck, Blake pulled her in for a hug. Since Weiss wasn't expecting it, she stiffened as the faunus whispered in her ear.

"We love you. It's because of that we want to help. We can't do that if you don't come to us."

After the two separated, Weiss looked away. "I didn't want to worry all of you. You can't fix a problem that can't be solved, Blake."

From her reply, Blake knew right then and there that Weiss had put a lot of thought into this. It was heartbreaking as she spoke with conviction. Like she knew she wasn't wrong.

Although there might be no way out of the situation, Weiss was touched that she cared so much. Enough to confront her. Something no one else had been capable of doing until now.

"If it may console you," Weiss began softly. "The slap was weak compared to the other ones."

"Weiss…" was all Blake could mutter.

"Please don't tell Ruby and Yang," Weiss knew asking this would be for naught, but it was worth a try. "It's just when he's angry is all."

From that, Blake grit her teeth. It was hard to listen to Weiss try to justify her father's abuse.

"Please just- don't tell them," the priestess pleaded. "They won't be able to do anything about it. They'd feel helpless. That's the worst feeling..."

Sensing she spoke from experience, Blake reluctantly stood. This caused Weiss to grab her arm firmly, yet forcefully.

"Blake…"

Now the priestess was almost begging. Begging her to not worry their other friends. From the start, Weiss knew this was a losing battle. Blake came in here with a purpose. There was a promise the faunus had to keep.

Blake couldn't bear to meet her gaze, so she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	39. "Friends"

After the talk with Weiss, Blake headed home.

Along the way, she debated on how she should tell her girlfriend and sister about the conversation. About what she witnessed inside the Schnee home.

Ruby is level headed. I've no doubt that she'd feel bad for her. She has a lot of empathy. Yang on the other hand… I need to be careful. Depending on what I say, she may literally murder Weiss' father.

There was overwhelming guilt in her entire being as Blake recalled the conversation. She'd never seen Weiss like that. The normally strong-willed girl was practically begging and pleading to her to not tell anyone what she saw in order to not worry her friends.

Reluctantly, Blake shook it off. She was done living in blissful ignorance. She just wished that she didn't have to tell her girlfriend and sister to spare them some pain, but she had a promise to keep.

When Blake arrived home, she received a warm smile.

Instantly, her girlfriend wrapped her in a hug and pecked her lips.

Ruby certainly knew how to cheer her up. From the sweet contact, Blake blushed.

"Hey, my cute kitten," Ruby cooed. "How'd it go?"

"It went," was all Blake said.

She didn't want to talk about it in this open area. Especially when there was a chance her Dad or Yang could hear.

"Was it that bad?"

"No, it wasn't bad," Blake reassured. "Listen, my rose. We need to make a few… adjustments before I tell you and Yang what happened."

"Uh, okay sure," Ruby was confused from the request, but saw no reason to deny it. "Why? Are you afraid of how Yang will react?"

Golden orbs almost watered as she dipped her head, cat ears twitching at the mention of Yang. "Yeah…"

Fondly, Ruby tilted her chin up. "You can do this. We can do this. I'll help you with whatever plan you have in mind. We'll have to hurry though. Yang wants to know soon."

After a small smile, Blake leaned in to press her lips on Ruby's own. The kiss was so soft and reassuring. They lingered like that for a few moments before separating.

Unable to help herself, Ruby hugged her and whispered. "I'll be with you the whole way."

At last, a genuine smile. "I know. That's why I'm comfortable doing this."

***

After making sure everything was prepared, Blake sat at the table in her room.

The purple wallpapers that once brought her joy were eerie.

While she waited anxiously, Ruby fetched her sister. Before Blake could calm herself, the two walked in.

"Hey, Blake," Yang greeted. "What happened? I gotta know," she asked before she even sat down.

Blake waited for the two to take their seats before replying.

"I guess I'll start by saying that I did manage to sneak into Weiss' Father's study."

Ruby gave her a soft smile. "You were successful. That's good."

From that, Blake dipped her head. It certainly didn't feel like a success.

"I'd expect nothing less from the ninja," Yang praised. "What'd you see?" she was less interested in how Blake managed to do so. Rather, more interested in what she saw. What had been troubling her.

Blake met their curious gazes. "The text she received probably just told her to come home. When I was in Weiss' room, she stayed there for about an hour until she was called to go to her Father's office. She talked with… someone," the faunus wasn't sure if she should mention Klein or not. "Their conversation was worded like Weiss had been waiting for the call."

Ruby looked skeptical from that. "He set up a meeting just to talk with his daughter?"

"That's… not normal," the blonde observed. "That's actually kinda fucked up. It's like he doesn't give her the time of day."

"Yeah, so I followed her when she left her room," Blake explained. She decided to skip the part about Klein and getting caught trespassing. "Of course, I couldn't just walk in. I found an air vent that I could squeeze in and peak inside the room."

Yang watched her with curious eyes. "You really are a ninja."

"My shadows helped give me a boost," the faunus informed. "When I crawled through the vent, I heard yelling. It was a man's voice. Definitely her father."

Yang's tone shifted lower. "He was yelling at her?"

"Yeah."

As Yang processed her words, she tried to calm herself. There was a spark of fire in her form, but she refused to let the flames take hold. She seethed in silence. Blake checked her over, making sure it was okay to continue. To encourage her, Ruby held her hand under the table.

"The conversation was something about the company," Blake revealed as she remained stiff as a board. "I wasn't focused on the details. I was too busy watching how Weiss interacted with her father. When he finished his rant about the image of the company name, it was silent for a bit. Until Weiss spoke up."

That caught Yang off guard. "She endured his yells and then retaliated?"

"She was defiant," Blake stated, showing how proud she was of the priestess. "Which is to be expected."

Yang dipped her head and mumbled to herself. "You dummy… too stubborn for your own good."

Ruby was hesitant to ask. "Then what?"

After a deep breath, Blake met both of their gazes. "He slapped her."

Silence.

All Ruby and Blake could do was look to Yang.

Yang grit her teeth and tightened her fists so much that her knuckles turned white. Lilac eyes warped red and her blonde mane emitted a calm, fiery aura like it was about to burst. The first signs of her yellow flames were beginning to spark.

Yang's tone dropped, yet it was calm, making her appear more intimidating.

"He what?"

For a moment, Ruby and Blake were almost too afraid to move. Like Yang would snap at any moment. Like promised, Ruby gripped Blake's hand under the table to give her courage. Knowing this was for the benefit of the team, Blake repeated herself.

"He struck her. What killed me wasn't the slap itself. It was her reaction. She ignored it like he'd done it before."

Something inside Yang snapped.

That was all the confirmation Yang needed to stand in a fury. This caused her friends to recoil and look up at the towering, fuming girl. Her face was red and she didn't even try to suppress a snarl like a raging beast.

She'd never felt such deep loathing for another human. Scratch that. Trash. All she saw was red as her eyes warped crimson and her hair simultaneously ignited. The brawler was growling as images of the jackass of a father hitting his own daughter played in her mind. No one was allowed to so much as touch her princess. Much less hit her.

The embers around her form swirled in a fury, which caused the air around her to smoke.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! No one's gonna stop me!"

With that in mind, Yang stormed to the door. She was going to the Schnee residence to teach the bastard a lesson. She was ready to fight as she slipped on her brass knuckles that were in her pockets.

Before she could reach the door, Ruby intercepted her with her arms out wide. "Yang! Stop! That won't solve anything!"

Crimson eyes narrowed as she let out a menacing growl.

"I'm only going to say this once. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

From the challenge, silver eyes narrowed. Ruby had never seen her sister this pissed off before. Yang's entire form was a blazing inferno that caused the the wood around her to burn. All she saw was red.

Deep down, Ruby didn't know if that was a legitimate threat or not. Not caring, Ruby stood her ground. When Ruby didn't budge, Yang pounded her fists together as an intimidation tactic.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ruby stated firmly.

That was all Yang needed.

Just before Yang could push her sister to the side, Blake rapidly approached her from behind.

There a whisper behind the raging beast. "Cool off first."

There was a sudden waterfall that drenched Yang's entire form. A large puddle of water soaked the wood below. Instantly, the flames died as Yang whirled around to face the culprit with red eyes.

"What the hell?!"

Blake tightly gripped one of Yang's arms to snap her out of it. "You need to get ahold of yourself."

"Yang…" was all Ruby could whimper.

Seeing them like this caused Yang to realize that they were slightly frightened. Of her. The wetness certainly cooled her off, and after a deep breath, she closed her eyes. When they opened again, they were lilac, which relieved Ruby and Blake immensely.

"I-I'm sorry," Yang apologized, guilt in her voice.

Gently, Ruby grabbed her hand. "We want to help her, too. We can't do that if we let hatred blind us."

"You're right, Rubes. You're totally right. I'm sorry I was about to…"

"You didn't hurt me, Yang," Ruby reassured. "Even if you did get physical, I could take you, thanks to our lessons."

Knowing that was probably not true, Yang faced Blake, who set the bucket down. Of course they'd taken into account that she'd lose her temper.

"I guess it's good you had that."

"You realize you almost burned the house down, right? How the smoke detectors haven't gone off is beyond me."

"Guess we're lucky," Yang said sadly.

"Listen," Blake began. "This isn't something Weiss should handle on her own. I remember when you two were there for me when I lost my parents, so having support would help her out more than we can imagine."

It was clear that Yang wasn't happy with that statement. She'd always want to snap the bastard's neck. Instead of going to the Schnee residence, Yang decided to work off her anger in a healthy way.

She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked with suspicion.

"The basement. If I can't punch the living hell outta that bastard, I'll do it on my bag."

When the door shut, the ladybug couple shared worried, relieved gazes.

***

There was a resounding thud in the library.

A hand overwhelmed Yang's own as it was smashed on the poor table.

Multiple gasps rang out from the sheer display of strength.

"Guess I lose," Yang said in a monotone voice. "You're the new arm wrestling champ."

It was an overdue match, but it was finally done. Yang found herself not caring about anything anymore. When Nora challenged her again, she knew from the get-go that she wouldn't even try. She lost interest.

Yang's other friends weren't even here. The ladybug pair was on a date and Weiss was probably in the piano room doing homework as usual. Nora's friends had been cheering her on, but stopped when Yang had lost the arm wrestling match.

Instead of being happy from the victory, Nora gave her a suspicious look. "I know you're not trying, Yang. That was way too easy."

Jaune, who had been watching on the sidelines, spoke up. "What's eating at you?"

Pyrrha was next to him. "We noticed you haven't been cheerful lately."

Yang let out a long sigh. "It's nothing, it's just… my partner. I can't help her."

Ren needed clarification. "Partner?"

"Uh-I- mean friend."

Friend.

That word didn't feel right to her. For some reason, it felt wrong. Weiss was more than just a friend to her, right?

The information was vague, but Pyrrha nodded. "You're upset that you can't help her?"

"Yeah… it's outta my hands."

From the comment, Nora slammed her hands on the table and stood. She leaned in to get at eye level with the moping blonde. "What kind of an attitude is that?!"

"Uh…"

"It's a quitter's attitude!" Nora exclaimed as she shook her shoulders. "You need to get in there and do whatever you can! There can't possibly be nothing that you can do!"

Yang only sat there as she stared into those sparkling aqua pools.

"Don't let anything stand in your way, got it?!"

The pep-talk was exactly what Yang needed. After a huff, Yang stood and gazed down at the orange-haired girl, who adorned an encouraging smile.

"Go do what you have to do," Nora beamed.

Yang nodded and gazed at all her friends.

"Thanks, guys. I mean it."

With that, Yang bolted out of the library. She was chided by the staff to walk, but she ignored them and headed to one direction.

The piano room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone say… incoming freezerburn?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	40. More Than Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ass. Now that we hae your attention eat at subway. Soryr wrote this when i was drunk adn ddin't feel like delting it.
> 
> Sober me just read that. Yep, this stays here. P.S. drunk Shadow Nightblade is sassy.

In peace, Weiss was able to finish her homework assignments.

The piano was by the windows, so the perfect amount of light seeped into the theater and on her papers. The keyboard was down so the papers could rest on top. She set her pencil to the side.

It was time to close her textbook. She began to pack up after a sigh.

It was a shame, she only stayed for so long because she was waiting. While also getting homework done in the process. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay here all day and night. She waited long enough.

She began to pack up to leave.

Before she stood, the door opened.

The flow of calm embers shined through and melted the icy doors.

This time, Weiss left it unlocked since she'd been expecting a certain someone. Call it a gut feeling. It wasn't Blake this time. It was the exact person she wanted- no- needed to see.

The only person she'd allowed in her heart.

"Weiss."

Yang said that clearly and with conviction. To give the arrival her full attention, Weiss whirled around on the piano bench and smiled at her. It was like her wishes were answered.

"Yang."

From the greeting, Yang smiled as she took a seat next to her. Yang faced her as the two's eyes locked onto each other. For a moment, Yang broke eye contact to glance down at her wrist. Like Weiss knew that would happen, she made sure that the bangle bracelet was in full view and her wrist was white.

When her fears ebbed away, Yang met those azure pools. "Are you mad at Blake?"

Weiss perked a brow from the question. She expected as much. Undoubtedly, Blake had told Ruby and Yang about their previous conversation. About her secretive home life. It was only a matter of time before Yang confronted her about the situation.

Of course Blake told Yang about the topic. In fact, she'd been waiting for this conversation and was mentally prepared. She only kept her home life from her friends to not worry them. Now that it was out in the open, she didn't feel like she had to hide anything anymore. It felt so liberating.

"I'm not mad at her at all," Weiss reassured. "I've had some time to think this over. I really think she did the right thing. Talking about it made me feel much better."

"Oh thank god," Yang breathed in relief. "Listen, if you need anything, let me know. I'm always here for you."

"I know you are, Yang. That goes both ways," the priestess replied with a timid smile. "To be honest, the New World you introduced me to… it provides an escape from… my house," she refused to say the word 'home.' That never fit or felt right.

Despite the sorrow-filled words, Yang smiled softly as she thought about what she'd say next. "I'm glad you decided to help me out with the relics and… everything. The grimm, the danger, the support. You being my partner was the best thing that could ever happen."

On instinct, Yang gently caressed her cheek. The recollection of Weiss' father slapping her replayed in her mind. Yang wasn't there to witness it, but the image was clear as day. The touch was feather-like and silky, which caused Weiss to lean onto the fingers.

From the sensual contact, Weiss held her arm to keep it in place. For once, Yang's touch was cool instead of an overflowing warmth. This felt nice against her red skin that'd flushed. Gently, Weiss nuzzled her cheek on the soothing fingers with a soft smile.

Yang let out a friendly huff. "Such a cuddlebug."

The two shared fond gazes. Lilac and blue swirled together.

It was in that moment that Weiss realized something.

She'd always known this, but didn't quite gave it much thought since she'd always been distracted with other things. Yang had been there for her through everything. Even when she didn't know it. Even when she was told to 'drop it' or to leave and forget, she was there. Even if she was there in her own brutish way. The best way.

Since joining this New World, the priestess was told that she was the white light. That couldn't have been more wrong. Yang was the light. At least, she was to her. Until Weiss befriended her teammates, she dwelled in darkness and isolation.

Above all, Yang's trusting hand shined in the darkness.

At first, Weiss was reluctant to accept it. She'd been so busy with other things in life she felt that she didn't have the time. However, Yang's hand was blinding. So blinding that it prompted Weiss to accept it out of curiosity.

Since then, and before then, Yang was so kind. Beautiful and selfless. Weiss had no reason not to accept the friendly hand.

The hand that was still on her cheek.

Her touch was so gentle. So gentle that it tickled. After watching the brawler annihilate endless amounts of grimm, Weiss was surprised that she could be so tender. The hands that displayed so much merciless power were so affectionate.

Just being touched by her… It brought her the ultimate joy.

"I am here," Yang said with warmth laced in her voice.

She always had been.

"I know," Weiss returned her own smile.

Time stood still for a moment.

Weiss didn't realize it, but she had leaned forward and her eyes naturally drifted shut. In response, Yang leaned forward and gingerly ensnared her lips with her own.

Their soft lips grazed each other's at first. It was like a butterfly kiss. Almost hesitant, but as they kept tasting each other, they were reassured. This is exactly what they both wanted as the kiss became firmer. More loving and more affectionate.

There was always a place for Yang inside this heart of hers.

Since Yang's hand was still on her pale cheek, Weiss grazed her fingers through the blonde hair. All while they were locked together in passionate contact. It sent calm waves through their bodies, and they resisted the urge to smile.

To Weiss, Yang tasted like how she smelled. Like lemonade.

To Yang, Weiss tasted like sweet peppermint. Like she just applied chap stick.

The calm sun's rays beamed through the windows directly on the two as they sat at the piano. The sweet kiss carried on as they scooted closer together like they couldn't get enough of each other. They simply basked in their presences as the light warmed them.

A lot of happened in this room.

This was by far the best thing. This was the shared precious moment they'd been waiting for.

After they slowly separated, the sweet sound of affection echoed in the air. Both girls adorned deep blushes from the sensual contact.

Since Yang was left to stare at the girl in front of her in awe, Weiss thought she did something wrong. It looked like Yang couldn't even form words.

"I-I'm sorry," the priestess apologized. "Was that not the right thing to do?"

Yang's mouth was hanging open as she stared at her. "Have you finally gone insane?"

"I-"

Her words were cut off when Yang captured those lips with her own. It was a brief kiss. Long enough for Weiss to melt into the contact, and when Yang felt it was right, she pulled away and wrapped her in a hug.

Yang whispered in her ear. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. You really have no idea, do you?"

When Weiss met the blonde's beaming lilac gaze, she looked skeptical. "R-really? Not going to lie, I may have thought about it once or twice."

The revelation caused her cheeks to flush a deeper crimson if that was possible. From that, Yang lightly chuckled. "It might've crossed my mind a few times."

"I see…"

After Yang held her hand, she met her soft gaze. "Does this make us girlfriends?"

The priestess huffed lightly. "What do you think?"

"It was a matter of time before the sass came back," Yang said jokingly. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Hey!"

"Kissing seems to mellow you out," the blonde commented.

"S-so what if it does?" Weiss looked away as the red never left her cheeks.

Yang giggled from her reaction and squeezed her hand. "Let's go to my place. Dad's been wanting to see you, and Ruby and Blake are going to want to know what happened. Might as let them know together, right?"

At first, Weiss appeared hesitant. That's when she got a defiant expression and hesitantly broke hand-holding contact. Yang was concerned from that. Until Weiss yanked her phone out of her skirt pocket.

"I don't mean to be rude. I need to text Klein my whereabouts, and then we can go."

From the foreign name, Yang tilted her head like a puppy. "Who?"

Her question caused Weiss to be taken aback. There was a brief appearance of confusion on Weiss' face. That's when she realized that Blake withheld that information from the sisters. The faunus looked out for her in her own way, which touched her even more.

Weiss was more than happy to tell her about her precious butler.

"Klein's the man who raised me," Weiss informed with a smile.

"Oh," Yang said. "Tell him I said hi!"

When Weiss was done texting, she slid her phone in her pocket. "You can tell him that yourself one day."

"I'd really like that, princess."

"Me too, brute."

After they exchanged smiles, they stood together.

In unison, they each grasped the other's hand.

Since it was at the same time, their blushes deepened as they headed to the door with overflowing joy.

***

"We're home~"

The moment the doors opened, that grabbed any nearby people's attention.

The call of her familiar voice made Ruby dart around the corner. "We?"

Her question was answered when she saw Yang and Weiss holding hands in the doorway. From the sight, silver eyes widened the size of shining dinner plates. She cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a heavy scream.

"Blaaaaaaaake!"

As if she was waiting to be called, Blake appeared a second later. When she noticed that Yang and Weiss were holding hands with faint blushes, she gave a small huff. "It's about time."

"Is someone at the door-"

Taiyang stopped talking when he took in the sight. There was no mistaking it. The blushes were deeper than Ruby's cape as his daughter and the white-haired girl held hands. Intrigued, Tai set the corgi on the floor and approached them with a mischievous grin.

"Well?" he asked, expectant.

From his reaction, Weiss almost flinched. For a moment, she thought that he was upset since she kind of stole his precious daughter.

"Well what?" Yang asked as she held up their hands in emphasis. "We're together. Girlfriends!"

Tai gave them a nod of acknowledgment before turning around to face the ladybug pair. "It's about time," he jokingly pointed behind himself and at the new couple.

Blake nodded in agreement. "That's what I said."

The freezerburn pair absorbed their reactions. In disbelief, Weiss scoffed.

"Was everyone aware the feeling was mutual except us?"

Ruby couldn't stifle her giggles. "Pretty much."

She'd never seen people so oblivious in her life. Well, except herself. She was kind of dense when it came to Blake's feelings. At least they finally got together.

Taiyang whirled around to face the new couple. "Better late than never, I guess. In case you can't tell, I approve," he looked to Weiss. "I trust you won't hurt her," he looked to Yang. "I trust you won't hurt her as well."

Since Yang was his daughter, he had to address her. And since Weiss was like his daughter, he addressed her as well. He didn't want to see either of them hurt since he cherished both.

Politely, Weiss dipped her head. "Thank you, Taiyang."

When she lowered her head, she noticed the panting corgi by her feet. She was surprised that she failed to notice him. The conversation definitely caused her to be in a fluster. She let out a gasp, happy to see the eager dog.

"Hello there, Zwei," Weiss chirped. "Who's a good boy?"

A bark.

"Who's a gooooooood boy?"

More barks. Zwei was wagging his tail so fast that his entire body was swinging side to side.

To tease her, Ruby lifted the dog off the floor. In a high-pitched voice, she squeaked. "I'm a good boy. I'm a goooooood boy!" in response, Zwei licked her cheek. "It's me, Weissy! I'm the good boy."

"Dolt," Weiss replied fondly.

After a laugh, Ruby handed the corgi to her friend. Immediately, Weiss nuzzled the giddy corgi as she held him. When he licked her cheek, there was a high-pitched giggle. She was more bubbly than she normally was with the dog. Definitely because of Yang.

Tai gave the freezerburn couple a knowing grin, and he stared at Yang. "I bet you finally got together is because of all those workouts you put them through," he held out a fist.

Happily, Yang fist-bumped him and crossed her arms in victory. "Oh, you have no idea."

After Tai chuckled, he pointed over at the table. "Food's on the table. There's plenty so grab whatever Ruby and Blake haven't already eaten."

"Eheh," Ruby chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I ate all the strawberries."

"We'll live," Yang replied. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, little sun dragon."

With that, Tai slipped into the kitchen to resume washing the dishes.

"You guys came home right on time," Ruby commented happily. "Blake and I were about to watch a movie if you wanna join us."

"Let them have their space," Blake advised evenly. "They're a new couple. They probably want to be alone, right?"

Weiss just shrugged and looked to Yang. "I don't care what we do. It's really up to you."

"Uh great," Yang whined teasingly. "You're going to be the indecisive one in this relationship."

"Hey!"

"Every relationship has one," Ruby couldn't help but agree. "Blake's kinda indecisive when it comes to dates and stuff, but I don't care what we do as long as I'm with her."

That caused a blush to form on the faunus' cheeks.

"How about..." Yang began in a bargaining tone. "We go to my room for Netflix and chill?"

"Yang!" Weiss yelped.

"I'm kidding, kidding!" the blonde waved her hands in emphasis. "In all seriousness, I just wanna talk to you about a few things and would rather not talk over your movie," she faced the ladybug pair.

Blake rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "Talk. Right."

The brawler ignored the comment and faced her girlfriend. "What'dya say?"

"As long as you're not a bumbling brute the whole time, I suppose it would be acceptable."

Fondly, Yang grasped her hand. "That's the best I'll get, huh?"

"Yes," Weiss returned the smile.

With that, the freezerburn pair headed up the stairs.

"We'll be down here if you need us," Blake called up.

"We won't need you," Yang called back.

"Rude."

At last, they'd made it to Yang's room. It was a nice feeling as they walked inside. The last time Weiss was in this room, she got to brush her girlfriend's silky hair. Like last time, the room was clean, leading Weiss to believe that her girlfriend normally kept it this way.

"The couch is wide open," Yang pointed to the small sofa in the middle of the room. "There's movies under the T.V. Do you think you can decide on one?"

"Of course," Weiss replied absentmindedly.

She was already on the floor, sifting through the options. Yang sure had a lot of movies. Probably around two dozen. All of them ranged in genres. Weiss half-expected Yang to own only action movies, which left her pleasantly surprised. There was a good variety.

There was a yell from downstairs. Sounded like Ruby.

"Yaaaaaaaang!"

Definitely Ruby.

Yang groaned in annoyance. The only way to shut her sister up was to go see what was wrong.

"Go to your sister," Weiss advised. "The dolt must need something."

"I'll be right back. And before you ask, yes. I'm fine with any movie as long as I get to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend."

That caused Weiss to intensely blush. Before she could reply, the door shut. It was clear that Yang didn't want to leave her for long as she rapidly headed downstairs to see what the problem was.

"Rubes, what do you… want…"

Yang had been expecting a real issue. Not this. Ruby was on the couch with a DVD in her lap as she sat next to Blake. Ruby was loosely clinging to the faunus, who had her arms crossed. She was being bothered, but didn't mind the touch one bit.

"Blake doesn't wanna watch Dolphin Tale. Help me change her mind."

"I told you," Blake began with a frown. "Seeing so many fish makes me hungry!"

Yang scoffed from the petty argument. "For the love of- can't you pick something you both agree on?"

Ruby gave her girlfriend those irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Would that make you happy?"

Seeing Ruby like that caused Blake's heart to melt. "We can watch it. I'll just… drool the whole time."

"What? Really?" Ruby asked in exasperation. "I don't mind if we pick a different one."

"Apparently you do since you called me to come down here!" Yang yelled in frustration.

Blake gave in with a smile. "Let's just watch it. You've been wanting to see it for a long time."

Ruby pecked her blushing girlfriend on the lips. From that, Blake smiled.

"You're the best!" Ruby chirped.

"More like the worst," Yang muttered. While she headed upstairs, she shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"Thanks, Yang!" Ruby called. "You were a great help!"

"The dolphin dies!" Yang yelled down jokingly.

Ruby covered her ears. "Shut up, shut up, that can't be true!"

Still grumbling, Yang opened the door to her room. Her girlfriend wasn't by the television where she last saw her.

"Hey, Weiss?"

Yang gazed around and found her by one of her cabinets that'd been knocked over. It was sideways on the floor as she gazed at it in confusion. Weiss stood next to it with the widest grin. From Yang's arrival, Weiss faced her.

"Uh," Yang mumbled, trying to grasp the scene. "What're you doing?

"The drawer *hic* went tippy!"

It was then that Yang caught sight of an open bottle of her favorite spiced rum on her desk. All of it was gone. Any suspicions that Yang had in that moment were confirmed.

"Oh my god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Port's voice* Oho! This'll be an interesting next chapter, huh?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	41. There's So Much Love

“Oh my god.”

Reality drew in on Yang as she examined the scene. One of her cabinets had been knocked over. It was sideways on the floor. Weiss stood next to it with the widest grin. 

There was the unmistakable sight of an open bottle right next to Weiss. It was Yang’s favorite spiced rum that was supposed to be hidden and out of view. It was just a small part of her secret stash of alcoholic drinks.

The entire bottle was empty. Not a measly sip remained. That alone would be more than enough to intoxicate someone of her petite size. Weiss’ face was redder than a cherry. Her azure orbs were hazy as she gazed at the shocked blonde.

“Why’re you *hic* looking at me like that? You’re so silly!”

Worried, Yang rushed to her side. “Are you okay?” 

“I feel funny but otherwisssse *hic* fine.”

To be sure, Yang picked up the empty bottle of Captain Morgan and examined it. She drank all of this?! This is 17 percent! 

“I leave you alone for not even five minutes-”

She stopped herself from talking when Weiss curled in closely to her. Small arms wrapped her in a hug, something Yang couldn’t resist. Unable to help herself, Yang returned the embrace as she traced soothing circles on her back.

“Ah, I can’t get mad at the cuddlebug.”

A small hiccup. Yang felt the slight vibration. 

“You’re always so warm,” Weiss cooed. “L-like a warm plate of hassssh browns.”

“Interesting comparison, I’ll take it,” the blonde grinned and used a soft voice as she gazed into misty blue eyes. “Hey, what were you thinkin’? Do you know what you drank?”

“Uhhh,” Weiss drawled out after a hiccup. “Blakey told me how much she looooooves Captain Morgan. Whoever that is. I thought he was tea or something cuz she loooooves tea.”

Yang was left speechless. 

“I know,” Weiss pointed to herself proudly. “I’m *hic* ssssuper smart. Nooo need to say it.”

Yang let out a soft sigh. It was true that the faunus loved tea. However, spiced rum was Blake’s favorite alcoholic drink. Which is why Yang had a bottle. The two had similar tastes. 

The poor girl didn’t know what hit her and probably told herself that it was tea without reading the label.  
Yang separated from the hug and placed her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders. “You can be more innocent than Rubes sometimes, you know that?”

Like Weiss viewed her girlfriend as a goddess, her mouth hung open. Jokingly, Yang placed a finger under her chin to close it, but it opened again.

“You’re so *hic* pretty!” the priestess exclaimed genuinely. “I bet you get that a lot. Can I have your number?”

“My own girlfriend is hitting on me,” Yang said mainly to herself in satisfaction. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t amused. “You have my number, princess.”

“Prin- *hic* -cess?” Weiss tilted her head in confusion. This reminded Yang of a cute snow fox. “Does th-that mean you’re the dragun?”

Yang mocked a bow. “If you’d be oh so kind to grace me with the honorary title.”

“You’re so silly,” Weiss replied with a giggle, booping Yang’s nose.

When Yang jokingly bowed, the priestess gently set a cautious hand on her hair. This caused Yang to be careful when she leaned back upright. However, she had nothing to worry about when Weiss used feather-like touches.

“S’always so soft,” even when Weiss was out of it, she was gentle with the tresses. It was like she was a baby exploring the world around her. “C-can I brush it *hic* again?”

Yang was taken aback by the request, but saw no reason to deny her. “Only if you want to.”

“Yes!” Weiss exclaimed in victory. “Hold *hic* on. I hafta find something to use.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout a thing. I gotcha.”

While her drunken girlfriend searched the floor for a brush like she was on a mission, Yang sauntered over her desk to retrieve it. Before she could reach it, there was a loud sound. Like paws on the closed door. In response, Yang froze in place as she watched her girlfriend’s face light up.

Weiss’ eyes widened and she would’ve gasped, but a hiccup interrupted her. “Zweeeeei!”

Without missing a beat, the priestess bolted for the door.

“Zwei!” Yang called sternly. “Dash!”

“Don’t dash, doggy!” Weiss yelped with glee. “Lemme love you!”

Dash was a command that Yang taught the corgi when she was little. Yang wanted Zwei to get away from her drunk girlfriend. Not because she didn’t trust her, but because Zwei may not be able to handle that much affection and attention. Even if he was the most caring dog the world could offer.

From his owner’s command, Zwei darted down the stairs as the door behind him flew open. 

“C’mere sweet booooooy!”

Somehow, Weiss managed to pursue the dog safely down the stairs. In a rush, Yang bolted after intoxicated girlfriend.

“Weiss!” the blonde called worriedly. “Slow down!”

Oh no, the blonde thought. We have a loose drunk Weiss in the house. Please don’t get hurt, please don’t get hurt.

“Not until *hic* I give him tons’a kisssssies!”

Ruby and Blake’s cuddle session was interrupted when they watched their dog dart across the carpet. Confused, the ladybug pair leaned up in the chair as they listened to the commotion and loud footsteps. Weiss followed soon after and stumbled a bit before locking onto her target again.

“Zweeeei! C’mere *hic* booooy!”

From her strange behavior, Ruby was worried. “Weiss?”

Cat ears flicked wildly as Yang appeared in the room. Suspecting what was going on, Blake glared at Yang. “What happened?”

Before Yang could answer, Weiss slipped on the wooden floor in the kitchen. She landed on her rear and let out a grunt. To make sure she was okay, Zwei lovingly licked her face, which elicited giggles. 

In a rush, the three bolted into the kitchen. Only to meet Taiyang’s terribly confused expression as Weiss hugged the corgi on the floor.

Unfortunately, Taiyang didn’t catch her on time. Even though she was giggling like a schoolgirl, Tai wanted to make sure she was fine. He knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. This grabbed her attention as she hazily gazed up at him.

“Weiss?” Taiyang used a soft voice. “Are you okay?”

“Tai! Hi!” Weiss greeted with recognition. “Oops *hic* that rhymed.”

It didn’t take long for Taiyang to realize what was wrong. Her whole face was red and she was giggling from her own joke. Most telling, her breath reeked of alcohol. It’s not like Weiss had her own alcohol, but he had a few ideas on where she obtained it.

Knowing what the reason was, he glared up at his oldest daughter. “Yang-”

Whatever he was going to say never left his lips when Weiss pulled him in for a hug. Her arms couldn’t wrap all the way around his broad back. Not knowing what to do, Tai froze in place. 

“Such a cuddlebug,” Yang chimed as she watched the scene with a wide smile.

“I love you, Tai!” Weiss declared for the world to hear. Even though she was intoxicated, they knew she meant it.

Touched, Ruby dramatically placed a hand over her heart.

Happily, Taiyang returned the hug. Although he was still concerned, he said with sincerity. “I love you too, Weiss.”

This is the most precious thing I’ve ever seen, Yang thought. She melted from the sight.

Taiyang spoke calmly. “We’re going to stand now, okay?”

“O *hic* kay.”

With permission, Taiyang helped her to her feet. Weiss was wobbly at first, but managed to steady herself before Tai could try. 

Knowingly, Taiyang placed his hands on his hips, looking directly at the other three girls. “Care to explain?”

“I left her for like five minutes!” Yang yelped. “If Ruby didn’t call me down to solve their stupid problem, she wouldn’t be like this!”

Ruby’s jaw dropped. “Way to throw me under the bus!”

“What?” Taiyang asked for clarification.

“At one point, Blake told her about how good Captain Morgan is,” Yang explained, which caught the faunus’ attention. 

On occasion, Taiyang allowed his daughters to drink. He was aware that Yang and Blake had their own stashes in their rooms and were responsible with it. Ruby on the other hand had no interest in drinking, although she was allowed with permission.

While they talked, Weiss’ giggles filled the room as she played with Zwei.

“Weiss knows that Blake likes tea,” Yang continued to explain. “So she assumed that Blake was talking about that and not alcohol. When she found the bottle in my room she decided to have… several sips.”

“How much?” Tai asked, afraid of the answer.

“It may or may not have been the whole bottle.”

“Shit,” Taiyang couldn’t bite back the curse. “One bottle will do it for her.” Instead of being mad at Yang for having alcohol, Tai chided her for another reason. “You really need to hide your stuff better.”

Aw man, Yang thought. Hopefully the hangover won’t be too bad.

To test the waters, Ruby poked Weiss’ shoulder. Like she had no sense of balance, Weiss tipped backward directly into the unsuspecting Blake. In response, Weiss let out a squeal as Blake stumbled a bit from catching her.

Nevermind, the blonde thought, feeling guilty. It’ll be awful.

With great care, Blake steadied her. “Careful,” she breathed and glanced at Ruby. “Don’t do that.”

“I just wanted to see how bad it was,” Ruby whispered. “It’s bad.”

Yang glared at her little sister. “Ya don’t say.”

“Thaaanksss for the *hic* save!” Weiss stated happily. When she gazed at the faunus, glassy azure eyes widened like she was looking at a fantastic piece of art. 

Blake looked at her curiously, wondering why Weiss was beaming like a child directly at her. “Can I help you-”

“Blaaaake! Your ears are so *hic* cute! I wish t-they were out oftener. They’re alwayz under that bow.”

Before Blake could even react, Weiss had reached for the furry appendages. Instead of recoiling, Blake was stiff as she let her rub them. She was surprisingly tender with her touch. Her friends watched with worry that she’d yank on them, but Weiss was only grazing them.

“They’re so *hic* fluffy!” Weiss exclaimed. “Kinda like the small beewulf grimmies.”

That comment caused Tai to be taken aback. “The what?”

“That’s enough outta you,” Yang quickly grabbed her hand and slowly dragged her into the living room, careful to watch for a stumble. 

“Are we *hic* going on a-ad-adventure?”

“Yep,” the blonde replied, popping the ‘p.’ “An adventure to the living room!”

“Oh, that sounds like fun!”

While Ruby and Blake followed, Tai called after them.

“I’ll get her some bread and water!”

“Okay, thanks!” Ruby replied for them.

Carefully, Yang coaxed the priestess to sit on the couch. “Sit right there where I can see you,” after that, she sat next to her girlfriend and held her hand as if to keep her in place.

Unamused, Weiss glanced around. “Was that it?”

“For now,” the blonde offered a smile. “We can’t have you getting tired for what’s in store!”

Weiss let out a small gasp. “You’re right!”

While the freezerburn pair sat on the sofa, the ladybug couple stood in front of them, amused by the events.

“Hey, Weiss?” Blake called as her cat ears leaned back. “Does Klein know that you’re here?”

“Mhhmmm,” she replied. “I texted him.”

To make sure, the faunus gazed at Yang, who nodded in affirmation. “She did.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Blake said softly. “She shouldn’t go home like this.”

“I love Klein!” Weiss proclaimed, which caused her friends to grin.

Yang squeezed her hand. “Do ya?”

“Yeah!” the priestess confirmed. “He’s suuuper nice and *hic* loves me!”

Ruby set a hand on her shoulder. “We love you, too.”

Like she just learned that, Weiss gasped like that was the first time she realized that as she gazed at her friends. “There’s so much love in this room oh god-” she was beginning to get emotional. Tears almost spilled over as her friends stifled giggles. To receive comfort, Yang squeezed her hand, which grabbed her attention.

Entranced by the blonde next to her, Weiss grabbed her arm. “Hey, my sweet sugar waffle?”

This caused the girls to lightly giggle.

From their reactions, Weiss slurred. “S-shuddup!”

“Don’t make fun of her guys,” Yang said, trying not to laugh. “What is it, my princess?”

“Tell *hic* tell me a pun~”

Ruby accusingly pointed at the red-faced girl. “I knew you secretly liked them!”

“Everyone loves the puns,” Yang said knowingly. “Whether you want to acknowledge it or not.”

“Sugaaar waffle~” impatient, Weiss sang and shook her hand.

Oh my god, Yang thought. How’s she so cute? 

“Alright, alright. I got one. How about…” Yang held her chin in thought. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Weiss looked unamused and unimpressed by that. Like she was in one of Oobleck’s lectures. “T-that wasn’t a pun.”

“That was a fact,” Yang pointed out.

“Facts are boring I wanna plun!”

Blake was beginning to get a headache. “Can we please not do this.”

Yang cleared her throat to fulfill her girlfriend’s request. “Do you think people who climb Mount Everest… ever rest?”

Instantly, Weiss erupted into laughter. “D-did you just think’a that?”

“I have a few for back up,” Yang informed with a smile.

“But why?”

Blake chimed in, annoyed. “Yes, Yang. Why?”

“Moi is the pun master,” the blonde proudly pointed to herself. “Gotta have a few up to bat.”

Ruby groaned. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Don’t be a mean cherry,” Weiss instantly replied.

This earned several unexpected laughs.

Blake’s shoulders were heaving. “Why cherry?”

“Cuz she’s red, duh.”

“You’re redder than her right now,” Blake pointed out.

“Sssssshuddup.”

Ruby accepted the nickname with pride. “You have so much sass.”

Yang squeezed her girlfriend’s overheated hand. “It’s amplified when she’s drunk.”

Just then, Taiyang rounded a corner with a few hawaiian bread rolls and an icy glass of water. 

“Here, she’s going to need this.”

Carefully, he gave the food and water to Yang.

“Make sure she gets lots of sleep. I doubt she’ll be able to go to school tomorrow.”

Weiss waved off the worried Tai. “I-I can make it. It’ll be fiiiine.”

“We’ll see,” Tai replied, his tone suggesting he highly doubted she’d even be able to crawl out of bed. With that, the man left the room and left the four to care for the drunken girl.

With a roll in hand, Yang sang. “Open wide~”

“No!” Weiss pushed the bread away. “Bread’s *hic* gross. I want my sugar waffle.”

“Aw,” Yang cooed, knowing that was her new nickname. She felt oddly flattered that the only thing Weiss seemed to gravitate to besides Zwei was herself. 

Yang should’ve known her girlfriend would be the stubborn type. She had to get some food and water in her or the hangover would be excruciating.

To help, Ruby knelt to get at eye level with Weiss, who hiccuped. “If you have just one roll,” she gestured the number one with a finger. “You can have your…” she tried not to snicker. “Sugar waffle.”

“Promissse?” Weiss asked innocently.

Yang squeezed her hand. “Promise, princess.”

Willingly, Weiss nibbled on the roll.

And hiccuped.

She was going to need a lot more bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s safe to say we needed that after those last few heavy chapters. Drunk Weiss is literally me drunk so if you don’t like her I’d feel personally attacked.
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	42. The Inevitable Hangover

It took awhile but at last, Weiss had fallen asleep on Yang’s side.

Her breathing had been rhythmic and soft as Yang wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Before she fell asleep, Yang tried her best to get as much bread and water in her system as possible. She didn’t get her girlfriend to eat as much as she’d preferred, but it was still something. Hopefully by morning, her system would absorb most of the sustenance to lessen the pain of the inevitable hangover.

Since it was late, Ruby and Blake had gone up to bed. Before, they stayed and helped Yang convince the drunken Weiss to eat. Weiss was stubborn at first, but eventually grew tired of arguing. After they succeeded and got her to eat, the ladybug pair retreated upstairs, leaving the freezerburn couple in the living room. 

Every now and then Taiyang would check on them. He realized that Yang had the situation under control and left it up to her.

Some random romantic comedy was playing that Weiss had eagerly picked.

At first, Weiss was giggling like a schoolgirl from what seemed like every line. Even the overly cheesy ones. To Yang, it was nice to see her girlfriend so carefree for once. It was liberating. Especially after all the stressful events that happened the last few days.

Fondly, Yang scooted closer to Weiss. After she turned off the T.V., she gently nudged her and whispered.

“Hey, sleepyhead?”

From her voice, Weiss didn’t even flinch. Her girlfriend was out cold. Not that Yang was surprised. It was only a matter of time before she crashed from consuming that much alcohol.

I’m sorry you got so hammered. It was definitely an interesting side of you I got to see, Yang thought. I loved it. Learning more about you is the best. And I get to see your cute face like this to boot~

Carefully, Yang scooped a hand under her knees and wrapped one around her back. 

“Up we go.”

Lifting her bridal style was effortless as she headed up the stairs. After she entered her room, Yang gently laid Weiss on the bed. With a smile, Yang bundled the cozy blankets around her girlfriend in a burrito.

“There we go. Snug as a bug in a rug.”

Lovingly, Yang wiped away the white bangs and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She lingered there for a moment, unable to take her eyes off her angel’s resting face as the calm moonlight seeped in the dark room.

There was an overflowing feeling of affection in that moment.

“I… I...”

Yang stopped herself and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

That can wait for another time.

Carefully, she adjusted her head so it was firmly on the fluffy pillow.

After she made sure her girlfriend was comfy, Yang grabbed some extra blankets from the closet and sprawled them out on her couch. She wanted so badly to sleep next to her girlfriend, but the last thing she wanted was for Weiss to get the wrong idea. 

Tomorrow, she’d probably wake up with a headache and that’d only get worse if she found her girlfriend nuzzling next to her with no recollection of what happened the night before.

Deep down, Yang knew that Weiss wouldn’t mind it. 

But she was still worried that she’d cross a line, or maybe even possibly cause Weiss to think that she’d been taken advantage of while she was incapacitated. That was Yang’s worst nightmare, so she wasn’t going to take the smallest chance. Even when the two trusted each other wholeheartedly. With their lives.

Being in the same room… sleeping in the same room… that was enough. The realization caused Yang’s heart to smile. It felt so right. She wondered if she’d feel this way times a thousand if she was cuddling with her in bed.

Yang yawned and laid down, adjusting the blankets on top of her. It was getting late. 

Despite being tired, she tried to process any arguments she could use against her girlfriend when she inevitably tries to go to school with them. Her girlfriend was smart, but hopefully the hangover would disrupt any intelligent thought processes she may have to retort the blonde’s arguments.

Even if Weiss did go to school tomorrow, Yang told herself that she’d carefully watch out for her. More than she normally did. 

A small smile formed as she drifted to slumber.

***

The school bell rang, releasing the students to their lockers.

As expected, Weiss fought tooth and nail to attend. Even when she woke up with a raging headache that was becoming a migraine.

Taiyang and her friends tried to reason with her, but she wouldn’t have it. When Weiss saw her friends getting ready for school earlier that morning, she wanted to go. Missing classes would only be a hassle in the long run, so Weiss decided to suck it up. Plus, she didn’t want to be a burden to Tai. Even though that was impossible.

After she shut her locker, she groaned. The lights were too bright. People were too noisy. She leaned onto her locker, cursing herself for being in this cramped hallway.

“Don’t fear,” Yang’s voice beamed. “Your sugar waffle is here.”

Weiss felt like a fool for thinking that spice rum was tea.

Her head was pounding as she placed a hand on her forehead. “Goodness gracious…”

She regretted everything.

When Weiss turned to face her girlfriend, Yang slid a pair of sunglasses over her face. This caught her off guard, but now the light was far less blinding and irritating. Wearing sunglasses in school? That was a little odd. Then again, Weiss was too tired and in too much pain to care.

“Better?”

The priestess let out a sigh of relief, her eyes almost able to open completely. “Better.”

“You did the same for me, remember?” Yang recalled. “When I got that horrible migraine.”

Weiss only nodded, which caused the pounding to increase louder like a gong.

When her girlfriend flinched, Yang placed a hand on her back. “You can go home. Or my place. Dad wouldn’t mind and Oz would let it slide.”

“Oh yeah, Oz,” Weiss said bitterly. “My girlfriend accidentally got drunk and has a killer hangover. Can she go home?”

Yang weighed her words and thought of another idea. “Glyn can convince him.”

The priestess sighed. “I have one more class. I’ll stick it out until then.”

“You sure?”

Touched that her girlfriend cared so much, Weiss gingerly set her hand on her cheek. “I’m sure.”

Fondly, Yang grasped her arm to keep it in place. “Okay, if you need anything, tell me.”

A hum of acknowledgement.

A familiar, high-pitched voice joined the conversation.

“I really don’t want to interrupt, but…”

Lazily, Yang and Weiss glanced around to find Ruby. The red-hooded girl was holding up her backpack. On top of it was a squirming, small goliath. Ruby was smart and wanted people to think that she was holding her backpack rather than visibly struggling to hold up nothing. 

While Ruby held up the grimm, Blake was trying to keep it still.

“... we have a surprise,” Ruby finished with a dry laugh.

The last thing she wanted to do was bring a grimm to her friend. Especially when Weiss was hungover, but she couldn’t just leave it to roam around the school!

Yang was shocked. The last thing she expected today was to find a grimm. It’d been clear recently. “Where’d you find it?”

“Behind the toilet. It was stuck,” Ruby informed with a cringe. “You did say there could be several more after one popped in front of Oobleck.”

“Ah, true.”

To get this over with, Weiss lifted a hand over the small grimm. Only for it to be lowered.

“Woah, hold up,” Yang said worriedly. “You sure you’re good for this?”

Weiss pushed up the sunglasses that slid down. “We can’t leave it.”

Hating that her girlfriend was right, Yang allowed her to purify it. There was the familiar spark of small light, and then the grimm bellowed before withering away. Like it was never there, Ruby swung her backpack around her back.

“Thanks. Sorry about that,” Ruby said.

The throbbing in Weiss’ head increased tenfold as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. “If you find any more, bring them to me.”

Ruby mocked a salute. “Aye, aye.”

Blake gazed at the sunglasses. “How’re you holding up?”

“Do you have to ask?” Weiss retorted. The warning bell rang and her friends gave her concerned glances. “I’ll be in the teacher’s lounge.”

“Okay,” Blake conceded, glad that she would rest for a bit. ”Try to relax before your next class.”

Since Weiss had gotten most of her credits out of the way, she had an extra free period. Thank god. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle the various chatters or typical sounds of the school any longer.

Yang grasped her hand for a moment before letting go. “I’ll come get you.”

“Alright.”

It was clear that she was trying to say as few words as possible. Her three teammates watched her walk down the hall before heading to their classes.

Luckily, there was no one in the teacher’s lounge. Usually there was at least one other person. There was even coffee that was already made. Needing the fuel to keep going, Weiss poured some in her snowflake mug. She slowly took a few sips before a sudden screech almost caused her to drop the cup.

The priestess whirled around, which caused her head to throb more from the sudden movement. She groaned in frustration, and groaned in annoyance when she saw what caused the noise.

Another mini goliath.

Great.

The elephant grimm was trampling around the vending machines. Almost like it wanted the food inside. Knowing what she had to do, Weiss set the mug on the counter and approached it as she backed it into a corner. She dragged out the littlest amount of aura for the small grimm and that white spark ignited.

The next moment, the shrieking grimm was gone. Weiss lowered her arm as she let out a sigh.

She was so tired. Her head was pounding. Using her purification abilities only made it worse. She just wanted to sit down. There was a sofa in the center of the room. She’d always used it. Maybe she could sit for a bit. No one would mind. She did practically every day. And no one was here. It’s not like she was bothering anyone.

Determined to lessen the horrid poundings, she sat on the couch. It was really comfy. Comfier than she remembered. She sank into the cushioned seat as her head tilted back.

It didn’t take long for her eyelids to drift shut. 

A few minutes later, the door opened.

Glynda Goodwitch sauntered in the room with a clipboard. There was the distinct smell of coffee, but no Ozpin. It didn’t take her long to notice that Weiss Schnee of all people was resting on the couch. That was odd enough to raise alarm bells, but was her student wearing sunglasses?

Cautiously, Glynda approached and experimentally poked her. “Ms. Schnee?” When that didn’t work, she used her first name. “Weiss?”

Still no reaction. Curious, the professor tilted down her student’s sunglasses. As she suspected, her eyes were closed. 

From that, Goodwitch had a million questions. Why the hell was her star student leisurely asleep in the teacher’s lounge like she didn’t have a care in the world? After a sigh, Glynda stood and pulled out her phone.

The professor pulled up the Snapchat app and took a picture of the snoozing girl. She captioned the image “is this yours?” and sent it to Yang. After that, Goodwitch waited patiently and sat on the couch across the dozing girl, not keen on leaving her student alone. 

Not even a minute later, Yang busted into the room. Glynda didn’t expect her to come so soon since she was supposed to be in class.

Glynda was shocked. “Don’t you have class right now?”

“Don’t you have papers to grade?” Yang retorted as she rushed over to her girlfriend. “And yeah, she’s technically mine now. What happened?”

Glynda shrugged. “I came in as usual and saw her. She’s fast asleep. I should be asking you what happened. God knows this was your fault.”

Yang flinched from the accusation and gently caressed those white bangs. “It was my fault,” she admitted, sparing the details. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“She’s hungover, isn’t she?” Goodwitch asked bluntly with an unamused look. 

Seeing there was no point in lying, Yang cringed. “Yeah.”

Glynda placed a hand on her forehead like she was getting a headache. “Do I want to know?”

“Believe it or not, it was an accident.”

Knowing her star student, it more than likely was an accident. 

“Alright,” Glynda began. “We have to move her. If anyone besides Oz sees her like this, there’ll be consequences.”

Yang perked up from that. “To the infirmary?”

“Yes,” Glynda stood with conviction. “Leave the nurse to me.”

“Thanks a bunch, Goodbitch.”

“Watch it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are the WOAT!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	43. Game Faces

It'd been a whole day since Weiss recovered fully from her hangover.

For the most part, the incessant teasing provided by her friends had dwindled. Although, she knew that she'd never live it down, and that this was something they'd never in a million years forget.

Who accidentally gets drunk?

After learning that Glynda was the one who found her napping in the teacher's lounge, Weiss was mortified. Yang reassured her over and over that the professor didn't mind and even found it amusing. It was odd to watch Goodwitch teach when that happened so recently.

Her teacher of all people knew about her hangover.

She'd never live this down. Even if her friends stopped the teasing, she certainly wouldn't forget it.

Weiss sighed as she placed a hand under her chin.

Currently, team RWBY was in Goodwitch's class listening to her lecture. Since they'd just had a test a few days ago, there was a small resting period and it was back to get on track. This next unit had been about dihybrid crosses and punnet squares so far. Simple things for now. Things would undoubtedly get more difficult in the future.

After Ms. Goodwitch sauntered over to her desk, she lifted a mountain of papers.

"May I get a volunteer to pass these out?"

Only Weiss' hand shot up, but Glynda ignored it since she always volunteered. It was time for someone new. The professor stared directly at Yang with her arms crossed. This earned a wry smile from her student.

"Ms. Xiao Long, thank you for volunteering."

"Aw, come on," Yang grumbled in annoyance.

"Yang," came Ruby's whisper behind her. "Just do it."

While mumbling in irritation, Yang stood. It took all her willpower to not call Glynda by any of her nicknames. Yang stopped herself, knowing that it was inappropriate in front of the entire class.

Next to her was Jaune, who also stood with his hand raised. "I'll help too."

"Thank you, Mr. Arc," Glynda said as she split the stack of papers in half.

The professor happily gave the stacks to the blondes and slipped away to her desk. She had a few things to check over before she continued the lecture. For now, her students deserve a break, so she let them to chat while the tests were being handed out.

The previous soft sigh didn't go missed by Blake's keen cat ears. Concerned, Blake tapped Weiss' shoulder to get her attention. When the priestess turned around to face her, the faunus asked. "You finally feel a hundred percent?"

"Yes," Weiss gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you for your concern. Again, sorry about that."

Blake stifled an amused chuckle. "I can't believe you fell asleep in the teacher's lounge. That's such a Ruby thing to do."

Since Ruby was directly next to her girlfriend, she heard the entire conversation. From the comment, she shrugged in agreement. "Those couches are comfy. I can see why you'd want to take a nap on it."

From the recollection, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can we please not talk about this?"

Ruby sent her a grin. "Yeah, sure. Just saying, we don't blame you."

Weiss groaned in annoyance. Before Blake could chime in, Yang appeared by their sides with the stack of papers.

"Here ya go, Rubes!" Yang chirped giddily. "Nice work."

Eager, Ruby snatched the paper. She'd been worried about what she got on the previous test. Her fears ebbed away when she read the red number and percentage in the top right corner.

After Yang handed her sister the graded test, she went back to finish the job. She still had a few more papers, and so did Jaune, who just handed one to Scarlet.

It was true Ruby was happy with her grade, but there was always room for improvement in her eyes. "Aw. Another 89?"

It was Weiss' turn to stifle a laugh. "Isn't that the third one this week?"

"Yeah," Ruby sighed in defeat. "Guess I'm a pro at getting 89's now. Just one more point and it would've been an A!"

"There, there," under the table, Blake grasped her hand by means of comfort. "I bet it's the small goliaths. They're sucking the one percent from you."

Ruby smiled at her girlfriend. "Ugh, you're right. There's no other explanation. We need to find all of them."

There had already been three found in total. Truth is, there was no way of knowing how many were left or if they'd purified them all already. It really came down to time and if the team happened to run into the mini grimm.

"Let's hope we got them all," Weiss commented. "How many could there possibly be?"

Blake shrugged, setting a finger under her chin in deep thought. "I guess we'll have to see."

Again, Yang came back and handed Blake her paper.

"Good going, Blakey," the blonde praised. "You and Rubes' studying is paying off."

The faunus grinned down at it when she noticed the score. It was a mid-A.

"Nicely done," Weiss complimented, which earned a soft smile.

"Blaaaake," Ruby smiled at her girlfriend and gave her hand a squeeze. "Nice work! I know DNA bases aren't really your thing, but you killed it."

"Nailed it," Yang added happily.

Satisfied, Blake turned the paper over in case some random person saw her personal grade. "Thanks, guys."

The next paper Yang yanked out of the pile was her own test. She adorned the brightest grin, which caused Weiss to smile. Seeing that sunny smile always lightened her day.

The priestess asked knowingly. "Is that yours?"

Proudly, Yang showed off her grade to her friends. She'd worked hard to get such high marks.

In awe, Ruby breathed. "Woah, Yang. That's impressive."

Blake nodded in agreement. "You definitely earned it."

Weiss leaned in to get a better look and smirked in satisfaction. "A plus."

Happily, Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her girlfriend right then and there, but they were in school in a very open space with other students. Yang didn't mind public displays of affection, but Weiss might.

"It's all thanks to you~" Yang practically sang.

"Hardly," the priestess retorted. Despite the word, it lacked her characteristic bite. "If you didn't study as much as you did, it wouldn't be that high."

Yang set the test on her desk and smirked at her girlfriend. "Buuut if you didn't tutor me, my grade would be half this much for sure."

"I highly doubt that," Weiss huffed. "You're more intelligent than you let on."

"That's right- hey!"

"I'm kidding," Weiss reassured with a sly laugh. "You're very smart, Yang."

Sassily, Yang flipped her hair. "I know."

Blake smirked at her confident friend. Before, she used to dread this class. Even though the professor was her friend, that didn't help her with understanding the subject. Glynda used to be her tutor, but Yang found a great substitute. Now, she was thriving.

Blake jokingly warned. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Let me have this," the blonde almost pleaded.

That earned a few light giggles. It was then that Ms. Goodwitch walked over to the group of four.

After she pushed up her glasses, she spoke. "I was pleasantly surprised, Ms. Xiao Long. Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

"It wasn't all me," Yang revealed and pointed to her girlfriend. "She helped out a lot."

"Ms. Schnee," Glynda stated. "I see you're feeling better?"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, which compelled Ruby to speak for her. "She'd rather not talk about it."

"That's understandable, Ms. Rose," Glynda agreed. "Alright, Ms. Xiao Long, get back to it. You have some papers left."

"I got it, I got it," Yang absentmindedly replied as she went back to hand them out.

Jaune had already finished the job, so he went over to the blonde to see if she needed help. However, Yang waved him off, saying that she only had two papers left.

"Don't worry," Blake began with a mischievous smirk as she stared at the annoyed white-haired girl. "Your sugar waffle will join you soon."

"Hate you."

"No, you don't."

***

"Admit defeat!" Nora exclaimed.

"Never!" Yang shouted.

Both arms were trembling and shaking from the sheer amount of force. Their biceps strained in frustration from the powerful violent waves both girls emitted. Their fingers were entwined and squeezing the life out of each other.

Multiple grunts and cheers rang out in the small coffee parlor. At least they were the only group there. Only the staff was present. Otherwise, they'd be a bother to any random bystanders. At least they weren't doing this in the library. That was something they wanted to avoid at all costs.

Since it was chilly outside and they had time, team RWBY and JNPR decided to hang out in the coffee shop after school. There hadn't been much homework lately, so they decided to schedule another arm wrestling match. One Nora was determined to win. More so than usual.

They'd been here once before, so the owner was aware of how rowdy they'd get. He didn't mind as long as they didn't bother anyone or caused too much of a ruckus. They were just a group of teenagers having some fun, so he saw no reason to intervene.

In a wavered voice, Yang said. "I see that coffee gave you a boost."

Their arms twitched during the harsh struggle.

Nora sent her a smug grin. "It's part of my plan to… beat the champ."

"Heh," was all Yang replied.

She smirked in satisfaction when she felt Nora's hand steadily and slowly lose power. Despite that, Nora kept her cool and continued the battle with bravado. As her hand lowered closer to the table, her friends' cheers increased.

Pyrrha cupped her hands over her mouth. "Come on, Nora! You didn't train with me for nothing!"

Yang smirked broadly. "Of course you trained for this."

Furiously, Yang and Nora were caught in a stand still. Nora refused to be slammed on the table and admit defeat. She was a stubborn one. Yang was clearly straining to completely overpower her. She was this close.

After Nora grunted in determination, she slowly got the upper hand.

All the power in her body gathered in her arm muscles for one final move. Yang felt her body straining and shaking.

"I just need you to go down!" Nora yelled with unbelievable resolve.

This was it. Nora was like lightning. She was too fast.

Yang let slip a "W-hoah!"

"Haaaah!"

Nora's screech bellowed as she slammed Yang's hand down. The impact was so violent that it split the table perfectly in half. It was so forceful that cracks rang out through the entire parlor.

From the result, Yang's jaw dropped as she stared in utter bewilderment. Even her friends were stunned into silence. Yang's hand- the one she used to pummel grimm to death- was pinned on what was left of the caved in table. As if Nora was afraid that Yang would retaliate, she kept Yang's hand pinned beneath her's.

Silence.

The table cracked a little more as Nora released her grip. Yang was still in shock, so her hand was left lying limply on the remains of the wood.

"Wow," was all Ruby could mutter.

Jaune pumped his fist in the air. "Way to go, Nora!"

Blake and Weiss blinked, almost unable to comprehend the loss.

Completely astonished that she was stripped of her title, Yang pointed at the smirking orange-haired girl. "How much did you train?!"

Nora proudly set her hands on her hips. "Every day since the last match."

Pyrrha chimed in. "She was very determined to earn her title back."

"Wha…"

Nora stood and mocked a bow. "Thank you. Couldn't have done it without ya, Yang."

It was great to throw those words back at her. The look on Yang's face said it all. She knew exactly what Nora was referring to.

While Yang contemplated life, she realized something. Her and her team hadn't fought a powerful grimm for a while. There hadn't been any intense fights as of late, so her strength must've dwindled a bit. She let her cockiness get the better of her. Sure, she boxed in her free time, but Nora had totally outdone her. She definitely earned the victory.

With a genuine smile, Yang said. "Good job, Nora. It was my utter defeat."

Nora nodded in acknowledgment, grateful for the nice sportsmanship. "I can tell you didn't lose on purpose this time."

"That's right," Yang confirmed.

Happily, Ren held up Nora's arm. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor to announce the arm wrestling champion."

Before anyone could celebrate, the angry owner of the shop stormed over to the large group.

"Who's payin' for that!?"

From the sudden yell, the eight friends flinched. The man gestured to the demolished table. It'd been annihilated in the aftermath. It didn't stand a chance against the two tanks.

"Uhhh…" was all Yang could mumble.

Thinking of a plan, Nora gazed at Yang. "We'll split the price," she said softly. "Since it was our fault, right?"

Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Halving the price was way better than paying full. Even though Nora was technically the one who split the table, Yang was sure it would've been the same if she happened to win. Either way, the table wouldn't be spared.

"I agree," Yang said as she gazed at the angry man. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I don't care as long as you pay me back," the owner replied firmly. "I expect the money by tomorrow. I know your faces, so if you try to bail, I'll find you and there'll be consequences."

Pyrrha placed a hand over her mouth and murmured. "Oh my…"

Blake stepped in with a stern expression that matched her voice. "You have no need to worry about that. We'll make sure they pay for the damages."

"Alright then," the man sensed that she meant it and walked away, retreating to the back of the store.

When he was out of sight, the eight friends let out sighs of relief.

Nora grimaced. "He was angry, huh?"

Ruby empathized with the owner. "Who could blame him? A bunch of rowdy teenagers come in here like they own the place and then wreck his table?"

Yang frowned after a sigh. "I feel like a douche."

"It's okay," Weiss comforted her girlfriend by placing a gentle hand on her back. "I'll pay for it."

In unison, Yang and Nora replied. "No, you won't."

In no way was she responsible for the broken table.

Taking the hint, Weiss backed down. "Okay, okay."

The blonde offered her a smile. "Thanks for the offer, though, princess."

Yang knew for a fact that her girlfriend would pay if she was allowed. There was no way Yang was going to let her literally pay for her mistake.

Weiss gave her a hum of acknowledgment and pecked her on top of the head.

Instantly, Yang blushed from the contact. From her reaction, their friends lightly chuckled. It was always great to see a flustered Yang Xiao Long.

Nora sent her a smug expression. "What's the matter, Yang? Your girlfriend made you blush~"

"Shut up," the blonde teasingly replied.

Hearing the word 'girlfriend' caused Weiss to blush. It was still almost too good to be true that they were officially a couple.

While her friends conversed, Yang felt her phone buzz in her pocket. The message was from Glynda, which piqued her interest. The blonde read the text carefully and after, stood with a purpose. This caused her friends to give her curious looks.

"Team meeting."

That was all she needed to say for her teammates to stand with her.

"Sorry, guys," Ruby apologized. "We'll catch ya at school! It was fun."

Pyrrha spoke for them. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

With that, team RWBY headed out the doors. When the door clicked shut, Nora faced Pyrrha.

Nora tugged on her arm to get her attention. "Dontcha wanna know where they're going?"

"No," Pyrrha answered politely. "They had that look on their faces. They're ready to do something important."

Ren nodded in agreement. "They had game faces."

"Yes, that," Pyrrha agreed.

When team RWBY was outside and away from their friends, Yang lead them to where they needed to be.

The sun's rays were gentle, too gentle. It was no longer hot outside, but rather lukewarm. The leaves were no longer a vibrant green, but dulling, and there was the occasional breeze.

Unable to stop her curiosity, Ruby asked. "Did Ms. Goodwitch text you?"

"Yep," Yang replied, popping the 'p.'

"What was it about?" Ruby wanted to clarify.

"No idea," Yang shrugged. "She just said to meet her around that corner."

Weiss narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is she following us?"

"Maybe," Yang didn't deny the possibility.

Blake smirked and added her own thoughts. "Maybe she found the next relic."

Ruby smiled.

"Let's hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does our favorite teacher have in store for them?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	44. Unbreakable Bonds of Trust

"Oz and I have a very important request."

Glynda informed the team as she pushed up her glasses. Since they were behind a building that wasn't busy, not many people were around. It was also the school week, so most people stayed home and didn't bother to walk around the city of Vale.

Team RWBY stared at their professor, expectant.

Ruby spoke their thoughts. "Is this about the relic?"

"No," Goodwitch replied, which earned sighs. Truthfully, the team wanted to go snatch a piece of the relic. It'd been a while since their last mission and they were ready to go, so the news was a let down. "Although, we are getting very close to narrowing down its whereabouts. I wouldn't be surprised if we send you out to grab it by next week."

"Oh, awesome," Yang chirped. "What'd you need from us now?"

Glynda simply crossed her arms, knowing they wouldn't like what she was going to say. "You're going to need those exterminator outfits."

The freezerburn couple groaned in annoyance.

Not understanding the reference, Blake asked. "What do you mean?"

Yang popped her knuckles. "We have some grimm to get rid of. Why can't you do it anyways, Glyn?"

"Your team is more efficient than I am," Goodwitch stated firmly. It was true that she could handle most grimm on her own, but for what was in store, teamwork would be best.

"Where are they?" Blake questioned.

Like she was waiting for the question, Goodwitch pointed to the sky. Team RWBY looked up in unison. There was a flock of blackbirds roaming around in a large swarm. The group was high up, about several hundred feet past the tallest building.

At first, the small blackbirds looked like ordinary crows or bats, but a closer look made them realize that they had red eyes. Grimm.

"Baby nevermores," Glynda explained in irritation. Out of all the smaller grimm, that was the one that annoyed her the most. "Annihilating them quickly would be preferable with the priestess' purification abilities," Yang opened her mouth to retort, but the professor continued before she could speak. "However, I'm aware that your aura gets depleted quickly," she glanced at Weiss, who had a guilty expression.

"Ms. Goodwitch," Weiss addressed. "I understand that you don't want me to use my powers because I tire, but I'm willing to do it for the team."

"I know, Ms. Schnee," Glynda stated softly. "However, I'd suggest someone with a sword."

Her stern green eyes fixed on the cat faunus. Blake's three teammates stared at her and she flailed her hands in emphasis.

"I don't have my katana on me-"

Just then, Glynda pulled out the faunus' katana and gladly handed it to her. With a smirk, Blake accepted her trusty sword and slipped it on the hem of her skirt.

To help her girlfriend, Ruby thought of an idea. "I can go get my gun real quick. It'll only take thirty seconds."

Before she could even think about bolting away with her semblance, Yang grabbed the red hoodie under her uniform. This stopped her. "No way, Rubes. I know you want to help Blakey, but think about it. Do you want to freak out everyone within a five-mile radius?"

Since they were in public and the swarm was just above them, anyone near would be able to hear the gunshots. Plus, the little birds were tiny targets and there was a lot of them. The gun would have to fire at least a few dozen times to shoot every grimm. That was a definite no-go.

Weiss shook her head. "The mere thought of Ruby with a sniper rifle is unnerving," she glanced at the giddy girl in red. "Although you are quite talented with it."

"Why, thank you," Ruby said happily. "Nice Weiss strikes again. And I get it. No guns."

Not wanting to waste time, Glynda handed Yang her beloved magical broom.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, which caused Weiss to groan from the memories of being on that thing.

"This," the blonde held up the broom. "Is the best thing ever. It's a magical, weird broom."

Irritatingly, Glynda made the broom to spasm in Yang's grasp. Yang had called her treasure 'weird.' That wasn't going to fly. And she even told her student to treat it with respect several times. Did she not listen to her warnings?

"W-hoah!" Yang exclaimed as she tried to stop herself from trembling. The broom was convulsing with anger as she kept her iron grip.

The ladybug couple took a step back from the display. Their eyes were unable to pry away from the spasming inanimate object. It was like the broom was alive.

"W-woah…" Ruby mumbled.

As the ladybug pair gawked at it, Glynda snapped her fingers. This caused her beloved broom to become still.

Glynda said sternly. "Her name is Wanda."

From the revelation, Ruby covered her mouth to try to stifle the giggles. That was for naught as she began laughing so hard that her sides hurt. "W-Wanda?!" she sputtered, unable to stop. "My professor named a broom Wanda?!"

From her reaction, Blake and Weiss adorned smiles, and even let slip a few giggles as well.

Yang just looked at Glynda knowingly. "Told ya it was a stupid name, Goodbitch."

Silence. Any laughter ceased.

Only sounds of the grimm above squawked.

Blake's mouth was parted slightly. She was in complete disbelief from what she heard as she pointed from Yang to Glynda. "D-did you just call her…"

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. "And you tell me I have bad manners."

"Eh," the blonde waved off. "Glyn doesn't mind it, right? It's a pet name!"

To prove her point, Yang smacked the professor playfully on the back. This caused Goodwitch to snap internally. It was fine if Yang addressed her like that when they were alone and outside of school, but in front of other students crossed the line.

"Buffoon."

Again, Glynda snapped her fingers. Knowing what was to come, Yang had a death grip on the broom. Not even a second later, Wanda yanked her sideways and soared away while Yang yelped.

"Agh!"

"Yang!" Weiss called worriedly.

The broom shot off like a rocket while simultaneously wiggling and relentlessly veering from side-to-side. Anything to make Yang let go. Somehow, Yang managed to keep her grip as her body dangled.

Goodwitch watched her student scream, which caused a satisfied smirk to form. Being at her mercy was fun and all, but this wasn't enough. The broom dodged around buildings as startled shrieks filled the air. It was a good thing that no bystanders were around. The center was vacant today.

For good measure, Goodwitch steered the broom upward steeply several hundred meters. All the while, Wanda twisted repeatedly. Yang was like a spinning yellow barrel in the sky.

"Woooooooaah!" Yang screeched.

This finally caused Yang to let go. She could no longer keep her grip as gravity took effect. The broom abandoned her as it flew back to its owner. Since nothing was there to save her, Yang braced herself for the harsh landing and flared her aura.

"Yang!"

Weiss didn't even check her surroundings for bystanders. Her flaming girlfriend needed help, so she formed a glyph to catch her.

From the call, Yang faced her own back toward the ground since she knew what her girlfriend had planned. It was exactly what she thought as she slammed into the stern glyph.

The wind was knocked out of her as Yang laid there in mid-air.

Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth. "You okay!?"

"I'm good!" Yang gave her a thumbs up as she wobbly stood.

Luckily, Yang hadn't plummeted that much and landed nicely on the mid-air platform. She wasn't hurt at all as her flames flickered away. To help her get down the rest of the way, Weiss made a stairs out of her glyphs.

"Thanks, princess!" Yang called as she leapt onto the next few glyphs. "And thank you for the wild ride, Goodbitch!"

Glynda's eye twitched and she mumbled. "Did she learn nothing?"

"Try to ignore her," Blake advised. "Wait, no. That makes things worse. You can't win."

"I've realized that," Glynda said as she handed the broom to the faunus.

Blake hesitantly accepted the broom, not sure if she was qualified to handle such an interesting spectacle.

In no time, Yang landed on the ground safely and approached her team. "Whew. That was an adrenaline rush. Here, I can drive it," she grabbed the broom from Blake's grasp. Blake had no problem with letting her take it. "Looks like you and me are gonna kill the grimm. I'm the only one here who can steer."

"Alright," Blake accepted the explanation. She wasn't keen on driving a magical broom while simultaneously slicing up the enemy.

"Before you ask," Yang continued as she positioned the broom beneath her. "No, I don't have a license for this, but I am experienced."

Blake gave her a confused look. "Why would I ask that? Who would ask that?"

Weiss let out an annoyed groan. "You'll never let that go."

Yang giggled as Blake hopped on behind her. "Nope!"

Since Blake enjoyed the thrill of heights, she was actually excited to try this. It would definitely be interesting. She trusted Yang with her life, so this was going to test that.

Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth. "Good luck, you two!"

"Be careful," Weiss advised.

"Ready!" Yang called as she crouched.

Blake followed her lead and lowered herself to the ground, her grip tightly around her waist.

Ruby shouted. "Hike!"

With that, Blake kicked off on the broom. Thankfully, Goodwitch gave them a head-start as the yellow and black pair soared up toward the swarm. They were soaring fast, and to prepare herself, Blake hugged her legs around Yang's own. Yang slightly adjusted herself in response, making sure her friend had a tight grip. Blake would need her entire upper body to cut the tiny grimm.

With amber eyes narrowed, she held her sword back as they headed into the black blob. There were more birds than she originally thought, so she made a plan. For what she had in mind, she trusted Yang or Weiss to be her support.

"Be right back."

From the sudden mumble, Yang was caught off guard. "What?"

Without a word, Blake unwrapped her legs around her friend. Carefully, she held onto her shoulders to keep her balance and steady herself. Like a cat, she crouched on her tiptoes on the flying broom. At this angle, she was almost standing.

Just after they entered the black mass, Blake conjured up two shadows as she leaped off the broom. Her hands abandoned the safety as Yang's shoulders as she soared highly.

"Risky!" Yang yelled somewhat happily. "Go, Blakey! Cut 'em like sushi!"

Now that Blake wasn't behind her, Yang had full control of the magical broom. She formed her own plan while Blake handled her own.

Since there were three Blake's, this should be more efficient. Blake had keen precision, so the tiny birds began to drop and wither away as they were sliced in half. The clones continually pushed off each other, each striving to kill as many birds as possible before the free fall.

It was only a matter of time before gravity took effect.

Knowing that was inevitable, Yang whipped back around. One problem. She had no idea which Blake was the original. All three samurai's were grunting and slicing the grimm in rapid succession. It was a total massacre as Blake's own blackness mixed with the darkness of the birds. It was odd to see such a dark black cloud against the pure sky.

In retaliation, the grimm would try to peck the faunus' head, but she didn't pay that any mind and went for the finishing blows. They were utterly defenseless as violent shrieks ripped from their beaks.

As expected, the three Blake's began to fall. This was it. The moment Blake somewhat worried about. She trusted her teammates wholeheartedly. They'd catch her. Either Yang would catch the original Blake by chance, or Weiss would catch all three. Recalling shadows required focus, something she lacked as she free fell.

One moment, the faunus was falling and the next, she was in a pair of arms.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed in disbelief.

It was hard for the blonde to steer while Blake was in her lap. All Yang did was smile as she hastily coaxed Blake to sit behind her. It was only a matter of time before she lost control if she couldn't steer the broom.

"Looks like I picked the right one," the blonde stated as she drove forward calmly. "Juuust to make sure," she quickly turned around and experimentally punched her arm.

"Ow."

When Blake didn't vanish, Yang was stunned.

"Holy shit! That was pure luck!"

"My shadows can't talk!" Blake informed. "We still have some left. Ready for round two?"

Yang huffed with a smirk.

"You betcha."

***

Down below, Ruby and Weiss watched the streaking yellow and black pair.

Glynda was beside them with her arms crossed, impressed from the display of teamwork.

They demonstrated the utmost, unbreakable bonds of trust.

"That was so cool!" Ruby gushed. "My girlfriend's so talented! I really worried for a second there, but Yang got her!" the chipper girl faced Weiss. "Thanks for summoning those glyphs in case, Weiss. Blake may be able to always land on her feet, but she's not invincible."

"You're welcome, Ruby."

Ruby noticed that her face was a shade of green. "Hey, you okay?"

Just watching the display made Weiss nauseous. She'd look away, but her attention was needed. Yang was lucky the last time in guessing which one was the original Blake. Based on their movements, she could tell that they were going to do the same thing again.

It was obvious that Blake was depending on her team, a fact that made her smile. Despite the smile, she covered her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick."

Ruby rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Heights not your thing?"

Glynda answered for her. "No. Not at all."

Suddenly, Weiss no longer felt nauseous. No, this was a far worse, familiar feeling. One she hoped would never come back.

She already had a hand over her mouth, so she kept it there to muffle the sudden whimper. Her voice was caught in her throat and all the oxygen was sucked from her lungs. Her heart seized violently as she bent over.

"Woah, woah," Ruby said softly as she continued the soothing motions. "Does watching affect you that much?"

When there was no reply, Ruby knelt to check her over. Weiss' eyes were squeezed shut and beads of sweat rolled down her face. Then and there Ruby knew this was so much more.

It can't be happening again, Weiss hazily thought. What's wrong?

Concerned, Glynda joined Ruby to check her over. "Ms. Schnee?"

The priestess was too afraid to reply. Afraid that would make the sudden pain that much worse. It was agony that slithered into her very being and ate her from the inside out. From the pain, she froze in place. It was excruciating, and all she could do was hope that Ruby or Glynda didn't hear the tiny whimper. She forced herself to stop from crying out by tightening the hand over her mouth.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Ms. Schnee?"

And then, the pain crawled away like it was never there. Finally able to breathe again, Weiss gasped and stood upright to not worry her concerned friend and professor. The sudden action caused Ruby and Glynda to be taken aback.

"Weiss?" Ruby called, noticing her face was now paler.

What is wrong with me? Weiss thought. I've researched dozens of illnesses, but none match my symptoms. I can't go to a doctor because these episodes are random. I can't be locked in some facility when there's grimm to purify and relics to find. When I figure it out, I'll tell them so we can fix the problem together.

It took all her willpower not to stammer and she quickly thought of an excuse. "Sorry," she rubbed her stomach. "I managed to hold it in."

Ruby tilted her head like a confused puppy. "Weak stomach? You sure you're good? That's all it was?"

"Yes," Weiss tried out a smile. "Let's-"

A sudden yelp from above cut her off.

There were three Blake's falling to the ground as she screamed. Above, the swarm had disappeared, so the grimm had been eliminated.

Unfortunately, Yang caught the wrong Blake when the one on her broom poofed away. She tried to hastily fix her mistake as she steered toward another Blake, but that wasn't needed.

Instantly, Weiss formed two glyphs to catch both Blake's. The shadow vanished, and the original flipped over perfectly before landing on her feet. The impact was harsh, so it caused the glyph to crack in the center.

Blake waved down at her. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Yang flew over to Blake and let her hop on the back of the broom so Weiss didn't have to make more glyphs.

"You good?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," the faunus nodded. "Let's get down. I'd like to feel the ground now."

"Your wish is my command."

***

Not far away, a blond boy and redhead were walking through the city of Vale together.

After Nora won the arm wrestling match, the group split up in pairs.

Not very many people were outside due to it being chilly. That didn't bother them, though. They were in their comfortable school uniforms.

"What's your plan after this, Jaune?"

"Ah," Jaune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Homework. What about you, Pyr?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "I may practice kickboxing. It depends if my trainer is available."

"You should try to become the arm wrestling champion," Jaune suggested with enthusiasm. "I bet you'd win."

"I don't want to intrude on what Yang and Nora have going on," Pyrrha said softly.

Jaune dryly laughed. "If you win maybe that'd shut them up."

"Perhaps," Pyrrha conceded. "Although, I don't know if I'll be able to win against either."

"Are you kidding?" Jaune asked in exasperation. "Pyr, you're super strong. I'd bet money on you."

There was a light chuckle and Pyrrha offered a smile. "Thank you, Jaune."

When Jaune casually stretched, he gazed up at the sky. The warm rays had beamed on his face, so he wanted to give nature his attention. The sky was a greyish pallor. What piqued his interest was when streaks of black and yellow swirled above.

Blue orbs narrowed to accurately depict what was happening.

Blake and Yang?

Confused, Jaune rubbed his eyes. He had to be seeing things. When his vision cleared, he looked up again.

Yep, Blake and Yang...

On a flying broom?

Noticing Jaune was spacing out, Pyrrha playfully nudged his arm. "Jaune? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Pyrrha. This is just a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Jaune. Thanks Shadow Nightblade for that joke.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	45. Ladybug Picnic

It was just another day at school.

It was never an ordinary day. Not exactly when some grimm were roaming around, but otherwise it was pretty normal. At least team RWBY's version of normal.

The halls were lively and animated chatter filled the school. It was finally halfway through the day. It was also near the end of the school week to boot.

During passing period, Ruby felt the call of nature.

She lost count of how many times she wanted to use her semblance in school. Think of all the possibilities. She could beat everyone to class, to their lockers, and vanish before anyone knew she was there. But that wouldn't be fun. She had friends to talk to. Plus, if anyone caught a red blur in the halls they'd know it's her. Ruby was well-known for being put ahead a grade and for wearing her red hood under her uniform.

Fighting the urge to race any students to the bathroom, Ruby briskly walked. She wanted to talk to her team in these few precious five minutes that she had, so she had to be quick.

Ruby wiggled through the wave of students and walked in the restroom without a hitch. It didn't take long for a few girls to flow in after her, so she picked the nearest stall to do her business.

However, before she did anything, silver eyes wandered to the toilet. More specifically, inside the toilet. In disgust, Ruby cringed as the odor of a distinct bathroom smell grossly wafted in her nostrils. It was a dark mass that floated in the water. In fact, it took up most of the inside of the toilet.

Who didn't flush? Ruby thought in disgust. How hard is it?

Not one to touch the handle, Ruby used her foot to flush the toilet and stood there patiently, waiting for the grossness to get sucked away.

The moment she pressed down on the handle, the poop hissed and slithered violently. The dark mass whirled around as it spat its red tongue out. Piercing red met her startled silver gaze. To confirm her confusion, it let out another vicious hiss.

This was straight out of her worst nightmares.

Ruby didn't even think twice about her reaction when she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Agh!"

Even the heavens heard the shriek. Any women in the bathroom stopped what they were doing and gasped in shock.

On instinct, Ruby bolted out of the stall. She didn't give a crap about her fellow students' reactions. She had to get to her team. She had to tell them that a god damned tiny taijitu was chilling in one of the toilets!

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, was all Ruby could think. Gross, gross, gross! What if I sat over that thing?!

On adrenaline, Ruby almost sprinted with her semblance. She probably did at some points when a light trail of red was left behind her. Ruby was too shocked to care about bumping into random people.

Multiple "excuse you's" reached her ears, but Ruby was too focused to care. That grimm needed to be purified now. Ruby wished she could've brought the small snake to the priestess, but there was no way she was going to reach in a toilet, much less touch a small snake.

I fought a king taijitu, Ruby told herself. But it's so different when you find a smaller version in the toilet! Wish I had my gun!

Soon, she caught up to her team. Her three teammates, Nora, and Jaune were conversing next to the lockers in the hallway.

When Ruby approached them with a flustered look, Yang became alarmed. "What's up, Rubes? Was that your scream just now?"

"I-I-" Ruby pointed behind her, struggling to form words. "T-the bathroom!"

Nora gave Blake a strange look. "What's wrong with her?"

Blake shrugged. "Beats me."

"She's your girlfriend!" Nora yelped. "Shouldn't you know?"

Blake sighed. "I may be able to see in the dark, but I can't read minds."

Confused, Yang set her hands on her little sister's shoulders. "Words, Rubes! Give us words!"

Since people who didn't know about this other world were around, Ruby chose her words carefully as a creepy shiver shot down her spine.

"U-uh, bathroom," Ruby tried to gesture every word. "Bathroom scary! Slithery thing!"

The last thing the red-hooded girl wanted to say was that there was a snake in the restroom. Or a grimm. She was in a tight spot as her friends tried to decode what she was trying to say.

Utterly confused, Jaune asked. "You mean like slithery poop?"

"N-no!" Ruby yelped.

Concerned, Nora looked at Yang. "Is she okay?"

"Goodness gracious," Weiss groaned in annoyance. "This isn't a game of charades."

"Ughhhh," Ruby whined.

The warning bell chimed. That meant they only had two minutes to get to their next class.

Yang sighed. "You better tell us soon."

Fed up, Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm. "Just follow me!"

"Dolt, what're you- ah!"

Together, Ruby bolted off with Weiss trailing behind. Instantly following was Yang and Blake. They trailed behind the pair slightly to let Ruby lead, not knowing which bathroom she was talking about.

Jaune and Nora shrugged and went to their own classes, noting to ask what it was about later. Since the warning bell rang, the hallway was mostly vacant now. The team risked being tardy, but it was worth it to see what the hell Ruby was trying to say.

In no time, Ruby busted into the bathroom. Now, there were luckily no students present.

"Okay," Blake began softly, genuinely concerned for her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

Ruby just pointed to the first stall with a shaky finger. "I-in there."

Like they were going to war, Yang stepped in front of her friends protectively. After nodding amongst each other, the blonde yanked the door open. This was followed by a spine shivering hiss.

"Oh my god!" Yang yelped as she felt her heart almost jump out of her chest.

The sound startled her the most. Slowly, Weiss peaked around her girlfriend's shoulder and noticed what was in the toilet.

"Gross," was all Blake could say.

Like before, the small taijitu was minding its own business in the toilet bowl. Its black skin was coated in a layer of stool water.

Ruby gulped. "What if it hurts someone?"

"It won't," Weiss reassured. "Tiny grimm like this are just a nuisance to normal people and us. It's just your luck that you found one in the toilet. That's disgusting."

Yang gave her little sister a curious look. "What is with you and finding grimm around toilets? First the small goliath, and now this?"

Another hiss. This caused the team to flinch.

Ruby tugged on her hair in frustration. "My worst nightmares have come true! This reminds me of the time Blake and I watched Snakes on a Plane!"

"Good movie. It brings nightmares to life," the faunus commented and faced the priestess. "Can you purify it?"

"Of course but I'm not touching it."

Yang cringed from the thought. "That goes without saying."

With that, her teammates stepped aside to let her purify it. Weiss hovered her hand over the bowl and down at the mass of darkness. The small grimm shrieked as the white light engulfed it. The snake had no chance of fighting the priestess as it withered away from existence. The toilet bowl was left with clear water.

Proudly, Weiss turned around to face her friends. "It's clear."

"Good job, princess," Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Weissy," Ruby said softly. "That gave me a big scare."

Weiss smirked. "You've shot a full grown king taijitu, you dunce."

Before Ruby could reply, her girlfriend spoke her thoughts. "The toilet changes things. It changes lives."

From that, Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Bunch of dolts."

The grimm certainly spiced up their everyday lives a bit.

Ruby gasped in realization.

"What?!" Yang yelped. "What is it, Rubes?!"

"We're late for class!"

***

After the hectic school day, Ruby and Blake decided it was time for another date.

It'd been a while since they went somewhere together. Sure, they hung out a lot at home and enjoyed every moment, but being out in public was just as fun.

After Blake noticed how startled her girlfriend was from the small snake in the toilet, she made plans to cheer her up.

A picnic in the park.

There was the occasional breeze, but it wasn't too chilly. Blake figured they might as well have a picnic now before it got too cold. As an added bonus, not very many people were around.

The ladybug pair settled in a flat open prairie. After Blake laid out the blanket, Ruby set down the basket. Together, the couple sat across from each other.

"This is such a good idea, my kitten," Ruby chirped happily.

Blake simply smiled. "I figured you'd like it after the day you had," she finished with a light giggle.

"I almost sat over that thing," Ruby shivered not from the breeze, but from the creepiness. "I'm just glad I checked."

"That's terrifying to think about," Blake conceded.

"Hey," Ruby called softly. "You're really pretty."

She'd always known her girlfriend was pretty- gorgeous- but the slight wind caused her black locks to flow like an entrancing waterfall. The sun was behind her, so Blake was akin to a goddess. Those cute cat ears were perked up. Her overall appearance caused Ruby to blush.

Lovingly, Blake grasped her girlfriend's hand. "And you, my rose, are the most vibrant and beautiful girl ever imaginable."

Ruby's face suggested that she ate the compliment up, which caused Blake to smile.

There was another breeze.

A certain yearning filled the air.

They were starting to get nervous when they realized they had the park all to themselves. No children or adults were present. They gazed into each other's kind eyes. Without realizing it, both of them leaned in.

Their soft lips pressed together slowly. Together, they matched each other's pace as the kissing continued passionately.

Their scents were mesmerizing in the best way possible.

To Ruby, Blake smelled and tasted like sweet vanilla.

To Blake, Ruby smelled like strawberries and tasted like sweet chocolate chip cookies. After that realization, Blake failed to suppress a laugh. Of course her girlfriend would taste like her favorite treat.

The giggle she tried to stifle came out muffled from their ensnared lips. The sudden sensation made Ruby's eyes go wide, wondering if she did something wrong.

Hesitantly, Ruby separated as the sound of affection echoed. That's when they realized their faces were flushed from the passion.

Gently, she placed a hand over Blake's cheek. "Something wrong?"

"No," Blake smiled. "Just realized something is all. You're perfect."

"You're really good at kissing," Ruby murmured as she set her forehead against Blake's own.

The faunus pecked the tip of Ruby's nose, which elicited an adorable squeal.

"Want to get more… comfortable?" Blake asked, a suggestive emphasis in her tone.

"Huh-"

Before Ruby could ask what she meant, Blake tipped her over and laid her down on the blanket that covered the grass. Another tiny squeal ensued as Blake smiled down at her.

"Woah…" Ruby breathed as she swam in those twinkling amber orbs. Thanks to the new angle of the cat faunus gazing down at her, Ruby was entranced as the beams of light emanated around her form. "I've always known this, but I'll never get used to it. Blake, your eyes and- everything about you… you're beautiful."

With a purr, Blake leaned down and nuzzled her face on Ruby's soft cheek. The action caused Ruby to lightly giggle.

"Everyone already knows I'm yours," Ruby reassured.

Sometimes, her girlfriend would nuzzle or rub her out of habit. The two would joke it was because Blake was a cat faunus and subconsciously developed the cute trait.

"You can't be too sure," Blake murmured.

With that, she pecked her girlfriend's neck. When there was a surprised gasp, that compelled Blake to continue. She sucked on her milky skin before softly biting down.

A pleased moan escaped Ruby's lips. That made Blake deepen the contact.

All Ruby could do was keep her arms loosely wrapped around her girlfriend's back.

"B-Blake…" Ruby muttered weakly.

Momentarily, Blake stopped and snuggled into her neck before leaning up. "I can see your neck is still your weak spot."

In response, Ruby lovingly caressed her cheek. "You tease me worse than Yang sometimes."

"You know you love it."

"Yeah…"

Naturally, their lips found each other's again as they gently pressed together. The couple melted into the euphoric contact. The sound of the breeze was music to their ears as they kissed.

They matched each other's ferocity while their hands interlocked. After several sweet moments, the ladybug pair separated. Their foreheads touched. Kind and eager eyes bore into each other.

Ruby pecked her nose. "You're so red."

"I can't help it," Blake purred. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I have you as my girlfriend and get to kiss you to boot."

Without warning, Blake landed on her side and carefully coaxed Ruby to lay on top of her.

"What're you doing, silly?" Ruby asked, curious.

Her answer was constant purring that vibrated throughout Blake's body. Not wanting to break away, Ruby hugged her closely with a grin.

"I haven't heard you purr this much before."

"It's my way of showing I that really care about you," Blake spoke softly.

The hands on the back of Ruby's head were gentle, and her eyes drifted shut to savor the pleasant purrs and sensations. They rocked her entire body and she wanted nothing more than to bask in her presence.

Ruby gave her a gentle squeeze. "I really care about you, too."

"Yeah?" Blake was happy to hear that and gently pecked the top of her head.

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed, nuzzling closer. "More than you'll ever know."

The couple simply held each other like that for several minutes, enjoying each other's company. The only sound was the occasional birds chirping and a calm breeze.

"Ruby?" Blake asked as she gazed at the sky.

Like she was waking up from a nap, Ruby asked. "Yeah?"

"We forgot to eat."

"I blame you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't laugh at the first part wtf are you? Dat ladybug though. They needed more screen time so BAM.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


End file.
